The Ultra Warrior Gohan
by Karatekid123
Summary: In this Story we will see Gohan Going through some strange Changes. Gohan will learn the meaning of Fighting for the ones you love and he will turn into the Gohan we all wanted. see his Adventures with Naruto and threats that Gohan has never Faced before.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone, this will be my first take on a crossover story. 'I'm a big fan of Gohan going to the Shinobi world after cell, now I'm going to write my take on this, I hope you all enjoy this, I will be trying to get a chapter out every week but no promises.

This story is set just after the Buu Arc.

Goku has finally beaten the monster known as Majin Buu, however now that everyone is at peace once again, Goku has gone off to train at king kais world, Vegeta is training in the gravity room, while Gohan has started a new job and is off to meetings,

"I wonder how my first day will go" Gohan remarked to himself,

"GOHAN, WAIT!" a Unknown voice screams, Videl has rushed after Gohan as he has forgotten his lunch, being a Saiyan, His Lunch was not just a small Tupperware box, Videl was literally dragging a 2x2 box along with, even tho she is Human, her Journey with Gohan and the Gang during the Buu Saga gave her even more strength than normal, the crowd around the two all dropped down in the normal Anime style.

"He Babe, o yea sorry I forgot that " Gohan laughed as he held the back of his head.

"its alright, I know you nervous for you're first Day but you'll do great." Videl remarked with a loving smile.

Gohan Smiled at Videl and gave her a Kiss. "Thanks so much Babe, I'm off now" Gohan thanked Videl as he picked up the box with no effect at all.

On the other side of the Plant though, 3 kids have finally collected all 7 Dragon Balls, Pilaff and his Gang gathered the 7 dragon balls and was about to summon the dragon before Pillaf himself gave an Order to Mia and Shu.

"you Idiots, whenever we get to this point we are interrupted by Goku or someone" Pilaf Screamed remembered everything he has been through.

"you Two go scout the area before we even summon the dragon" Pilaf remarked.

" YES SIR!" Mai and Shu said with a solute.

However Pilaf as smart as the comment was became impatient and decided he wasn't going to wait for his two comrades.

"Eternal Dragon, By your name I summon you forth: Shenron!" Pilaf explained.

Clouds rolled in and the sky went dark as yellow lightening started blasting all around the area.

Mia and Shu noticed this and rushed back to their Emperor.

"I am Shenron, I have been summoned to to grant you 3 wishes" Shenron explain.

"3?!" Pilaf asked in Shock.

"Yes, the new Guardian of the Earth increased my power allowing me to grant 3 wishes, now hurry up." Shenron explained with no patience.

"Damn ok that's co…" Pilaf tried to say before both Mia and Shu tackled him to the ground and got up with Shus Katana out and Mia with her Pistol out ready to shoot and cut down anyone that was interfering. "YOU IDIOTS, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Pilaf Screamed.

"Sir?" Shu answered

"We thought that someone interfered with the dragon balls, we thought you would wait for us to come back?" Mia Explained.

"I Can do whatever I want, If I don't want to wait for you guys I wo…" Pilaf tried to order his rank to Mia and Shu.

"Are you guys going to make the wishes or can I go?" Shenron said annoyed.

Pilaf didn't even hear Shenron say this. "Sorry Sir, we really thought Goku or his Son would have tried to interrupt you" Shu explaining very shy manner. "His Son? You mean that Brat Gohan?" Pilaf asked.

"How I wish he was here so I can show him a thing or to!" Pilaf screamed and Shu and Mia looked on in horror.

"Where am i?" Gohan asked In shock.

"G..GOHAN?!" Pilaf and the Gang Screamed.

"I thought he was still a Kid" Mia asked not knowing how many years has passed.

" Uh… I wish he was still a kid like when Cell was here" Pilaf screamed out of desperation, not at all thinking, just screaming out from when he saw Gohan on TV before he faced off against Cell.

Gohan Felt Weird as he was busy shrinking down to his Younger Self.

"Shit, Sir what are you doing?!" Mia Shouted at Pilaf.

Pilaf somewhat regaining his composure screamed at the dragon. "I wish he was on an Plant that no one can find him or get him back!"

At this moment Gohan Vanished. The Pilaf Gang let out a sigh of Relief.

"I have granted you three Wishes, Farewell." The dragon said before vanishing.

"N…NOO WAIT SHENRON I DIDN'T MEA…." Pilaf tried to say before they saw 7 balls of light flying away off to different parts of the plant.

"Sir?" Mia and Shu asked.

"YOU FOOLS, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Pilaf screamed as he grabbed Shus Katana as he chased them around screaming at them

.

It was a beautiful morning in the Leaf Village. Various shop owners opened their shops as other people began their usual early morning rituals of waking up, making breakfast for themselves along with their children before meeting up with their friends and other associates.

Several people were scouted outside of the village's gates before leaving. These people were called Shinobi, the official protectors of their villages who protected the village and the civilians inside from whatever nefarious villain threatened to harm the stability of their way of life.

It's thanks to them that the village was able to enjoy a nice stable era of relative peace. Well…it was most peaceful.

While most children would be asleep or barely waking up at this time of the morning, one perky blonde haired, blue-haired boy was making his literal mark of history.

He giggled mischievously as he painted his face on top of the Hokage monument, a place designated for the sculptures' of only the finest leaders of the Leaf Village.

"Hehe, this rock is reserved for me. Alrighty Naruto, the fifth hokage!" Naruto cheered while nearly falling from the rope supporting his hold from the top of the rock above while the villagers below looked at the energetic youngster above with expressions of anger and annoyance.

"Naruto again!?" One villager groaned as he was fed up with Naruto's pranks.

"Enough with that stupid pranks!" Another one yelled in exasperation.

"It looks like he drew his own face on it this time." A third villager commented in annoyance.

"That disrespectful little shit!" His friend beside his commented.

While many of the comments were of exasperation, another portion of them were outright derogatory.

"Look at that! I can't believe Lord Hokage's allowing someone like that to live in our village! I mean think about what he is…." A female village whispered to her friend who shuddered.

"Tell me about it, I mean he's the…" Her friend whispered back as both women tensed while this small conversation went unnoticed to Naruto, thanks to his great hearing.

"Shut up already!" Naruto yelled while grumbling to himself before continuing his work. Geez, why did everyone hate on him so much? Sure he was a bit of a prankster along with a troublemaker but honestly, they had it coming! If it wasn't moments like this, they would just reject him with icy cold stares and most twelve year old kids wouldn't want to be rejected just for existing!

Before he could continue his work, a particular voice decided to get Naruto's attention.

"What the hell are you doing!? How big of a fool are you!?" The loud demanding voice of Iruka yelled, scaring the young wannabee ninja.

"I-Iruka Sensei!? Hey! Iruka Sensei!?" Naruto stammered before losing his grip on the rope supporting him, making him fall straight to the ground.

Naruto screamed at his trip towards the ground before hitting the ground with a hard thud.

"Ugh….that smarts…." Naruto muttered as he rubbed his sore rear before Iruka grabbed him by the back of his orange jacket.

"Naruto, you're set to graduate just a little while longer. Why on earth would you do that?" Iruka questioned the child with a voice full of exasperation as Naruto sweated nervously. Typically when Iruka talked to him in this voice, it was all buildup before chewing him out.

"Well you know I'm gonna be Hokage one day so I wanted everyone to know that, haha…" Naruto laughed while rubbing his head sheepishly as Iruka sighed, expecting that kind of answer.

"You will clean up all that graffiti right now!" Iruka yelled at the blonde who nearly fell back in fear.

"O-okay!" Naruto yelped. However before he could make a move, the sky above suddenly turned cloudy with dark clouds appearing overhead.

"What the?" Iruka asked.

"….The weather predictions didn't say anything about cloudy with a chance of lightning today…." Naruto stupidly said as Iruka turned to Naruto with narrowed eyes with for his absurd comment.

Before Iruka could say anything however, several lightning bolts suddenly striked down, making Naruto fall back in fear as Iruka protected Naruto from the bolts by pushing him out of the way and getting him to safety.

The villagers all shrieked in horror as the lightning bolts struck the Hokage mountain in addition to various buildings in the vicinity, blowing down several acres of debris around the village as the ninja around knocked away the mess and saved the villagers they could while others who were unfortunately caught in the debacle were injured as a result.

"A lightning storm?" Iruka asked in amazement.

"What the hell is going on!?" Naruto yelled as he was demanding to know what was going on as the lightning bolts continued to strike down, before an orb suddenly appeared within the sky. As it dissipated, the orb slowly formed into a circular like shape before it crash landed straight into the top of the Hokage tower. The weather soon returned to normal shortly after as the villagers who were unharmed were left in amazement at what just happened. Was this a premonition of the end of the world?

"W-what…is that?" Naruto asked.

"I'm….not sure…but…we should probably check it out….You should probably go home, Naruto." Iruka commanded the blonde as Naruto shook his head.

"No way! I wanna check it out and there's nothing you can say to keep me away!" Naruto childishly argued as Iruka sighed while rubbing his temples. Curiosity really did kill the cat it seemed.

"Fine…but stay behind me." Iruka told the blonde who nodded in understanding. As the two went above to the source of the explosion they were greeted by several Anbu black ops surrounding it as everyone there were shocked to find a deep crater edged deep within the tower. What surprised everyone the most was the contents of the crater.

In it lay a boy of around eleven to twelve years of age with Spiky black hair as unkempt as Naruto's. He wore a purple GI that was torn on the left side of the top with brown shoes and red wristbands but what stood out the most to everyone was how his forehead was bleeding along with his left arm which was covered in blood along with it appearing to be broken.

"A boy?" Several of the Anbu members thought in amazement as Naruto rushed over to him.

"Naruto wait!" Iruka shouted in alert as he was unsure whether the mysterious boy was friend or foe.

"Iruka-Sensei, he's hurt!" Naruto said back in concern before looking over the unconscious Gohan. He looked to be around the same age as him or if not, he was a year younger at most. The prankster couldn't sense any ill will on him yet when he searched on him for any traces of a headband like the one Iruka wore, he couldn't find any.

"What is this kid?" Naruto wondered before a man with gravity defying silver hair appeared next to Iruka.

"Iruka, any idea on who this kid might be?" The world renowned copy-ninja asked the scar faced Chunin who sighed.

"None." Iruka replied as Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"Think this kid might be a threat? Maybe I should eliminate him." Kakashi suggested as he walked over to where Naruto and Gohan were before Naruto waved a hand at him.

"Wait! We don't even know whether he's a bad guy or not! Let's just take him in and give him a chance to explain!" Naruto argued as he wasn't sure why he felt the need to be so defendant on the half-breed's half but he felt it was the right thing to do. Meanwhile Kakashi couldn't help but smile behind his mask at the son of his dead master. He was just as compassionate as Minato was.

"Fine….We'll take him into the hospital and we'll question him once he's awake." Kakashi said as Naruto nodded.

"Right." Naruto agreed before picking up the unconscious Gohan as the ground around made their way towards the Leaf Village hospital.

As Naruto made his way to the Leaf Village hospital while carrying Gohan he couldn't help but hear all the comments from the villagers who were spared from injury following Gohan's rude introduction.

"Who the hell is that?"

"You think he's some kind of alien?"

"Where'd he come from?"

"How'd he fall from the sky?"

"Why's he covered in all that blood?"

"He looks like he was in a war!"

"I bet you Naruto had something to do with that."

"Totally, I bet this is one of his tricks!" Were some of the comments Naruto heard, making him narrow his eyes in annoyance.

"Seriously? What's their deal!?" Naruto groaned in annoyance. Honestly, how could Naruto have anything to do with the battered and beaten state of Gohan? It's like they were just looking for any excuse to hate on him. Thankfully, he reached the hospital after a somewhat long walk.

As Naruto and the other ninja entered the facility, Kakashi decided to take Gohan from Naruto's arms.

"I'll take care of it, Naruto. Thanks for carrying him." Kakashi thanked Naruto who smiled.

"Yeah of cou-Hey wait! You're the guy who helps me with grocery shopping sometimes! Haha, you help keep me from getting thrown out of shops!" Naruto smiled in recognition as Kakashi pet Naruto's head before rubbing it affectionlly.

"It's no problem at all. That's what ninjas do, help each other out." Kakashi replied fondly as he felt it was nothing but an honour, but to help out the son of his respected long dead master. While he wanted to take in the young boy and raise him as his own, Hiruzen refused as he was sure that he had Naruto all squared away with the essentially necessary for a child. Though this didn't stop Kakashi from helping out and watching the boy from afar to make sure he was accounted for whenever he could.

As Kakashi thought about this, a nurse was called to help carry the unconscious Gohan to a room.

"Okay, I'll handle it from here. You all can go." Kakashi said to the Anbu who nodded before vanishing away in a poof of smoke except for one select Anbu member with spiky brown hair. Behind his mask hid almond shaped eyes.

"Master Kakashi are you sure it's okay to just take in this kid? I mean what if he's an enemy spy? Those wounds he received were definitely those dealt in a battle so this kid must obviously be some sort of warrior." The Anbu known as Tenzo whispered to Kakashi as he was wary of Gohan.

"I'm not one hundred percent trusting of the boy myself but we'll heal him and interrogate him as so. While he's unconscious, I'll have Inoichi scan his memories." Kakashi replied as Tenzo sighed.

"Okay." Was all Tenzo said with before poofing away with his Body Flicker Technique.

After the cleaning up of Gohan was done, he was dressed in a standard hospital gown with his purple GI pants while his torn up GI was disposed of.

The nurse assigned with Gohan then finished her work before opening the door with a huff of annoyance as Naruto kept banging on it.

"Can I come in now!?" Naruto impatiently asked as a tick mark appeared on the nurse's skull.

"Yes! Now if you excuse me I have to tend to other patients who got injured as a result of your little buddy's entrance!" The nurse huffed as Naruto ran in excitedly. It was true, due to the lightning bolt storm, several buildings were destroyed and some people were caught in the falling debris, thus leading to several injured villagers who were being treated as the orange tracksuit wearing ninja argued with the medical expert.

As Naruto walked in, he noticed how Gohan's forehead was covered in bandages while his left arm was cast in a sling. However what stood out to the young blond the most was how there were tears in his eyes as they cascaded down his face.

"He's crying? What's wrong?" Naruto curiously inquired. Almost as if his question was heard, Gohan's voice slightly got higher.

"Father….I'm…so sorry…." Gohan muttered as Naruto's eyes widened before he looked at Gohan with pure sympathy.

"He must be away from his parents….Poor dude might be a little homesick." Naruto frowned before Kakashi walked in along with some other people, one of which had long blonde hair while the other had spiky, pineapple styled hair with several scars on his face.

"Who're these guys?" Naruto asked as Kakashi walked towards Naruto.

"Thanks for looking after him Naruto but we'll take over from here." Kakashi said to the Academy student who looked skeptical.

"But-"Naruto tried to argue as Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's head.

"It'll be okay. Plus you've done all you can do so just leave the rest to us. We'll come out and get you when we're done." Kakashi reassured the blonde who huffed.

"Fine." Naruto grumbled before reluctantly leaving the room as the men chuckled at his reaction.

"Just like Kushina…" Kakashi laughed to himself before donning a serious expression.

"Now Inoichi, if it's no problem, we'd like for you to scan this boy's mind and see who he actually is." Kakashi said to the blonde who nodded in understanding.

"Right." Inoichi said before making a couple of handsigns.

"Psycho Mind Transmission!" Inoichi yelled before his hand touched the base of Gohan's forehead. In a flash he was suddenly within Gohan's mindscape.

"Alright…now to find out who this kid really is!" Inoichi said before floating around Gohan's mindscape before coming to where his brain was. As he touched Gohan's cranium he was suddenly exposed to one memory.

_It was a bright and sunny day when Goku was happily flying in the air on top of his favorite mode of transportation, the Flying Nimbus. Inoichi was puzzled at the display._

"A man on top of a flying cumulus cloud? And he wears an outfit similar to Naruto's….O…kay?" Inoichi stammered before noticing a boy of around four years of age. When the veteran Shinobi got a good look at his facial features, he was definitely the boy whose mind he was observing.

"This must be the boy when he was younger. And this man must be his father. The resemblance is uncanny." Inoichi observed.

_Goku laughed as he picked up Gohan and put him on top of his shoulder and spun both of them in the air several times as both were definitely enjoying the cloudy ride. As this went on for several more minutes, the cloud then came to a stop as two touched the forest floor._

"_Haha wasn't that fun Gohan!?" Goku laughed with his son who grinned excitedly._

"_Yeah it really was, daddy!" Gohan giggled as his hands went to his head. On top was a red hat with a peculiar looking ball on top of it, a Dragon Ball, a magical orb that could gather any wish one desired upon gathering all seven._

"_I really love this hat and how you gave me this Dragon Ball!" Gohan smiled as Goku pat his son's back._

"…..Dragon…..Ball?" Inoichi asked amazed at the peculiar name of the item as the scene continued.

"_Of course I did! This belonged to my grandpa and I entrusted it to you as a gift for your birthday because I know you'll take good care of it, right?" Goku grinned as Gohan returned the grin._

"_Yes daddy!" Gohan laughed as Goku pat his head in pride._

"_Good boy! Now, let's get home before your mom worries!" Goku said as Gohan jumped on Goku's back in excitement._

"Okay so from what I could gather, this boy's name is Gohan. Now if I could only find out how he just fell from the sky…." Inoichi thought before deciding to observe another memory in order to ascertain the answers he desired.

_The scene changed to the middle of a field where Goku was lying bruised and beaten as a man with long, spiky black hair was standing over the injured Saiyan. Close by stood the Namekian Piccolo. All three men stared in shock as their gaze was turned to an open crater in the ground._

"And just who is this mysterious man standing over Gohan's dad? What type of armor is that he's wearing? And is that a slug man? Just what the hell is going on here? And where is Gohan?" Inoichi nearly demanded. And as if his question was being heard, he turned to see Gohan, still the same age as he was in the first memory. Although unlike last time, his hat was nowhere in sight and he looked extremely angry.

"Is this some sort of battle?" Inoichi pondered as he noticed the state of all three men, Piccolo was covered in dirt and scratches along with Goku while the mysterious man's armor was broken on the side as blood leaked from his injured shoulder. As these thoughts swarmed in Inoichi's head he remembered how Gohan was there and instantly he was slightly frozen in fear for Gohan's concern. He couldn't have been any older than four years old.

"What on earth is Gohan doing there? This obviously isn't a place meant for children!" Inoichi thought as Raditz decided to speak up.

"_I-it's you! I don't believe it!" Raditz stammered at shock with how such a small child could break through Raditz's space pod with ease._

"_Hey Goku, look over by the crater. It's your son!" Piccolo exclaimed as Goku's eyes nearly bulged out in horror at the sight of his son. He couldn't be here. There was no way he could defend himself if Raditz came after him._

"_It…can't be…." Raditz muttered softly as he got his foot off of Goku's chest as Goku tried bringing his head up with what little strength he had._

"_G-Gohan….Daddy can't get up right now. Run away from here…Run away! Run now!" Goku tried commanding his son. If he, the earth's strongest warrior, couldn't defeat the evil Raditz, what hope did his son with no training could ever hope to succeed?_

_All men in the memory stared with baited eyes as Gohan kept sniffling while the scouter on Raditz's eyes kept blinking and blinking._

"_Power level 370!? Impossible for a kid! And…it's still going up!" Raditz choked in horror as a peculiar aura surrounded the toddler._

"What on earth is this!?" Inoichi could barely speak as the aura around Gohan got bigger and bigger until it surrounded him completely and covered him.

"_Leave…my….dad….ALONE!" Gohan yelled before he jumped off and flew through the air hitting Raditz straight in his chest. Everyoen, Inoichi included could only watch with mouths open agape. If it were anyone else, such an attack would've killed the other person instantly._

"T-to….have such power at a young age! It's unprecedented! Even greater than the Three Legendary Sannin when they were in the Academy….." Inoichi gasped out as he could barely believe what he saw. It was such a surprise that he could barely steel himself to observe the next memory.

_The scene changed to a different field where Gohan was seen sobbing._

"Gohan's crying? But over what?" Inoichi asked before the answer was given to him in the form of Piccolo who was lying next to him with his GI ripped with the green man covered in purple blood.

"It looks as if he's about to die…." Inoichi observed as Gohan was pushing and holding a tight grip on Piccolo.

"_You're like….the son….I never….had…." Piccolo rasped out as tears protruded from his eyes in happiness. He was a demon who cared for no one and no one cared for him. But in Gohan's young naïve eyes, he was a person who deserved a second chance. He was just like his father._

"_No….please! Mr. Piccolo…." Gohan cried as he was literally begging for Piccolo to cling onto life._

"_G-goodbye my friend….Thank you…" Piccolo smiled as he left the world of the living, happy to know at least one person cared for him._

"_P-Piccolo…Mister Piccolo…..No….NO!" Gohan yelled as he screamed to the heavens, almost as if begging for the gods above to give back the life of his precious master._

"That poor child….He looks to be no older than five years old here…Already having to bury his master…." Inoichi said in sympathy as he saw children even younger than Gohan lose their friends and family members. Sometimes they were slaughtered right in front of them.

_Gohan then glared straight at the man above him who was laughing at Gohan's misery and sadness. He fixed him with a glare even fiercer than one Inoichi saw against Raditz._

"_Huh? Alright, let's go!" Nappa exclaimed amusingly as that damn Namekian got in his way of killing the little snot. This time he wouldn't miss!_

"_Masenko!" Gohan yelled as he brought his hands to his forehead. What got Inoichi's attention were the lightning bolts emitting from his attack._

"What is that? It looks to be a variant of Chidori? But how?" Inoichi contemplated before a voice cut him off.

"_Nappa watch out! This one is much more powerful than he appears!" Vegeta exclaimed to get his comrade's attention as Nappa ignored him._

"_Here I come boy!" Nappa roared as Gohan fired his attack. The blast fired towards Nappa who flung it away with what looked to be like with relative difficulty as Inoichi was left speechless at a display._

"H-how could a mere child form anything that powerful?" Inoichi could barely say as he continued searching for another memory before he scanned another memory.

_In this memory, the sky above was green as Inoichi realized that he was in the air this time._

"How on earth?" Inoichi didn't even have time to consider as he noticed how Gohan, clad in a different hairstyle with armor the same as he saw two memories ago, glared at a peculiar purple and white lizard-like creature with horns resembling those of an Ox.

"How is Gohan even flying?" Inoichi asked as Gohan could barely get the words out of his mouth as he was extremely angry.

_Gohan clenched his fists in frustration how yet another of his friends was hurt because he was too defenseless to help. How long would he remain a liability to his friends!? How much longer!?_

"_Y-You…ANIMAL!" Gohan yelled with pure, unadulterated rage in his voice before kicking Frieza straight in the head with a speed, no one around could've ever seen coming._

"Not even Lord Fourth could've been that fast!" Inoichi stared even more in shock as Gohan followed up with several punches to Frieza's guts before dealing several kicks straight into the Frost demon's ribs and sternum before Gohan dealt a final kick straight to Frieza's chest as he blasted Frieza deep into the ground below. Before the tyrannical overlord could catch a breath he was suddenly bombarded with blast after blast from the angry five year old.

"Such strength! No child from my recollection has been said to have had as much strength at such a young age other than Itachi Uchiha!" Inoichi could barely breathe out as Gohan continued roaring in anger as he shot blast after blast at Frieza. Gohan then raised his hands up to his air before leveling it with one hand.

"_Masenko-Ha!" Gohan roared as he slammed the energy beam straight down at the evil bastard. He nearly killed Krillin and he would make sure, the bastard got his just desserts._

"No….not even Itachi could be that powerful at such young of an age….To be a prodigy even higher than Itachi was…." Inoichi barely said as he scanned another memory.

_The memory changed to where an older Gohan was shown with the other Z-Warriors around him but what shocked Inoichi the most was the sight of the revived Piccolo who he thought he saw died._

"He's back? But…how? Reanimation Jutsu somehow?" Inoichi raised an eyebrow before he was nearly striked with an electric bolt. Before he could say a word, he noticed how Gohan's hair was blonde instead of black and all of it except for a single bang stood up.

"How is his hair different? What's going on?" Inoichi asked with a feeling that told him that he'd get he answers he desired in this select memory.

"_You don't scare me Cell! Gohan glared at Cell before a smirk played on his features, making Cell return the facial gesture._

"_Hmph, really?" Cell asked bemused. With the powers he obtained from his near death experience, this little pain in his ass would only be a former one._

"_That's right! One thing I learned from my father was to never give up even when the odds are stacked against you! If you're as powerful you say you are than bring it on!" Gohan raised a fist as Cell lost his smile while he stared blankly at the half-breed._

"_Well, what're you waiting for!?" Gohan demanded as Cell's expression changed to blank to one of anger at being challenged._

"_You have a lot to learn boy. I'll make sure you end up just like Goku!" Cell declared and before Inoichi could say anything the memory changed by itself._

_This time Inoichi beared witness to a beam struggle between Gohan and Cell as the two walked towards each other, determined to end this final battle._

"J-just how could two people have this much power? This power is…..!" Inoichi nearly fell back in awe of the power as it nearly knocked him off his feet.

"_It's over Cell! Your reign ends here! Goodbye!" Gohan yelled as the beam slowly enveloped Cell who struggled in vein._

"_No! I refuse to let it end here! I am Cell! Dr. Gero's ultimate creation! I won't lose to some snot-nosed toddler!" Cell yelled before his second wind suddenly ignited as the beam began to grow again before the two beams were equal._

"_Say hi to your daddy for me!" Cell yelled._

"_Not a chance! Good always triumphs over evil!" Gohan spat as the two beams continued their power collision before they slowly got bigger and bigger._

_The two warriors glared at each other as they intended on finishing this fight._

"_Your terror will end today!/I'll see you in hell!" Gohan and Cell yelled simultaneously before their Kamehamehas got bigger and bigger before they slowly erupted as a dome of energy surrounded the two. Both fighters could say nothing before their beams were disintegrating as the two were suddenly whisked away along with their beams._

"_W-what the!?" Cell gasped in horror as Gohan was equally horrified._

"How could such a battle cause this?" Inoichi asked before the light died down around the two warriors, ending the memory, leaving Inoichi in pure awe at the memories he saw.

"To think….a mere kid around the same age as Ino….being so strong….." Inoichi shook his head in disbelief before ending the jutsu and coming back into the real world.

The first thing Kakashi and Shikaku noticed was the troubled expression on Inoichi's expression, so much so that he was sweating intensely.

"Inoichi? What happened?" The third hokage of the Leaf Village, Hiruzen Sarutobi, asked as he walked towards the three jonin. Thankfully with the disturbance of Gohan, he was able to get out of paperwork. At least for a little while, anyways….But he was sure he'd have more once the day was over with.

"The boy's name is Son Gohan…he's a warrior…..a very strong one at that. He's definitely stronger than anyone in his age group… or rather… one of the strongest In the Village currently." Inoichi explained to the three men nearby as Shikaku raised an eyebrow.

"He's that strong?" Shikaku pondered as Inoichi nodded.

"Not only that but it appears as if he's not from this world." Inoichi continued as Hiruzen put a hand to his chin.

"Explain." Hiruzen commanded.

"During his latest memory, he was fighting with some being called 'Cell' and the two were in some sort of beam battle of sorts. The battle was so intense, however I don't think this was his Last Memory, there was nothing explaining how he got here." Inoichi finished his explanation as the other three men in the room looked at the blonde shinobi with looks of utter shock.

"I see….Another world, huh? That's definitely interesting…" Hiruzen muttered as he appeared deep in thought.

"Do you believe he's an extraterrestrial of some kind?" Shikadai questioned.

"I wouldn't assume so. I mean he looks no different than the rest of us. Although according to the nurse who cleaned him up and dressed his wounds, there was no sign of a forehead protector on him so he's not a ninja but he's a fighter of some kind." Kakashi explained as Hiruzen sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose in slight frustration. Honestly, was it too much to have a peaceful life?

"I should point this out, he appears to fight on the side of good so Gohan must have some sort of justice just like us." Inoichi pointed out as Hiruzen, Kakashi and Shikadai slightly relaxed in their expressions.

"So he's not evil. That makes things the more better." Hiruzen said before turning to the three Shinobi.

"I thank all of you for your help today but I'll handle things from here. You're all dismissed." Hiruzen said to the Shinobi who still looked a bit skeptical.

"A-are you sure, Lord Hokage?" Shikadai asked.

"Positive." Hiruzen replied before the three men reluctantly nodded before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Something I would like to discuss before I leave Lord Thrid" Inochi Said waiting for Hiruzen's Reply.

"What is it?" Hiruzen asked with an open mind expression.

"From what I saw in this Vision, Our world has not heard of such destruction since Lord First and Madara Uchihas Battle, In fact, unless the Stories of Lord Firsts Battle was Greatly mistold in terms of power, Gohan could more than Likely take both of them on without even using 10% of his Power." Inochi Said with Sweat going down his face like never before.

"Are you Serious Inochi?!" Hiruzen asked trying to hold his composure.

"Yes… Sir…" Inochi Replied.

"Damn, well no worries, you are dismissed" Hiruzen explained.

Inochi nodded and disappeared.

"Son Gohan, huh?" Hiruzen asked while gazing at the body of the unconscious body of the strange child before going outside where he was bombarded with questions from one impatient Naruto Uzumaki.

It would be several, several hours later when Gohan would later awake not to a world of Z-Fighters but rather…a land of Ninja…..

As Gohan tiredly opened his onyx colored eyes, the first thing that came to mind was his recollection of the events prior to now.

"Dad! Mister Piccolo!" Gohan yelled in a cold sweat before exhaling.

"Just…what happened? Why am I in a hospital gown? Am I in the hospital? If so, where're Dad and everyone?" Gohan asked himself before attempting to feel the Ki signatures of all his friends before coming to a startling discovery.

"I can't feel anyone! What the heck's going on? Wait wasn't I just with 3 Little Kids and the dragon?" Gohan wondered before the pain from his injuries came back full force as he grunted in pain. He wondered if this was due to him being so Rusty or was this the power of the Dragon.

"Just…what…the heck…is going on?" Gohan moaned before two people walked into his room. One of which was an old man with a red kimono under a set of white robes with a red hat. Gohan had a feeling this man was important in some way given his appearance. To the side of him was a boy roughly around his age with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. Gohan commented to himself how much of a Super Saiyan he looked like along with an orange and blue tracksuit with a huge white collar and blue sandals. He had a goofy grin which instantly reminded the half-saiyan of his father. Why? He couldn't put his finger on it. The boy was then snapped from his thoughts as the elderly man cleared his throat.

"Hello there. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village." Hiruzen greeted the young boy who nearly raised an eyebrow at the old man before his manners kicked in.

"Hello sir. My name is Son Gohan and I'm sorry but I don't know what a Hokage is. Could you please tell me what that is?" Gohan politely asked as Hiruzen and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"The Hokage is the leader of the village! Did ya hit your head on a rock or something dude?" Naruto rudely asked as Hiruzen glared at Naruto for his impoliteness.

"Naruto!" Hiruzen glared as Gohan couldn't help but laugh at the kid. It was nearly like being with Goku.

"You kind of remind me of-"Gohan was about to comment with amusement before more pressing matters came to mind such as finding out where he was.

"Um, Mister Hiruzen, not to be rude but could you tell me where I am?" Gohan asked the Hokage.

"You're in Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Hiruzen replied as Gohan raised an eyebrow at the name of his current location.

"Konohagakure? I'm sorry but that doesn't ring a bell?" Gohan said in a voice of pure confusion as Hiruzen raised an eyebrow.

"So you're not familiar with the Five Great Nations?" Hiruzen inquired as Gohan's look of confusion never left his features. In fact it widened.

"No….I'm not….." Gohan said as Naruto raised his own eyebrow.

"How could this guy not be aware of the Leaf Village or any of the other ones? He's definitely stronger than a civilian though….Where did he come from?" Naruto asked as Hiruzen decided to speak up.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'm from Mount Paozu." Gohan answered as Hiruzen stared at Gohan pensively as he had never heard of such a place from all the time he had been around the world.

"I see….Well I'm sorry to say but I've heard of no such place in all my travels around the 5 Nations. However this may sound bizarre to you but we were able to look through your memories and we discovered….you're not from this world….." Hiruzen explained as Gohan stared at the old man in utter disbelief.

"W-what!? How could you do that!? And what do you mean I'm not from this world! What's going on!?" Gohan asked as he could barely breathe.

"One of our forces was able to scan through your head for details of your origin and we were able to discover our worlds are particularly different….According to them, you were in a fight with someone Named Cell, however he could not find a reason for why you are here." Hiruzen attempted to reason with the boy not even one hundred percent believing the words he was saying.

Gohan continued breathing heavily as he attempted to process this before he remembered his fight with Cell and Extremely Painful Memory it was, the lasting effect making him sigh sadly. But that was Years ago? What exactly Happened, everything happened so fast….was he gone from his world forever? Maybe….his father and his friends could try to bring him back with the Dragon Balls? Wait, definitely! That had to work! But he knew he had to wait as his last memory was seeing the Dragon, he would have to wait a year if this was caused due to a Wish..

"Seeing as you're not in your home setting, I'd like to say however that I'm very sorry for your current plight. We'll be sure to figure something out for you in the meantime while I promise to find a way to send you back to your home. Although, if you don't mind me asking, would you happen to be a warrior of some kind? I ask that because your injuries were definitely those inflicted in a battle?" Hiruzen asked as Gohan nodded.

"Yeah I am. Although… These injuries I think just came from me being transported here, the battle with Cell happened Years ago. I am actually an Adult but I got turned into a kid from when I faced Cell. My memory is still fuzzy but that's what I remember." Gohan explained before he turned his head to the side in slight sadness as Naruto and Hiruzen both inquired about who this "Cell" was. Hiruzen then noticed the look in his eyes was a look he hadn't seen even in the most experienced of ninja. Thinking that the experience with Cell still weighs a lot on his Heart. The pain in his eyes were the same pain Kakashi used to have as a child.

"What on earth could have happened to this child?" Hiruzen asked to himself.

"Cell? Huh….." Naruto crossed his arms as Gohan decided to ask a pressing question in his head to Hiruzen.

"Mister Hiruzen, if you don't mind me asking, what do you all do here in the Leaf Village? And how could you see my memories?" Gohan asked as Hiruzen smiled at Gohan's politeness.

"Such manners…He's definitely more well-mannered than most kids his age." Hiruzen thought smiling before deciding to answer his question.

"In the Leaf Village, our peace and stability are maintained thanks to our various ninja. Memory scanning is one of the abilities select people can actually do." Hiruzen explained as Gohan skeptically raised an eyebrow.

"Ninja?" Gohan asked as he remembered how his father actually battled the ninja Murasaki as a boy. From the way Goku described it, he defeated the ninja in a pretty humiliating way with his trusty power pole.

"Correct, and your previously injured state made me falsely assume you were in a ninja who was in a fierce battle of some kind. Our ninja are assigned in different ranks, Jonin is the highest slate with Chunin following slowly after which Genin is at the dead bottom. The boy right beside me is a Ninja Academy student and in the Ninja Academy is where students study to become ninja. Now I would ask if you were personally interested in becoming one but with your broken arm, it'll obviously take some time to heal." Hiruzen said as Gohan's eyes suddenly brightened.

"Wait, that's it!" Gohan exclaimed as both men gazed at him in confusion.

"What's it?" Naruto and Hiruzen asked simultaneously before reaching into the pocket of his torn up GI pants and getting out a peculiar looking green colored bean. Thank goodness he decided to keep one in his pocket all the time just in case a crisis came to earth.

"What is that? Some sort of Lima bean?" Naruto narrowed his eyes as Gohan smiled.

"No! It's a Senzu bean." Gohan explained as Naruto and Hiruzen became even more puzzled.

"Senzu bean?" Both males asked as Gohan's smile widened.

"Yep! It heals all your injuries." Gohan further explained before downing the magical seed. Naruto and Hiruzen watched intensely before all the wounds left his face along with his arm snapping back into place. He celebrated his rejuvenation by jumping out of his bed and appearing right in front of the bewildered Naruto and Hiruzen.

"Okay back to one hundred percent!" Gohan happily exclaimed in a voice as cheerful as his father's. Naruto and Hiruzen couldn't believe their eyes.

"H-holy crap, dude! That bean just made you all better!" Naruto stammered out with comically blank eyes as Hiruzen's reaction was slightly mellower.

"U-unreal! If we had something like that in our medical corps, it would most certainly be a huge asset to us! Have you any more of those beans, Gohan?" Hiruzen asked Gohan who frowned.

"Sorry but that was the last one. All of them are made in a place called Korin's tower. He's the one who grows them." Gohan explained as Hiruzen sighed.

"I…had a feeling you'd say something like that….And I se..." Hiruzen sighed despondently as Naruto couldn't believe what he saw.

"Earlier today this guy could've been on his death bed and thanks to some strange bean he's okay!? Even better!? What the frick man!?" Naruto thought in amazement as his thoughts continued, "This seems like some crap you'd read in a damn manga!"

After retaining his composure, Hiruzen decided to speak up once more.

"I don't want to pressure you though. If you wouldn't want to study in the Academy, I could arrange for you to work a job with one of our civilians in exchange for you earning some money. And before then, I'll even give you some money to live off on while everything's being arranged for you, Gohan." Hiruzen suggested to the hybrid who put a hand to his chin in thought.

"Maybe….this is a second chance. I nearly let my own world be destroyed because of my naivety and arrogance, with Both Cell and Majin Buu. But perhaps….I can change and learn things from this world before returning to my own!" Gohan thought before making his mind.

"Okay Mister Hiruzen, I'll study at this 'Ninja Academy' and become a ninja! That way I can repay my favour. After all you all saved my life so I should probably find some way to return the favor, right?" Gohan grinned a grin reminiscent of his father as the elderly man returned the grin with one of his own.

"Haha, glad to hear it! And I'll arrange for you to live with this boy right next to me. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he's a student at the ninja academy as I previously said. He's the one who brought you here to this hospital so after that perhaps you two can become roommates of some sort." Hiruzen smiled as the two boys smiled at each other.

"So you really brought me here. Thank you for that, Naruto. I'm Son Gohan." Gohan smiled as he held his hand out for a handshake before Naruto whole-heartedly accepted it. He didn't even know Naruto for five seconds yet he took a huge liking to the blonde. His goofy, kind-hearted attitude, his unique charisma and bright, sunny personality was absolutely just like the man he admired and respected the most in the world, his father.

"Of course! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto exclaimed in a particularly happy mood. It had been the first time any person his age had ever done this to him.

As the two boys held hands, they instantly felt a strong form of kinship between the two evaporate. Right then and there, something told the boys that they'd always be friends, no matter what.

"Haha, it seems Gohan's arrival here will be good for us all." Hiruzen laughed to himself as he was happy for Naruto gaining a potential new friend before getting their attention.

"Although, the first thing you boys should probably do is get Gohan a spare change of clothes. His top was ripped while his pants are barely holding together." Hiruzen suggested as Gohan smiled.

"Haha it's fine! I've already got a solution!" Gohan said before pulling out a peculiar looking tray.

"What is that?" Naruto asked before raising an eyebrow as Gohan opened the container to seeing a couple of bizarre looking devices.

"They're called Capsules." Gohan replied as Naruto and Hiruzen's raised eyebrows widened for the hundredth time that day.

"Capsules?" Both males asked.

"Yeah, you can seal anything in there, clothes, food, you name it." Gohan explained before coming to a particular one and pressing the top on it before throwing it to the side causing a ball of smoke to come, making Naruto and Hiruzen cough as Gohan was used to the smoke.

The smoke cleared revealing a bag of sorts as Gohan opened the bag and looked through a couple of outfits before making a decision. It seems when the wish was made to turn him into a child, so was his Clothes. "Damn Shenron is thorow" Gohan Remarked softly not to attract attention to the wish granting Dragon.. He dressed himself in a long sleeved Black t-shirt with white shorts and black sneakers and white socks.

"Thank goodness for Bulma!" Gohan grinned as Naruto and Hiruzen stared puzzled at the half breed.

"Who's Bulma?" Naruto bluntly asked as Gohan laughed at Naruto's manner of speaking. Yep, he was definitely like his dad.

"Bulma's a genius who's really handy with these. The business she's with practically lives off of these." Gohan explained as the two looked at the peaceful fighter with eyes of blatant disbelief.

"…This world of yours sure is eccentric….Here we seal our essential items in scrolls." Hiruzen said as Gohan looked at the former professor with intrigue.

"Oh yeah? That's reall-"Gohan tried to say before a huge grumbling noise cut him off.

"What was that!?" Naruto asked in amazement as a blushing Gohan held his stomach.

"My stomach….Hehe…I haven't eaten since last Night…" Gohan admitted in embarrassment and remembering his GF Videl giving Lunch, as Hiruzen heartily laughed at Gohan's "plight".

"Well you were out since this morning and it is evening time now so I suppose you'd be a bit famished. Naruto, why don't you take him to your favorite place to eat? Gohan, come by my office and I'll give you a stipend to sustain you for the rest of the month." Hiruzen suggested smiling as Naruto grinned excitedly.

"Heck yeah! C'mon Gohan, I'll take you to Ichiraku!" Naruto grinned.

"Ichiraku?" Gohan could barely ask before he was dragged out by a grinning Naruto.

"Hey! Slow down!" The son of Goku yelped as Hiruzen laughed at the two.

"Son Gohan….Let's see where your life as a ninja takes you…" Hiruzen thought as he smiled at the two from behind.

"It's only like the best ramen place ever!" Naruto giggled excitedly as he explained his personal slice of heaven to the Z-Fighter while Gohan was equally excited to get food into his grumbling stomach.

"Haha, I'll take your word for it!" Gohan said as he observed the villages and structures around him. When he looked around, this world was different from all of the skyscrapers and high buildings and cars he was experienced too. This world was definitely designed in a date that preceded his world to a civilization that resembled those he read about that were centuries behind his.

Gohan couldn't help but notice all of the looks he received. While some of them were of amazement and curiosity of him, the vast majority of them were filled with anger and distrust. He was immediately reminded of the looks the other Z-Fighters often shot Vegeta when he was in the same vicinity as them.

"I wonder what's up with them?" Gohan asked Naruto who rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Your entrance caused a bunch of lightning bolts to strike down and some people got injured because of that." Naruto explained to the half-breed who immediately donned a guilty look.

"Wait really? I can't believe it…All because of me?" Gohan frowned as Naruto pat Gohan's shoulder encouragingly.

"Don't worry about it, I know it wasn't your fault!" Naruto grinned as Gohan couldn't help but smile back. His smiles were contagious like his father's.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Naruto." Gohan thanked the future ninja who grinned.

"Hey, we're here!" Naruto said before the two came across a small shack with the name "Ichiraku Ramen" on it. The two then entered the shop as the smell of ramen broth rafted through the noses of the two young boys.

"This smells really good!" Gohan thought in excitement of eating Naruto's delicious food.

"Old Man, hey!" Naruto greeted before two people came from behind the kitchen where the ramen was being cooked to behind the counter where Gohan and Naruto were. The two were clad in matching white kitchen robes with the same color hats. Although one of them was a middle aged looking man while the other was a female with long brown hair, definitely older than Gohan and Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto! Good of you to be here!" Teuchi smiled in acknowledgement of the energetic blonde before noticing his new campanion next to him.

"And who might this be?" Teuchi inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"This is Gohan and he's new here!" Naruto explained as Gohan nodded deciding to introduce himself.

"They must most've seen his arrival in the Village" Naruto also thought.

"A pleasure to meet you both, my name is Son Gohan." Gohan introduced himself politely while bowing as the older ramen worker couldn't help but smile at Gohan's manners.

"What a well-mannered child. Heh and he looks to be no older than Naruto." Teuchi smiled before deciding to introduce himself as well.

"A pleasure to meet you Gohan. I am Teuchi Ichiraku, the owner of this restaurant while this is my daughter Ayame." Teuchi introduced back while gesturing to his daughter.

"Well hello there, Gohan! Hehe, you're just as adorable as Naruto is!" Ayame beamed as both boys blushed at the older woman's comment.

"T-thank you…." Gohan shyly blushed.

"Now will it be the usual, Naruto?" Teuchi asked as Naruto grinned eagerly.

"Yep! And get the same for Gohan too! Is Miso Ramen with pork okay for ya?" Naruto asked the half-saiyan who shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure." Gohan answered as long as he would be able to get anything into his stomach.

As Teuchi and Ayame prepared their soup, Gohan looked around the shop.

"So do they have ramen like this in your world, Gohan?" The curious orange wearer asked as Gohan stopped his observation of the shop.

"You mean ramen shops? Well yeah of course." Gohan answered before Ayame came out with two steaming bowls of Miso Ramen in hand.

"Thanks for waiting! Here're your ramens. With extra pork for you, Gohan." Ayame winked as Gohan's blush returned.

"T-thanks Miss Ayame." Gohan shyly answered as Ayame had to literally restrain herself from glomping him.

"It's no problem! Such a well-mannered cutie pie." Ayame giggled to herself as Gohan's mouth was unconsciously watering at the sight of the soup before him. However, before anyone could say anything, Gohan instantly devoured the meal.

"Ah, that was nice!" Gohan smiled as Ayame and Naruto stared bug-eyed at Gohan.

"More please!" Gohan politely requested as Ayame could barely make out any words.

"U-um…sure?" Ayame asked before going back to the kitchen to fulfil Gohan's request.

"Dude, how'd you do that? How'd you eat so fast?" Naruto asked as Gohan stared back nonchalantly.

"I just love eating." Gohan shrugged before the second bowl of ramen was presented to him.

"Thanks!" Gohan thanked before devouring the whole bowl in less than five seconds yet again.

"More please!" Gohan requested before he was given another bowl. Before anyone knew anything, Gohan had stacked over twenty bowls, definitely beating Naruto's record along with a certain Akimichi.

"W-where did he put it all?" Ayame muttered while Teuchi looked mightily happy with Gohan's state of paradise.

"Haha, I take it you enjoyed your meal, boy?" Teuchi amusingly asked as Gohan gave a food grin definitely reminiscent of Goku.

"Yes sir!" Gohan exclaimed with a now full stomach.

"H-how is this guy not fat?" Naruto stammered as Gohan rubbed his satisfied belly with pure bliss. This kid had eaten over twenty bowls while he only ate five. Was he trying to screw up his perfect ramen eating record?

"Thanks for the food!" Gohan happily thanked before belching slightly.

"Oops, excuse me." Gohan embarrassingly apologized as Naruto's eyes went wide with horror. How would he pay for this meal when he blew over half of his living expenses for the month for prank equipment? Almost as if sensing the prankster's thoughts, Teuchi raised a hand.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, consider it on the house for your new friend." Teuchi smiled as his worried were now extinguished.

"Really? Thanks old man!" Naruto exclaimed before glomping Teuchi who pat his head affectionally as he was like the son he never had.

"Haha, of course, kid." Teuchi laughed as Naruto sat back down.

"Yeah thank you for the food, Mr. Teuchi, Miss Ayame." Gohan politely bowed as the two smiled back at Gohan.

"Haha, you're welcome to come back anytime!" Ayame giggled.

"I'll keep that in mind." Gohan smiled before Naruto pat his shoulder.

"Hey Gohan, why don't I give you a quick tour of the village?" Naruto suggested as Gohan gave an intrigued look.

"Okay, let's do it." Gohan replied before the two left the ramen shop. Naruto then gave the son of Goku a very long tour around the Leaf Village as he showed him the ins and outs of the place, showing him where the different shops and restaurants were along with the park, the library, hot springs and other places. However, the last of their stops was the Hokage monument.

"And this is where the Great Stone Faces are." Naruto said as Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, it's almost like Mount Rushmore with the different faces of the presidents, the leaders of my world." Gohan observed before Naruto grabbed Gohan's hand.

"C'mon, let's go above!" Naruto said before the two ran to where the two were at the top of the village.

"That's where you fell from." Naruto explained pointing at the crater Gohan caused as Gohan looked at it in amazement.

"Wow…." Was all Gohan could say before his attention was turned to Naruto who looked down at the village with a happy smile.

As Gohan walked to where Naruto was, he was instantly impressed with the view from down below.

"Wow! The view up here is amazing. You can see everything!" Gohan noticed as Naruto grinned excitedly.

"Right!? I come up here every time I have a bad day…." Naruto replied with a nostalgic look in his eyes. It was up here where he decided to become Hokage, a goal that would not only get him power but earn the acceptance and respect of everyone in the village.

Naruto then decided to turn his head to where Gohan was.

"Why don't we go by my place now? It is getting pretty late." Naruto suggested as Gohan agreed. With everything he's experienced in this one day, he was pretty winded.

"Yeah, let's do it." Gohan agreed before the two made their way to where Naruto lived, an apartment in a red building.

As Naruto opened the door, he immediately turned to Gohan.

"Welcome to casa de Naruto!" Naruto goofily grinned as Gohan observed how small the compartment was but it looked relatively comfortable. Although his mother's manners kicked in from commenting on how small it was.

"Looks pretty cozy." Gohan commented before Naruto showed him around the living quarters where the kitchen and bathroom were.

"And here's my room. Thankfully I have a sleeping bag for ya to sleep in." Naruto said as he went in his closet before handing Gohan a green sleeping bag.

"Thanks so much for all this Naruto. I really appreciate it." Gohan gratefully thanked the jokester who smiled.

"Haha no problem! Besides I can't let you just sleep in the street, right!?" Naruto playfully asked as the two boys shared a round of laughter together. They hadn't even known each other for a whole day yet they were already well-acquainted with each other. Although they didn't care to ask why as the bond between them was worth it.

"Thanks again, Naruto. You're a true friend." Gohan smiled as Naruto's eyes went wide with shock. It had been the first time anyone had really referred to him as a friend. While he hung out with Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba, it had been mainly because they shared a similar agenda of pranking and pissing off Iruka but they were more so acquaintances and allies rather friends.

"Friends? You really mean that?" Naruto turned around only to see Gohan asleep. It was only 7:15 in the evening. Now while most kids would be awake by this time, with the day Gohan had of being thrust into a fight he had no intention of fighting in along with awakening a power that made him the strongest in his world along with losing his father for the second time in his life, it was definitely taxing to any eleven year old child. Most people would've lost their sanity.

Naruto smiled before letting the hybrid get some sleep before deciding to hit the hay himself as he woke up particularly early that morning.

However, as the two boys got a night of slumber, neither of them were aware of the grand adventure just laying in wait for the two of them.

Ok guys that is the first chapter done. Let me know how you like it so far. Will get the next one out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Guys I Am Back with Another Chapter. I Hope you enjoy this one. Really cannot wait till chapter 4 or 5, things are going to get Hectic from there _

_D-daddy?" Gohan stammered as Goku's smile remained firm on his face._

"_Take care of your mother for me. She needs you. Tell her that I had to do this, Gohan." Goku said as Gohan's eyes raised in horror as he recognized the look in Goku's eyes. It was the same look he saw back when he fought Frieza. Although…unlike last time, he knew with one-hundred percent certainty that whatever plan Goku had in mind would no doubt result in his death._

"_Goodbye…my son…" Goku winked as Gohan could've sworn he saw several tears fall from his father's eyes before he vanished instantly with his Instant Transmission technique._

"_No! Come back!" Gohan yelled as he realized his dad had sacrificed himself for everyone, yet again._

"Dad, no!" Gohan yelled as he jolted awake in a cold sweat before realizing he was in Naruto's room.

"It was….a dream?" Gohan muttered before looking around and wondering whether or not Naruto heard his scream. Thankfully, Naruto was asleep.

"Mm….Sakura….oh yeah….I love it….." Naruto drooled as Gohan couldn't help but slightly laugh.

"Thank goodness Naruto seems to be a deep-sleeper." Gohan quietly said before turning his head over to Naruto's nightstand where the clock said how it was "5:45". While such a time would be dangerously early to most preteens, thanks to his mother having him study since he learned how to read, such a time was a cakewalk for him.

"Why are my nightmares suddenly coming back?" Gohan wondered to himself. "It has lerally been Years since I've dreamed about that horrible day. Let alone the Day itself. Maybe it was just all the effects on my body Yesterday… Yes it has to be" Gohan tried to figure the dreams out by himself

Gohan decided to tiptoe out of the room he shared with Naruto before getting the clothes he wore yesterday. Upon getting himself dressed he decided to leave Naruto's apartment as he starting scanning the streets as he realized that no one was out in the streets at this time of the morning.

With the coast clear, Gohan decided to fly where he assumed no one would be able to see him. He then touched down on in a random part on a forest located outside the village.

As Gohan touched down he exhaled before powering up to his Super Saiyan state.

As he did so he punched several punches in the air along with practicing his kicks for a little while before deciding to stop. Upon doing so he attempted to power up to his Mystic form, however this proved to be easier said than done as he was able to but it was only for a couple of seconds.

"What's….wrong?" Gohan asked as he tried powering up for several more minutes before realizing that he was going nowhere.

"What's up? Why can't I assume my Mystic state for long? I was able to power it back up with no effert 2 days ago?" Gohan pondered for a couple of more minutes before the answer came to him.

Back then he was in his Adult Body…but I can still briefly tap into it now. Maybe the old kais Effects are still active but the smaller body just can't handle that power yet. He needs to train. Gohan however was able to tap into Super Saiyan 2 and even start his transformation into the 3rd state, just able to control his power ups enough to not cause an earth quack. But he wonders if that is even worth it as his mystic state is far stronger and not really as draining. Gohan decided to train his Mystic form rather.

"I wonder…which form would Dad prefer?" Gohan asked to no one before donning a determined look on his face.

"No matter what, I refuse to be arrogant and selfish like I was. My foolishness nearly cost me one world….I won't let it happen again!" Gohan vowed with the utmost certainty as he continued his training regimen for about another thirty minutes before deciding to go back home but not before meeting up with Hiruzen and getting his money from him.

As he did so, little did he pay attention to three people who were looking at him from a tree above with nothing but curiosity.

"So…I'm assuming that's the mysterious new boy we've heard so much about." A boy clad in a green jumpsuit assumed.

"Indeed, Lee….but did you notice how he was able to get some kind of aura around him while changing the color of his hair?" The boy next to Lee asked. He had long brown hair along with peculiar looking white eyes.

"Yeah. Do you think he has some sort of Kekkai Genkai, Neji?" A girl with brown hair asked. She wore a pink Chinese style shirt along with blue pants.

"Who knows? But we definitely should keep an eye on this kid? He's definitely not normal, that's for sure." Neji replied as a smile suddenly donned on Tenten's lips.

"Okay…but there's no denying how cute he is." Tenten smiled in thought.

Even though Gohan didn't notice them at first. He eventually sensed the three in the tree and gave all of them the kindest smile they ever seen. Scaring them all as most Jonin never notice them. Only extremely skilled Ninja would notice them.

This does cause Neji to become both angry and interested in a sparring match with this guy

As Gohan walked through the village with the intention on meeting up with Hiruzen, he couldn't help but shake his head at the looks he received.

"Jeez…I know I'm a mysterious kid but it's not like I intended to cause damage on purpose….Hey, maybe I can do something to help! That's what dad would do." Gohan smiled in thought before he eventually reached his destination.

As he made his way inside of the building he couldn't help but notice how big the building was.

"Wow, what a really big building!" Gohan exclaimed before deciding to go in.

"Um, excuse me?" Gohan asked the secretary outside the office who glared at him.

"I was wondering where Mister Hiruzen was?" Gohan asked as she narrowed her eyes at him before she huffed.

"He's busy with paperwork so get lost!" The secretary snapped at him as she growled at him.

"I said he's busy so scram!" The secretary glared at Gohan. She didn't trust the young hybrid and saw him as nothing but a threat to the village. She hated him nearly as much as she hated Naruto.

"Actually it's no big deal. Now I trust you're not giving our new visitor any nasty treatment. Unless…you'd like for me to dock your pay?" Hiruzen asked as the secretary tensed.

"N-no sir!" She answered as Gohan ran to Hiruzen before making his way to Hiruzen's office.

"Thanks for that." Gohan thanked Hiruzen who smiled as the two entered his office.

"My pleasure." Hiruzen replied before going in his desk drawer and handing Gohan an envelope full of money.

"This should get you through the month. Given how you're a growing boy, something tells me the money I give Naruto won't be enough to feed you." Hiruzen slightly chuckled as Gohan smiled.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Hiruzen! I really appreciate this." Gohan thanked the elderly man who laughed while smoking his pipe.

"My pleasure, Gohan." Hiruzen laughed as Gohan left the office. As he watched the preteen leave the office, his mind flew back to a lovely meeting he had last night.

_Hiruzen was in the center of a special meeting room where only the most important of the Leaf's political factions would meet whenever anything important happened to the Leaf._

"_So you mean to tell us you just let some unknown boy take refuge in our village?" The voice of one irate Hiashi Hyuga asked in disbelief._

"_Indeed I did but according to Inoichi, the boy is a warrior from wherever he originated from. And even more, he seemed to fight on the side of good." Hiruzen reasoned with the angered Hyuga as the voice of the equally disbelieved Tsume Inuzuka decided to speak up._

"_Suppose his ideals of 'good' and 'evil' differ from ours?" Tsume argued._

"_I wouldn't say that. I've spoken to him and he seems to be a good-natured, genuine young man." Hiruzen replied back as Shikaku and Inoichi were silent in the background as their thoughts were on Son Gohan were neutral._

"_So tell me, what do you plan to do with this 'Son Gohan'?" Koharu Utanane asked as Hiruzen grinned._

"_With his interest peaked, I decided to allow him to study at the ninja Academy alongside the kids his age." Hiruzen answered as everyone's eyes went wide in disbelief._

"_You say this boy will be joining our ranks? How will he be able to contribute?" The dark voice of Danzo Shimura pondered._

"_According to Inoichi's observations, he's able to wield extremely powerful jutsu. At the age of around four, he possessed strength even greater than the Three Great Sannin when they graduated." Hiruzen explained as everyone's mouths went agape, Hiruzen Purposefully didn't mention the fact that this boy is probably stronger than Lord First and Madara Uchiha. They probably wouldn't believe it anyways._

"_T-The Three Great Sannin? That's impossible! No one has been said to have had as much potential as a child other than Shisui and Itachi from the Uchiha clan!" Homura Mitokido stammered as he had heard of no such child having such power._

"_That's right. Now while I gave him the option of getting another occupation in the village, he seemed to want this so I see that he will prove to be a very valuable asset to the Leaf. However, I prove on asking Iruka to test out his power so we can see just a sample of his strength." Hiruzen finished as a series of nods went around the village before Hiruzen called the meeting to a close._

_Meanwhile Danzo couldn't help but smile behind his bandages._

"_Son Gohan…huh?" Danzo simply asked before going away._

"Let's see how you do today, Son Gohan." Hiruzen smiled as he pulled out a crystal ball from his desk.

Gohan made his way around the village to the local Leaf Village store where he picked up several different kinds of groceries. Upon getting dressed earlier in the morning, Gohan made a quick observation of Naruto's kitchen and noticed how there was nothing but ramen in the kitchen along with a huge carton of milk that was way past his expiration date. With the voice of his overly critical mother kicking in, he immediately decided that he and Naruto needed to eat way better, delectable and healthy food.

As Gohan was satisfied with the foods he picked up, he made his way to the cash register where the sales person immediately shot him a look of disgust and disdain.

"Uh, I'd like to purchase these goods please." Gohan politely asked as the store clerk glared at him.

"Get lost, brat!" The worker glared at Gohan who tried to reason with her.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry for my entrance in the village but please believe I meant no harm." Gohan tried reasoning with the woman who only huffed and glared at him.

"Because of you my daughter is in the hospital! I'll never forgive you, you damn pest! Now leave before I-"The woman glared before a glare from a pair of ruby colored eyes cut her off.

"Before you what? I trust you're not denying this boy the right to purchase groceries are you?" A woman's voice asked getting the attention of Gohan. As he looked at her he noticed she had shoulder length black hair with piercing red eyes and a weird thorn-like red and white dress.

"But Kurenai he-"The seller argued as Kurenai's glare worsened.

"I wonder what Lord Hokage would think of you denying a child sustenance? He'd no doubt have you fired." Kurenai threatened as the woman paled before reluctantly taking Gohan's goods and letting him pay for them.

Gohan then left the shop with Kurenai, happy that he was able to get the essentials he needed.

"Thanks for that Mrs-Um?" Gohan tried thanking the Genjutsu specialist as she smiled.

"Think nothing of it." Kurenai smiled before vanishing away in a poof of smoke, making Gohan's eyes nearly bug out.

"Was that some kind of Instant Transmission? No…it wasn't as fast…." Gohan pondered before seeing her jump on top of the building behind him.

"He actually noticed me not even 3 Seconds after I dropped the smoke bomb…this kid…" Kurenai pondered to herself as sweat started going down her face.

Gohan then decided to make his way home and fix breakfast for himself and Naruto.

Naruto then awoke to smells of several different breakfast foods.

"Huh…I wonder what all that is?" Naruto thought as his nose led him to the kitchen where he was greeted with the sight of pancakes, bacon, eggs and orange juice.

Naruto's mouth watered as Gohan smiled at his new friend's reaction.

"Hey there. Like what I made?" Gohan laughed as Naruto nodded energetically.

"Yeah, let's eat!" Naruto yelled as he dug in, eating with manners akin to Goku as Gohan laughed while he ate with a bit more class.

"Whew, that was so good!" Naruto belched as he rubbed his satisfied tummy while Gohan laughed at his friend's reaction to his food. Thankfully he managed to remember his mother's recipe.

"Hey thanks! Yeah I made it just like mom-"Gohan was about to say before his expression turned grim as he was suddenly reminded of his lost family. Naruto noticed this and frowned apologetically.

"Hey Gohan, I'm sorry, I wasn't try-"Naruto tried to apologize as Gohan held a hand up.

"It's fine. Besides, we should probably get ready for school, right?" Gohan suggested as Naruto groaned.

"Oh, right!" Naruto said, albeit a little reluctantly, before going back to his room and getting dressed in his orange and blue outfit while Gohan stood there silently for a couple seconds as he lamented on perhaps a second chance of sorts in order to make sure he didn't repeat his same mistakes.

As Gohan made this thought he decided to change his clothes as he realized that he was kind of sweaty in his current ones and since this was his first day at a new school, he wanted to make a strong good impression. The half-saiyan then dressed himself in his Mentors GI. He wanted to wear his Fathers but it would probably look to similar to Narutos at that point. So he decided to go for Piccolo's style for today.

"Alright, ready to… wow… you look like you're ready for war Gohan!" Naruto asked his new friend who nodded.

"Yeah." Gohan replied with a hand behind his head in two left the lovable blonde's apartment. As the two made their way to the Ninja Academy, the two were greeted with the same usual stares of disdain and disgust but unlike yesterday, Gohan noticed how while a lot were directed at him, there were a great deal directed towards Naruto too.

"Hey, Naruto?" Gohan was about to ask before Naruto turned around and smiled.

"I don't know why they're like that towards me." Naruto replied as he had an idea of what Gohan was going to ask.

"Do you ever wonder why though?" Gohan asked as Naruto sighed.

"I do….But it doesn't matter….Because one day I'll get their respect and become Hokage!" Naruto grinned a grin akin to the one Gohan saw on his father. At that moment, Gohan had a strong inkling that Naruto would become a shinobi stronger than anyone in this village.

"You do that, Naruto." Gohan smiled at his friend as the two continued their walk until they reached the Ninja Academy.

"So this is it huh? It's sure a big school…." Gohan observed as Naruto could make out nervousness in the half breed's voice.

"Nervous?" Naruto asked as Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, I've been homeschooled pretty much, with only the last few years really in a normal school." Gohan explained as Naruto grimaced at the thought.

"Wow, rough?" Naruto grimaced as he couldn't imagine having the horror known as school within his home.

"Haha, it's fine. It's really not that bad." Gohan chuckled while internally he was excited at the thought of interacting with people his own age. Aside from the Z-Fighters, he had no real friends his age other than him meeting Lime.

Gohan was snapped from his thoughts as the two were approached by Iruka.

"Ah, so you must be the new student? I'm Iruka Umino." Iruka introduced himself politely as he held his hand out making Gohan smile as he was happy there was another person not hostile towards him.

"Yes sir. I'm Son Gohan. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Iruka." Gohan introduced himself as Iruka smiled at how Gohan was way more polite than the students he was currently teaching.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Gohan." Iruka introduced back before turning to Naruto.

"Naruto, you go and sit down while I bring Gohan in." Iruka ordered the blonde who waved his hand.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto rolled his eyes before walking into the building as Iruka and Gohan followed him thereafter.

"I'm glad Naruto didn't scare you away from the village." Iruka chuckled as Gohan return the gesture.

"It's fine. He's my first friend here. The villagers on the other hand…." Gohan trailed off as Iruka smiled.

"Don't worry about it. They're just confused but don't worry, they'll come around." Iruka said before the two reached his classroom.

"Alright, now please wait out here while I get you ready." Iruka said as Gohan nodded in understanding.

"Yes sir." Gohan replied as Iruka entered the classroom.

"Alright class, today we have a new student who'll be joining us today. He's new to the village so please be friendly and welcoming to him." Iruka ordered everyone as several students looked interested about the possibility about who the new person might while others just didn't care.

"If you'll please?" Iruka ordered Gohan who walked in.

"Hello everyone, I'm Son Gohan." Gohan smiled politely as he gave a polite bow while everyone stared at the new comer with shock. The Half-Saiyan could hear various comments about him:

"Hey I heard about him! He's that kid who fell from the sky!"

"Whoa seriously? He's definitely not normal!"

"My parents told me to stay away from him…"

"I know I am…."

"What a freak!"

Were the majority of the comments Gohan heard while he heard some positive comments;

"Whoa, talk about a Hot!"

"Yeah, he's just as cute as Sasuke!"

"I think he's _even_ cuter!"

Gohan blushed before making his way to sit next to Naruto who he bumped fists with, much to the shock of everyone save for Iruka who smiled at the scene before him. "Friend…Huh… who would have guessed" Iruka pondered on this idea for a minute.

"To think he and Naruto have a sort of bond only after a day. Hehe." Iruka chuckled interally before opening his book up.

"Alright Gohan, we're on page 100 so try to follow along with Naruto." Iruka said as Gohan nodded before looking at Naruto's book. The son of Goku was stunned to learn how people around here used a force called Chakra instead of what he used, Ki.

The discussion went on for a couple of hours before Iruka led his class outside for an outdoors lesson.

"Now since Gohan is new here, I'd like to gauge his strength so Gohan if you don't mind I'd like to see you attack these five dummies and try not to be too hard on them." Iruka instructed while he sat out five different practice dummies.

"Alright then." Gohan agreed before easily destroying all five of the dummies without even breaking a sweat much to the amazement of everyone.

"Hopefully I didn't over do it." Gohan thought as everyone stared at him in agape.

"W-whoa…." Choji stammered while he couldn't bring himself to eat his bag of chips.

"How…is he that strong?" Shikamaru pondered just as shocked as Gohan rubbed his head sheepishly.

"G-Gohan? How did you do that so fast?" Iruka asked the half-saiyan who laughed sheepishly.

"I've been training all my life since I was four." Gohan nonchalantly admitted much to the amazement of everyone, sans a certain duck haired youth.

"A-amazing…." Iruka said as Gohan decided to speak a topic on his mind.

"By the way Mister Iruka, I noticed how everyone here uses Chakra but that's not what I use to fight." Gohan said as everyone's expressions became even more bewildering.

"Y-you don't?" A shocked Kiba asked.

"Yeah that's right. I use Ki." Gohan began as everyone's shocked expressions only grew.

"H-how? I've never heard anyone use Ki nowadays…." Iruka stammered.

"I see….That explains why I can't Sense people very well here. But it's not as dangerous as you all might think it is. Ki is the physical manifestation of your fighting spirit and it's very useful for various techniques." Gohan explained before channeling his Ki until a small yellow sphere came from his hands before firing it at one of the Shuriken targets, hitting it but not incinerating it as Gohan made sure to conserve a lot of his energy.

As everyone was dumbstruck, Iruka managed to collect himself somewhat.

"I see….so it's basically akin to Senjutsu….." Iruka theorized as Shikamaru decided to raise his hand.

"So would it be possible for us to be able to use it?" Shikamaru asked as Gohan nodded.

"I don't see why not. It may be a little troublesome for you all and may take a little while but I'm sure you all can learn it." Gohan replied as everyone was amazed for the thousandth time today at the new ability for powers available to them.

"Although with Chakra being akin to pure energy, I can sense you all and I can say Naruto is the strongest of all of the students." Gohan said as everyone's jaws dropped to the ground save for Naruto and Sasuke.

"What!? Seriously!?" Naruto yelled, ecstatic with how his dream may be closer to him than he realized.

"Yep, with some training you'll definitely be a very powerful person." Gohan said

"But Naruto's the dead last of the class though!" Sakura tried arguing as Gohan shrugged his shoulders.

"That's just a title and titles mean nothing." Gohan thought, a little exasperated as he thought of Hercule and how he was called "The World's Strongest Man." He was one hundred percent sure Raditz would've killed the bumbling man as Iruka smiled.

"We have a few Weeks left until you the graduation exams but I'm sure you'll be a great ninja." Iruka pat Gohan's shoulders as he smiled.

"Right!" Gohan smiled before Iruka called the class back inside and everyone went back inside except for one Sasuke Uchiha who stared at the back of Gohan.

"Son Gohan….If I can use Ki like him…I'll definitely be able to kill Itachi….Definitely!" Sasuke darkly thought before following the rest of the students inside.

The rest of the day went on without any sorts of hitches before the day ended and Gohan decided to go to the library with taking a reluctant Naruto.

"I hate libraries!" Naruto groaned as Gohan laughed since his father hated them too.

"Just chill while I try to find out more of the history here." Gohan suggested as Naruto went off to find off things to read before coming across a couple of…..dirty books…for a lack of better words as Gohan looked up only to catch a glance at what Naruto was reading before sighing and choosing to say nothing.

"Something tells me Naruto and Master Roshi would be the best of friends if they met…." Gohan rolled his eyes as he read on the history of the Leaf village.

"Wow….so this village was founded by Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha with Hashirama becoming the first hokage while Madara went rogue and left the village before he was killed by Hashirama….Interesting…." Gohan read the book with interest as Naruto decided to get Gohan's attention.

"Hey Gohan…." Naruto began as Gohan looked up from what he was ready.

"Yeah?" Gohan replied.

"Do you think you can teach me all that Ki stuff sometimes? It looks really interesting!" Naruto pleaded as Gohan smiled.

"Sure, why not. We can start on Saturday." Gohan suggested as Naruto beamed.

"That sounds great! Thanks!" Naruto grinned.

"Haha, you're welcome." Gohan replied as he continued reading on the history of the village as Hiruzen smiled at the day's events from his crystal ball.

"So, it looks like Gohan is not only a strong person but he can use Ki…He definitely will be a benefit for this village." Hiruzen thought with glee as his thoughts trailed to the future ahead….

However, Back on Gohans World:

"What the hell do you mean it's beyond your power!?" An irate Piccolo and Videl yelled to the looming dragon summoned Namek.

After Gohan Disappeared, Videl contacted Goku and co. the earths dragon was still in stone form and useless. So they all decided to go to Namek and wish for Gohan back. With Gokus instant transmission they just had to gather everyone and go to Namek.

"It is well beyond as I have previously said. I cannot locate the one named Son Gohan." Porunga replied in his deep, gravelly voice, much to the disbelief of others.

"It….can't be…." Krillin barely gasped out.

"Gohan…." Videl sadly said under her voice.

While some were saddened over the news of the lost half-saiyan, others were pissed off.

"What the hell do you mean you can't locate my baby!? You're the eternal dragon so get off your ass and find my baby!" A pissed off and emotional Chichi yelled as tears streamed down her eyes.

"Damn it!" Goku growled as he punched random Rock.

"If only I went with him like he asked me to…" Goku growled as his anger was lost while his anger was replaced with grief.

"Gohan….son….I failed you….I'm so sorry…." Goku rasped out as tears fell onto the planet. All awhile King Kai watched his beloved student with sorrow in his eyes.

"Poor Goku…there has to be a way…." King Kai pondered before an idea came to his head.

"That's it!" King Kai exclaimed. Immediately getting hold of Goku with telepathy.

"What's it, King Kai?" Goku asked as he wiped his eyes.

"Maybe he's just stranded in a different part of the universe." King Kai explained as Goku raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" Goku curiously asked.

"It looked to be some sort of distortion in time and space that happened, some parts of the Universe can only be accessed by the super Dra… I mean can't be accessed by any Dragon, it all just depends on where he is, I will speak to the other Kais and try to find Gohan "King Kai finished, sweating from almost revealing the Super Dragon Balls existence. Even though he knew they could do it. But that would lead to Goku finding out about the Gods and scarier he will find out about Beerus, they wouldn't make it to finding the dragon balls if that happens. Albeit a little reluctant at the end as he imagined the reactions of the other Kais when they find out about his accidental death. But remembered that the supreme Kai would just order them to comply for Gokus boy.

"R-really? You think this'll work?" Goku asked, his hope slowly returning.

"I'll try my best Goku." King Kai smiled, happy that his favorite student was getting his inner flame back.

"Thank you so much King Kai." Goku smiled a smile akin to how things were before today.

"Of course, Goku." King Kai replied as Goku decided to make his presence known to the Z-Fighters.

"Hey guys! Let's wait to wish for anything, King Kai says he might be able to find Gohan. When he does we will come back and transport ourselves there. Once we are there we can just instant transmission ourselves back." Goku Explained

"Right, Porunga, please go rest and we will be back with a wish soon!" The young Namek, Dende, exclaimed.

"As you wish!" The eternal dragon communicated before he disappeared and 7 lights shoot in different directions.

"I can't believe it….Gohan can't be found by the dDragon…." Tien muttered sadly as everyone looked down in shame as they could only ponder about Gohan's fate and whether he was alive or not.

Chichi openly wailed for the loss of her child as Goku went to his wife and embraced her comfortably.

"Chichi…It'll be fine….After all, King Kai told me he'd attempt to look into things and see whether he could find Gohan or not. Don't lose hope, Chi. everyone…" Goku said in an attempt to cheer everyone up as it seemed to work.

"Now then!" Goku said while rubbing Gotens Head, catching everyones attention

"I'm starving!" Goku yelled as his stomach growled leading nearly everyone to face-fault, save for Vegeta who rolled his eyes.

"Dumbass…." Vegeta drawled.

"…Sounds….fair…" Piccolo replied in an irritated voice.

"Alright, it's a plan then!" Goku cheered as Chichi walked up behind him.

"Uh honey, while that's good to hear you want to eat and all, I should tell you some news I've been trying to tell you for a while." Chichi began as Goku turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Goku asked as Chichi grinned.

"I'm pregnant!" Chichi announced as everyone, even Vegeta, went wide-eyed at the revelation.

"WHAT!?" Everyone announced, except for a certain Namekian and Saiyan Prince announced.

"I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl…" Chichi giggled as everyone, save for Piccolo and Vegeta, gave the Ox Princess their congratulations.

"I'm going to have a brother or sister' Goten thought to himself. Missing Gohan even more because of this. He just wished his brother was here fr this as well.

"Thank you, thank you, everyone." Chichi gratefully thanked as Goku was as still as a statue before a loud thump was heard on the lookout.

"Goku!?" Everyone yelled as Vegeta smirked as the embarrassing state of his rival.

"I'm not picking him up." Vegeta bluntly stated ignoring the looks he received.

"3 kids now hey Goku… lucky me… more babysitting I guess" Piccolo growled to himself

_Getting Back to Current Time….._

Gohan, clad in a black tank top and blue shorts, stood in the middle of field as he looked at the blonde across from him with a look of irritation.

The reason being was that the half-saiyan was rudely awoken from a nice dream by the energetic blonde who demanded that he get up so they could get a start on his Ki training. Gohan could now understand why some of the Z-Fighters got irritated with his father at times.

"You know, maybe you should let people get their fair share of sleep, Naruto. Some people need it…." Gohan covered his mouth to yawn as he was instantly reminded how early his mother would wake him up to study. Man did he not miss those days?

"Haha, sorry." Naruto lamely apologized as Gohan sighed. Yep, Naruto was definitely just like Goku.

"Anyways, shall we get started?" Gohan asked as Naruto grinned eagerly.

"Yes, please!" Naruto gleamed.

"Okay first off I feel I should explain the essence of Ki. Think of it like as the hidden energy or power located deep within your body." Gohan began his explanation as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Hidden power?" Naruto asked confused.

"Right. And it may be a bit troublesome for you to gather your Ki at first given how your body is more accustomed to Chakra, it'll be harder but with time I'm sure you can learn it." Gohan explained before sitting down as he instructed Naruto to do the same.

"Now to start, you hold your arms out like this in order to draw out your hidden Ki." Gohan said as he cupped his arms forward.

"Once you do that, you slowly draw out the hidden power with you…Like so…." Gohan explained before he began concentrating his inner Ki before a small yellow sphere appeared from his chest.

"Whoa that's amazing!" Naruto yelled as Gohan smiled.

"Now you try it, Naruto." Gohan ordered his friend who nodded his head.

"Uh right." Naruto agreed as he tried his best to gather his inner Ki but after five minutes, his face turned red from the strain and he fell back on his butt.

"Damn it! What's wrong with me?" Naruto relented on his failure.

"The problem is you need to be as calm as the sea when you gather out your Ki. You were putting too much force into it which is extremely dangerous so you need to try again and get your mind and body within peace." Gohan scolded the energetic blonde who sighed.

"Right…." Naruto groaned as he wasn't the calm type. Heck he didn't have a reputation for being "hyperactive" for nothing!

Naruto was able to sit still for a good five seconds before nearly falling behind in frustration.

"I'm not the 'sit-still, be uber patient" kinda guy! This is gonna be impossible!" Naruto yelled as Gohan sighed at his friend's attitude.

"Naruto has the attitude but is there a way…Ah! Wait that's it!" Gohan announced to himself before he turned to Naruto smiling.

"I've got it. Try to communicate your want of wanting to use Ki with a particular goal in mind. Like you want to become just like Mr. Hiruzen, right? Translate that dream into your desire of mastering Ki." Gohan explained as Naruto raised an eyebrow still uncertain.

"….Well…okay….If you say so…" Naruto sighed as he went silently into thought. If he mastered Ki like Gohan, he'd definitely be one step closer to his dream of becoming Hokage. Especially considering Gohan's comment about his strength.

As he thought this old memories came into Naruto's mind.

"Hey look! It's him! It's that boy…"

"Is he coming over here? If so I'm leaving…."

"Get away from us you freak!"

"Monster!"

Naruto grit his teeth as a long tear fell from his eye. He so desperately wanted to know why everyone loathed him but when he asked the old man, all he received was a vague answer. Yes, he was a troublemaker and somewhat of a delinquent but he was an all-around alright guy. He'd happily take in anyone who was on the streets and for him to be a pariah all his life for reasons he had no idea why was utterly maddening to him.

He would do it. He would become a strong man and ninja and get the respect of everyone in the village and then become hokage.

He would do it!

NO MATTER WHAT!

As Gohan observed his protegee, he noticed the outline of a small ball of Ki forming in Naruto's hands. While it wasn't a quarter as big as the one he was able to produce earlier (with little to no effort), it was definitely a start.

"Naruto, you're doing it!" Gohan exclaimed happily for his friend as an excited grin made its way onto Naruto's face.

"Really!?" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, just focus a little bit more!" Gohan said, proud of his student.

"O-"Before Naruto could do anything, the kicking up of leaves cut him off, disrupting his concentration.

The two bewildered boys looked up to see a bizarre looking boy about their age with a bowl cut hairdo, large bushy eyebrows and a very hideous green jumpsuit.

"….Who…are….you?" The confused son of Gohan asked the mysterious new comer as he smiled.

"You want to know my name? Gladly! I am Rock Lee, the handsome devil of the Hidden Leaf!" Lee grinned before striking a pose while the other two preteen boys were left bewildered with blank expressions of shock.

"…O….kay?" Gohan uneasily replied as Naruto got over his shock.

"Hey bushy brows! Piss off! You're disrupting my training!" Naruto yelled with an irritated expression as Lee returned his irritated look.

"Bushy brows!? How dare you!?" Lee yelled before the two stomped up to each other and got in each other's faces.

"And who the hell got you that outfit!? A charity worker!?" Naruto roared as Lee's already limitful patience was broken by ten times.

"How dare you insult this outfit!? My sensei, Guy, got this for me!" Lee yelled as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Who gives a shit!?" Naruto retorted before Gohan, being the peaceful mediator he was, got in between the two.

"Uh…Lee…so why have you come here in the first place?" Gohan asked as Lee calmed himself down.

"Oh right. The reason I'm here is because I'd like to have a fight with you." Lee explained as Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"A fight?" Gohan pondered.

"That's right. I hear you don't use Chakra but are really powerful, especially with Ki." Lee said as Gohan's raised eyebrow widened even more.

"Huh….the gossip here spreads pretty fast huh?" Gohan internally thought before turning to Lee.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Gohan said as he was certain he'd no doubt beat Lee. Though he did have some potential, Gohan could sense.

"Well let's just see whether it is or not!" Lee roared as he attempted to assault Gohan with a barrage of punches and kicks as Gohan dodged them with relative ease.

"Whoa…awesome! That Lee freak is fast as hell but Gohan's able to keep up with him!" Naruto observed with amazement as Lee was just as astonished.

"What the?" Lee asked in amazement as he stopped his assault on the young hybrid.

"No one has been fast enough to keep up with my punches and kicks before…." Lee breathed out speechless as Gohan shrugged.

"Well apparently I did." Gohan joked as he remembered his father using the same joke when he fought Jeice and Burter back on Namek all those years ago.

"Huh…if that's the case, let's see how you do against this!" Lee yelled before he disappeared in a sudden flash.

"Whatever you're doing isn't going to wor-" Gohan tried ending the fight for Lee's intergrity before he was suddenly kicked into the air.

"Gohan!" Naruto yelled in concern for his friend.

"…Work…" Gohan finished as he was abruptly kicked into the air before a voice from behind decided to speak up. He wasn't hurt in the slightest but he was slightly curiously about Lee's apparent plan. Cursing himself as well for letting his guard down again…

"Impressive Son Gohan….let's see how you do against this!" Lee roared as he kicked Gohan several times in the air before deciding to wrap the bandages on his arms around him. Gohan now having his Guard fully up but very curious as to what Lee was doing, so he let him do what he wants for now.

"What're you?" Gohan was about to ask as Lee grinned.

"Let's see how you do against the ground with my Primary Lotus!" Lee roared as he was about to send Gohan straight into the ground before Gohan decided to end this.

"Yeah…no." Gohan said before breaking out of the taijutsu user's bandages and knocking him towards the ground with little force on his end before Lee landed back first to the ground.

"Haha, that's why Gohan's the best! Though I wish I was that strong and badass…." Naruto thought, a little jealous at the end.

"Lee…I think we should stop this." Gohan suggested as Lee wiped his mouth before standing up defiantly and smirking.

"You know Gohan…you're strong….I'd say even stronger than Neji…last year's number one rookie…" Lee began as Gohan raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Neji?" Gohan asked before Lee continued.

"As I am right now I have absolutely no chance against you….but let's see how I am with my hidden gates!" Lee declared before donning a peculiar pose.

"Hidden gates?" Gohan raised an eyebrow.

Before Lee could do anything, a shuriken disrupted his process and nearly knocked him back. The source was a man who literally looked to be an older version of Lee, possibly his father.

"Good day, my young boy! Life treating ya good!?" The man gleefully greeted as Gohan was taken even more aback by this weird man.

"Another weirdo!?" Naruto thought as he nearly fell back in frustration.

"Uh…who…are you?" Gohan asked as the man grinned.

"I am Might Guy, the more handsome devil of the Hidden leaf!" Guy exclaimed as his teeth glowed, unnerving the two boys.

"You're the main freak!?" Naruto yelled as Lee grew a tick mark on his head, tired of the blonde's disrespectful attitude.

"How dare you! Guy-Sensei is one of the strongest jonin in the history of the village! Show some respect you pipsqueak!" Lee yelled as Naruto stormed up to Lee.

"Pipsqueak!? Say that again you green suit wearing, bushy browed having freak!" Naruto dissed as fumes blew from within Lee's head.

"Okay that's it!" Lee roared. However, before a potential fight could break out….

"Lee that's enough! Now we need to talk…." Guy started as Lee tensed, already knowing what was coming.

"Yes, Guy-Sensei?" Lee stammered as his sensei balled up his fist.

"How dare you pick a fight with another random person you idiot!?" Guy roared before slamming his fist straight into Lee's face, shocking the half-saiyan and blonde prankster.

"What the hell!?" Both boys yelled as Lee hit the ground before Guy lowered to his height and put his hands on Guy's shoulders.

"Lee…you know…that hurt me more than that hurt you…." Guy began, his voice getting choked up as Lee was just as emotional.

"Y-yes sir…" Lee sniffled before Guy started crying.

"What…is…going on here?" Naruto asked the confused half-saiyan as Gohan could barely speak anything given his current state of shock.

"…You got me…" Gohan replied as they continued staring at the show ahead.

"Never…do anything like that again…." Guy choked on his tears as Lee smiled.

"Yes sir! I love you Guy-Sensei!" Lee sobbed.

"Lee!" Guy yelled.

"Guy-Sensei!" Lee yelled back before the two eccentric fools hugged each other before the image of a sunset appeared behind them.

"…Okay…I'm done…." Gohan said as Naruto silently agreed with him.

"Till our next encounter Son Gohan!" Lee smiled as he gave Gohan a thumbs up as he turned around after getting out of Guy's hug.

"Uh…sure?" Gohan nervously replied before Guy gave Lee a pat on his head.

"Now, let us run across the village 1000 times in order to regain our youth!" Guy suggested as Lee cheered.

"Right! To the power of youth!" Lee cheered before the two got on their hands and waddled off, much to the amazement of the two.

"…What….just…happened?" Naruto asked the more intelligent of the two.

"…I don't know….nor do I want to know…." Gohan stammered, slightly traumatized at what he just saw. Thank goodness the sound of Naruto's grumbling stomach cut him off.

"Wanna get some ramen for lunch?" Gohan suggested.

"Yeah…" Naruto muttered before the two boys then entered the village where Gohan noticed how the treatment of him changed significantly over his stay in the village. It had been around four days since Gohan literally landed in the world of the Shinobi and the village's reception of him got even worse!

Given how it spread how he didn't use Chakra but rather Ki, he was treated just as much of a freak as Naruto was.

As Gohan shrugged off the treatment of the villagers, the two eventually entered the Ramen shack where Naruto immediately ordered ramen for the two of them.

Thankfully it arrived pretty fast.

"Here's your ramen, Naruto, Gohan!" Ayame cheerfully yelled while winking at Gohan, making him blush before she went back into the kitchen.

"Good as always…." Gohan said after finished his bowl of ramen as Naruto grinned.

"You like her don't you?" Naruto laughed as Gohan blushed.

"N-no I don't!" Gohan tried to lie as Naruto chortled.

"Oh yes you do! You totally have a crush on her!" Naruto laughed harder as Gohan's blush deepened.

"I do not!" Gohan yelled as this didn't stop Naruto but rather inspired him.

"Gohan and Ayame sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes lo-"Naruto began singing.

"Naruto, enough!" Gohan yelled as Naruto ignored him.

"Love! Then comes marriage! And finally-"Naruto was about to finish as Gohan clamped his hands over Naruto's mouth.

"Enough alre-HEY!" Gohan yelled before he realized what Naruto did.

"You licked my hand!" Gohan recoiled in disgust as Naruto grinned.

"Ain't nothing wrong with having a crush on Ayame." Naruto smugly smiled as Gohan narrowed his eyes as the blonde.

"You know…there are times like this morning when I absolutely hate you…." Gohan began as Naruto's grin only got wider.

"And?" Naruto tried holding in his laughter.

"This is one of those times." Gohan growled "I Got a Girlfriend already" Gohan Growled again before finishing another bowl of Ramen in a few seconds.

"You do?! What's her name?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Her name is Videl" Gohan said in both sadness and love. Both blushing and holding back the tears. This weekend he was actually going to propose to Videl.

"O… Damn Gohan… I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Naruto tried to apologize.

Gohan holding his hand up once again. "It's chilled man. This weekend was just going to be a very special time for myself and Videl, but it will happen when I get back home" Gohan said as he looked up and smiled.

After making Naruto thinking he eats way too little. The two boys split up for a little while.

Gohan smiled as he walked around the village of Konohagakure as it was a relatively beautiful day. With there being no classes today as it was a Saturday, Gohan's decided to help fix up the damage he indirectly caused around the village as he felt it was his way to help make amends with the villagers he unintentionally injured.

Although due to the stories of him using Ki instead of chakra he was branded even more of a freak by the villagers along with his peers as a whole and as such he's looked at no differently than how Naruto is received.

Hopefully with these kind gestures in mind, maybe some of this negative attention will be directed away from our favorite saiyan.

As Gohan made his way around the village, he came across a particular building.

"Yamanaka Flower Shop, huh?" Gohan observed before noticing the cracks the shop had.

"It looks to be repaired but I can help finish it." Gohan smiled before deciding to walk inside. After all, repairing stuff was one of his strong suits especially thanks to incidents like what happened with the Black Water Mist during the whole Garlic Jr mess.

"Hello in here!" Gohan politely greeted before a middle aged woman came walking out. She had brown hair tied into a bun with a very elegant dress. As soon as she saw Gohan, her eyes immediately narrowed.

"Oh it's you. May I help you?" The woman asked as Gohan politely smiled.

"Yes. I'd like to help repair the damage I caused your shop as I feel it's the right thing to do." Gohan genuinely answered as the woman's gaze never faltered.

"Hmm….and it was a lot of damage you caused." The woman responded as she didn't trust Gohan, something the half-saiyan immediately caught onto.

"Ma'am, I'm aware there's bad blood between you and I and that's why I'd like to fix it. Genuinely!" Gohan tried reasoning with the woman.

Before she could say anything, one Inoichi Yamanaka came walking out behind her.

"Oh Gohan!" Inoichi politely greeted the young preteen.

"Oh hello there. Not to be rude but may I ask who you are?" Gohan asked as Inoichi smiled.

"I'm Inoichi Yamanaka and right here is my wife. And I know who you are as I'm one of the ninja in this village. One of the ninja who saw you in the hospital." Inoichi explained as Gohan nodded his head.

"Oh I see." Gohan replied.

"And you're here to help repair the shop. I greatly appreciate it." Inoichi expressed to the young boy who nodded.

"It's no problem. Where can I start?" Gohan asked as Inoichi led him around the shop and showed him where the shop was damaged. As Gohan's tour was finished, he smiled as he was sure this work wouldn't take him anymore than an hour.

"Just leave it to me, mister!" Gohan smiled a smile akin to his father's before getting onto work.

As he started his task, Ino watched from afar in shock at what she was seeing. Thankfully she had a day off and she most certainly didn't anticipate any visitors to her parent's flower shop, most definitely _Son Gohan_, of all people!

"Uh dad?" The bleach blonde asked her father.

"Yes dear?" Inoichi responded.

"Why is _he_ here?" Ino asked, albeit a little rudely, something Inoichi immediately noticed in her tone.

"Gohan is here in order to help repair the damage he indirectly caused and he already feels bad about it, Ino so please don't be so rude." Inoichi scolded his daughter who rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders as she walked him work. As she did so, she noticed how in tune into his work and how serious he was.

"He caused so much damage so I don't trust him! But…." Ino initially thought before noticing his hair flow in the wind.

"Why is he so damn cute!? Wait a second, Ino!?" Ino thought as she blushed furiously.

"Ino Yamanaka! You're in love with Sasuke! He's your knight in shining armor! Your royal, righteous hero! Your future soulmate! Don't get mesmerized in his good lucks-damn it! You're doing it again!" Ino glared as Ino's parents noticed her inner turmoil.

"Uh dear, you okay?" Ino's mother asked as Ino turned her rage onto her.

"I'm fine!" Ino yelled before storming off as Inoichi laughed.

"Teenagers….Ah I remember back in the day when I was her age." Inoichi chortled as thoughts of the old days came surfacing through his mind.

The work took Gohan around thirty minutes as he made sure to be certain that his work was one hundred percent perfect. Then again, this was really no problem to him. Especially when learning Goku and Krillin used to do all sorts of manual labor when they trained under Master Roshi as young boys.

As Gohan finished he decided to walk around the flower shop before coming to the room where all of the flowers were located. He was immediately taken in by the radiant smells of the flowers as a whole.

"Wow, this scent! It's so amazing! And these flowers are really beautiful." Gohan smiled as he walked around before coming across various different Azaleas, Daisies, Roses, Buttercups, Orchids, Irises, and so on and so forth. However his thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Like what you see?" An amused voice asked as Gohan turned around to see Ino sporting an amused smirk on his face.

"Well yeah of course! You helped grow all of these?" The Son of Goku asked the Yamanaka Heiress as she gave him a deadpan look.

"No, the flower fairy just swooped in from the sky and dropped them there. Of course I did." Ino deadpanned as Gohan sheepishly chuckled.

"Oh right, sorry. I guess that was a stupid question, hehe." Gohan chuckled as he came across one flower in particular.

"Oh I know this one! It's a Blue Violet." Gohan smiled before picking up the flower.

"You've seen it before?" Ino asked as Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, my dad gave it to my mom once." Gohan smiled as he remembered how his parents celebrated their anniversary after he came home from Yardrat.

"I see. Do you want to buy it?" Ino asked as Gohan shook his head.

"Nah but thanks anyways." Gohan declined before starting to make his way out of the shop.

"Wait that's it?" Ino asked.

"Well…yeah. I just came here to help repair what I caused after all." Gohan answered as he was about to exit before deciding to turn his head back.

"We're in the same class though, right?" Gohan asked as Ino nodded her head.

"Yeah." Ino confirmed.

"Well I'll see you in class then." Gohan smiled before taking his leave, leaving Ino in a state of shock at how well-mannered Gohan was.

Shikamaru and Choji soon walked over, disrupting her thoughts.

"Uh, what is Gohan doing here?" Shikamaru asked as Choji kept eating his chips.

"He said he wanted to help repair the damages he caused which is what he did." Ino replied as Choji decided to speak up.

"Maybe he's not such a bad guy like everyone is saying?" Choji suggested.

"Who cares? It's about time for my afternoon nap." Shikamaru yawned before deciding to crash on the first available seat in the flower shop, much to the dismay of his fellow clan friends.

After a couple of hours, Shikamaru and Choji said their goodbyes to each other before Shikamaru walked into his house as it was time for dinner.

"I'm home." Shikamaru yawned as one Yoshino Nara rewarded her son with a fierce glare.

"At least take your shoes off!" Yoshino scolded her son who yawned louder.

"Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru scoffed as Yoshino felt his patience slipping while her son sat down at the dinner table.

"So where were you today, son?" Shikaku asked as Shikamaru sighed.

"I decided to tail that Gohan guy." Shikamaru answered as Yoshino nearly dropped the bowl she was carrying to the table.

"You what? You can't be serious! That kid is nothing but trouble!" Yoshino yelled as Shikamaru scoffed.

"It's not like we're friends. I don't even know the guy. But that kid has something….mysterious about him…." Shikamaru's eyes narrowed as Shikaku became intrigued.

"Mysterious?" Shikaku asked.

"Like…there's just something about him you can't help but follow around about…." Shikamaru answered as Shikaku smiled.

"I see. Well in that case just do what you feel is right." Shikaku answered.

"Shikaku!" Yoshino scolded her husband as Shikaku raised a hand.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Besides Shikamaru's a smart kid so I'm sure he'll make the right decision." Shikaku answered with the utmost confidence in his son.

Meanwhile Gohan arrived at the official Uzumaki-Son residence. Naruto had purchased a sign yesterday and doodled over it with "The Official Uzumaki-Son Man Cave. Only cool people welcome! Dorks, piss off!" Gohan had his fair share of disagreements with it but was overwhelmed in the end.

"I'm home." Gohan announced while carrying a bag of groceries.

"Oh and where the hell were you?" Naruto asked as he intended to practice more of his Ki-Training.

"I was helping with reconstruction, remember?" Gohan asked in slight irritation as Naruto laughed.

"Haha guess I forgot!" Naruto laughed as Gohan nearly face-faulted.

Yep, Gohan was definitely the genius in this relationship.

"But haha, helping out people, huh?" Naruto smiled as Gohan set down the groceries on the table.

"Yeah." Gohan answered.

"It's like you're the light in the darkness or some crap!" Naruto laughed as Gohan stared blankly at the blonde.

"What?" Naruto blinked as Gohan sighed.

"I swear you really are one of a kind." Gohan said as Naruto's grin widened.

"I know." Naruto gleamed.

"It wasn't a compliment." Gohan nearly sighed.

Yep, it was gonna be a long time before he ever got home…..

Well guys that's Chapter 2 done. I hope you guys like it. And yes im going to introduce another sibling to Gohan just for fun. But now is where you guys come in. will it be a Boy or a Girl. And after we decide that we will also have a pole for names. Cuz I just have no idea what to call the silbling at this point. But thanks so much. Chapter 3 will be out soon as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Good Day Everyone I hope you are enjoying the story so far. This are going to get very fun this chapter.

We are still going to do the pole for Gohans new sibling to be a girl or boy. And then a name for him or her afterwards. But let's get starts with chapter 3.

Hinata panted as she wiped sweat from her brow as the voice of her father snapped her from her train of thoughts.

"Again!" Hiashi's demanding voice commanded as she continued managed to get up in order to combat her younger sister, Hanabi in more training. Despite the girl being only seven years old, she was way more skilled in the art of the Hyuga, the Gentle Fist, than compared to her sister who was five years older than her.

Hinata yelled as she charged at her sister before she was thrown to the ground with ease. As Hinata lifted herself from the ground, frustrated tears built in her eyes as she was reminded of her failure.

"I believe this calls for a lunch break." Hiashi said although Hinata could hear the disappointment etched in his voice. Before anyone could retort, Hinata dashed out of the room.

"Elder sister!" Hanabi tried to follow before Hiashi stopped.

"Enough. Do not go after her." Hiashi ordered as Hanabi sighed before she reluctantly agreed.

"…Yes father….." Hanabi half-heartedly agreed. Despite being above her sister in terms of skills, she still looked up to her sister. She was so kind-hearted and welcoming after all.

Hinata ran through the village before deciding to stop as she caught her breath. It wasn't fair. Why was she given the burden of the Main branch? And because of this her father was extremely strict with her, taking no mistakes whatsoever. She knew deep down her father was ashamed of her….

Before she could think anymore thoughts, a familiar voice cut her off.

"Hey it's you!" One Son Gohan yelled as Naruto trailed behind him.

In the week since he started his Ki training, while he wasn't even a quarter of good and skilled as Gohan was, he was able to make an orb of Ki from the size of a fly to the size of a baseball.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he got right in Hinata's face.

"Uh, Naruto?" Gohan sighed.

"Yeah?" Naruto nonchalantly asked.

"You're too close." Gohan replied as Naruto turned his head before noticing Hinata's face was as red as a beet. Before the boys could say anything, HInata feel back dazed with swirly eyes.

"I…uh….think I did something bad." Naruto nervously laughed as Gohan sighed.

"You think?" Gohan retorted with a hint of amusement.

After about five minutes Hinata woke up under a tree.

"Uhn…." Hinata moaned as Gohan decided to speak up.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked as Hinata sat up.

"Yes I am. Thank you, Gohan." Hinata gratefully thanked the hybrid who smiled in return.

"Of course." Gohan replied as Naruto decided to speak up.

"So why were you out here anyways Hinata?" Naruto curiously asked as Hinata frowned.

"It's…nothing…." Hinata lied as the two preteens weren't convinced.

"The way you were running and your overall body language weren't proof of just 'nothing'." Gohan reprimanded as Hinata sighed. There was no hiding anything from Son Gohan was there?

"Now tell us, what's wrong?" Gohan inquired as Hinata reluctantly decided to spill her guts out in the open.

"It's my father…I haven't been able to keep up with my training…I can see it within his eyes….I'm probably nothing but….a failure to him…" Hinata replied as she was near tears in the end, much to the anger and disgust of the two boys…

"A failure?" Gohan asked.

"What the hell is wrong with him!? No parent should think of their kid as a burden!" Naruto yelled as Hinata shook her head.

"That goes with my responsibilities as a Hyuga…." Hinata sadly said as Naruto stood up.

"I say we go have a talk with your 'dad'!" Naruto growled before running off.

"Naruto wait!" Gohan tried yelling to no avail.

"Naruto! Darn it, guess we gotta go after him." Gohan sighed as the two followed the blonde. They eventually found the blonde lost in a random corner of the village as he had no idea where the Hyuga household was.

Eventually the group made their way to the Hyuga household. It was a large martial-arts dojo like household.

"Whoa, this is huge!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah it really is." Gohan agreed before Hinata meekly gestured the two to follow her after walking inside.

The two boys were eventually led inside to where Hiashi was talking with the Hyuga elder.

"Oh Hinata. You're back." Hiashi stated.

"Yes father." Hinata replied as Hiashi's eyes darted towards Naruto and stopped at the sight of Gohan.

"Ah…it's you." Hiashi said as Gohan noticed the distrust evident in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm Son Gohan." Gohan politely introduced himself.

"What brings you boys here?" Hiashi inquired as Gohan decided to speak up.

"We hear you've been having problems with Hinata's training." Gohan began.

"And because of that she's been really emotional!" Naruto added as Hiashi scoffed.

"It turns out she's not fit enough to be clan head." Hiashi coolly said as Gohan felt a vein come to his head.

"…What?" Was all Gohan managed to ask.

"She's a failure…weaker than her sister five years her junior. I suppose it was a waste of time with her then." Hiashi stated as Hinata felt tears come to her eyes while Naruto grit his teeth in rage. Sure the two weren't friends but Hinata was never outright mean to him.

"You bastard…" Naruto growled before Gohan put an arm in front of him.

"So you think just because she doesn't perform to whatever standards you have that she's a failure?" Gohan asked, although inwardly he was pissed.

"That is correct." Hiashi bluntly replied as Gohan exhaled.

"Well, have you considered the fact that you're not a very effective teacher?" Gohan asked as Hiashi looked at Gohan.

"Excuse me?" Hiashi asked.

"You're clearly too hard on her. I bet if I worked with her, she'd be better, I guarantee." Gohan asked as a look of amusement adorned Hiashi's feautures.

"You? Really?" Hiashi bemused as Gohan didn't waver.

"That's right. Give me a week and she'll be a better student!" Gohan proclaimed as Hinata looked shocked at him.

"W-what!?" Hinata stammered as Hiashi glared at Gohan, losing his previous amusement.

"Okay then. I give Hinata a week to work with you and we'll see if she can get better without my assistance." Hiashi said to Gohan who smiled.

"Sounds like a fair bet." Gohan grinned as Hiashi said nothing more before leaving to his own devices.

"Uh…Gohan…you probably shouldn't have done that…." Hinata stammered as Naruto yelled, "Yeah! What about my training!?"

"It's fine. I can work with each of you one day each. Sound fair?" Gohan smiled as Naruto shrugged.

"I guess…" Naruto agreed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright then, Hinata. Let's go to the training field." Gohan said before the Hyuga priestess reluctantly followed.

As soon as the two got there, Gohan immediately stood across from her.

"Okay, show me your form." Gohan instructed.

"Right." Hinata said before getting into her stance and immediately Gohan caught onto her problem.

"I've figured out your problem." Gohan said in realization as Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Huh… you have… what is it?" Hinata inquired.

"Your pose lacks any confidence. In order to be an effective warrior, you need to have confidence in yourself." Gohan explained as HInata sighed.

"Well…as you can see…I haven't really had the best reasons why…." Hinata said as Gohan walked up to Hinata before putting his hands on her shoulder.

"You can't let what other people think bring you down. What matters is what you think about yourself!" Gohan explained as Hinata's eyes widened.

"Believe…in myself?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. If you don't have faith in yourself you can't ever hope to get better." Gohan said as memories of his childhood and the fight against Nappa and his lack of confidence came floating through his mind.

"You know Hinata, I wasn't as confident as I am now. I used to run away and hide from battles…that would get some of my friends hurt…." Gohan began a little sadly as Hinata frowned as she felt his pain.

"Oh Gohan…." Hinata said before Gohan looked up and smiled.

"But I changed and became more confident….My master told me how important it is to trust and believe in yourself…Only then can you truly become strong." Gohan finished as Hinata was silent but his words seemed to have struck a chord as Gohan decided to add more.

"So if a wimpy, whiny crybaby like me could do it, you can too!" Gohan grinned as Hinata's eyes widened.

"R..Really?" Hinata asked.

"Really." Gohan answered as a small smile adorned Hinata's features.

"You're right….I'll work on it…." Hinata smiled as Gohan told her to try again.

"Again!" Gohan said as Hinata tried to

After a while, Hinata was able to get about 15 percent more confident in herself before showing off her gentle fist abilities on a nearby tree.

"Amazing…" Gohan marveled before he decided to clear his throat.

"Alright, we'll work again on Wednesday, is that okay?" Gohan asked as Hinata smiled.

"Yes thank you." Hinata smiled before the two walked back into the village where they ran into Kiba and Shino.

"Oh Shino! Kiba!" Hinata exclaimed.

"HInata! You're with Gohan?" Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Hi." Gohan greeted with a smile.

"Yes. Gohan, these're my friends. Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame." Hinata introduced her friends.

"Yo!" Kiba greeted as he figured if Hinata liked him, maybe Gohan wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be. Although Shino was still unsure about Gohan.

"It's nice to meet you both." Gohan smiled before his eyes came upon the appearance of Akamaru.

"Aww….what a cute dog." Gohan smiled as Kiba grinned.

"Hehe thanks. His name's Akamaru and he's a ninja hound. Akamaru say hi!" Kiba instructed as Akamaru's eyes opened as he came across Gohan and surprisingly jumped in his arms.

Akamaru licked the half-saiyan who laughed heartily.

"Haha I like you too Akamaru! You remind me a lot of my old pet Icarus!" Gohan laughed before returning him to his owner.

"Heh if he does that to you, especially on your first meeting it seems like Akamaru can really trust you!" Kiba grinned as Shino was still silent.

"So what's Gohan doing with you anyways?" Kiba asked as Hinata explained the situation.

"And so Gohan here is training me for the next week." Hinata explained as Kiba laughed.

"Well given what we saw in class it seems like he'll be a really great instructor! Right Shino?" Kiba asked his friend who was still silent, slightly unnerving Gohan.

"Uhm…is he okay?" Gohan asked as this guy was creepier than even Vegeta.

"Haha, he's alright. He just does that with people he doesn't know. Isn't that right Shi-"Kiba tried asking as Shino walked off, leaving a confused trio of preteens together.

"Yep…the people here really are strange after all….." Gohan sighed

"One more time, Hinata!" The young voice of Gohan told his unofficial "protégé" as she nodded.

"Right!" Hinata said as she hit the tree ahead of her as she left a huge hole in the center of it. In the last week since she had been trained by Gohan, she had grown to be slightly more confident in herself and thanks to her newly found confidence, she had been able to help perform her gentle fist much more effectively and better.

"Heh, you really have improved Hinata! I'm proud." Gohan smiled his trademark "Son" grin as Hinata blushed at the praise.

"T-thank you, Gohan…." Hinata stammered as Gohan laughed. One week obviously wouldn't be enough to make her one hundred percent confident, of course.

"C'mon, let's have a small break." Gohan said as the two sat down and enjoyed a light snack of rice cakes and water.

"So today's the big day." Gohan said as he held back with his enormous appetite as the last thing he wanted to be was greedy with food. Unlike his father would've.

"Yes…." Hinata sighed. While she did improve and was certain that she'd be able to beat her sister would her father approve of her or was it too late to earn his approval?

"C'mon, don't be like that! You're stronger now! Not just physically but mentally as well!" Gohan encouraged Hinata as she smiled.

"You're right….I'm sorry for doubting myself." Hinata softly smiled as she finished off all the rice cakes she'd eat.

"Of course." Gohan replied as he downed his water bottle.

"Now, it's time." Gohan said while getting up as he helped her up.

"Right. And I will succeed." Hinata declared as Gohan smiled with pride.

"That's what I want to hear." Gohan smiled before the two made their way into the village towards the Hyuga Compound.

"Take a deep breath and then we'll enter." Gohan suggested as Hinata exhaled before she opened her eyed.

"Okay, I'm ready." Hinata said as Gohan nodded as the two entered the huge abode.

"Ah Hinata….you're here." Hiashi acknowledged his daughter who nodded at his greeting of sorts.

"Yes father. I'm here. And ready. Who will my opponent be?" The young Hyuga heiress asked as her younger sister walked out.

"I am, older sister." Hanabi answered her little sister as Hinata had an inkling she'd be fighting against her.

"Yes." Hinata replied as the two made their way to the inner dojo of the Hyuga.

Hinata and Hanabi took their respective fighting stances as Hiashi surveyed his eyes over his two daughters.

"Do your best Hinata. I have faith in you." Gohan told his friend as she turned her head back to smile back at him.

"Whenever you're ready. Begin!" Hiashi ordered as Hanabi dashed at her older sister with her gentle fist before she blocked it.

"What!?" Hanabi asked.

"She's gotten faster…." Hiashi observed as Hinata knocked her sister back before she standing over her. Nothing but focused and confident eyes from Hinata shocking everyone but Gohan.

"Alright!" Gohan mentally cheered.

Hanabi not wanting to give up tried launching at her sister with more of her gentle fists as Hinata was able to dodge several times.

"Your too Slow Hanabi!" Hinata said. As Hanabi noticed that her Byakugan wasn't even activated.

Hinata countered with a gentle fist of her own, knocking her sister towards the edge of the door.

"I win…." Hinata smiled as she walked over to her sister and helped her up.

"Elder sister…." Hanabi said as Hinata helped her up.

"Are you okay Hanabi?" Hinata asked as Hanabi smiled.

"I am! You sure have gotten better, elder sister." Hanabi grinned as Hinata smiled at the praise.

"Thank you." Hinata smiled as she rubbed the head of her little sister who blushed proudly. Even though she may've been weaker she always looked up to Hinata. She was just so warm and down-to-earth.

"Well I'll be…it seems I was wrong about you Gohan…..I'm sorry…." Hiashi apologized as Gohan waved his apology off with his father's trademark grin.

"Haha it's cool!" Gohan laughed.

Unbeknownst to everyone however, one Neji Hyuga was watching the whole thing.

"For Hinata to increase to where she was able to be better than Hanabi that easily ….This Gohan guy…." Neji thought before he walked over to where everyone was.

"Hey you!" Neji said as he walked to Gohan with a stern look on his face.

"Me?" Gohan asked.

"Brother Neji?" Hinata asked.

"Brother?" Gohan pondered internally before his attention was called back to Neji.

"That's right. I see you've been training Hinata?" Neji inquired.

"Yeah. Why?" Gohan asked before Neji got into his fighting stance.

"Fight me." Neji ordered as Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Fight you?" Gohan asked as Neji nodded his head.

"That's right. I'd like to see just how strong you are. After all, you were able to effortlessly defeat Lee! So I'm curious!" Neji said as he activated his Byakugan.

"That's-"Gohan was about to say as Neji rudely cut him off.

"It's the ocular power of the Hyuga Clan, the Byakugan." Neji said as Gohan nodded his head.

"Right, I read about that in the library. Well sorry but I'm not gonna fight you." Gohan said as Neji cocked his head back.

"And why is that?" Neji said as Gohan shrugged.

"I'd beat you just like I did with Lee." Gohan nonchalantly said as Neji wouldn't budge.

"Oh is that right?" Neji asked as Gohan sighed.

"Look I'm not a fan of fighting people weaker than me so please let's just call it quits." Gohan said as Neji refused to flinch.

"Come on!" Neji said as Gohan exhaled before raising a finger.

"This is all I need to beat you." Gohan simply said as something in Neji snapped before he lunged at the unafraid Half-Saiyan.

Gohan remained as steel as a rock as Neji was about to connect with Gohan.

"Eight trigrams-Two palms!" Neji was about to complete his jutsu before Gohan flicked his fingers away with his one finger like he predicted.

The Hyuga members watching had awestruck expressions.

"What in the?" Hiashi was speechless.

"H-how?" Hinata barely managed to stammer.

"With one finger?" Hanabi added.

"Like I said, there's really no point." Gohan said as he attempted to help Neji up as Neji lunged at him again.

"No point!? You just got lucky! Eight trigrams-Two palms! Four palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty Two palms!" Neji roared as he lunged at Gohan with a ton of strikes as Gohan effortlessly swatted his fingers away with no effort before taking his hands and throwing him back.

"Let's just stop this. Maybe one day when you train harder you'll get better than me." Gohan smiled with respect at his adversary before he turned around.

"Huh…it's like I've seen something like that before." Gohan shrugged as the Hyugas were left stunned at Gohan's display of power. It was really no question why Hinata was able to excel in a week.

Neji, furious that his pride was hurt, attempted to attack Gohan from behind.

Gohan sensing this turned around only to sock Neji in his gut, holding back of course.

"Don't ever try something so cowards again, or you are no better than Cell or Majin Buu" Gohan angrily whispered this into Nejis ears.

However, this was worse than any hit Neji had ever received in his life and he was rendered unconscious.

"I think you all should take him to his room and let him rest…haha…." Gohan awkwardly said as he adopted his father's sheepish grin as the situation was awkward.

"I'm sorry for all of this….Well….see ya!" Gohan said before walking off as Hinata stopped him.

"Thank you…For your help. I really appreciate it. It was the first time anyone ever believed in me." Hinata thanked as Gohan grinned at her.

"Of course. And if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask! And also remember, you are strong and can do anything as long as you put your mind to it!" Gohan smiled as Hinata blushed at Gohan's encouragement as he left.

Neji, after an hour, woke up in his bed with Hinata sitting by his side.

"What're you doing here!?" Neji spat coolly at Hinata who stammered nervously.

"Well…after Gohan knocked you out I carried you to your bed…" Hinata frowned as she wished that Neji would stop blaming her for that incident….

"Well I'm up now so leave!" Neji yelled as Hinata did just that, not wanting to cause any drama.

Neji frowned as he stared at the pillow below him.

This Gohan guy would most definitely become a problem in the future….What a huge pain in the ass….. But he would surpass him. It wasn't in his fate to be second best after all...

It had been nearly a month since Gohan's arrival in the Village of the Leaves. Thanks to the local grapevine, word spread quickly of Gohan's defeat over the Rookie of last year, Neji Hyuga.

Now the local genin, not knowing him personally were somewhat afraid of the Half-Saiyan claiming how a person who didn't know key yet could beat Neji Hyuga effortlessly wasn't human.

If only they knew how right they were…

Gohan walked home from the local grocery store for the third time that week as a result of Naruto's appetite.

At least he could control his own appetite….At least somewhat…..

Gohan walked home thinking these very thoughts before coming across a certain pineapple head.

"Hey, it's you, Gohan right?" Shikamaru asked as Gohan nodded.

"Yeah I am. And you're in the same class with me, right?" Gohan asked as Shikamaru nodded.

"Right. And the name's Shikamaru. Hey why don't you come to the park with me? I'd like to play a game with you." Shikamaru suggested as Gohan shrugged thinking it couldn't be all that bad.

The two then made their way to the Leaf Village Park where a game board was set up on a table.

"And this is?" Gohan inquired with a raised brow.

"It's a game called Shogi. Basically it's a strategy game." Shikamaru said before explaining the rules to the hybrid.

"Oh I see….seems simple enough!" Gohan said before the two sat at the table and began playing.

Shikamaru was left stunned as Gohan just barely lost to Shikamaru of all people!

"Wow…..and they call me a genius…." Shikamaru muttered as Gohan laughed.

"Haha well I was called a prodigy!" Gohan smiled as he thought of how his father, Piccolo and even Vegeta would call him that occasionally during his training as Choji walked over.

"Hey you guys!" Choji greeted with his happy smile.

"Sup Choji?" Shikamaru greeted his friend with a fist bump before Choji noticed Gohan.

"Oh so you're Gohan. I'm Choji." Choji greeted.

"Hey Choji!" Gohan smiled. For some reason, he got a serious Yajirobe vibe from the Akimichi.

"Want some Chips?" Choji offered as Gohan smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." Gohan accepted his offer as the three left the table with Shikamaru's game as he retrieved his before the three went to a park bench.

"So Gohan, you been enjoying your stay here?" Choji asked as Gohan laughed.

"Haha well it's had its ups and downs. But I'm making the best of it." Gohan chuckled as Shikamaru looked over at Gohan.

"Hey, sorry for how everyone's been treating you. You don't seem that bad." Shikamaru said as he gained respect for the son of Goku as he saw how intelligent he was.

"Yeah, you seem pretty chill." Choji added as Gohan felt happy that he had made two new friends.

"Thanks guys. That really means a lot." Gohan smiled before getting up.

"Well I should probably get home. I bought some groceries." Gohan smiled before waving goodbye to his two new friends.

As he made his way home, he noticed how Naruto was nowhere to be found in the apartment complex. He guessed he was doing his own training based on his impatient he was. Chuckling, he decided to do some training of his own.

It was a nice, beautiful morning in the Hidden Leaf Village as two particular young boys were doing their regular scheduled sessions of early morning training before the Academy.

"Well done, Naruto!" Gohan complimented his friend as Naruto held out a beam of Ki before firing it at the tree next to him.

"Heh, thanks! I'm so happy I can use Ki now!" Naruto grinned as Gohan smiled with pride at his friend. He's come a long way from the unexperienced rookie that he met four months prior.

"Who knows? Maybe someday you'll be as powerful as me!" Gohan laughed as Naruto smiled broadly at the thought of surpassing Gohan. Could he do it? Gohan was the most powerful person that he ever met after all.

"Oh no! We should probably make our way to the Academy! We have thirty minutes!" Gohan exclaimed in shock as he stared at his watch as Naruto nearly fell back in shock.

"Oh crap that's right! We definitely gotta boogie!" Naruto yelled as he ran back home in order to get cleaned up before falling on himself. Gohan laughed as he ran over to his friend's side before helping him up.

Normally Naruto wouldn't be as ecstatic to go to school but today was a day of particular importance to him; it was the day of Graduation Exams. On this day, the students in the selected year of study would be given a test in order to show off their ninjutsu skills and if successful in performing the required jutsu, they would pass and become honorary ninja of the Leaf. If they didn't, they would be retained and forced to retake the course again.

While Naruto had failed the previous two times prior to today, he was pretty confident because thanks to training with Gohan he found himelf taking his studies more seriously. The blonde was pretty sure that aspect in Gohan's personality was probably the result of a strict upbringing.

If only he knew how right he was…

As the two boys made their way home, got cleaned up and ate breakfast they could only wonder what sort of adventure awaited the two upon becoming ninja.

"Well Naruto, you ready?" Gohan asked his friend as Naruto grinned at the half-saiyan.

"You know it, bro! Let's go!" Naruto declared before running off as Gohan laughed before following him.

"That guy…Something tells me he'll never change." Gohan mused fondly before following after Naruto.

After a short walk full of conversation and chatter, the two eventually reached the Ninja Academy. As they entered the classroom, Gohan greeted Shikamaru and Choji who took notice of him.

"Hey guys!" Gohan greeted his friends as he walked up to them with Naruto at his side.

"Oh Gohan! You ready for the exams?" Choji asked as Gohan smiled.

"Yep!" Gohan replied as a thought came to Kiba's mind who walked up to the two.

"Wait a second, if you don't use Chakra, how're you gonna take the test?" Kiba inquired as he raised an eyebrow.

"Due to me being able to use Ki and given their relation with each other, Iruka's worked out a way for me to still take the test." Gohan explained as Kiba nodded in understanding.

"Oh I see…" Kiba said as Shino said nothing to Gohan as he sat down, slightly unnerving the half-breed. He wondered if this guy was related to Vegeta given how unfriendly he was….

"G-Good Morning…Gohan….Naruto…." Hinata meekly greeted the two as she appeared behind Shino.

"Oh hey!" Naruto cheerfully greeted the Hyuga.

"Good morning, Hinata." Gohan politely greeted back as she blushed slightly at Gohan. After his help in giving her the confidence to perfect her skills more, the two became close friends over the last four months with him constantly checking up on her as well as making sure her father was treating her well. While she had been in love with Naruto since he saved her from bullies ever since they were four, recently she found her feelings shifting over slightly to Gohan. After all, he really seemed to enjoy her company and he always made sure she was happy and accounted for.

Hinata smiled before sitting next to Kiba and Shino as Ino and Sakura came barging through the door like a herd of stampeding bulls.

"I'm first!" Sakura and Ino simultaneously yelled as they breathed for air, ignoring the snickers they received as a result of their bizarre entrance.

"Heh, look at that, I win again Sakura!" Ino smirked at her rival who returned said smirk.

"Oh give me a break, my toe was at least a tenth of an inch ahead!" Sakura retorted before noticing her crush who looked at her for a second before turning his head away.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as Naruto sat up to greet her.

"Good morning, Sakura!" Naruto greeted his crush who shoved him out of the way.

"Move it!" Sakura yelled, pushing him out of the way.

"That…hurts…." Naruto comically cried.

"Man, ouch…." Gohan winced before helping his friend up.

Sakura greeted her crush who ignored her before he stared at Gohan. There was an obvious air of tension before Sasuke looked away. Gohan shrugged before sitting next to his best friend.

As Gohan and the others waited for Iruka to enter the room, he thought about his time in the Leaf. The villagers' opinions of him was definitely interesting as although he won over a good deal of them with his good deeds in him repairing the parts of the village that he indirectly destroyed, there was still others who were a bit wary of him and saw him as slightly of a freak due to being able to use Ki instead of chakra as well as being able to defeat outstanding genin such as Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga, the latter having quite a level of disdain for the son of Goku due to him humiliating him in their fight. Some could argue it was even on the level as the one he has for Hinata.

Gohan's relationships with some of his classmates were better at least as him, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba were all friends who tended to hang out from time to time when there were no classes. He and Ino were friends who would speak to each other every now and then where as Hinata who he was really close with. Their bond was on the same level as the one he had with Naruto due to him giving her more confidence in herself and her abilities whereas Sakura didn't care for him due to finding him to be a complete weirdo. Sasuke and Shino were wary of him due to Shino being naturally wary of outsiders of the leaf. Although the Aburame didn't outright dislike Gohan, a part of him didn't trust Gohan whereas Sasuke, although he didn't want to admit it, was jealous of Gohan due to his power. He was definitely sure that Gohan could defeat Itachi and the fact that some outsider from another world could defeat Itachi while he worked his ass off and couldn't defeat his wretched brother was truly maddening to the last Uchiha.

Gohan was snapped from these thoughts as Iruka entered the room.

"Good morning class! I hope you all are ready as today is the Graduation Exam." Iruka began as he greeted his class.

"When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The exam will be on the Clone Jutsu." Iruka said as Naruto nearly leaped out of his seat. He couldn't wait until his name was called as had that jutsu nailed!

Everyone waited patiently as their names were called; Sakura, Shino, Choji, Hinata and etc. Eventually it came to be Gohan's turn.

"Son Gohan!" Iruka called as Gohan nodded before following the scarred ninja into the testing room. Upon entering the room, Gohan noticed an adult wearing the same clothes Iruka wore but he had white hair.

"Son Gohan, correct? I am Mizuki and it's a pleasure to meet you." Mizuki smiled as he held his hand out to Gohan who stared at the man warily. There was something….ominous about him. Although not wanting to be rude, Gohan returned the gesture.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Mizuki." Gohan politely replied as he shook Mizuki's hand.

"Okay Gohan, even though you don't use chakra, I trust you have an ability that you can use with your Ki like producing copies of yourself?" Iruka asked as Gohan smiled.

"Yep!" Gohan replied before crossing his arms together.

"Multiform Technique!" Gohan yelled before he was able to make two copies of himself that were on the right and left sides of him respectively.

"Amazing! That's very much similar to the clone jutsu! I wonder, how did you learn it?" Iruka asked in amazement as Mizuki appeared equally as shocked.

"A friend of mine by the name of Tien taught me. He thought it'd be useful for me in battles." Gohan answered as he remembered how during the three years before the Androids' attack, the other Z-Fighters such as Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha would occasionally train with Goku, Gohan and Piccolo and Tien decided to teach the young boy his technique.

"Well this Tien of yours sounds like a true master." Mizuki smiled with his eyes closed as Gohan nodded.

"He really was." Gohan said as Iruka smiled before handing Gohan his prize for passing the examination.

"Well whatever the case is, you pass! Congratulations!" Iruka smiled as Gohan was awarded his honorary ninja headband, thus making him a ninja of the Leaf Village.

"Wow….It looks really cool! Thank you, Mr. Iruka! I promise to make you proud!" Gohan smiled before wrapping the headband around his bicep. Even though it was a forehead protector, he felt it'd be cooler on his arm.

Gohan smiled and gave the older man his thanks before leaving and waiting outside for his friend Naruto to graduate. He wasn't worried and was sure that Naruto would pass this time. After all, he reminded him so much of his father who could do anything.

Naruto waited on the seat of his pants for his name to be called and enarly jumped through the roof when the name "Naruto Uzumaki" was called.

"Alright! It's my time to shine!" Naruto gleamed before literally stampeding into the testing room. Mizuki's eye widened slightly at the site of the orange wearing boy.

"Okay Naruto. For this try, you have to make the clone jutsu." Iruka instructed the young boy who grinned before cracking his knuckles.

"Sure thing! Clone jutsu!" Naruto grinned before putting his hands together for the sign for said jutsu before summoning nearly fifteen different clones around the room, much to the shock of the two ninja present.

"N-Naruto?" Iruka stammered.

"Hehe, sup?" One of the clones grinned.

"H-how? A couple of months ago you couldn't even make a clone without it looking deformed and frankly….pathetic…but now?" Iruka could barely breathe as Naruto grinned while rubbing his nose proudly.

"Well I had a lot better motivation and practice this time" Naruto smiled like a fox as Iruka smiled in thought.

"Gohan….the bond these two boys share is nothing short of amazing…." Iruka thought with pride as he was proud that Naruto was finally able to graduate.

"As much as it pleases me to say this, I hereby announce: you pass!" Iruka smiled as he handed Naruto his blue forehead protector.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Naruto yelled as he took off his green goggles while placing them in his pocket before putting his headband on and posed for it several times.

"Well? Well!? How do I look!? Like a model!?" Naruto grinned with sparkly eyes as Iruka laughed while Mizuki stared blankly.

"Yes, yes I suppose. Now the best of luck to you on your ninja career…" Iruka proudly smiled as Naruto grinned at him.

"Thanks again!" Naruto giggled excitedly before running outside the classroom.

"As much as a pain in the ass he can be, I'll miss that boy." Iruka sighed, albeit a little sadly as Mizuki said nothing. In fact if one could go inside his head, one would see just how furious he was.

Naruto ran outside to greet his friend eagerly to celebrate with him.

"Gohan! I passed!" Naruto cheered before hugging onto the boy as he tackled him to the ground, making both boys laugh.

"I knew you could do it! Now…can I please breathe?" Gohan asked as Naruto sheepishly chuckled.

"Right, sorry…" Naruto laughed as both boys continued laughing. However, close to the two of them, two adult women scoffed at the sight of them as they waited for their children.

"Can you believe it? They actually let those two pass?" One of the woman spat with pure disgust in her voice.

"I know….Our Hidden Leaf Village truly has follow if those two were allowed to pass…I mean one's a chakra-less freak and the other's the-"Her friend tried to add before she was cut off.

"Hey now! We're not supposed to talk about that, remember?" The woman corrected her friend.

"Oops, sorry." Her friend corrected. And their conversation was fully heard by the two, not like the two women cared either way.

Gohan sighed but didn't care what a bunch of ignorant people thought of him. He frowned as he looked at the sad expression on his friend's face.

"Hey Naruto. What did they mean what you are?" Gohan asked as Naruto sighed.

"I don't know…Every time I try to ask about it, all I get are vague answers…..Even the Old Man can't answer…" Naruto answered despondently as Gohan felt remorse for his friend. It wasn't fair to see him being treated for something he had no idea why. Sure he was a bit of a troublemaker, one incident involving him painting the Hokage monuments came to mind, but he was a genuine, down-to-earth person who was loyal. He would definitely find out the answer himself, one day. However, that didn't matter as he turned to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Who cares what a bunch of people like them think? You passed and are one step closer to your dream of becoming Hokage. And you have me!" Gohan smiled as Naruto's eyes widened in realization as he realized that Gohan was indeed right. Naruto returned the smile gratefully.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Gohan! And who cares what a bunch of dumbasses like them think!? One day they'll definitely change their view of me and accept me as one of their own!" Naruto declared proudly as Gohan felt proud of Naruto. He really was definitely like his father.

"And I'm sure you can do that Naruto!" Gohan smiled as he remembered how hated Piccolo was. All of the Z-Fighters save for his father, detested and rejected him but with time he was seen as one of them and if someone like Piccolo could be accepted, Naruto definitely would!

"Now whaddaya say I make us some celebratory dinner?" Gohan suggested as Naruto grinned hungrily.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto yelled. And with that the two made their way to their home as they were suddenly approached by Mizuki.

"Oh, Naruto, Gohan. Hello there." Mizuki greeted friendly.

"Hello." Gohan replied.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"I'd like to speak to Naruto if that's okay with you, Gohan? It's nothing major and won't take long." Mizuki said as Naruto looked to Gohan as if asking if whether or not it was fine or not.

"Sure. Just don't take too long." Gohan said before stalking off to home.

Naruto and Mizuki were sitting atop of a building looking over the entirety of the Leaf Village.

"So Naruto, tell me…." Mizuki began.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Now that you've graduated from the ninja academy, you're a ninja now. But tell me, what's your overall goal in the grand scheme of things?" Mizuki asked the energetic twelve year old who watched the going and coming of the villagers down below before donning a determined expression on his face.

"I want to become Hokage. That way everyone will stop treating me like dirt and see me as someone important! As one of them! And I will achieve that goal!" Naruto announced as Mizuki chuckled.

"I see…If that's the case, then I have a certain proposition for you…." Mizuki began as Naruto raised a curious eyebrow.

"A proposition?" Naruto inquired.

"With it, I can guarantee that you be promoted to Chunin!" Mizuki grinned as Naruto nearly fell off the building in excitement. That's definitely a step in the right direction.

"TELL ME!" Naruto practically begged Mizuki as he got in his face who laughed before settling him down.

"Okay, you just have to do this….." Mizuki explained Naruto's "proposition" although if one could look closely, they'd see a somewhat evil smirk on his face.

Son Gohan was a person who was fairly patient, even in the tightest of situations. However, even he had his limits.

Gohan tapped the dining table with food in front of it with slight irritation. He told Naruto to not be out too long yet this was three hours since he was gone. What on earth could he be doing?

Gohan sighed as he put on his shoes before leaving the apartment in order to find out what Naruto was doing. He flew secretly through the sky as to not be detected before hearing a couple of voices from down below.

"I can't believe it! He's gone too far this time!" One ninja yelled.

"That's right! That damn Naruto! When I find him, I'll skin his little ass!" Another ninja yelled just as angry.

Gohan raised an eyebrow before descending to a nearby building.

"He stole the scroll of sealing! This isn't just some prank but a serious crime!" A third ninja yelled.

"Thankfully Lord Hokage gave us the order to find and apprehend him!" A fourth ninja yelled as Gohan was speechless at what he heard.

Naruto was a lot of things, a brat, troublemaker and even a delinquent but a thief? He was just too pure-hearted for the concept of thievery.

Gohan shook these thoughts out of his head before going to find Naruto by locking onto his Ki.

"Naruto….just what on earth have you gotten yourself into this time?" Gohan could only ponder about his friend as he flew to his location.

Naruto Uzumaki had never been more confused in his life. One moment Mizuki had promised him that he'd be able to advance to Chunin by stealing the scroll of sealing and learning a jutsu from it but then Iruka found him and had no idea about it. If that wasn't bad enough, Mizuki nearly drilled him to death with several Kunai that he was saved from at the last minute thanks to Iruka.

"Wait…what the hell…is going on here!?" Naruto more or less demanded rather than asked.

"Hehe, I've gotta say thanks for all the help, Naruto." Mizuki smirked as Naruto looked even more puzzled.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here!?" As Naruto practically begged for things to make sense.

"Mizuki used you to get the Scroll of Sealing from his own selfish, nefarious ways!" Iruka answered while ripping kunai, after kunai out of him as Naruto gazed at the ninja for his betrayal in utter disbelief.

"What the!? Is this true!?" Naruto yelled with a fierce glare as Mizuki didn't even try to look scared.

"Hehe, that's right. And thanks for being the perfect little bait for my plan to gain more power. Although I wish I could've escaped without you being dumb enough to get caught. Then again, you always were the dead last so I guess that was to be expected." Mizuki shrugged.

"You bastard…." Naruto growled.

"And like the useless piece of trash, you are I'll have you killed like one." Mizuki began as he reached for the Shuriken on his back.

"Sayonara!" Mizuki yelled as he swung the ninja item down at the started rookie ninja. Naruto barely had enough time to react. At least until….

The Shuriken was literally blasted from and disintegrated in midair.

"What the?" Mizuki asked before noticing Gohan atop a tree before jumping down to the ground landing in front of the started Iruka and Naruto.

"Gohan?" Iruka asked.

"It's you!" Naruto exclaimed with a sense of relief as Gohan glared at Mizuki.

"I should've known you were up to something fishy. Something about you always seemed a bit off and now I'm glad to know I was right!" Gohan glared at the traitor ninja as this Mizuki guy really was no different than Cell.

"Hehe, leave it to the good old Son Gohan to being a thorn in my ass. But rather I won't let my plan fail here. Especially if this little monster has anything to say about it." Mizuki grinned as he motioned to Naruto, making both boys raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean a monster?" Gohan inquired as Naruto was equally curious.

"Mizuki, don't you dare tell!" Iruka yelled at the top of his lungs as the white haired shinobi ignored him.

"Hehe, why don't I tell you a story Gohan? Since you're friends, even though I have no real reason why, with Naruto, you've probably always wondered why he's treated like dirt even though there's no real reason why, yes." Mizuki began as Gohan nodded.

"Yeah I admit I've always been curious about the harsh treatment towards Naruto." Gohan answered.

"Tell me why!" Naruto demanded as Mizuki chuckled evilly.

"The reason is quite simple….Twelve years ago there was a nine tailed demon fox who attacked our village and it was sealed within the body of that idiot blonde right behind you by our beloved Fourth Hokage!" Mizuki explained as Naruto's face literally lost all of its color as Gohan looked at his friend in shock.

"….W-what?" Naruto could barely gasp out.

"He's…the holder of a demon?" Gohan asked.

"That's right. The demon fox who attacked the village has taken over his body! He is the nine tailed fox!" Mizuki declared as tears built up in Naruto's eyes. Finally…it all made sense….why he would hear parents push their kids away from him, why the villagers would call him "that boy" and whisper about what he was…..It was because the fox was inside of him…..He supposed that was the reason behind his whisker marks on his face.

Gohan looked to his friend in sympathy as he realized the burden that he was forced to carry from a very young age. His life was sacrificed for the safety of the village…..If that wasn't saddening, nothing was….

Gohan walked up to his friend and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto….I'm so sorry…" Gohan reasoned as tears fell from the blonde's eyes as he remembered everything the villagers did to him from kicking him out of stores, to the forced isolated social interaction he had with his peers to the overall denial of his existence, it was hitting him ten times over.

Naruto said nothing as Mizuki continued to jeer at the blonde.

"Hehe, I must wonder what Lord Fourth was thinking. What the hell made _you _so special!? Hmph. Then again, you'll be seeing him soon when I'm done with you, little demon!" Mizuki laughed as Naruto looked down while feeling a multitude of emotions; sadness, grief, betrayal, hurt, anger and hatred. Those damn village bastards had the audacity to treat him like a leper yet lie to him all his life!? Oh how he was definitely going to prove them wrong….Especially with this bastard in front of him!

With these thoughts in mind, a red chakra surrounded him, shocking Iruka and Gohan.

"T-this Chakra…it….feels like…." Iruka could barely gasp out as it reminded him of that night from twelve years ago.

"It feels….so cold!" Gohan observed as it reminded him of when he saw Vegeta go Super Saiyan for the first time. Gohan could only surmise that _this_ was the power of the nine tailed fox.

"Haha, no one will ever accept a monster like you!" Mizuki jeered before guffawing into another laughing fit.

Hearing this Gohan Shot back to Mizuki and Glared at him. Clouds started rolling in faster than anyone has ever seen in the village. Yellow lightening bounced around the forest I nthe direction of Gohan and Naruto.

"You want to see a Monster! Mizuki!" Gohan snapped at Mizuki.

The earth stared cracking underneath them. The tree where Mizuki was in got hit by lighting and caught alight. Mizuki jumped behind all of them. Naruto turning around to face him with the red chakra still surrounding him. But then even catching Narutos attention. Gohans back still facing Mizuki, his Hair went spiked up, at that point the earth shacking. Even being felt by smaller villages away from the Leaf. Gohans hair turned Gold as he looked over his shoulder to Mizuki.

"Ga…Gaaa…W..Wh…what are you?" Mizuki tried to ask.

"I am the light, for when there are people like you" Gohan said as he powered down due to sensing over 50 ninja on their way here.

However, Naruto wasn't ready to calm down to the shock of Gohan and Iruka.

He was too busy laughing before he stopped, feeling the air. What he saw would stay with him for the rest of his days…..

Naruto raised his head up revealing his features…His hair was spikier, his whisker marks became more pronounced and his teeth became sharper but what was the most shocking was his eyes, they were blood red….and if one could look deep into his eyes they would see nothing but anger and hatred.

"So I'm just a monster huh!?" Naruto yelled as he gave a death glare to the white haired ninja who nearly fell back on his rear from the tree he was on before he donned a confident smirk.

"W…WHAT?" Mizuki tried to say but is still just frozen.

"I'll show you who's a real demon!" Naruto roared as Mizuki screamed in fear. And just from pure instinct he managed to throw the extra shuriken that he had attached to his back.

"N…Not if I kill you first!" Mizuki yelled as he attempted to throw his Shuriken before Naruto appeared right in front of him in a speed no one, save for Gohan could have seen.

"Go ahead! Just try to kill me!" Naruto roared before breaking the Shuriken before slamming a hard punch to Mizuki's gut.

Mizuki felt the air leave him before he was slammed hard into the ground by the twelve year old.

Mizuki barely had enough time to get his senses together before Naruto punched him square in the face. Before Mizuki could react Naruto hit him again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And yet again.

This went on for a little while longer as Mizuki was slowly losing consciousness as the possessed Naruto kept on pummeling the pathetic man, getting his fists stained with Mizuki's blood in the process.

Gohan and Iruka could only watch in shock as their friend delivered the beating of a lifetime to the now rogue ninja.

"Naruto…" Iruka sadly commented as he wished he could've done more for his student while Gohan could only stare in horror at the state Naruto was in. He was in a state of hatred that everyone around him was null and void. He was so far gone in his grief and rage that he was a totally different person now. It was just like how Gohan was when he attained his Super Saiyan 2 state. If he didn't stop, he'd definitely kill the traitorous Mizuki. Not like Gohan cared anything about the fool but he'd be damned if he'd let Naruto's innocence be tainted.

Gohan then got up before making his way to the blonde ninja.

"P….please….Mercy…." Mizuki begged as pathetic tears ran down his eyes. His face was bruised and covered with blood and it was by sheer miracle that he was even remotely conscious even a little.

Naruto however was having none of it.

"…Mercy…Mercy!? All the times I wanted someone to be nice to me, did anyone listen to me!? No! So screw you and your mercy! Naruto roared as he continued his punishment for several more seconds as he readied one final fist.

"And this…is for _everything_ that's happened to me over my life!" Naruto yelled as he was about to kill the bastard, ignoring his pleas for mercy before his hand was grabbed right as his fist was only a fraction of a second from Mizuki's face. He looked up to see it was none other than Gohan.

"Gohan?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto…don't kill him." Gohan said to his friend who grunted.

"But! He!" Naruto tried to argue as Gohan shook his head.

"He's not worth it. Believe me. And deep down I know you know it too." Gohan said as Naruto growled in anger before his features returned to normal as Iruka was able to make his way to the two boys.

"Mizuki…You Bastard…How you've fallen ever since we were kids…" Iruka sadly sighed as a long tear flew down his eye.

"You were friends with him, Iruka-Sensei?" Gohan asked the scarred chunin.

"Yes. He comforted me after my parents died and we were as close as well…you two…but I guess that was all an act…huh…Mizuki?" Iruka asked as Mizuki didn't reply. Upon further investigation they all figured out that he lost consciousness.

"I think we should take him back to the village now…What he did was treason and he'll definitely be locked up in prison for his crime." Iruka said as the two boys nodded before making their way to the village.

Gohan just looked up as 50 Ninja landed around them as if Gohan knew there were coming.

"Come with us" Unknown Anbu member declares to Gohan Naruto and Iruka as 2 ninja pick up Mizuki and disappear.

Upon reaching the gates, Hiruzen was there waiting for them with his pipe in hand and a content smile.

"Iruka, Gohan and Naruto…congratulations for bringing down the traitor to our village…Although it's saddening what he became, I can take solace in the fact that the scroll is safe and sound." Hiruzen congratulated the three boys although internally he was shocked that Naruto unleashed the power of the nine tailed fox.

"Thank you Lord Hokage." Iruka politely bowed as Gohan smiled in thanks as Naruto said nothing.

Hiruzen frowned but realized this was probably the right reaction after finding out that he was basically lied to his whole life.

"Well Gohan, Naruto I can take you two out for ramen to-"Iruka tried to say as Naruto walked away from the group saying nothing, ignoring the concerned calls from his friends.

"Oh Naruto…." Iruka frowned as Gohan decided to go after him.

"I'll handle it." Gohan simply said before following after the blonde.

"I think maybe I should go to…" Iruka tried to follow before Hiruzen stopped him.

"Wait Iruka…I think this is a job only Gohan can do… how about you tell me what was the meaning of all that shaking and lighting" Hiruzen said as Iruka was silent before nodding his head and started telling Lord Third what Gohan had done.

Gohan followed after the blonde before Naruto ran off in an attempt to be alone. Gohan then waited for him to go home as he decided it'd be best to approach him from that angle. Upon entering their home, Gohan then sensed that Naruto was over the edge of the apartment building.

Naruto was solemnly looking at the ground below as he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Gohan's presence.

"Hey…." Gohan awkwardly greeted as Naruto sighed.

"…Hey…." Naruto greeted back.

"You know….what Mizuki said back there…he wasn't right." Gohan began in an attempt to reason with his friend as Naruto shook his head.

"And what makes you so sure? You saw how I reacted back there. That's nothing short of how a monster would react." Naruto countered harshly as Gohan sighed knowing this wouldn't be easy.

"Naruto, you know that's not true. You're not a monster, you were just someone lost in his own grief…" Gohan said as Naruto turned to him with a glare while tears cascaded from his eyes.

"How do _you_ know what's not true!? I nearly killed him because he got under my skin!? Don't you understand!? I'm _nothing_ but a freak of nature! A monster! Hell even when I was walking through the village earlier, the villagers' eyes got even_ colder_ to me, like me finding out about the nine tails made me even more hated than I originally was!" Naruto yelled as Gohan said nothing as he continued letting Naruto vent. Trying to say anything soothing would only make him angrier.

"You know something!? Maybe I should've let him nail me with that Shuriken! It's what I deserve after all…." Naruto moaned as Gohan put his hands on Naruto's shoulder before giving him a stern glare full of shock. The cheerful boy who chanted how he was going to be hokage day in and day out like it was his mantra was going to just give up!?

"Don't say that! Don't you ever say that, Naruto!" Gohan yelled as Naruto returned the stern look.

"Why shouldn't I!? I'm just a monster in the eyes of everything!" Naruto yelled as Gohan's hold on his shoulder got even tighter.

"Because Iruka cares about you! Mr. Hiruzen cares about you! Teuchi and Ayame care about you! And I care about you!" Gohan declare as a certain light that was lost in Naruto's eyes began to shine at the declaration of Gohan's words.

"W-what?" Naruto stammered as Gohan wouldn't let up.

"That's right! I'd never, ever see you as a monster! Hell you're more human than anyone I've ever met! Even more human than me!" Gohan announced as Naruto found himself silent at the hybrid's words before he suddenly started sniffling.

"G…Gohan…" Naruto moaned as Gohan pulled him in for a hug.

"T-thank….you…." Naruto tried holding back his tears.

"It's okay…It's okay to cry…Let it all out!" Gohan told his friend as he sobbed in Gohan's arms like he was a child who lost his mother in the store and found her.

"It'll be okay…It really will…." Gohan soothed as he remembered his father doing this to him as a boy.

Naruto continued crying before he eventually cried himself to sleep as Gohan tucked him into his bed.

"Poor Naruto…he's lived a life of hell….Well with me here I won't let him go through the pain of loneliness anymore…He's like my brother after all…" Gohan said as he pondered a way to show him how much he meant to him before a lightbulb appeared over his head.

"That's it!" Gohan yelled as he pumped his fist in his palm.

Well Guys that is Chapter 3 done. I hope you like it and will be going a very interesting root on the next 2 chapters. Any recommendations to where you want to see this story go. Don't be afraid to hit me up with some suggestions. They are very welcome. Chapter 4 will be out by the end of next week hopefully


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. I hope everyone is having a good day.

This is Chapter 4 and I'm going to take this chapter a very interesting route.

The next morning Naruto woke up in a daze. "What happened?" Naruto questioned to himself.

Naruto recollected himself and remembered about the night before with a bit of a sadden look.

"Where is Gohan? Something smells good though." Naruto said as his nose took over all of his emotions in the classic floating towards the food scene.

"Gohan? What is all this for?" Naruto questioned as he saw a feast on his table.

"Good Morning Naruto, I hope that you slept very well." Gohan responded with a smile, as he finished up the last bowl of Ramen.

They both sat down and Gohan explained this Feast that his mom made on a very special occasion. Then they both dug in.

"Gohan?" Naruto questioned

"hmm?" Gohan nosed to Naruto as he had a mouth full of food.

"I don't mean to seem ungrateful, but what is this feast for? I mean you said this type of feast was only for very special occasion's right…" Naruto questioned more having a sad look on his face.

"That is Correct" Gohan said not seeming fazed about this.

"Then why make this special feast for someone like me… I don't deser…" Naruto tried to say but got cut off my Gohan raising his hand once again.

Gohan not wanting to be rude held his hand up as he finished swallowing some food.

"It's quite simple actually. Today is the day you become my family." Gohan explained with a smile.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Naruto spat out as he stood up and leaned over the table.

Gohan just gave smile in return and said "I will explain when we get to the training grounds, now let's eat up, you going to need the extra energy for today" Gohan said before continuing to eat.

Naruto sat back down with so many nerves taking over in anticipation for what is to come. Both boys finished eating and got dressed. Gohan once again in his GI from when he faced Cell and Naruto in his Usual orange outfit.

In another part of the Village. A very well bandaged elder of the village was speaking to a member of the Root Ninja.

"Can you handle this mission?" Danzo asked the ninja.

"Yes sir! I am to observe the child named Gohan, learn as much as I can from him, if I deem him any sort of threat I am to eliminate him and any other witness around" the unknown ninja repeating his order.

"Very good" Danzo replied looking up with a smile.

"Dismissed!" Danzo ordered.

The unknown Root member vanished from sight as Danzo turns around walking to the exit of the room they were in.

"Gohan….you will become a valuable asset to me and my cause" Danzo said to himself.

Gohan and Naruto have now reached the training field.

Gohan not saying word since they got onto the grounds with arms folding and eyes closed.

"Gohan?" Naruto remarked.

"Shall we get started" Gohan said with a smirk.

"You better believe it! Ya Know" Naruto explained.

Gohan Smirked and turned around not saying anything. He cupped his hands to his side and slowly started with his Fathers favourite technique. "KA…..ME…HA" Gohan started.

"Gohan what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"ME…" Gohan continued. Trying to put as little power into this as he possibly can. However as he said this he noticed a figure jump into a tree nearby.

Blue Beams came from Gohans hands as his power was building. "Fine if they want to see my technique I will show it to them." Goah nthought to himself putting a little more power into his technique.

"HAAAAAAAAA" Gohan Screamed aiming for the kunai targets on the other side of the river.

Unfortunatly with Gohan putting even a little more power into his attack. He didn't just disintegrate the targets but a few dozen trees along with them.

"Gohan… what on earth was that…" Naruto asked agasp at the technique and the power Gohan has.

" Damn I shouldn't have put so much into that" Gohan remarked.

"You were holding back!?" Naruto asked.

"What is this guy? Can I even beat him if I were to fight him?" the unknown Root ninja said in the tree.

"You can come out now! Or the next one will be towards you! I'm tired of all this sneaky bullshit" Gohan yelled out.

"Did he really notice me?" The ninja questioned to himself.

"Gohan? Is someone there?" Naruto asked.

"Yes… I can sense him in the trees over there" Gohan explained.

"O shit I have been made" the Root ninja said as he jumped out the tree away from Gohan to try and flee.

Gohan just sighed as he disappeared from Naruto and appearing right in front of their stalker.

"What the…." The Ninja tried to say before jumping straight into Gohans chest making him fall to the ground.

"What? How? That can't be. It was like jumping into a mountain" the Ninja explained holding his head.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked.

"tch… my name is Sai…all you need to know is that I was ordered to keep an eye on you and make sure you are not a threat.

"Sai…I'm not threat I'm helping as much as I can. So please leave us be." Gohan asked in annoyance.

"S…Sure thing" Sai replied and jumped away.

Gohan returned to Naruto who had such a confused look on his face.

"What was that about" Naruto asked.

"Nah let's not worries about that. You ready to start properly now?" Gohan said with excitement in his voice.

"Am I ever, ya know" Naruto replied.

Gohan smiled and said" so that technique I used is the strongest and most dangerous technique in my arsenal and my Dads favourite technique. It increases your overall spirit In the form of that ball of energy and lets it out for either a hand to hand combat situation or even ranged. Its name is the KAMEHAMEHA" Gohan tried to explain.

"My family holds this technique quite close to ourselves. And now I'm passing this onto you, hence making you part of my family." Gohan added, shocking Naruto to no end. How could this guy believe and trust him so much. No one not even Iruka or lord third has treated him this good.

"I…I don't know what to say …Gohan" Naruto said as he started tearing up.

Gohan smiled back at him and gave him a hug. "Let's save the water works for after you get this technique." Gohan said.

"Ok get into the same stance as me earlier" Gohan explained.

"RIGHT!" Naruto responded. Standing in the same way and cupping his hands together. "Now what?" Naruto asked.

Gohan making a few adjustments to his stance then said. "Push out your Ki from both hands and merge it into one"

Naruto pushing was having a lot of trouble merging the two orbs that did form in each hand. As he was pushing this out as well he would move and Gohan had to constantly adjust his form.

After 2 hours of doing this Naruto finally managed to merge the two orbs. Without moving his form.

"Now slowly start saying the Techniques name as you push more and more power into it. Remember to just use your Ki and not your chakra. We have no idea what will happen when chakra is mixed in." Gohan explained.

"KA….." Naruto started. His Red and Yellow turned a dark Blue letting out streams of blue energy out on the side.

"Contain that power don't let it control you." Gohan said.

Naruto eyes closed remembered how everyone in the village tried to control him due to the fox. His Eyes still closed he continued. "ME…"

"Good Now keep it just as is, if you can add more power but don't let it overpower you now!" Gohan added.

Naruto not even listening at this point was just focused on using his pain from his memories to fuel the technique. He pushes more and more energy into it out of pure rage.

"HA…" at this point Narutos chakra started taking over with a red aura around him. However when the red aura got to his hands, Gohan could sense it being converted into KI.

"How is he doing this? This isn't Narutos KI or CHakara coming in now" Gohan said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Control that Ki condense it and don't put any more in" Gohan yelled.

Naruto hearing this stopped his emotional ride and stopped the Ki input and just focused on maintaining this, however he started feeling the strain of this on his body. He couldn't do this for long, and he knew it.

"ME…." Naruto continued waiting for the final instruction from Gohan.

"Now look towards what you want to hit with this beam. Before your final word focus on nothing but that. And as you say the final word release your body towards that direction. Aim with your arms and hands. And just push it out after you have released your energy." Gohan Explained as the wind was strong coming from Naruto. Trees are bending from the power he is emitting. Gohan knowing there is no way to stop this until he learns to master this technique.

"NOW LET IT OUT!" Gohan yelled.

"HAAAAAAAA" Coming from Naruto.

A beam emitting from his Hands going straight to the other kunai targets on the right of the river. As it hits Narutos body felt the impact and he almost buckles under the pressure.

"Push those trees down Naruto! You can do this!" Gohan pushed Naruto to not give up.

"I won't give up! I W…Won't give up. That is m…my Nindo….M...MY Ninja WAAYYY!" Naruto spat out as his eyes came to be red with a cat eye within them. Gohan Notices this and the Blue beam turned Red. "Huh…only way that can happen from my knowledge is if someone with pure hatred does the Kamehameha?" Gohan noticing this.

Narutos beam started to fade and his eyes went back to normal with all of his power spent.

When the dust cleared, the area that Naruto fired to was almost as devastated as Gohans beam. Gohan looking very impressed and happy. Naruto have a big smile as he fell over backwards in exhaustion.

"Well let's get you home Naruto, you did very well." Gohan said. 

Gohan picked up Naruto and started walking back to their home.

"Son Gohan is it…." Kakashi said as he walked out of the forest to see them leaving.

"You… have some great power… and sharing this power with Naruto…I wonder if this will be a good thing or a bad thing." Kakashi wondered.

"O well we will find out eventually I guess" Kakashi smiled and took out his book to read as he walked back to the village himself.

The Next Day was a very exciting day for everyone.

Why? Because as of today, they were fully fledged ninja as acknowledged as said of the standards of the Academy. And as such they all sat eagerly as they awaited for their assigning into the teams they were going to be in.

"Hey isn't that?" Gohan asked before deciding to walk towards the pinkette.

"Good morning!" Gohan greeted the pink head as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked, albeit a little icily, as Gohan shrugged her attitude off.

"Wanna walk to the Academy together? You look a little lonesome." Gohan pointed out as she huffed before walking forward.

"No thanks! And even if I wanted a buddy to walk alongside with, it definitely wouldn't be you!" Sakura rudely said before walking off.

Gohan shook his head before continuing his own way to the Academy.

"If I'm not mistaken I think this was the same kind of relationship dad had when he first met Bulma….." Gohan said as he eventually reached the Academy.

Upon entering Iruka's classroom, he bumped fists with Naruto before deciding to sit down. The two then happily conversed before Iruka made his way into the room.

"Good morning, students! Or rather I should say graduates as you all are now classified as ninja. I remember the day when you all first came here…" Iruka began in a slightly choked voice as various students rolled their eyes.

"How embarrassing." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…Iruka-Sensei…Not cool…" Naruto snickered to himself as Gohan chuckled at his friend's comment.

Quickly catching on that he was embarrassing himself, Iruka decided to get serious.

"Well in any case, I should now assign the teams. Starting with Team 1…." Iruka began as he began reading off the names for the different teams. While some complained and even groaned, others took their new teammates like champs.

"And now, Team Seven. Naruto Uzumaki….Sakura Haruno…." Iruka said.

Naruto cheered as Sakura deadpanned.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka added as Sakura cheered while knocking over Naruto as Sasuke looked irritated.

"Great….Now I'll really be slowed down…." Sasuke sighed.

"And lastly Son Gohan." Iruka finished as Gohan smiled pleasantly as Naruto hugged his new friend happily as other students looked confused.

"Wait Iruka-Sensei that means Team Seven will have four members…" Ino stated a bit confused.

"Well given how Gohan joined us near the end of the year at the last moment and given his bond with Naruto we figured that it'd make the most sense to pair him with Naruto." Iruka explained.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Gohan while still staying silent.

"Great…..I have to deal with him now…." Sasuke grunted to himself all the while maintaining his "cool" composure.

Soon after Iruka announced the rest of the assigned teams before everyone was given a lunch break as they waited for the sensei to show up.

After finishing her lunch, Sakura sighed as she stared at the sidewalk.

"I wish…there'd be a way for Sasuke to love me as well…I mean…all that's really noteworthy about me is my damn forehead…" Sakura sighed despondently before noticing one Son Gohan make his way towards her.

"Oh…him…" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Hi, Sakura." Gohan cheerfully greeted as she rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" Sakura icily asked which Gohan noticed.

"I was going to the classroom but Naruto wondered off." Gohan laughed as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like that idiot…" Sakura said.

"So I was wondering if you'd li-" Gohan tried to suggest as she cut him off.

"No thanks. Besides I'd go with anyone besides you!" Sakura said as Gohan narrowed his eyes at her.

"Look if you're upset over what I did to the village, I already apologized and made peace with almost everyone." Gohan said as he was a little tired of her attitude.

"Oh I'm over that! My disdain towards you is because you're just like Naruto!" Sakura said as Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"You're both just annoying! Especially Naruto! He acts just like an idiot! Probably because he has no parents! He just wants to see me suffer and-"Sakura was about to continue her rant before…

"ENOUGH!" Gohan yelled, alarming Sakura. She never saw him like this.

"W-what?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Are you really that kind of Bitch?" Gohan snapped at her really shocking Sakura even more where she wanted to say something but got cut off by Gohan again.

"Naruto's one of the best people I've ever met who's been nothing but nice to a village of ignorant people who hate him for no reason! Honestly he's nice to you when you don't even deserve it!" Gohan continued as Sakura couldn't form any words.

"And you basically worship Sasuke…tell me Sakura, when has he ever sought you out for any sort of company? Even when we were assigned teams, he wasn't excited about being paired with you! Please get over yourself because if you continue on with this attitude, you'll find that no one will want nothing to do with you!" Gohan finished as Sakura couldn't say anything.

How could I have been so stupid….He was right…

She broke off her friendship with Ino…the first kid to ever show her kindness for a boy who barely acknowledged her….

Gohan realized his anger and decided to apologize.

"Sakura…I'm sorry, okay? Naruto's just like my Brother and I'm very protective over those I love…" Gohan apologized as she looked up with a sad smile.

"No Gohan I'm sorry…I guess…I've been too shallow and obnoxious….I've been bratty for far too long…now…as you put it…I've been a horrible bitch…I'll be a kinder person…Thank you…." Sakura thanked Gohan who grinned his father's grin.

"Of course…" Gohan smiled.

"So…wanna start over and walk to class together?" Sakura suggested.

"Yeah I'd like that." Gohan said as he realized he made another new friend that day. Even though it was out of angry that he did. But a new friend is still a new friend after all.

After everyone finished their lunches, everyone left off for various ninja adventures of sorts. Save for a certain group of four.

"I can't believe he's late! I mean seriously!" Naruto groaned.

"Would you please sit down? Jeesh it's not being with a four year old!" Sakura rolled her eyes as Gohan and Sasuke were silent. Although if one were to read minds, they were just as agitated as Naruto was.

Then their new sensei walks in.

"Old Man Kakashi! What're you doing here!?" Naruto grinned as Kakashi deadpanned.

"Could you please not call me that? Especially in front of other people…." Kakashi moaned as he cried a little inside.

"Anyways, what're you doing here?" Naruto asked as he ignored the ninja's command.

"Right. Well I'm your new sensei." Kakashi smiled as Naruto jumped high to the sky. The fact that it was someone who helped take care of him as a child made him as happy as he could be."All of you, follow me to the ceiling." Kakashi instructed as the four ninja did just that.

"Okay, why don't you all introduce yourselves? One at a time. Tell me, your dreams, likes/dislikes, hobbies, goals for the future and what not." Kakashi suggested as Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"May I just ask what this is for?" Sakura inquired.

"Consider it an ice breaker technique of sorts." Kakashi said as the preteens shrugged.

"Okay, Naruto. You're first." Kakashi started as Naruto beamed.

"Right! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I like every sort of ramen there is! I dislike how long it takes for the food to be made however…..My hobbies are pulling pranks and hanging with my best bud Gohan over there! And my dream is to become Hokage that way I can get the acceptance from everyone in the village!" Naruto grinned.

"Huh…I've always wondered why everyone hated him…." Sakura thought to herself.

"Tch… how foolish." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sounds just like Naruto." Gohan smiled.

"How fitting. Alright, pinky." Kakashi gestured to Sakura who narrowed her eyes at the nickname she was assigned.

"My name's Sakura Haruno. What I like….I mean….my hobbies are…." Sakura giggled as she stared at Sasuke who rolled his eyes, however her converstion with Gohan came to mind and she stopped blushing put her hands down and just said "That's all" in a very sad manner.

"Damn it… Gohan just spoke to me and I'm still carrying on like a spoilt child…" Sakura thought to herself.

"Uh…right….Next up…..you duckbutt." Kakashi said as Sasuke ignored his pet name.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My dislikes are plenty which matters not since there's nearly nothing I like. And my dream…is to kill….him…." Sasuke darkly said as everyone was unnerved at the Uchiha's attitude.

"This guy…sounds just like Vegeta…" Gohan thought.

"Who could this guy be?" Naruto and Sakura both thought simultaneously.

"He must be referring to Itachi…." Kakashi thought with a frown on his face before he cleared his mind of these thoughts and turned to the son of Goku.

"Alright. Lastly, Rice boy." Kakashi turned to Gohan who nodded.

"Right. I'm Son Gohan. I like hanging out with those precious to me, reading and eating while I dislike evil people…especially those who use their powers to hurt people…" Gohan began as his mind drifted to Frieza, Cell and Majin Buu .

"And my dream is to protect those close to me and to never repeat the mistakes I've made previously…." Gohan finished as everyone stared at him.

"I wonder what mistakes Gohan is talking about." Naruto thought as he looked at his best friend in concern.

"There seems to be a lot more about him that he lets on…." Sakura also thought.

Sasuke was silent as Kakashi was silent.

"This boy…" Kakashi thought before clearing his throat.

"Good, you're all unique with different personalities. I can see this team going very far in the future. But before we can officially begin, we have to have a test. A special one if you will." Kakashi began much to the confusion of the four.

"Test? But I thought we took all that crap in the Academy!" Naruto moaned as he seriously hated tests.

"This tests if you are worthy of being a Genin. Be at the designated training area at Five AM. With all of your ninja gear." Kakashi instructed his team who nodded in understanding before he got up.

"Oh and one more thing; skip breakfast tomorrow or else you'll puke." Kakashi said before vanishing away.

"Skip breakfast!? How hard is this gonna be!?" Naruto freaked as Sakura and even Sasuke looked a little green at the idea of going into a potential battle without any sustenance.

Gohan meanwhile chuckled, getting the attention of his ninja friends.

"Guys, this is obviously just a test to see if we'll fall for it. Obviously we eat and make sure we have plenty of energy, he just wants to see us work as a team. And probably will bring food for only 2 or 3 of us and one has to starve. He will probably say if we feed the other ones without food then we fail but he will pass us if we do against what he sayd." Gohan said to his teammates.

"Wow! That's so smart!" Naruto praised his friend.

"Haha well it was a lesson I learned the hard way…" Gohan laughed, as he explained to his team mates who Piccolo is…

"Wow! That Piccolo guy sounds really scary!" Naruto tensed.

"Yeah but he's a teddy bear when you get to know him." Gohan smiled as Sakura decided to smile.

"Well thanks for the heads up." Sakura smiled before she left as Sasuke soon followed not saying a word. There was no way in hell he'd give thanks to some weird person.

Meanwhile, Kakashi watched the whole conversation from afar looking very pleased.

"Heh, looks like they've managed to catch on. They've passed phase one of the test." Kakashi smiled before poofing away.

The next morning soon came as Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Gohan sat at the assigned training grounds. And as they set, Gohan was able to set up a plan which Naruto and Sakura agreed with Sasuke reluctantly going along with it.

"Ah good morning everyone! Glad to see you're all awake!" Kakashi Smiled as everyone gave him determined looks.

"Of course!" Naruto said.

"Now let's get started. This clock is set for noon. If you can get these three bells from me, you all pass. However one of you won't and will be sent back to the Academy." Kakashi said as he noticed a lack of stomach growls.

Gohan immediately catching on and giving his team mates a smile in knowing he was right. His three team mates nodded and agreeance with what Gohan has predicted.

"On your mark! Get set. Go!" Kakashi said as Naruto charged him before summing three pairs of clones.

"Clones won't work on me!" Kakashi chided Naruto as he noticed something different.

"Wait, they're not illusions! They're real!" Kakashi noted in a bit of a surprise.

"Now take this! Naruto Uzumaki body slam!" Naruto roared as he sent Kakashi flying to the ground before he poofed away.

"A Shadow Clone?" Naruto asked as he recognized the move from the scroll he stole as he landed to the ground before Naruto was sent dead into the ground, literally….

"Lesson Number One. Don't let your guard down." Kakashi smiled as Naruto returned the smile.

"What're you so happy about?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow as Sasuke and Sakura came in from the right and left respectively.

"Take these!" Sakura yelled as she threw a combination of Shurikens and Kunais.

"Firestyle! Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke roared before the scarecrow was bombared with a fire ninja combo.

"Guess it isn't much of a challenge either when one of them figures out my whole test" Kakshi thought to himself.

"Wow….And here I thought you guys wouldn't be able to work together…" Kakashi said as he realized a lack of a certain spiky haired team mate.

"Wait, where's Gohan?" Kakashi asked as Gohan appeared right behind him and stole the three bells right from his belt.

"Shit, he is fast!" Kakashi chastised himself before throwing two bells to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Heh, well done. Coming at me in a group effort as the strongest of you all hid away in the Shadows. Well done." Kakashi praised his team as they all smiled.

"However….there're only three bells and Sasuke and Sakura have two. What will you and Naruto do? Someone has to go to the Academy." Kakashi reminded Gohan.

"Heh we know. That's why I'm gonna do this!" Gohan said as his tema and himself threw the bells in the air and Gohan Blasted them all to nothingness.

"No Bells. Therefore no rule. We either all pass or fail together as a team." Gohan said with a smirk followed by al lhis team mates agreeing with what he has said.

"Haha, very clever. Well done, you all pass!" Kakashi praised his team as the team.

All of Team seven praised their plan and started to celebrate.

"Now then. Before anything else. I want to see something from all of you guys" Kakashi explained.

"What would that be Kakashi sensei" Sakura Asked.

"I want to see your strongest Justu for Battle." Kakashi requested.

Everyone smiled but Sakura.

"So Sakura how about you go first?" kakashi asked.

"Well I don't have a battle ready Justu to be honest. I'm good with my Chakra control and breaking Genjustu type of things." Sakura sheepishly replied.

"Well that's ok, we will work on that later then, how about you Sasuke?" kakashi continued.

"The fireball Justu you saw me do earlier is my strongest right now…" Sasuke responded thinking he has the strongest of the team still.

"Ok then and you Naruto? Was those shadow clones your strongest?" Kakashi asked

"Not even close sensei" Naruto responded almost laughing at the question and Gohan smirking as well. Kakashi curious to see this up close asked him to demonstrate.

"No problem Sensei!" Naruto says as he gets into the Kamehameha stance cupping his hands together as if he was holding a ball.

"What the…?"Sakura thought.

"That fool… he can't possibly pull off a Justu in that stance…" Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Very Interesting form there Naruto" Kakashi watching with an open mind.

"KA…ME…..HA…..ME…." Naruto started. More incontrol than when he did it the day before.

"He has been practicing? How though? I've been with him most of the time?" Gohan Said to himself.

"HAAAAAAAA" Naruto yelled as a blue beam shot from his hands to some nearby bushes. This shocked everyone even Gohan really to how much power he was able to bring out and the control he had. A few dozen bushes and trees got incinerated by the blast leaving all of team 7 but Gohan with a gaping mouth.

"Might have overdone it a bit there Naruto" Gohan said with his hand over his eyes.

"What"

"How"

"Since When"

"How did he get so strong?"

Was some of the comments that Naruto and Gohan heard as Naruto came to Gohan and asked how he did.

"When on earth have you been practicing Naruto?" Gohan asked.

"O no I sent out a few Shadow clones to go do some training, you see any experience they get while training, the moment I stop the justu I get all that experience myself." Naruto Explained.

Kakashi being very impressed as he thought Naruto was one of the weakest in team 7.

Sasuke visibly angry as now it seemed that even Naruto surpassed him.

Sakura was just filled with fear as how could she have been such a bitch to someone so strong.

"Well do we even want to know what your strongest Justu is Gohan, or rather what is your strongest Ki based attack?" Kakashi said

"Well it is also the Kamehameha, but I just got a lot more power to put into it. Otherwise I can show you my transformation I guess." Gohan said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Transformation?" All of team 7 spat out?

"Is that like how we transform ourselves into different objects or people?" Sakura was the first to ask.

"Well no. o have a unique ability to change my body and become 10s of times stronger. Exactly 50 times stronger to be exact." Gohan explained as being very careful not to mention his other transformations. This catching Kakashis interest as well.

All of Team 7 was once again agasp. "Ok Show us then Gohan" Kakashi requested.

Gohan smiled and let out a roar of power. Letting out a strong shock wave than almost took team 7 off of their feet... Except for Sakura. She fell down a few meters behind everyone in total shock.

Gohans Ki skyrocketed as his hair become more spiky and eyes turned to Green and a Gold aura started to surround his Hair. Clouds rolling in with lighting ocne again.

"So that's what happened yesterday… it was Gohan Transforming for Mizuki" kakashi said as he brought out his Sharingan to see his chakra. However Kakashi could not get a read on anything with Gohan in this state. As all he saw was rage and angry as this is what the Super Saiyan 1 is based off of.

The aura stopped around his hair revealing a golden blonde spiky hair Gohan standing there. That Golden Aura now surrounding Gohan as a whole. Once Gohan finished he asked. "Well what you guy's think, pretty cool right" as he went back to his calm and kind self, asking this as he smiled and laughed with his hand behind his head. He then powered down as well with the lightning and clouds disappearing shortly after.

"Just how strong is this guy" Sasuke asked himself

"Could he be strong enough to beat….Him….." Sasuke wonders.

"Very Impressive Gohan. Well that concluded our day. Let us meet up at the Hokage building first thing in the morning at around 05:00." Kakashi said before walking off back to the village.

The rest of team 7 follow suit except for Sakura. As she is still visibly shocked at the display of power that was just shown.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"O…I'm coming!" Sakura replied as she snapped back into reality and ran after everyone else.

"Shall we go get some ichiraku Ramen for Lunch Nauro?" Gohan asked.

"You read my mind Gohan! Let's Go! Believe it!" Naruto screamed as he started running.

Gohan just Sighed as he ran after his friend.

The Following morning team 7 met up in from of the Hokages Building at 04:55. By 07:00 kakashi had still not showed up and it started frustrating everyone.

"where on earth is he!" Naruto screamed out of frustration.

"Just relax Naruto… He should be here shortly." Sakura trying to calm the blonde hair Jinjuriki down. Sasuke and Gohan sating in silence with their arms crossed.

When finally Gohan said "It's about time Kakashi" just before he poofed in with smoke saying "Yo" to his students.

"Sorry for being late… I had to do some errands" Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi… you were In the Hokages room. I sensed you in there for hours. Since before we got here." Gohan Added.

"well in that case shall we go see Lord Third to see what it was about" Kakashi said.

As tea m7 made their way to the Hokages chambers.

As they walked into the room an old made Yelled.

You can't be serious? You're trusting my life to these brats? How hopeless!" The old man said as Sasuke and Sakura narrowed their eyes at him, clearly not caring for his attitude. Gohan said nothing as he was used to old men with attitudes, after all, one had to get used to nasty attitudes when dealing with the likes of Piccolo and Vegeta.

"Hopeless!? Lemme tell you something!" Naruto tried to charge the old man before Gohan held him back.

"Naruto…No…." Gohan said simply while sighing. Thankfully his father wasn't this impulsive.

"Sir, I assure you, these kids might not look like much but they're capable ninjas." Kakashi said as the old man scoffed, Making Naruto even more angry.

"Well my name is Tazuna, a bridge builder of the Land of Waves. Your duty is to return me to my land in one piece." Tazuna said, albeit a little rudely as the ninjas all nodded.

"Now that introductions have bene made, you all will leave within the hour!" Hiruzen ordered as everyone was ready to go do final preparation.

"Gohan if you may lend me your ear" Hiruzen requested.

"Yes Sir. How can I help?" Gohan Responded.

"Kakashi tells me you have an extreme amount of power. And with the Chunin exams coming up. He actually told me it will be both a waste of time and dangerous to the other compactors if you participate, so I'm going to give you a choice right now. Either I can rank you as Chunin now and you don't participate or you can still do it but you will be liable for anyone getting really hurt." Hiruzen explained.

Gohan ponderd on this for a minute thinking that maybe he was just way t ostrong for that sort of test. But then he realised…

"Thank you for the offer Lord Third… but if I can't control myself in these exams… then I don't deserve that rank in the first place. So I will take me being liable for anyone getting hurt rather than just getting ahead in life for no reason." Gohan responded

"Very wise logic there Gohan. Very well. Kakashi will explain everything about the Chunin exams when the time is right." Hiruzen responded

An hour passed before the team met at the village gate with Tazuna in tow.

Gohan was dressed in Piccolos Gi once again with his Leaf Village Headband on his left bicep.

"Wow! Guess you're taking this very serious hey Gohan" Naruto said.

"It is a very weird Fashion sense though don't you think Gohan?" Sakura said eyeing Gohan up and down. Probably just using this as an excuse to check him out as no one in the village has such a muscular body like Gohan has.

"Haha, I wouldn't say that. It's just… a momento of someone precious to me." Gohan said in in a slightly nostalgic voice at the end which everyone caught but decided not to bring up.

"I'm so excited though! This is my first time leaving the village!" Naruto laughed.

"Hmph and I can't believe someone like you is in charge of me!" Tazuna groaned as Naruto growled, sick of his attitude. Seriously, why did they get stuck with this old geezer?

"Listen here, old man! My name's Naruto Uzumaki and someday I'll be the Hokage! Just you wait!" Naruto smiled as Gohan smiled along with his friend as Sasuke and Sakura were silent as Kakashi gave a grin behind his mask. Tazuna looked unamused.

"Hokage? And next I'll believe there're talking pigs and flying cats." Tazuna scoffed as a vein opened on Naruto's head.

"Shut up! You'll realize you're wrong about me!" Naruto growled.

"Hmph become Hokage for the next thousand years and you'll still be a loud-mouthed dwarf in my eyes." Tazuna laughed before he walked off as Naruto had to be restrained.

The group then made their way to their destination; The Land of Waves.

As they did so, Sakura decided to turn to Gohan.

"Hey Gohan?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?" Gohan replied.

"That outfit you're wearing…..the way you talked about it earlier, it's like it belonged to someone important." Sakura began as Gohan donned a nostalgic smile.

"Well this GI is modeled after my Sensei back home." Gohan said as everyone, even Sasuke, looked to Gohan in surprise at the mention of Gohan's master. They could only wonder about who the Sensei of such a monster like Gohan is.

"Your Sensei huh? What kind of man was he?" Naruto asked as Gohan smiled.

"Well I have told you guys about him before… it is Mr, Piccolo" Gohan trailed off at the end slightly sad as everyone caught on. And remembered the strict Sensei that he has metioned before.

"Whoa, man! My bad I didn't mean to…" Naruto tried to apologize as Gohan raised a hand.

"No it's fine…." Gohan said before trekking on as everyone couldn't help but wonder about the past of Son Gohan.

As everyone continued on their walk, Kakashi noticed a rain puddle on the ground, something which was clearly an oddity to him as it hadn't rained in several days. An obvious trap….

"Hmph I see…" Kakashi said as he noticed two figures lurking in the tree above.

He Looked to Gohan who nodded in reply and agreeance that they were being targeted.

"Everyone! Get back!" Kakashi yelled to his team as two cloaked-wearing ninjas advanced at the ninja.

Kakashi was able to knock them back.

"Heh! To think it was you, Kakashi Hatake!" Gozu growled.

"What business do you have?" Kakashi sternly asked.

"It's not with you but with that old man!" Meizu glared before advancing towards the children protecting Zabuza.

"Naruto!" Gohan said.

"Right!" Naruto replied as he made a Shadow Clone which gave a spinning heel kick right in the face of Meizu.

"You little brat!" Meizu growled as he tried attacking Naruto before another Shadow Clone knocked him back.

"You won't get out of this alive!" Gozu growled as he tried attacking Gohan who knocked him out with a sharp hit to his gut. Gohan really had to be careful. Any more power into that hit and this Gozu guy would have ended like one of the cell Jrs.

Meizu could only stammer in shock and slight fear as Gohan suddenly vanished right behind him with a deadly glare.

"Now you're gonna tell us exactly what you're doing and why you attacked us…." Gohan threated in a voice that sent chills up everyone's spines, even Sasuke.

"…Fine….We were after….that old man….because of his bridge….we worked with Zabuza Momochi in order to obtain enough funds….for another attempt at the Mizukage's life." The rogue ninja admitted.

"That's awful!" Sakura gasped.

"I see…..to think it was you they were after…but why?" Kakashi asked as he narrowed his eye at the old man who sighed in defeat.

"Fine…I suppose it's only fair to explain myself. This mission falls outside your line of duties and it's not a simple mission. There's a certain man who wants me dead. Why? Because of the bridge I'm building…His name…is Gato…"

"Gato? From Gato Industries? He's one of the world's wealthiest people." Kakashi said in recognition.

"That's correct. He runs a shipping company and on the outside he appears to be a successful businessman but he's a horrible criminal who sells drugs and various other illegal types of contraband." Tazuna explained.

"So this bridge of yours must really be in the way of his plans then…" Sakura theorized.

"Precisely. Upon its completion, it'll help to stabilize the trading economy in the Land of Waves." Tazuna added.

"But with all this in mind, this mission would be a B-Rank mission at best." Kakashi said as Tazuna sighed.

"That's right. However, our land is very poor and even our feudal lords have little money…" Tazuna sadly said as he lowered his head before he looked up.

"Although you don't have to complete this mission and can just leave me on my merry way! My loved ones also won't take it too hard! My cute little grandson will only cry for a few days…or weeks….and my daughter may just spend the rest of her life cursing Leaf ninja but its okay! I can manage somehow! Hahaha!" Tazuna laughed as everyone tensed.

"Well we definitely can't leave you alone now!" Gohan said.

"Yeah that's not what ninjas do." Naruto agreed.

"For once I agree with them." Sasuke sighed as Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Alright we'll continue with the mission." Kakashi said as Tazuna gave a peace sign while no one was looking.

As they continued on Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help but start a conversation of sorts.

"Hey Sasuke…" Sakura began.

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied.

"Did you notice how in sync those two were? They're one heck of a team. And especially Naruto….who would've thought he would actually be this strong…even after yesterday… he is even strong in combat now" Sakura added as Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"…Yeah…." Sasuke said as he continued on. He could handle Gohan taking care of himself like that but Naruto? He definitely had to get down to the bottom of this.

After a small trip on water, the group was slowly getting close to the Land of Waves.

As they walked down the small dirt road, they noticed a small snow white bunny suddenly jump towards them.

"Aww! A bunny!" Sakura squealed as it jumped in her arms as she snuggled it lovingly.

The boys sweat-dropped as Kakashi stared at the scene with a narrowed eye.

"That's odd…it's not the season for a bunny to get fur that colour….Unless…" Kakashi thought as Gohan had the exact same thought.

"Everyone! Get down now!" Gohan yelled as everyone ducked at an incoming sword aimed right towards them as he knocked Sakura to the ground, making the poor bunny jump off in fright.

"Gohan? What're you doing?" Sakura asked confused.

"Saving your life!" Gohan answered as the sword embedded itself on a tree right above them. On top of it stood a ninja with most of his face masked.

"Well…what do we have here? The Hidden Mist's very own Zabuza Momochi. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Kakahsi smirked under his mask as Zabuza smiled under his own mask.

"Well if it isn't Kakashi of the Sharingan….sorry but the old man's mine….If you'd kindly hand him over, I may let you all go." Zabuza smirked as Kakashi stood still.

"Everyone…especially you Gohan….Protect Tazuna…I'll handle Zabuza with my Sharingan…" Kakashi said before he pulled the headband over his eye up revealed a scared left eye with the iris being red with three black swirls around it.

"What the!?" Gohan nearly exclaimed.

"What's his eye?" Naruto asked just as confused as an unnerved Sasuke decided to answer.

"It's…the Sharingan…an ocular ability that can read and defeat all sorts of Ninjutsu, Ginjutsu and Taijutsu…." Sasuke answered.

"Wow…it sounds really powerful!" Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke was quiet.

"But that's a power only people of my clan, the Uchiha, can awaken…how on earth?" Sasuke pondered as Zabuza laughed.

"Well said kid. Not only that but you can counter any jutsu available…it's what this man is known for….copying over a thousand different jutsu…" Zabuza said.

"Whoa…talk about broken…" Naruto muttered in amazement.

"But enough talk…I'm here for the old man. And it looks like I'll go through you to do it!" Zabuza exclaimed before jumping from the tree branch he was onto the nearby lake as he stood on it.

"Wow! How'd he do that!?" Naruto exclaimed as Gohan was silent. It wasn't impossible for him or the other Z-Fighters to do.

"He's releasing a lot of chakra…" Kakashi said as a huge mist enveloped the area.

"Oh no! He might be going for you all so be careful!" Kakashi warned as Gohan closed his eyes. Suddenly he shot a Ki Blast that nearly went through Zabuza's gut.

"Huh…a close call…." Zabuza muttered as Gohan powered up, breaking the mist entirely as everyone stared at Gohan in utter amazement.

"Unreal…I've never seen such chakra control like yours boy…" Zabuza said as Gohan smirked.

"Well I should point out I don't use Chakra but Ki." Gohan clarified as Zabuza raised an astonished eyebrow.

"You're lying! There hasn't been Ki users for thouasands of years!" Zabuza said as Gohan's silence was everything he needed. However rather than fear he merely smirked behind his mask.

"Heh! I guess I'll kill you first boy!" Zabuza roared as he charged towards Gohan as he grabbed the oncoming fist and knocked the body back before it erupted in a splash of water.

"A water clone?" Gohan asked as Zabuza smiled.

"Good shot boy! Let's see how you do against this!" Zabuza said as he made over ten different Water Clones who charged towards the young boy. Gohan remained unfazed as he ran over and defeated them with as much ease as the Cell Jrs.

"U-unreal….w-what the heck is this kid?" Tazuna barely managed to stammer as Naruto smirked.

"That's Gohan! The biggest badass ever! Believe it! Go Gohan!" Naruto cheered on his friend who smiled to himself.

Sakura could only hold her mouth down in shock as Sasuke started nervously sweating.

"This…kind of battle….I've…never been in one this intense before…I'm so nervous….I feel like throwing up…." Sasuke thought as he started to retch.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto thought in slight concern as he looked at his rival.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke! Just stay calm!" Gohan told him as Sasuke looked at him.

"I'll keep all of you safe. You're my precious friends after all." Gohan said as Naruto smiled at his friend along with Sakura as Sasuke merely nodded his head as a small thanks.

"Heh, well you'll all be precious when you all reunite in the afterlife!" Zabuza roared as he charged as Gohan with his blade as he dodged it with ease before he knocked away Zabuza who was revealed to be a clone.

"Nice one boy but let's see how you do this!" Another voice of Zabuza spoke as he jumped on the water before making a couple of hands.

"Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!" Zabuza roared as a huge dragon made of water rose from the water.

"What the hell is that!?" Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna yelled simultaneously.

"Take this boy!" Zabuza roared as the dragon dived right at Gohan.

"Gohan! Move!" Sakura yelled as Gohan smiled before raising a hand. His hand emitted a sphere of Ki around the size of a baseball before launching it straight at the dragon of water. It disintegrated it easily.

"Whoa!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed in amazement.

Gohan exhaled hoping it was over before a shadow appeared behind him.

"You're full of amazement boy! But the fun ends here now!" The real Zabuza yelled as he was about to decapitate the young son of Goku.

"Gohan!" Everyone yelled as Gohan remained confident before catching the blade with his hand easily.

"WHAT!?" Zabuza yelled as Gohan knocked his blade away deep into the water.

Before Zabuza could say anything Gohan knocked him backwards into a tree with a surge of Ki.

Zabuza barely had time to look up before Gohan charged up another ball of Ki.

Before Zabuza knew anything he was suddenly barraged with the ball of Ki as Gohan directed it to hit Zabuza all around his body.

Team 7 and Zabuza stared at the whole scenario in amazement.

"What in blue blazes..." Tazuna blinked.

"He's...literally...playing with him..." Sakura also blinked.

"Whoa...cool!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke balled his fist.

"Just how strong is this guy..." Sasuke grit his teeth in jealousy as Gohan snickered.

"You damn brat! Make a joke out of me, will you!" Zabuza yelled as Gohan powered up, knocking his back into the tree.

"Enough, already." Gohan said as he knew what he was going to do.

"If you go away and promise not to harm anyone anymore, I'll let you live." Gohan began much to the shock of everyone.

"What!?" Zabuza exclaimed in anger and shock along with everyone else.

"Are you crazy!?" Both Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Just blast him already!" Tazuna yelled as Gohan shook his head.

"He made mistakes yes but everyone deserves a chance to repent and change their ways." Gohan said as he thought of Piccolo and Vegeta, both men who were once villains but were reformed.

"…I…never thought of it like that…." Sakura said.

"I…guess you're right…" Naruto said.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile as he had never met someone quite like Gohan….Ever since….Minato and Obito…..

Sasuke was silent as he thought Gohan was insane for this but yet couldn't help feel a surge of respect for him as Tazuna thought the same….

Zabuza on the other hand was mad.

"Mercy….MERCY!?" Zabuza roared. Oh how he wanted to snap this little twerp's neck!

However before he could do so, Gohan saw 2 Needles directed at Zabuza. Gohan quickly shot at the two needles trying to vaporise them. However all Gohan was able to do was nock them off course.

"That's strange… I put enough power into that to vaporize even titanium." Gohan wondered

"What the!?" Gohan exclaimed as Zabuza charged at Gohan again, not fazed by the needles that came his way.

Gohan blocked Zabuza and said "ENOUGH OF THIS!" Gohan vanished and stuck Zabuza on the back of the Neck. Knocking the rogue ninja out cold. A strange Ninja then came out of the shadows.

"I thank you for helping in defeating him for me." A feminine like voice said from a tree above. The person appeared to be at least two to three years older than Naruto and wore a blue kimono with a white ski like mask.

"A hunter ninja?" Kakashi asked as he put his headband over his eye.

"Yes. Zabuza is a wanted criminal of the Hidden Mist and as such I will take him for the proper disposal." The person said.

"Well…okay! Thanks a lot!" Naruto grinned as the person vanished.

Gohan couldn't help but feel something fishy about that guy before his back was suddenly smacked by his brother.

"Man that was awesome!" Naruto grinned as he smacked his back.

"Haha, yeah well…" Gohan smiled as Kakashi rubbed his head.

"I'm proud of you, Gohan." Kakashi praised his student.

"Yeah thank you for saving my life." Sakura smiled in gratitude as Sasuke was silent before muttering what sounded like, "Thanks."

Gohan smiled at all the gratitude he received as Tazuna smiled. But when he looked back to see where Zabuza and that Fishy Ninja was they were both gone.

"Well lad you sure are amazing! Now we're closer to home where my daughter Tsunami will make a most scrumptious meal! I'm sure you all must be hungry right?" Tazuna asked as the sound of a growling stomach filled the air.

Everyone turned to see a sheepish looking Gohan.

"Hehe…sorry…" Gohan chuckled as Naruto laughed while Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes.

"Right then. Let's complete the mission finally." Kakashi said as everyone made their way to the Land of Waves, finally.

Kakashi came to Gohan and patted him on the shoulder. "I know what you are thinking. That wasn't a hunter Ninja and Zabuza will be back for revenge" Kakashi said to Gohan.

Gohan looked back to his friends and said " Yes, I got a feeling I should have just finished him off when I had the chance…" Gohan feeling gault come over him remembering Cell and Majin Buu, not finishing off someone could lead to something worse.

"Yea maybe" Kakashi says as Gohan looked up at him with Horror.

"But you made a choice and to me you made a more noble and honourable choice than even I would have made. Yes it might stop something worse from happening. But how can you call yourself human if you just go around killing everything that could be a threat. Not to mention Gohan. You are stronger than anyone on this team…even myself… but we need to have challenges as well. So we can grow and become stronger. You will go back to your world eventually. And if you protect us all the time. We won't be worth everything then." Kakashi explained as Gohan still looking up at his Sensei nodded In agreement.

They both made their way to the others and joined up pretty soon.

Deep into a forest:

A Masked Ninja sat. He was no older than fifteen years old and he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour. His hair was also in a bun.

"Oh Zabuza…reckless as always…" The boy mused as he reached into a bag positioned right next to him as he grabbed a pair of scissors so he could cut his way to Zabuza's mask. Just as he got mere centimeters close to the rogue ninja's face….

"I don't need your help!" Zabuza growled as he miraculously made his journey to consciousness as he sat himself up while regaining all of his senses.

"Damn That Kid… how did he Knock me out so easily?" Zabuza muttered

"Easy Zabuza…" Haku scolded in slight concern which Zabuza promptly ignored.

"If you weren't such a good Ninja I might actually be dead right now!" Zabuza grumbled as the boy chuckled at Zabuza's attitude.

"Shall I take that as a compliment for getting you to safty?" The boy grinned behind his mask as Zabuza glared at him.

"Just take that mask off already…" Zabuza practically ordered as the boy complied with his request. Upon removal of his mask, revealing a very feminine looking face. For some, this boy would most definitely be confused for a girl.

"Honestly Haku, I must say it's nice of you to pose as a Hunter Nin like that…" Zabuza said as Haku smiled.

"Well how else were we suppose to get away?" Haku smiled as Zabuza muttered something indiscriminately to himself.

"How're you feeling, Master Zabuza?" Haku asked his master in slight concern as Zabuza narrowed his eyes at the sky.

"Physically fine….but other than that…I'm not….I'm quite mad…the nerve of that brat…." Zabuza growled as his mind flashed to the fight he had with Gohan.

"Oh yes I remember watching from afar. To think you've lost for the first time ever….to a young boy nonetheless…." Haku recollected as Zabuza growled in anger before punching the ground under him, leaving a fist print in the dirt below.

"The nerve of that brat….Giving someone like _me _mercy!? I nearly tried killing the Mizukage yet he thinks I'm some soft bunny rabbit!? Oh when I see him I personally plan on bisecting him and keeping his head as a personal reminder to anyone proclaiming about showing someone like me "mercy" and "second chances"…." Zabuza said with clear anger in his voice.

Haku meanwhile looked slightly amused at Zabuza's rant.

"How exactly do you plan to beat him when he so easily over powered you before?" Haku asked.

Zabuza gave Hazu a look that if looks could kill. Haku would have been in pieces. But then he calmed down and realised it was a relevant question. Looking down to think.

"I let my guard down with that fight. I didn't take it seriously" as Zabuza looked up again and eyes narrowed. "But this time I will take him as serious as if I'm facing the Mizukage" Zabuza explained with Haku just nodding her head.

.

Meanwhile, Team 7. finally reached Tazuna's house. Along the way, the group were surprised to see Tazuna acting like a kind and cheerful man rather than the abrasive, rude drunk they previously knew and didn't care for.

They noticed how poor and run down the Land of Waves looked. Gohan couldn't help but be reminded of Namek when Frieza attacked it. Although unlike the Namekians, the civilians looked drained of both mental and Physical strength.

Finally, they entered his home, a not too shabby house.

"Tsunami! We're home!" Tazuna yelled as a woman with long black hair, a pink shirt and blue skirt came out.

"Father, Hi!" Tsunami happily greeted as she hugged her father before she noticed the ninja.

"And these're the ninja who escorted you here?" Tsunami inquired.

"That's right. I'm Kakashi Hatake of Team Seven." Kakashi introduced himself.

"Hello there. My name is Son Gohan." Gohan politely introduced himself with a bow.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto grinned.

"Sakura Haruno, pleased to meet you." Sakura smiled.

"Sasuke." Sasuke coolly greeted.

"I'm glad that you're all here. Thank you all for protecting my father." Tsunami thanked with a polite bow as Kakashi waved her off.

"Think nothing of it." Kakashi smiled.

"Well luckily for you all I have dinner made if you're all hungry." Tsunami suggested as Gohan and Naruto were happy.

"That sound great lady! Thanks!" Naruto nearly drooled as everyone sat down and ate dinner.

Albeit not graciously…..

"Naruto! Keep your filthy hands off my plate!" Sakura yelled before jamming a fork in Naurto's hand.

"Ow! But I'm hungry…" Naruto whined.

"Too bad!" Sakura growled.

All of them Ate Dinner with not really much to say besides to say that the food was really good and how shocked everyone was besides Naruto to how much Goha nca neat.

As everyone went to bed later, Gohan was suddenly approached by Sasuke.

"Sasuke, hey?" Gohan said, slightly awkwardly as Sasuke never sought him out before.

"Hey." Sasuke greeted back.

"So what's up?" Gohan asked as Sasuke darted his eyes away.

"I…uh…." Sasuke practically stammered.

"Yeah?" Gohan asked.

"…You…trained Naruto…and taught him to awaken…his Ki and that Kameha… thing right?" Sasuke asked slightly blushing.

"Yeah?" Gohan replied as he was slightly weirded out.

Sasuke's blush deepened as he sighed, "I don't know if I want to learn Ki per say.. but can you train me to become strong?" Sasuke practically whispered as Gohan shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, why not?" Gohan replied as Sasuke was shocking, surprised that it was that easy. If it was Naruto, he'd no doubt give him hell.

Sasuke merely nodded before leaving without a word, leaving a confused Gohan behind.

"Yep, definitely just like Vegeta." Gohan commented in slight amusement before deciding to hit the hay.

The next day, Team Seven were in a forest. Sakura and Sasuke were around Gohan as Naruto and Kakashi were around nearby.

"Right so Gohan has spoken to me. Naruto and sakura will be training with me. Meanwhile Gohan and Sasuke seeing as you two are the most skilled, you two will be sparring all day over there." Kakashi Said to the amusment of Gohan and Naruto.

"You're ganna get your ass kicked Sasuke" Naruto taunted Sasuke. Not even thinking that Kakashi just said that sasuke is more skilled that him.

"Shut up Loser!" Sasuke snapped at Naruto.

"Ok... Ok guys let's get started" Kakashi said as he walked away with sakura and Naruto.

Soon it was just Naruto and Sasuke standing in the field.

"Ok… have you decided if you would like to learn Ki or just get stronger with you normal Chakra control." Gohan asked.

Sasuke wondered about this for a moment when Gohan noted something.

"Before you make up your mind. It is important to know that Ki might be stronger than Chakra as a whole. However even chakra can be more powerful if you base is trained up more than a Ki user." Gohan Explained

"So what you're saying is to train your base is more important and that will improve my chakra skills" Sasuke asked.

"Not your skill but rather the output of power. Think of it as this. If you can do your Fire Ball Jutsu the size of a tree right. If you increase your chakra reserve being your base by let's say 50 times. Your Jutsu skill hasn't increased at all. But put the same amount of effort into your Justu and it won't be the size of a tree anymore. More like the size of a mountain." Gohan explained further.

"Wow… I don't think anyone has really thought about it like that before…but it makes more sense…" Sasuke responded.

"Now I want you to take your stance in a fight." Gohan requested.

And just like Hinata… Gohan saw the probably straight away. Funny enough it is the same problem Vegeta had.

"Your form is good…but you are horribly to tense my friend…" Gohan remarked.

"Damn… but that doesn't make sense" Sasuke responds.

Gohan Sighs "Are you on guard" he asks.

"What?!" Sasuke asks.

"Are you on guard" Gohan asks again.

"Ye…" Susake tried to say before getting knocked in the face by Gohan.

"Sorry Piccolo I'm going to be using your training system a little" Gohan thought to himself.

"What was that for Go…: Sasuke screamed before knocking him again.

"DEFEND YOURSELF. YOU DID SAY YOUR ON GUARD RIGHT?!" Gohan yelled as Sasuke snapped into what Gohan was doing.

Gohan through other punch but it was dodged by Sasuke.

"Finally he is getting it" Gohan thought.

"Is that all you got Sasuke, if so you will never get your revenge… you will always be in HIS shadow" Gohan yelled... Not enjoying this type of training at all. But right now it was necessary.

"Sasuke grit his teeth and started throwing random punches at Gohan. All of which being dodged by the Saiyan. "There you go getting all tensed up again" Gohan remarked.

At that very moment Sasuke stopped fighting. "So that's what you are doing…Gohan" Sasuke remarked.

"You need to let go… Forgive…and be at complete ease… yes its true rage can give you great power… but just the same is peace in yourself. Aim to be strong to protect rather than Kill and you will get power greater than you could ever wish for" Gohan explained. Even tho he knows even himself has done so. Listening to himself he knew that is something he will have to face fairly soon.

"Is this why Itachi said to me what he did….to hold me back" Sasuke Wondered

"Fine…" Sasuke said and closed his eyes to meditate.

"Complete ease…" Sasuke said as his mind did just as Gohan suggested after a couple of minutes. It flashed…to a rather horrible memory…..

"_Foolish little brother…always so naïve…." The harsh voice of Itachi Uchiha glared at a seven year old Sasuke Uchiha who were perplexed with tears running down his eyes._

"_B-brother…I don't know…why would you!?" Sasuke tried to breathe out to no avail as he was horrified to come home to the bodies of his entire clan slain. And the culprit….was Sasuke's "loving" older brother Itachi._

"_Why? To test the limits of my abilities of course…" Itachi answered in a voice full of total apathy at his younger brother's sadness._

"_Don't worry…you're not even worth killing….However to combat me, you must get the eyes I possess….The Mongekyou Sharingan….however…to do so you must kill your best friend!" Itachi ordered as Sauske gasped in horror._

"_My…best…friend?" Sasuke stammered completely petrified._

"_Once you have these eyes….see me again!" Itachi ordered as Sasuke was immediately knocked out._

Sasuke growled as only one thought came to his mind.

"I WILL MAKE HIM PAY!" Sasuke yelled as a white aura started surrounding him.

"Sasuke! You did it!" Gohan smiled in praise. And astonishment.

"What is this Power Though" Sasuke asked.

"all the hate and revenge you had in your heart just spilled over into power that you were holding back. That aura is Ki but most of your power is coming from your chakra reserves." Gohan explained.

"Huff..huff…..not…enough…" Sasuke sweated as he tried puffing out more Ki only to nearly fall to the ground in exhaustion.

"Hey Sasuke. It's probably not a good idea to keep on going power change needs to be mastered first before continuing anything." Gohan suggested as Sasuke huffed before _reluctantly _deciding to stop.

"Hey Sasuke…mind if I ask you something?" Gohan asked as Sasuke shrugged.

"What is it?" Sasuke replied as Gohan wondered how to ask this, knowing it was a touchy subject.

"Earlier you said you'd make 'him' pay….Who is he?" Gohan asked as Sasuke sighed not wanting to talk but yet….his mouth decided to talk for him.

"It was….five years ago…..I was just coming home…only….to be…betrayed….by the person I thought I could trust…the most…in this world…." Sasuke said with his bangs shadowing over his eyes as Gohan could only ponder who this was.

"Who?" Gohan asked as Sasuke stood up with his back turned to Gohan.

"….My…older brother….." Sasuke said before walking ahead without a second word.

"Sasuke…." Gohan thought before he followed suit..

Soon after the week passed, with Sasukes power increasing 10 fold and even learning to do a few Ki blasts. But still has a long way to go. The night before Gohan sensed Zabuza was on his way and informed Kakashi about this.

As the team got ready to go to the bridge for more work on it, Kakashi decided to call in everyone.

"Okay everyone. Today's the day we fight against Zabuza. Although I'd like to say how proud I am of all of you. You all have come so far in just this short time. I'm very much impressed with your teamwork. Now, allow me to tell you the words of an old friend of mine and keep this in mind, Those who break the rules are trash but those who'd abandon even one of their friends is worse than trash." Kakashi smiled as the four preteens smiled back, happy at their progress as a team.

After a short walk, the team appeared at the bridge only to discover the workers slaughtered.

"What the?" Tazuna gasped in horror.

"So…they've come…" Kakashi narrowed his eyes as a mist enveloped the entire area. It soon got smaller to reveal Haku and a healed up Zabuza wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt.

"How nice to see you again…Zabuza…" Kakashi smirked with amusement under his mask as Zabuza narrowed his eyes at him and Gohan.

"Leave him for me…." Zabuza ordered as Haku nodded in understanding.

"Yes sir." Haku nodded.

"Alright! Time to go!" Naruto pumped his fists in excitement.

The air was thick with tension as the two pairs of groups gazed at each other.

Zabuza growled as his fingers gripped his sword very intensely while staring at Son Gohan.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto you guys can take Haku." Gohan began.

"But-"Sakura tried to begin before Gohan cut her off.

"You Guys can handle it. I believe in you three." Gohan said as Sasuke smirked while Sakura gave a small smile.

"Okay….Thanks." Sakura thanked Gohan.

"And Kakashi and I can handle Zabuza here." Gohan said as Naruto grinned in excitement.

"Oh hell yeah!" Naruto grinned.

"Indeed." Kakashi smiled from behind his mask.

As everyone realized their assigned jobs, Sasuke decided to break the silence by throwing a three Kunai at Haku.

"Not good enough." Haku said as Sakura appeared right behind him.

"Oh yeah!? Take this!" Sakura yelled as she gave Haku a chakra pilled punch straight to the gut knocking him back.

"Not bad but I'm afraid I can't stay away from my master for long. Especially with Gohan right there with him…." Haku began before making a series of hand-signs as a sheet of water from a nearby crack in the bridge begin to slowly rise up before it surrounded Haku, freezing him inside of it.

"What… What is this!?" Sakura asked in amazement as Haku appeared from an ice mirror that hung not that far from the ground as several other ice mirrors appeared around him, completely surrounding the three.

"Is this some sort of mirror projection?" Sasuke pondered.

"That's correct…With this jutsu I can project myself onto whatever mirror I choose…." Haku began as he reached for a hand of Senbon needles, "And I'm sorry to say…but this is where you two must end…." Haku darkly finished as the two were suddenly assaulted with a barrage of needles.

"Ugh…w-what…just happened!?" Sakura asked as she rubbed the blood from her scraped cheeks.

"We got assaulted by needles…" Sasuke retorted bluntly with some annoyance before the two made sure to dodge more of an onslaught of senbon needles.

"There's no use. You three would be better giving up now." Haku said as Sasuke growled.

"Not a chance!" Sasuke and Naruto refused as he made a series of hand-signs.

"Firestyle! Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as a ball of fire came from his mouth and launched at Haku who attempted to move to another mirror only to get part of his lower outfit burned.

"Shadow Cone! Jutsu!" Naruto Yelled as Haku once again tried to jump to another mirror but got grabbed by a few clone. But easily threw them off with a few clones going up in smoke as Haku jumps into anther mirror.

"Tch!" Haku chided himself for his mistake.

"Alright Sasuke!" Sakura cheered.

"Don't relax yet Sakura! Lure him away and create an opening! That way we can attack him head on." Sasuke said to his teammates.

"Right." Sakura nodded in understanding as she launched a series of Shuriken and Kunai at the masked-ninja who easily dodged with little to no effort as Sasuke made a couple of more handsigns.

"If I time this right, I can get him before he gets into another mirror!" Sasuke said as Haku noticed this.

"Hold on Sasuke I have an Idea. But you and Sarkura have to cover me for a few seconds." Naruto requested.

"N…Naruto?" Sasuke asked before smiling. "We got your back, do what you need to do Naruto."

"Alright…" Naruto said as Sasuke and Sakura came around him and he went into his stance.

"KA…" Naruto started pushing Ki into his cupped hands.

"What are you guys up to" Haku asked as he threw 4 needles towards Naruto and sasuke blocked them all.

"ME…" Naruto continued pushing more Ki into his hands to where a blue sphere formed in his hands.

Haku threw more needles this time towards sakura who blocked a few but 3 needles caught her in the leg and arm as she screamed in pain. Naruto seeing this started getting angry pushing more and more Ki into his ball.

"Sakura are you ok?" Sasuke asked as he blocked 2 more needles coming towards sakura.

"HA…" Naruto continued again as he felt his anger growing. Fixing his attention towards Haku.

"Yea I'm fine" Sakura replied.

"ME…"

"Lets see you dodge this!" Haku yelled catching the attention of both Sasuke and Sakura.

Haku was jumping from mirror to mirror. Sasuke and Sakura barley keeping up. Haku started through needles all around as sasuke was blocking more of them as he activated his Sharingan unknowingly. However Sakura was not so lucky. Sasuke and Naruto heard Sakura scream as she fell down with dozens of needles stuck into her. "SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled not able to go to her to her to help her. Naruo and seeing this snapped and red chakra surrounded him as it got converted into Ki in his Hands. Surprisingly Naruto notices that he is keeping up very well with Haku and how he is jumping from mirror to mirror.

Haku let up just a little thinking he has a chance to go check on Sakura. However the moment he stepped away from protecting Naruto Haku sent dozens of Needles towards Naruto. Sasuke saw this at the last second and jumped in front of the incoming needles and fell down in front of Narutos. Narutos face turned from anger to disbelief and back to anger. But so much worse than before… his already had a red and Blue orb of Ki turned to a deadly red Colour as Naruto Poured everything he had into this one attack.

As soon as Haku jumped again from a Mirror Naruto let it all go.

"HAAAAAAAAAA" catching Haku completely off guard and sending him through his mirrors and from the heat of this blast completely vaporized Haku. "How could this be… im sorry Zabu…." As Haku said before darkness surrounded him.

Naruto fell down in exhaustion knowing he put too much power into that blast.

"Naruto?!... You did it" both Sasuke and Sakura said as they managed to sit up taking a few needles out of themselves. "I thought you guys were…Im so sorry for taking so long…" Naruto said before passing out.

"No worries my friend… you did well" Sasuke said to the shock of sakura.

Meanwhile as all this went on…..

"That Ki?" Gohan said as Kakashi was busy fighting with Zabuza as Kakashi asked him to stay out of it till it is needed.

"Humph…They won" Gohan said. "Haku is gone" as he said this with a bit of sadness in his voice. Then he turned to Zabuza, and as soon as Kakashi and Zabuza broke their tie up…

"Listen Zabuza, I don't want to hurt you." Gohan suggested as Zabuza laughed.

"Hahaha! Boy that's amusing! You have the nerve to pity me and try to show me mercy again!? I plan on cutting you to shreds!" Zabuza roared before he lunged at Gohan as he just had his eyes closed in regret.

"This is more than enough than what I need to beat you, Zabuza. Give up now." Gohan tried reasoning with the ninja whose veins popped behind his bandages.

"I'll show you to play with me boy!" Zabuza growled before he was stopped dead in his tracks. Before he could say anything, blood seeped from behind his bandages. He looked down his chest to see Gohans Finger imbedded into his chest.

"Like I said, you can't beat me." Gohan said as he pulled it out.

"So fast!" Kakashi thought.

"Just what is this kid? Some kind of monster?" Tazuna asked to no one in particular.

"Heh…..To think…you could do this to me…No matter!" Zabuza chuckled before a mist of fog surrounded Zabuza.

"Give up… this is your last warning Zabuza" Gohan coldly said before kicking him into the water below.

"What!?" Zabuza said as he gasped for air and got to his feet on the water.

"Nice work. Now, for me to finish him off…" Kakashi said as he was about to form the hand-seals for his famed jutsu, the Chidori before Zabuza just collapsed into his arms.

"What the?" Kakashi asked and Sasuke jumped next to Gohan. Sasuke covered in blood…

"That's…Sasuke?" Gohan pondered before Knowing that Haku did this to him.

"Ow! That's gonna leave a mark!" Gohan winced as Sasuke breathed before deactivating his Sharingan.

While muttering profanity to himself, Gohan ran to Sasuke..

"Hey Sasuke!" Gohan happily greeted his friend.

"Damn it…." Sasuke cursed to himself.

"Where's Naruto and Sakura?" Gohan asked as Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto is passed out but ok and sakura is looking after him." Sasuke bluntly said.

"Naruto Killed Haku…"Sasuke said. Hearing this Zabuza woke up.

"Well…even though Haku failed at least ill get one of you!" Zabuza smugly gloated as he pulled out a Kunia towards Kakashis Throat.

"S…Shit" Said Kakashi before Blood smeared all over his face.

Not seeing what happened even with his Sharingan… all he saw was Zabuzas Head flying into the distance, then Gohan infront of him.

Gohan asfter seeing Zabuza action immeditly acted and punched Zanbuzas Head clean off.

Gohan still facing away from his friends said. "Sorry Sensei.. But you asked me to interfere only when needed and I thought that was needed… I won't let any of my friends die while im still alive." Cold proclaimed.

Kakashi came to him and have him a hug…" Thank you for saving my life there Gohan."

Sasuke was at a gasp but came too and congratulated his friend.

"Really… just how much power does this boy have" kakashi thought to himself.

Seeing this on the sidelines was Gato and his Thugs…

Knowing they were outmatched, the thugs from Gato's side ran away crying for their mommies as everyone. Gohan sensing this proclaimed that the bridge is safe once and for all.

"What about Gato" Tazuna asked.

"He won't be coming back… trust me" Gohan proclaimed as everyone nodded in agreement.

At long last the bridge would finally be complete.

Three days after the Land of Waves' victory over Zabuza and Gato, a celebratory party was thrown.

In one part of the party, Gohan and Naruto were having an eatoff of sorts as Gohan easily won.

"Damn it! I will win one day just you wait!" Naruto yelled before he fell over in his seat.

"Haha yeah but not a day too soon!" Gohan grinned, thanking his dad for his Saiyan genes that let him eat nearly anything.

Sakura was laughing as she watched from nearby as she was healing up from her wounds from Haku when she was suddenly approached by Sasuke.

"Sasuke? What's up?" Sakura pondered as Sasuke looked away.

"Thank you for saving me." Sasuke simply said before walking away as she laughed.

Same old Sasuke.

As all this went on, Tazuna's family were scrambling for a name for their bridge nearly completed.

"Hey…why not…..the great Gohan and Naruto bridge? They were the ones who influenced us to keep fighting." Tsunami suggested.

"No…it's too long and doesn't have enough…WOW to it…." Tazuna said as a lightbulb appeared over Inari's head.

"Hey I've got it! Why not The Bridge of Hope!? I think it's fitting!" Inari smiled as the two adults stared at the young boy before they smiled.

"Hehe…I agree!" Tsunami giggled.

"I like it, then it's decided! The Bridge of Hope it is!" Tazuna declared.

With this, The Bridge of Hope was born…..A bridge extended to other nations only thanks to the love and hope from a pair of courageous kids…..

Well that was a bit longer than normal Guys. I hope guys enjoyed this one. A new writer has taken over due to some controversy from the first few Chapters. But hope you guys enjoy the new writing and will be out with chapter 5 pretty soon. Thanks everyone that has supported this story tho.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone. Here comes Chapter 5. Hope everyone enjoys it. If you do feel free to follow the story. And if anyone has any suggestions for the story. Feel free to leave a comment or Personal message with some idea. Thanks and enjoy the story.

A little time has passed since the Land of the Waves. And our heroic team 7 has made it back to the Village where as normal… Gohan, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are waiting for Kakashi.

"Where is he…?" Naruto asked. Gohan and Sasuke as normal standing with their arms crossed.

"Don't you ever get tired of asking that? This is the Normal for Kakashi Sensei" Sakura Replied.

"I guess so… still doesn't make it any less annoying, Ya Know" Naruto Replied In frustration.

"I guess sooo" Sakura muttered to herself.

2 hours Later Kakashi Sensei Starts making his way to the meeting ground. However just before he got into view of his team. A figure jumped infront of Kakashi. Kakashi jumped back a little to ask who it was but immediately recognized who it was. "J…Jiraiya….Sensei?!" Kakashi spat out.

"Yo!" Jiraiya replied with a hand up.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked starting to have his shocked expression fade.

Jiraiya gets a serious face on and looks behind him towards Kakashis teams direction.

"We have to talk about something…or rather…Someone" Jiraiya explained as hi looked back at Kakashi.

"Gohan?" Kakashi Asked.

Jiraiya Nodded. And pointed towards his team. "Gohan isn't in trouble... but we have a request from him. Bring him to the Hokages room immediately and send the other team mates home." Jiraiya explained.

"….but why? What sort of request?" Kakashi asked.

"You will find out from the Hokage kakashi…." Jiraiya replied and looked back In Gohans directrion.

"Have you noticed that even before I sneaked infront of you….Gohan has been Looking this way…Yes Looking…he knew where you were from the moment he got to that location and has probably just been keeping tabs on you like that." Jiraiya pointed out

Kakashis eye widened in realisation of this fact.

"Damn it…." Kakashi said with a sigh. "I will bring Gohan Immediately" Kakashi said as he vanished.

"Finnally here Kakashi?" Gohan said a few seconds before Kakashi appeared before them.

"YO!" Kakashi greeted his students with a hand up and an eye smile.

"What took you so bloody long Kakashi- Sensei?" Naruto snapped.

"Sorry about that guys…I had a few things to do" Kakashi replied. With a hand behind his head and laughing.

Kakashi looked at Gohan with an Intrested gaze.

Without even looking at the other 3, Kakashi made the comment "Everyone but Gohan… You have the Day off!" this Shocked everyone to the core, even Sasuke was taken aback. Naruto was about to jump in and say his piece when Gohan put his hand out and smiled at his friend.

"It's ok Naruto. We will go train later if this doesn't take too much time" Gohan reassured his friend.

Kakashi looked at this display and couldn't help but feel worried about what will be requested from Gohan.

After some brief moaning from Naruto and Sakura the 4 team mates Nodded and all but Gohan Vanished to go home.

"Now what's up Kakashi Sensei…is this some special training…" Gohan started as Kakkashi gave him a small eye smile.

"Or does this have something to do with that Man you were speaking to just beforecoming here?" Gohan asked as he pointed and looked back to where kakashi and Jiraiya was speaking which confirmed what Jiraiya had said, this did shock Kakashi a little but in the end he knew it was true anyways.

"Yea it does… but I have no idea what it is about. We will both find out when we get to the Hokages room." Kakashi replied to his student before shrugging it off and starting to walk to the Hokages Building.

Gohan Put on a serious face and asked Kakashi to hold on a Second.

"Whats up Kiddo" Kakashi asked.

"I know you don't know what's going on. But could this have anything to do with the large power reading I'm getting…." Gohan Started and caught Kakashis interest.

"Roughly 30 Signatures…all either as strong as or stronger than yourself Sensei. 1 of which I can sense is even stronger than Lord Hokage…." Gohan Kept on going, now Kakashi is both Worried and really interested to what is going on.

"Kakashi-Sensei… all I ask is that if something happens where the higher ups in the village want me gone or whatever..." Gohan Said with sadness filling his face Shocking Kakashi.

"…Don't…." Kakashi tried to say but was cut off by Gohan.

"Kakashi… don't defend me or fight anyone for me… I am after all just a guest." Gohan Continued.

"So if I am seen as a threat then I should be tossed out of the Village…" Gohan said with a tearful Smile to his Sensei.

"I appreciate everything you and team 7 have doen for me. I have learned a lot." Gohan Ended.

"Gohan…" Kakashi said as he nodded to the Young Saiyan.

"Well if it does go down that route…" Gohan proclaims and dug in his pocket pulling put a capsule. Kakashi hasn't seen this item before and asked Gohan what that was. Gohan gave the same explanation he gave to Naruto when he first pulled one out for clothes.

"Luckily Bulma Gave me a few Capsules with what I thought would be useless, turns out to be very useful after all" Gohan proclaimed before throwing the capsule down and with a puff of smoke a large crate appeared. Kakashi really thought to this would be much more efficient than scrolls but probably thought for that to be a thing for the Ninja world they would need Bulma herself.

Gohan pulled out to Watches.

"Ok Kakashi-Sensei these are a two way communication device…" Gohan Started explain in a very basic way as he didn't think Kakashi would understand what a radio was fully.

"Just press this button on the side and speak into it. At any time or place I will hear you speaking. If this does turn out to be me leaving and team 7 is in trouble don't hesitate to use this and call me. I will come and help out as soon as I can." Gohan finished his expansion and both he and Kakashi put the Device on their wrists.

"Thank you Gohan. I will remember this…I don't doubt that you will be told to leave but let's go and find out" Kakashi said as both nodded and headed to the Hokages Building.

In the Hokages room.

"You can't expect me to believe that this kid will be on my level… you calling me out here for this reason is a complete waste of my time…. As usual… so tell me the truth. We are not at a truce between our villages and you used me interest in a challenge to get me here! Are you planning to take me out or what Hokage?!" an unknown voice screamed out with his two assistants looking to be ready for a fight.

"N…no…lord Raikage" Inoichi Proclaimed trying to calm the situation down

"Let's just relax a bit…Gohan should be here soon" Hiruzen requested.

"Fine… but if he isn't here in the next 30 minutes we are leaving… and if he is nothing but a waste of my time we are going to have a problem as well Hokage!" Raikage announced making all the leave ninja sweat a bit and making them wonder if this was a good idea and to what Lord 3rd was thinking…

"I am very sure that he will give you a good challenge Yondaime" Hiruzen said.

A few minutes went by and the door opened revealing Kakashi and Gohan coming in to which Kakashis eyes widened seeing the Raikage of all people here.

"Good Morning Kakashi and Gohan. I hope you guys are doing well" Hiruzen proclaimed.

"Lord Third we are doing well thanks and it is a pleasure to meet the famed Raikage" Kakashi announced in which the Raikage just huffed at his comment but soon glared at Gohan.

Gohan could feel that this guys had some power behind him probably enough to push him to have some fun. But he is not his father. He wasn't about to just go up to him and demand a match.

"Good Day to you all" Gohan greeted.

"Polite as ever I see my boy" Hiruzen replied.

"So what brings Gohan here so urgently Lord Third" Kakashi asked peaking Gohans full interest.

Hiruzen looked at the Raikage and asked "Do you mind me telling them everything Lord Raikage? Or do you want to keep some details hidden?"

"Do as you please Hokage!" Raikage snarled as he had a fixed look on Gohan making the young saiyan start feeling uncomfortable.

Hiruzen sighed and started explaining. "So after Gohan beat Zabuza with little to no effert the legend of Gohan the unstoppable started speading…" Gohan snarled at this as that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Raikage over here hear of Gohan as well and sent a message to me directly asking the details of Gohan. Of which I explained to him in very little detail who Gohan was. Now as all of you should know we are not allied with Raikages nation. So even though I should probably have discussed this with Gohan first… I made an offer to Raikage. He could come and see the power himself and if he can beat Gohan then he could keep this power for his nation…" every Leaf ninja was shocked at this while both Kakashi and Gohan was angered a little by this. Jiraiya also got annoyed at this for if Gohan losses this would hurt Naruto a great deal.

"However if the Raikage losses then there would be an infinite peace between the Leaf and the Cloud" Hiruzen explained.

"Don't get cocky now little brat. Theres no way a little punk like you could win against me… however I will hold my end of the bargain as long as the Leaf does as well." The Raikage jumped in to explain.

Gohan keeping quite at this point was getting angry at how rude this guy was and a little excited.

"I wonder if we will see this Golden form of Gohan?" Inochi thought to himself as he probably has the best idea of Gohans strength than anyone there he wasn't even worried. He knew the Raikage was strong but he didn't think that he was to the level of even Madara or Lord First. However he knew or rather assumed that Gohan was far above either of those.

Just too how much Stronger Gohan was will shock even him.

"Gohan…I do apologize for not asking you so you do have a choice in this, if you don't want to fight then we will not do so."Hiruzen said very shamefully. But Raikage was anything but and snarled at this comment.

"The boy has no choice now. It is too late. Either we fight or I kill everyone in this room" Lord third screamed. Of which everyone got on edge and Kakashi got infront of Gohan to say "JUST TRY IT!" Making Raikage even more frustrated and walked to Kakashi.

"You want to play to copy Ninja. You'll be the first I Kil…" Raikage tried to say before Gohan just appeared In front of him at his own eye level with a gaze that put fear in everyone's hearts but the Raikage.

"If you touch my sensei…I WILL KILL YOU" Gohan proclaimed catching everyone off guard even Kakashi felt a bit a fear from this. Raikage just huffed at this.

"You want to fight. Let's meet at the training grounds in 1 hour to do this" Gohan said.

Raikage agreed and left the room to the training area with Inochi to escort them.

"I'm sorry that you guys had to see that side of me. I cannot stand when my friends get threatening like that" Gohan explained as he went back to his cheerful self. And once again surprising everyone to just how much of a kind and caring person he is.

"No Need to apologize Gohan… I should be the one to apologize for now asking first." Lord third said.

"Do you think you can win this one Gohan?" Jiriaya asked with worry in his voice.

Gohan turned around and started walking to the door and just before going out he replied "No need to worry. This Raikage won't even make me go full power. Not even close" Shocking everyone and he left to go get ready.

At the training field the Raikage has arrived and observed that Gohan was right behind them and Gohan was once again in his purple Gi that Piccolo gave him.

"So do you just want to start or are going to wait for the Hokage as well?" Gohan asked the Raikage with a bit of an annoyed attitude.

The Raikage huffed at this brat's attitude. "You seem so eager to join the cloud I see" Raikage said with a smirk. Gohan Put his hand behind his head, looked to the side and replied "No, I'm just eager to show you what true power is" knowing this will piss off the big brute.

"Fine then. Let's start this" Raikage said wit hanger in his voice. He powers up into his lightening form to try and show off. Expecting Gohan to be shocked at his power and for Gohan to give up. However Gohan is still looking to the side with his hands behind his back as if there was no power up to begin with. As the Hokage came on the scene with Kakashi, Jiraiya and Guy.

The Raikage charged at Gohan and just before he connects with Gohan, Gohan vanishes confusing Raikage completely.

"W…Where did you go…? Coward!" Raikage screamed.

"Chill dude I'm right behind you" Gohan replied as he was standing behind the raikage with his arms crossed.

"How did you do that? Some sort of teleportation Jutsu?" Raikage demanded.

"No just a bit of my speed is all" Gohan calmly said really trying to annoy the brute.

"You sure are fast brat… maybe this will be fun! But this attitude of yours will get your friends hurt." Raikage said with a smile.

This hit Gohan really hard. "Damn it… im still doing the same mistakes as with Cell and Buu… it doesn't matter that he is so much weaker… I should just finish this." Gohan thought t ohimself before Lightening started jumping from Gohans body shocking everyone. This Lightening in particular was much larger, faster and more powerful that Lord Raikages could ever make. And he knew this. He cursed Gohan for this as he refused to be beaten by a brat like him and charged at Gohan. Gohan just smirked and turned straight into Super Saiyan 2. With the Gold hair and lightening around him with that golden aura. He flicked the Raikage into a tree. Or rather he tried to but ended up flicking the raikage threw a few dozen trees before appearing behind the Leader of the cloud to make sure he doesn't get any more hurt.

"H…H…He just took out the Raikage even faster than Zabuza?! Just how strong is Gohan!?" Kakashi asked himself as he looked to Inochi and noticed he had a smile on his face. "what exactly does he know than no one else here knows?" Kakashi asked again to himself.

"Sorry about that… guess I got carried away." Gohan explained as he turned back into his base form.

"Yea you did… you fucking Brat" Darui screamed as C just kept quiet to help and helped the Raikage up to his feet.

"It's Fine Darui….Gohan you are extremely powerful… I'm sorry for what I said and I will hold my end of the bargain… The Leaf and the Cloud are now Allies." Raikage proclaimed.

"Well Gohan…I guess I owe you a lot now." Hurizen proclaimed with a big grin on his face. He knew Gohan would win.

Both Jiraiya and Kakashi can't believe what they just saw.

"This is 'MY' student?!" Kakashi asked himself.

"This is who is training Naruto… Naruto will surpass me if Gohan trains him for a few years" Jiraiya thought as well.

"Nice Fight mister Raikage" Gohan said

Raikage smiled and said "Yea kid that was nice" and puts a fist bump in front of Gohan.

Gohan Fist Bumps him back and the both exchange a big smile before the cloud ninja make their way back to their own village.

"Gohan you have just single handedly stopped a potential war with the cloud. You know this right." Jiraiya Proclaimed still amazed by this little kid.

Gohan blushed a bit before Kakashi came and asked "Gohan tell me. Was that your Full power?"

This question got the attention of everyone around.

"In which way. My power in general or my forms?" Gohan Asked.

"Both I guess?" Kakashi comments.

"in terms on transformations no and in terms of power even in just that form. It was about 2% of my full power for that specific form. Then I got one more transformation after that one and it is on a whole different level to the one you just saw." Gohan explained.

"Why didn't you just go to your maximum form and power from the start though my boy?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well besides the fact that if I had I could probably have sneezed on Raikage and he would have exploded. So I didn't want to kill him. But on the other hand…" Gohan looked at his hands.

"I can't seem to access it ever since I got turned back into a kid. You see I unlocked that form when I was 17 and not this age so I am trying to train for it but I don't think my body can handle that power just yet." Gohan explained.

"Makes sense." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi…will you mind going to take Gohan out for Dinner as a thanks for today."Hiruzen asked handing a bag of money to Kakashi.

"Yea that's about as much money as it takes to feed just Gohan" Kakashi thought to himself.

"Yo… do you guys mind if I join you guys?" Jiraiya asked with a smile.

"Sure thing… can the rest of the team also join us Sensei" Gohan asked.

"Sure why not" Kakakshi explained before performing the summoning jutsu for his hound dogs. 3 of them to be exact.

"WOOOW!" Gohan thought.

"Ok guys can you find the other 3 of team 7 and bring to Ichiraku Ramen please" Kakashi asked his Dogs.

"Yes sir!" All 3 say before running off.

"Ok cool let's go eat Gohan" Kakashi said as Gohan was bouncing in excitement.

"What a guy that is..." Hiruzen exclaimed to himself.

Kakashi however needed to get some answers from Inochi and just after Gohan won against the Raikage he had made a clone to go speak to Inochi afterwards.

Inochi was walking along and then noticed Kakashi walking towards him.

"Good Afternoon there Kakashi. I thought you would be with your team celebrating our new alliance?" Inochi said with a smile.

"Yea im just a clone actually… I came here to talk to you real quick about Gohan?" Kakashi said scratching his chin.

"What would you like to know Kakashi?" Inochi asked

"After Gohan beat the raikage…in what seemed to be even less effert than ive seen anyone win a fight before… I saw you smile as if you knew he would win so easily." Kakashi proclaimed.

"Yea?" Inochi said.

"How did you know he would win and what exactly do you know about Gohan…he is my student and I would like to know just how powerful this kid is." Kakashi requested looking very serious.

Inochi sighed and shrugged. "I guess it can't be helped then… look I don't know exactly the extent of his power. I only know somewhat how strong he was from when he faced off against this Cell guy that I'm sure you know about." Inochi explained causing Kakashi to step back a little as he knows that Gohan is probably much stronger than when he had that battle against Cell.

"All I could really tell with what I saw with Gohan and cells battle was that he could do more damage than what I heard the Lord First and Madara could do during their battle all those eyars ago.." Inochi continued.

"So due to seeing that you assumed that he would be stronger than Raikage?" Kakashi asked.

"Well yea. I knew he would be stronger by a considerable amount. But I I didnt know there would be that amount of a gap between the two. Which is why I smiled at the thought that the Leaf has a very strong military now just because Gohan is with us." Inochi explained.

This Caught Kakashi by a bit of a surprise and angered him. "The Leaf is not going to try turn Gohan into a weapon are they" Kakashi asked with a look that is looks could kill. Inochi would be nothing but bones left.

Inochi staggered back with both his hands up as if to apologize. "N…No no no Kakashi you taking this all… I'm just saying that if any other village tried to attack us. Gohan would probably be enough to help us out and be the reason for there being no deaths in a fight like that."

"Hmmm" Kakashi muttered out before vanishing in a cloud of smoke as the clone Justu got dispersed. Inochi looking a bit worried muttered out. "Well that didn't go very well…"

Back with Gohan they were enjoying their Meal together as Gohan was stuffing his face like saiyans do, Naruto trying to keep up with Gohan but failing at it. Sasuke and sakura just trying to enjoy their meal but being in disgust at their team mates eating like utter pigs. Kakshi arrives and orders his meal at which time he asks Gohan a Question. "Gohan… I need to ask you something."

"Whats going on Kakashi sensei" Gohan replied with a mouth full of food.

"how far out can you sense Power readings?" Kakashi asked.

Gohan swallowed his food and looked as if he was trying to concentrate on something.

"That is a very difficult question to answer Kakashi… I can sense as far as I want. However it all depends on how powerful the energies are around. Currently I can sense the Raikage and a few others that are around the Raikages level maybe a bit weaker. Guessing those are the other kages. Other than that I can sense quite a few power levels that exceed the Raikages by a considerable amount. Im assuming that the land of mist is that direction and there is 1 power level there that is pretty huge actually. 7 others from that same village share the exact same power as if their power is one In the same as well." Gohan Explained.

"So many that are stronger than the raikage hey?" Kakashi said with a bit of shock in his voice.

"Tell me…if you have to up against them. How do you think you would fair against them." Kakakshi asked.

"hmmm…. Well if I was in my base form I would get killed for sure. My normal super saiyan form could probably handle them but it is a mistake to think I'll win just like that you know. But if what im reading is not their full power…. And I had to go up against those 7 for example. I might just need my super saiyan 2 form." Gohan explained.

"What about your other form Gohan?" Kakashi asked.

"Other form?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"ive seen you train and it is like you were trying to access something else. All I saw was your hair turning from your normal black hair to your gold and then it flickered from gold to an extremely shiny black type of colour." Kakakshi explained again.

"My Mystic form… I had this form since majin buu but I had a adult body when this was the case. My younger body can't handle this power just yet. That's why I'm training. To access it." Gohan explained.

"I see…. Well team 7… we have to prep for the chunin Exams" Kakashi explained.

"Chunin exams?" Naruto asked.

"It's a test for all Genin to take. If passed you will be promoted to a Chunin. And with all of your skills together. I have no doubt that every one of you will pass. "Kakashi explained.

Sakura just looked down in doubt whereas the rest of her team mates was very excited for the exams.

The tiny team of Team Konohamaru was making their way through the streets of Konohagakure, sporting very similar looking GIs to one Son Gohan.

"Konohamaru, you really seem excited!" Moegi told her friend who grinned at her.

"Of course I am! One day I'm gonna be just as strong as Gohan is!" Konohamaru grinned remembering the awesome power Gohan displayed again Shin.

Konohamaru then ran forward.

"Hey Konohamaru, watch out!" Udon said.

Konohamaru however paid the snotty nosed kid no mind until….

"Ow! Ugh…" Konohamaru groaned as crashed into someone several inches taller than him.

"Konohamaru!" Moegi and Udon said in concern as they ran to their friend's aid.

"Why don't you watch wear you're going….?" A dry voice announced getting the attention of the three friends.

The three looked to see a teenager wearing a black body suit with face paint.

The teen glared at the three before looking at a nervous looking Konohamaru.

"And you're the runt who ran into me, brat?" The teen asked menacingly as Konohamaru sweated nervously.

"U-uh….it was an accident! I'm sorry!" Konohamaru apologized as the teen glared at him.

"Too bad for you…I hate accidents." The teen growled before lifting the young boy up by his collar several inches from the ground.

"Konohamaru!" Moegi and Udon exclaimed in worry.

"Just put him down already Konohamaru or you'll cause a lot of trouble." A blonde girl sighed, shaking her head at the face painted teenager's childish behavior.

"These kids are the ones who started the trouble with me in the first place, Temari." Kankuro said before grinning menacingly at Konohamaru.

"And I don't like brats…" Kankuro grinned as he raised a hand to clobber the poor kid.

That is until…

"I don't like bullies. Maybe you should pick on someone your own size!" The voice Gohan said as the two foreign ninja looked to see Gohan holding a confused Konohamaru Sarutobi before putting him with his two best friends.

"So fast?" Temari asked in disbelief.

"I didn't even see or feel him take the kid!" Kankuro thought in shock.

"G-Gohan!" The Konohmaru Squad exclaimed in glee.

"Are you okay, Konohamaru?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah! Thanks to you, boss!" Konohamaru grinned as Kankuro narrowed his eyes at Gohan.

"So, you're the Son Gohan everyone in the village has been talking about?" Kankuro inquired.

"Yep, that's me. And you two don't look to be ninja around here judging by your headbands." Gohan replied pointing at the symbols on Kankuro and Temari's forehead protectors.

"Hmph. Smart and cute to boot." Temari smiled before deciding to speak up.

"That's right. And we're ninja from Sunagakure, the Sand Village here for the Chunin Exams." Temari said.

"I see. Now tell me, why are you guys bullying these three? They did nothing to you." Gohan said as Kankuro smirked.

"They ran into me, hence I had every right to defend myself." Kankuro smirked as Gohan fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Looks like just because you have some power, you feel the need to pick on those weaker than you. There's a word for what you are, sad." Gohan said as Kankuro's face contorted from one of amusement to one of anger.

"You may be strong, but I assure you, you're just some snot nosed brat thinking he's tough shit when he's nothing. The story of your beating the Raikage is just Bullshit!" Kankuro glared at Gohan who smirked.

"And you're nothing but a brat who lashes out at those he knows are better than him." Gohan argued back as that was the last straw for the painted sand ninja.

"Alright then, let's see you put those words to the test!" Kankuro said before pulling a bandaged apparatus from his back before it unraveled resembled a crow like looking puppet.

"HOLY CRAP!" Konohamaru exclaimed with wide eyes.

"It looks like a crow!" Udon exclaimed equally shocked as Moegi screamed in fear of it.

"What is that? Some kind of puppet?" Gohan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're gonna use the crow?" Temari asked in disbelief.

"Of course. This little brat pissed me off!" Kankuro glared before using his crow to lunge at Gohan who smirked while not moving.

"This idiot isn't even going to move? Perfect." Kankuro smirked as Gohan said nothing before raising a single fist.

With it, before anyone could say anything, Gohan shoved his fist, deep into the abdomen of the puppet, leaving a huge hold in the stomach of the puppet.

"W-what the!?" Kankuro exclaimed.

"So fast!" The Konohamaru Corps yelled.

"I didn't even see him!" Temari thought to herself, perplexed.

"This is your last chance, give up now and leave or I will fight back!" Gohan warned the puppet ninja.

"You damn brat!" Kankuro scowled as he was about to lunge himself at the half-saiyan before…

"That's enough, Kankuro! You're a disgrace." A voice announced as everyone to the source…

A boy near Gohan's age, at most a year older hanging from a tree with short red hair. However…what stood out to Gohan the most was the dark circles under his eyes, showing he has a huge case of insomnia.

"Who is this guy?" Gohan thought to himself as Kankuro was stammering and even sweating much to the shock of everyone present sans Temari and the mysterious boy.

"Gaara look h-"Kankuro tried to explain.

"Shut up. Or I will kill you." Gaara growled.

"Wow….touchy…." Gohan thought in slight bemusement as the boy touched down on the ground with the power of sand.

"Looks like this guy loves having sand baths…" Konohamaru commented.

"My apologies for the trouble he caused. I assume going by your forehead protector, you're competing in the Chunin Exams this year?" Gaara assumed.

"Yeah. And you all are?" Gohan asked.

"I am Gaara." Gaara introduced.

"The name's Temari." Temari smiled as Gohan found himself oddly reminded of Bulma.

"Kankuro." Kankuro growled reminding himself of the disdain he had towards the half-saiyan.

"And I'm Son Gohan. Here's to a good exam." Gohan said with a slight smile as Gaara nodded before turning away and walking.

All the while Kankuro shooting him a dirty look.

"Something about that Gaara guy seems…..off…..That attitude reminds me of Vegeta back when he was evil. But I sense power in him…Like Naruto…I wonder…." Gohan thought.

"Gohan!" Naruto's voice cut off Gohan's train of thought as said blonde appeared with Sasuke and Sakura by his side.

"Oh Naruto." Gohan nodded in a way of greeting.

"Who were those guys?" Sasuke asked.

"Ninja from Sunagakure. They're here for the Chunin Exams." Gohan said as Sasuke found himself smirking.

"Hmph, seems like these exams are gonna be interesting." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, totally!" Naruto grinned.

Sakura however was quiet.

"….Gohan, Sasuke and even Naruto would do well in this exam….but me…Hell I nearly got killed that one time…." Sakura meekly thought to herself. Something which Naruto noticed.

"Hey you guys are wearing Gohan's GI!" Naruto exclaimed as the three children grinned.

"Of course! After all we're…." Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon began.

"THE SON GOHAN FANCLUB!" The Son Gohan fanclub exclaimed.

There was a blank silence.

"Uh…yeah, I'm just gonna head home." Sasuke shook his head before leaving.

Gohan soon followed after. He had grocery shopping after all.

"Hey Sakura, you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yeah!" Sakura stammered as Naruto gave her a disbelieving look.

"Sakura…" Naruto said as Sakura sighed.

"Okay no….It's just….I think back to the Land of Waves mission…..And…..with how strong everyone is…I just feel left in the dust…like I'm just worthless…" Sakura sighed as Naruto looked at her in disbelief.

"Don't be like that Sakura! Sure you may not be as strong as the rest of us but you're pretty smart! Not to mention Gohan has been training us! Hell I'm sure you can be stronger than us one day if you put your mind to it! After all, unlike me, you're a genius!" Naruto grinned as Sakura was quiet before she found her lips going upwards into a smile.

"Y-yeah….Thanks Naruto…." Sakura thanked her teammate,

"Heh, of course!" Naruto smiled.

Soon…the day of the Chunin Exams finally rolled around as Team Seven found themselves walking through the hallways of the Academy as they found the remnants of Team Gai, sans Neji, were getting thrown around like ragdolls.

"Wait, I recognize them! Well Lee and Neji but the girl is new. I'll help them!" Gohan said.

"Please! Just let us in!" Tenten pleaded.

"Sorry but no." One of the exam proctors said as he was about to hit her before….his arm was stopped.

"That's enough." Gohan said.

"Gohan!" Lee exclaimed.

"What's he doing here?" Neji narrowed his eyes as his disdain towards the hybrid Saiyan hasn't subsided from all those months ago. In fact, it only got bigger.

"Oh Son Gohan, eh?" The other exam proctor smirked.

"So what's the deal, newbie?" One of the exam proctors asked.

"The deal is this isn't even the right floor. Nice touch with fooling everyone with genjutsu." Sasuke said as he came to Gohan's side.

"Sakura, the honor is all yours." Naruto smiled.

"Right! Release!" Sakura said as she undid the genjutsu.

"Heh, nice. Let's see how you rugrats do in the Chunin Exams." The proctors said as he flickered away.

"This is gonna be interesting." Sasuke smirked.

"Hey! Son Gohan!" Neji announced.

"Neji." Gohan greeted in a voice of amusement as Neji's glare deepened.

"I see you're in these exams, then?" Neji asked.

"Yep, that's right." Gohan replied.

"Then let us have a battle of sorts to the ends together!" Lee winked with his "Nice Guy Pose".

"Uh…right…." Gohan awkwardly said.

However…Lee's attention was soon drawn to a certain cherry blossom named.

"Hi, there! I am Rock Lee! Will you be so kind as to go on a date with me later!?" Lee winked as Sakura paled as Naruto growled bloody murder at the green spandex wearer.

"This asshole…" Naruto growled as Sasuke held him back.

"Chill, dumbass." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Uh, no thanks." Sakura said.

"B-but why?" Lee asked.

"Because you're weird." Sakura bluntly replied as Lee fell to the ground comically depressed.

"I'm…weird…." Lee slumped down as Gohan smiled.

"C'mon guys! Let's go!" Gohan smiled as his team followed.

With unknown fates of the future ahead, the four man squad of Team Seven have officially started the Chunin Exams!

As the four man cell of Team Seven made their way to their assigned classroom, they were approached by none other than Kakashi.

"Hmmm?" Gohan asked in slight confusion.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted with a small wave.

"What're you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm here to see all of you off. And it's funny since normally only a three man squad is permitted to participate in the exams so one of you could've just stayed at home but with special convincing from the higher ups, you were all allowed to take the exam." Kakashi explained as Sakura smirked.

"Not a chance. After these last few months of missions, if we just gave up, it'd make all of that useless!" Sakura said as Kakashi raised an eyebrow in shock before smiling behind his mask.

"It seems our little pinkette is slowly growing up…." Kakashi mused to himself before acknowledging her.

"Glad to hear it. And no matter what happens just remember, I'm proud of all of you. Gohan, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, kick ass in there." Kakashi eyesmiled as all of team seven smiled in excitement of the exams.

"Totally!" Naruto grinned as all four preteens slowly made their ways to the door before opening it, unaware of what the future had awaited for the four of them….

As they slowly entered the room, the four of them soon found themselves standing in a classroom where tens to over a hundred different genins lay in wait for them as they all glared at the group of four.

"W-whoa…so many of them….." Naruto gaped, jaw dropped at the amount of people lay in the room.

"Talk about a full house, huh?" Sakura muttered just as shocked.

Giving a Vegeta-like smirk, Sasuke couldn't help but grin.

"I'm…excited for some weird reason." Sasuke smirked.

Gohan meanwhile used this time to scan the Ki signatures of everyone in the room. While he was confident he could handle all of them, his eyes soon darted at Gaara with whom he noticed something…ominous….evil…in him….

"What's in him? It feels like….the nine tails in Naruto…" Gohan said as he observed….

"So it's that Son Gohan, prick." Kankuro grinned in excitement at the thought of wringing Gohan's neck.

Gaara meanwhile gave a slow excited smile putting both of his siblings on edge.

The tension between Gohan and Gaara continued before….

"HI SASUKE!" Ino grinned as she embraced Sasuke around his neck.

"Get…off…me…." Sasuke growled at her as she ignored him.

"I missed you so much!" Ino grinned wider as Gohan couldn't help but laugh at his friend's misfortune.

"Haha you look might comfy there, Sasuke!" Gohan grinned his father's laughing face as Sasuke glared at him.

"Screw you." Sasuke growled.

Gohan was sure if looks could kill, Ino would be nothing but a pile of dust.

"Oh, and if it isn't forehead!" Ino smirked.

"Hey, Ino Pig." Sakura smirked.

Ino couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as she noticed the lack of bloodlust from Sakura as she was hugging Sasuke.

"Uh forehead? You okay? I'm hugging Sasuke here!" Ino said.

"Oh yeah I see you." Sakura said nonchalant as everyone, even Sasuke, was shocked.

"Did…you hit your head or something?" Ino asked in disbelief.

"I wouldn't be surprised…" Sasuke muttered as he seemingly forgot about Ino before she got off him.

"Well if it isn't Gohan and the others." Shikamaru boringly mused as he made his way over to where Team Seven were along with Choji.

"Hey there Gohan!" Choji cheerfully greeted as he continued snacking on chips.

"Hey, Choji, Shikamaru!" Gohan cheerfully greeted his friends as Team 8 slowly made their way to where the others were.

"Heh, can't say I'm surprised to see you here, Gohan." Kiba smirked.

"Same here Kiba." Gohan smiled back as Hinata twiddled her fingers.

"G-Gohan…Hi." Hinata said while still shy.

"Hey there, Hinata!" Gohan grinned as Hinata fought the urge to faint. Despite gaining more confidence over the last couple of months, Gohan was still her week spot as since, not a lot of people knowing, she was slowly getting over Naruto and focusing on Gohan.

Not that the Son of Goku noticed…..

"Well, well I'm glad to see so many people here." The voice of Kabuto Yakushi announced as he walked over to the group of 12.

"And who are you?" Naruto asked for everyone present.

"The name's Kabuto Yakushi. And this is my seventh time taking this exam." Kabuto grinned as everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"Your seventh time?" Kiba asked.

"Well they're held twice a year and this will be my fourth year." Kabuto explained.

"Wow, you just suck huh?" Naruto blunty asked.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded.

"No, no it's fine. However it isn't like I've been wasting my time. During these last couple of years I was able to get info on various candidates with these my ninja cards." Kabuto explained as he pulled out a deck of cards.

"With these cards you can store info on any and every genin." Kabuto added.

"Do you have info on a Sabaku no Gaara?" Gohan asked as Kabuto raised an eyebrow before taking a card out.

"Sure thing…" Kabuto said as he pulled the card out and twirled it until the stats of Gaara appeared on it.

"Wow, that's cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It says here that he's the son of the Kazekage and he's received not one scratch on all the missions he's been through." Kabuto explained.

"Seriously?" Gohan asked with a raised eyebrow. While he was sure he could handle Gaara, he couldn't help but be curious about the sand shinobi.

However, before any further talking could be done….

"Alright you baby faced degenerates, pipe down!" Before the voice of a loud bellowing man announced before a group of ninja appeared behind a poof of smoke.

"My name is Ibiki Morino. And I am your instructor…and your worst enemy." A scared man smirked.

"Ibiki huh?" Sasuke and Gohan asked.

"Man, this guy just screams 'creepy'!" Sakura muttered.

"I heard that you pink whelp!" Ibiki growled making Sakura tense.

"Now sit down for your written exam!" Ibiki smirked as Naruto's expression went from one of tense to utter fear.

"NOT A WRITTEN TEST NO WAY!" Naruto yelled as he was close to having a psychotic breakdown.

With the help of Gohan he was able to regain himself.

With everyone sat down, Ibiki then explained the rules of the exam, with a strict rule prohibiting cheating.

"You have one hour! BEGIN!" Ibiki said as the sound of pencils clicking rung through the room.

"Naruto, you'll be fine, don't worry." Gohan tried to reassure his friend who offered a wobbly smile in response.

"I don't know about all that, but thanks." Naruto sighed.

Gohan had a feeling his best friend would be fine and so he took to looking over his test paper.

"Now I remember reading about some of this in the textbooks and other books I was able to buy. Not to mention it also dealt with applied psychics, something Gohan had been studying since he was a toddler.

"With how hard these questions would be it's like…" Gohan thought before an epiphany hit him.

"Of course! That's the goal all along! We're supposed to cheat! I gotta tell the others!" Gohan thought.

"I wonder how Sasuke and Naruto are doing…" Gohan thought to himself before channeling some Ki in his head before going to Sasuke's skull.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Gohan laughed as Sasuke was shocked to literally hear Gohan in his head as common sense told Sasuke to speak with his thoughts.

"G-gohan?" Sasuke internally asked.

"How's it going?" Gohan cheerfully grinned as Sasuke knew exactly what he was talking about.

"So you can talk through my skull? Another Ki technique, huh? Rad…." Sasuke deadpanned.

"And as for the test I don't understand a single question on it." Sasuke reluctantly admitted as Gohan smirked.

"Don't worry, the purpose of this test is to cheat." Gohan said as Sasuke's eyes widened in realization.

"I see…." Sasuke replied.

"I have the answers and I'll give them to you." Gohan said.

"Thanks." Sasuke sighed as he began writing down the answers Gohan told him telepathically.

"Now I'll do the same with Naruto since Sakura most likely has it." Gohan explained.

"Okay." Sasuke replied.

"Hey Naruto. I see you're struggling with the test." Gohan said in his mind.

"You can talk in your head?" Naruto internally asked.

"Yeah. Now how about those test answers. We won't get caught like this since that's kinda the point of this test." Gohan said as Naruto was close to crying in happiness.

"Seriously! Please!" Naruto nearly begged.

"Hehe, sure. Just pull yourself together, man." Gohan laughed as he transmitted the answers to Gohan.

However the drop in numbers of genin fell and as half an hour passed before a little over half of the genin had been demoted.

"Huh, with all the time that's passed, you can all choose to drop out now. Although with the tenth question coming, you can choose to opt out. Though you should know, you'll be a genin forever!" Ibiki said as Naruto was confident with the answers Gohan had given him.

Although…the knucklehead felt for the ninja who wasn't blessed with Gohan and so he did the unthinkable.

"OH SCREW YOU YOU OLD FART! WHO SAYS WE NEED SOME TENTH QUESTION TO BECOME CHUNIN! IF SOME STUPID RULES ARE WHAT WE NEED I'D RATHER BE A GENIN FOR LIFE!" Naruto yelled as Gohan and Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

"This guy…" Gohan shook his head.

"Dumbass…." Sasuke smirked.

"Huh, is that so? And with that being said, does anyone want to leave?" Ibiki asked as Naruto's words had instilled…confidence in them…which they hadn't had before….

"Very good…then you all…pass." Ibiki announced much to the shock of everyone.

"Uh….excuse me?" Tenten asked.

"You pass. The purpose of this exam wasn't the test itself but to see how well you could be in gathering intel. And I can say you all passed with flying colors." Ibiki smiled.

"But what was the tenth question?" Sakura asked.

"Simple. It was to see whether you would be willing to risk it all or not. Which you all passed splendidly. Now congratulat-"Ibiki tried to congratulate before.

A large crash fell through the window before a purple haired woman wearing an orange jacket and fishnet suit appeared.

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS! ONWARS TO THE TRAINING FIELD NOW!" The woman announced.

"…." Was the general reaction to everyone in the room.

"Uh Anko…you jumped the gun….again…." Ibiki whispered as Anko blushed in embarrassment.

"Just like Naruto. I wonder if they're related." Sakura and Sasuke deadpanned.

"Ahem well anyways…you've gone soft Ibiki…just look at this number…" Anko muttered to her colleague.

"In any case, meet me at the training field first thing in the morning maggots! The second exams begin tomorrow!" Anko announced as everyone left, satisfied with passing the first exam.

Soon the day of the second exam rapidly approached.

"Welcome to the Second Stage of the Exam. It'll take place in the Forest of Death." Anko smirked at the unnerved looks at the faces of most of the genin, sans Gaara and Gohan.

"The Forest of Death?" Sakura gulped.

"Now you guys better get comfy here since this'll be your home for the next five days." Anko added.

"Five days?" Gohan asked.

"What about food!?" Choji asked in utter horror.

"There's plenty of wildlife in the food for you." Anko's smirk widened at Choji's horrified expression.

"Now you'll all need to sign these waivers. Just in case you die, I won't be held responsible." Anko grinned as Gaara smirked excitedly at the thought of causing bloodshed.

"And there're no rules?" Gaara asked.

"None." Anko confirmed.

"And to pass this exam you'll need a Heaven scroll and an Earth scroll. However you won't pass if you fail to get both scrolls within the five day time limit, if your teammate gets incapacitated or dies or if you look at the contents of the scroll before you get to the tower. We clear on the rules?" Anko asked as everyone nodded in understanding.

"Okay. The exam begins in thirty!" Anko said.

As soon as half an hour passed with everyone getting their respective scrolls, the gates to the forest suddenly opened.

"Alright, maggots! The exam will begin on my countdown. Five…four…three…two….ONE GO!" Anko said as everyone went deep into the forest with the goals of passing in their skulls.

As Team Seven made their way into the forest they couldn't help but notice the anguished screams of some unfortunate teams caught in the horrible traps of the forest.

"Geez…this place sure is creepy…" Sakura sighed.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"I gotta pee!" Naruto announced before running off.

"Naruto! Get back here you idiot!" Sakura said.

"I'll be right back!" Naruto yelled back.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled.

"Great." Sasuke sighed.

"Heh, I'll go after him." Gohan said in good nature before going after the demon container.

As Gohan went after Naruto, three figures watched Gohan from behind a tree.

"So that's Son Gohan, huh?" A boy with short, spiky black hair asked.

"And he's alone, perfect…" A bandaged boy mused.

"Let's ambush him!" A girl with long hair said before all three went after Gohan.

"Naruto! Naruto where are you?" Gohan asked before deciding to take to the skies before…

"Wait…" Gohan said as he noticed something.

"Okay, you all can come down now!" Gohan said as three teenagers a year or two older than him came from the bushes behind him as he surveyed their appearances.

One was a teen with spiky black hair with a forehead protector and a happuri under the headband. Another was a bandaged teenager giving him the appearance of a mummy. And the third was a girl with long black hair with piercing black eyes.

Gohan took note of their headbands as he surveyed all three of them.

"If I'm not mistaken…they must be Sound Village ninja…" Gohan narrowed his eyes as the boy with the bandages pulled out his amplifier.

"Son Gohan….You'll be coming with us." The mummy look-a-like smirked under his bandages.

Gohan surveyed the three ninja before thinking to himself.

"I can handle these three no problem…" Gohan thought to himself as he raised an eyebrow.

"Just who're you three?" Gohan decided to ask the all-important question as the three teens smirked at him.

"Kin Tsuchi." The girl with long black hair smiled devilishly.

"Zaku Abumi." The smaller of the boys smirked.

"Dosu Kinuta." The mummy like ninja smirked also.

With proper introductions out of the way, Gohan decided to ask the second question on his mind.

"And just why should I come with you three?" Gohan asked, slightly bemused.

"Let's just say…our master would like to have some words with you…." Dosu grinned menacingly under his bandages as Gohan was unfazed by the threat in his tone.

"And just who is your master?" Gohan inquired as the three laughed.

"Oh no need to ask. Since you'll see him soon!" Zaku yelled before charging the half-Saiyan who easily blocked his incoming punch with his palm before knocking Zaku back.

Gohan attempted to follow through with another hit before a hit from Dosu knocked Gohan back with the air from his amplifier.

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have let ignored those two." Gohan thought, although he was unharmed.

"So what was that?" Gohan asked in slight curiosity.

"My amplifier allows me to manipulate the power of sound itself. You'd better keep a good look out for it or else direct contact with it can cause all sorts of pain and even nausea." Dosu explained as Gohan remained confident.

"Hmph, so all I have to do is avoid you, right? No problem!" Gohan said before vanishing in what looked to be like thin air, according to the three sound ninja, before he appeared right in front of all three of them, much to their astonishment.

"So fast!" Kin thought, utterly dumbfounded.

"Zaku! Blast him away!" Dosu ordered his teammate.

"Right! Striking sound wave!" Zaku yelled as he attempted to blast the preteen into oblivion.

As the smoke from the forest cleared out, Gohan was nowhere to be found, making the trio smile in assumed triumph.

"Hmph, he may've been able to do some shit but he was no match for us!" Zaku smirked before laughing.

"I wonder if he had a scroll though…" Dosu pondered, mentally cursing his teammate if he was stupid enough to destroy the scroll if it was indeed on Gohan at the time he was blasted away.

"Well at least it's over." Kin sighed in relief.

"Not really." A voice announced from above as the group looked to see none other than Gohan floating in the air with a look of slight amusement on his face.

"So, is that the best you got? I've taken worse when I was four." Gohan laughed before pausing internally.

"Wow…I think I've spent too much time around Vegeta…" Gohan muttered internally.

"Why you show off piece of-"Zaku tried to say before Kin held her arm in front of the enraged teenager.

"Idiot! Calm down! It's no use….we might be in over our heads…." Kin muttered as the boys of the team glared at her.

"Don't tell me, you're actually giving up!" Zaku glared at her as Dosu turned to Gohan.

"I want to know…how strong are you?" Dosu asked as Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" The half-saiyan asked the mummy look-alike.

"Show us your power. We're curious." Dosu answered as Gohan pondered this.

"If I'm not careful, I might end up blowing away this whole forest. I won't let that happen." Gohan shook his head before looking up.

"Okay. Sure thing. But, I have to say, I can sense it, you guys seem not on the morally good side of things. Hurting people isn't that good for you, you know. Helping people can be fun too." Gohan said as he tried to reason with the three as they stared blankly before they burst out laughing at him.

"Oh my god! Is this guy serious!?" Kin nearly doubled over in laughter.

"Yes, yes, I can see it now! Us as the protector of the weak, the innocent and the good." Zaku wiped a tear from laughing too hard.

"Look don't try to reform us. Just show us your perfect power." Dosu threatened as Gohan smiled back.

"Heh, fine. You asked for it." Gohan said before screaming high.

The members of Team Dosu stared at Gohan in confusion before a white like aura surrounded Gohan before his hair suddenly stood up as winds started flowing through the forest while the blue sky above suddenly turned gray.

Everyone in the forest could feel the tremors of the forest.

"What in the!?" Tenten asked as she nearly fell from the tree branch she was on.

"What is this?" Lee pondered as Neji was silent.

"It feels like an earthquake's in the forest!" Kiba fell over on his butt as Hinata and Shino were quiet in horror.

"Who is this?" Shikamaru asked, his natural narrowed eyes wide in surprise.

"Mommy!" Choji chirped as he felt his chip bag hit the floor.

"I have an idea who this is…" Naruto said to Sasuke as they both flew through the forest, the latter having caught the former after running off to go urinate.

"Gohan…" Sasuke answered with a slight dry tone in his voice.

Gaara said nothing but his mouth tilted upwards as an insane smile adorned his features.

"N…no way…." Kin asked as she nearly fell on her butt.

"How can one human have so much power!?" Zaku asked before turning to Dosu.

"Dosu! With all due respect, I think it'd be best if we left and got Lord Orochimaru!" Zaku yelled.

"Shut up, Zaku. I can handle this!" Dosu stammered as Gohan continued powering up.

"That does it!" Zaku yelled before getting a left over tree branch that was knocked over in the midst of Gohan's power up.

"Try this on for size!" Zaku yelled as he used his powers to blow the tree branch at Gohan.

Upon impact with the aura-like barrier surrounding him, the log was incinerated within seconds.

"What!?" Dosu and Kin yelled as Gohan powered down, his aura being absorbed into him completely.

"So…this…is…the…real…you?" Kin stammered as she was afraid that Gohan was stronger than even Orochimaru himself!

Sensing her fear, Gohan exhaled.

"There's no need to be scared of me. Just hand over your scroll and go on about your business." Gohan said as Zaku glared at him.

"Just give up our scroll and leave you son of a-"Zaku was about to yelled before a hand on his shoulder and harsh glare from Dosu cut him off.

"We can't beat him. It'd be suicide." Dosu said as Zaku gazed at him in disbelief.

"But-"Zaku tried to argue before Dosu cut him off with a look that left no arguments to be desired.

"Here's our Heaven Scroll. We'll leave it with you and leave in peace." Dosu said as Kin and Zaku glared at the half-saiyan before using their body flicker techniques to poof away.

"Heh, we got our scrolls five days early!" Gohan grinned before sensing the energies of his teammates.

"Hey, guys!" Gohan greeted his three friends as they touched down.

"Seriously? Being a show off?" Sasuke asked, although Gohan could sense amusement as the Uchiha smirked good-heartedly. Sasuke couldn't explain why but being around Gohan…put him at ease…..

"Heh. At least we have both scrolls now!" Gohan said as he showed them the Heaven Scroll he acquired to add to their Earth Scroll.

"Amazing! We've five days ahead of schedule!" Sakura exclaimed joyously before hugging the Z-Fighter, much to Naruto's chagrin.

"Hehe, and to think in another universe we may've had to haul ass just to get scrolls!" Naruto said as the team, even Sasuke, shared a nice good laugh.

"Although it's kinda late now." Sakura said as Gohan smiled.

"Not a problem." Gohan grinned before pulling out a Dyno Capsule and pressing it before releasing it, causing a big poof of smoke to come out as a blue domed house unlike anything the Uchiha and Haruno had ever seen before.

"Hey, it's one of those Dyno Capsules you showed me!" Naruto acknowledged.

"….Dyno…Capsules?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a long story." Gohan laughed as Sakura sighed.

"Of course it is." The pinkette deadpanned.

The next day, Gohan was out looking for food.

The reason being was due to Sakura not keeping proper watch of the food and with an Uchiha, Uzumaki and Half-Saiyan being within the perimeter, most of the food disappeared fairly quickly.

"Alright…now to get some food." Gohan said as his stomach growled, making the eleven year old groan as he put a hand over it.

"Ugh…so hungry…" Gohan groaned before a scream cut him off.

"What was that?" Gohan asked as he looked to see a girl about a year older than him look panicked at the site of large bear about to devour her.

"Oh no! She needs help!" Gohan said as he flew down to her aid. He looked to see she was a young with short red hair, red eyes and glasses.

"Help me! Somebody! Please!" The redhead yelled as the bear was about to bring its fist down before it was blasted it a huge ki blast, covering it completely as the entire bear was roasted and burned.

"Hey, you okay!?" The voice of Gohan asked in concern from a nearby tree branch as the red head blinked curiously.

"M-my glasses!" The red head said before putting on her glasses. As she put them on she looked to see a boy around her age with gravity defying black hair, black eyes and a purple gi with a blue belt and a headband around his left bicep with brown shoes.

"He's….kinda cute…" The redhead blushed as he helped her up.

"You okay?" Gohan asked, helping the redhead up.

"Y-yeah….thank you…." The redhead meekly thanked as Gohan smiled.

"Great!" Gohan grinned as the redhead blushed.

"So did you see what happened to that bear?" The redhead asked.

"Haha, yeah. But who're you?" Gohan asked curiously.

As the girl was about to answer….

"KARIN!" the voice of a boy called out as Karin turned to look two boys with grass village headbands approach her.

"Oh, Shigeru." Karin said as he glared at her.

"What the hell were you doing? Getting yourself hurt? When we need you to save us in these exams!" Shigeru glared at Karin as Gohan glared at him, not liking his tone.

"Sorry…" Karin softly apologized as the other male teammate glared at her.

"Sheesh you're so useless!" Her other male teammate chided.

"That's enough!" As both boys looked to see Gohan fuming at the two.

"She's your teammate and yet you're treating her like crap?" Gohan asked glaring at the two.

"Who's it to you shrimp?" Shigeru asked.

"Yeah, who're you?" Her teammate asked.

"Son Gohan's the name." Gohan said as surprised gasps from all three filled the area.

"No way! THE son Gohan? Who was said to have fought on par with Zabuza Momochi?" Shigeru stammered.

"You forgot how I beat the Raikage with no effort at all." Gohan answered with a smile as both boys nearly pissed their pants as Karin was stunned.

"You know…let's just go…" The male of the team said to Shigeru.

"R-right…" Shigeru stammered before flickering away.

"U…uhm…Gohan….Thank you…for standing up to me…" Karin smiled as Gohan smiled back.

"Of course, Karin. Well I'll see you later." Gohan grinned before going off with his bear in tow as Karin smiled from his backside.

"What….are these feelings I'm feeling?" Karin asked as she was suddenly filled with a feeling she hadn't felt since her mother died.

As Gohan made his way to his team, he sensed bloodlust in the air.

"Wait, I know this energy…Come out, Gaara!" Gohan said as Gaara came from a nearby tree.

"Okay…creepy…" Gohan muttered.

"What're you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"I have a question….what is your purpose? Why're you so strong and what do you want to be strong for?" Gaara inquired.

"I'm strong because I have precious friends and I have to be strong to protect them." Gohan honestly answered as Gaara stared at Gohan silent before turning around.

"Friends, huh? I can see it in your eyes….you've suffered several losses in your life yet you remain optimistic and cheerful….you…are definitely an oddity…." Gaara muttered before vanishing in a trail of sand as Gohan looked bewildered.

"He's definitely an oddity himself…" Gohan thought as something told him that Gaara was definitely someone to keep an eye on.

Later that day, with their stomachs full, Team Seven soon made their way to the tower where they opened their scrolls only to reveal Iruka Sensei.

"Iruka?" Sasuke asked.

"Indeed. And may I say this is quite a record in Leaf History. To reach the tower in just a day. If I didn't know any better I'd say you all cheated. But I'm just kidding. I can tell you all have the brains and strength to be chunin. And with that I say enjoy the next couple of days until everyone arrives." Iruka smiled at the four before poofing away.

"I say we do that!" Naruto grinned before Gohan pulled out a Dyno capsule with a refrigerator full of snacks and drinks.

"Well we have tons of snacks and drinks so let's have fun!" Gohan grinned.

"Yeah!" Naruto and Sakura grinned.

Several days later, Naruto enjoyed a bizarre contraption that Gohan owned called a 3DS, Sakura was enjoying a nice can of Pepsi as Sasuke munched on a bag of Doritos.

"So Gohan….this world of yours…what's it like?" Sakura asked as Gohan gave a nostalgic smile.

"In my world….it is very advanced and in it I was a part of a group called the Z-Fighters." Gohan began.

"The Z-Fighters?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. My dad is the leader with tons of friends he knew since childhood. I was the only kid of the group at a point. Now I got a little brother and our friend Vegatas boy trunks is also now part of the team." Gohan laughed as he had a very odd thought about Trunks and Gotens Fusion dance. "Naurto and sasuke? I wonder if it would work." Gohan thought to himself.

"Wow…so you never really had friends your own age before?" Naruto asked, feeling slight sadness for his friend.

"Well I did meet a couple along the way. Before I went to school anyways. For example Naruto, you remind me of this girl I met one week when my dad and I relaxed, her name was Han-"Gohan began.

"So what did you all do?" Sasuke asked, cutting Gohan off.

"Well we fought against various threats, similar to how you ninja do. Although…the worse of our enemies was a foe named Majin Buu…." Gohan said, his serious tone, slightly startling the ninja.

"What about this Cell?" Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura asked simultaneously.

"Yeah…he was an opponent comprised of years of research of the entire Z-Fighters…we all fought against him…..and I had the chance to kill him…but I got arrogant and was blinded by hatred because of all the people he had hurt….that mistake…cost me the life of my dad….but Majin Buu was much stronger… and caused a lot more death than Cell did." Gohan explained, blinking tears in his eyes as the three stared at him with sympathy.

Naruto had never known his dad as Sasuke could understand the pain of losing his father while Sakura didn't even want to imagine the pain Gohan had gone through.

"Although I was able to defeat Cell….the sacrifice from my dad still remained…if I hadn't been so reckless…dad would still be here!" Gohan grunted out, still hurt from his father's sacrifice months later.

However, Gohan looked to see comforting hands on his shoulders from Sakura and Naruto.

"That's enough, Gohan." Sakura soothingly said.

"Yeah…if you asked me you gave that bastard exactly what he deserved. I'm sure your dad understands and doesn't blame you so quit blaming yourself!" Naruto grinned.

"Besides, that Cell guy got what he deserved I'm sure." Sasuke added as Gohan blinked for a couple of seconds before he smiled.

"Thanks…you guys…." Gohan smiled as his team smiled back at him.

Gohan never really thought about Cell till now… and noticed that he still hasn't really gotten over what happened to him at that time.

Gohan decided. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were his family and he would protect them from whoever planned to harm them.

As the next couple of days passed, all of the genin gathered around in an arena like room with the various jonin of the leaf village with the Hokage in the center.

"All of you, congratulations for making it to the second stage of the exam. And with that we shall start the next stage of the exams. Let the preliminaries begin!" Hiruzen announced.

The various genin from all the different ninja villages gathered together in an auditorium like room that was designed as a fighting arena.

"Huh….so twenty five people actually were able to make it in time. A lot more than I honestly thought." Anko thought.

The groups then scanned around the remaining genin left.

"Huh, so looks like Kiba's team made it. Although no surprise about Gohan's team." Shikamaru mentally noted.

Hinata noticed Gohan as she beamed.

"Yes! I knew Gohan would make it." Hinata smiled.

"I see Hinata's, Shikamaru's and Lee's team made it. Along with that Gaara guy and even those Sound Village guys as well." Gohan thought as the sound nin all sent a glare to the son of Goku.

"That little twerp! I bet those were nothing but cheap tricks he used….Yeah that's right! I'll definitely make sure he'll shove those abilities up his ass…." Zaku growled to himself.

"I wonder just how strong Gohan truly is…." Dosu thought as Hiruzen cleared his throat, disrupting any further thoughts in the room.

"Before we start the third exam allow me to begin by saying, congratulations to all of you for making it this far. Now is the time for the second part of the exam." Hiruzen began much to the surprise of the genin present.

"Wait so we're gonna finish the exams now?" Ino asked incredulously as her team along with several others only just now completed the second exam and didn't get a chance to properly rest.

"Don't worry. This is only the preliminaries of the exam. Only a select few shinobi will be allowed to participate in the final exam." Hiruzen chuckled as everyone took in this information.

"Although with a few exceptions, all of you will fight in order to weed out the one who will and will not be in the final exams. Although I should ask, is there anyone not up for continuing the exam? In these preliminaries, it will be an all-out brawl with no restrictions. So if anyone wants to give up, now would be the perfect time." Hiruzen said as everyone was silent.

Now Kabuto may've folded out of the exams but he felt as if participating would be able to give him the chance of getting intelligence on everyone competing in this year's exams.

"I should also point out that due to there being twenty five of you, one of you will have to fight an extra round so like I suggested if you want to withdraw, and now is the time." Hiruzen said.

Although the idea of fighting an extra round made some people feel squeamish, they didn't want to give up so once again everyone was quiet.

"No one? Okay then. Now then, Hayate, if you'll take over from here?" Hiruzen gestured as a sickly sounding man appeared in front of Hiruzen.

"Yes Lord Hokage." Hayate replied before turning to everyone present.

"We will now start the second exams. I, Hayate Gekkou, will be the referee of these matches. Hayate said before pointing to a large screen that was built into the wall near a statue of a shinobi's hand signs built into the wall.

"Your names will be chosen at random and like Lord Hokage says, fight with all you have but if I feel a match needs to stop, I will follow through as such." Hayate said as the screen began scrolling through the names of everyone before…..

1\. (**Naruto Uzumaki Vs Kiba Inuzuka** with Naruto taking the win)

2\. (**Shino Aburame Vs Misumi Tsurugi** with Shino taking the win)

3\. (**Rock Lee Vs Zaku Abumi** with Rock Lee taking the win)

4\. (**Choji Akimichi Vs Son Gohan** with Gohan taking the win)

5\. (**Neji Hyuga Vs Kabuto **with Kabuto surrendering before the match started.)

6\. (**Son Gohan Vs Kankuro** with Gohan beating Kankuro in just one shot which made the Saiyan feel really good)

7\. (**Shikamaru Nara vs Shigeru** with Shikamaru taking the win)

8\. (**Sasuke Uchiha vs Misumi Tsurugi** with Sasuke taking the win)

9\. (Dosu kinuta Vs Karin with Dosu taking the win)

10\. (Tenten VS Tamari with Tamari taking the win)

11\. (Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno with Sakura taking the win)

12\. (Kin Tsuchi Vs Hinata Hyuga with Hinata taking the Win)

13\. (Gaara of the Sand vs Suzaku Tanaka with Gaara taking the win almost killing Susaku)

The Winners for the preliminaries are as follows:

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Shino Aburame**

**Rock Lee**

**Son Gohan**

**Neji Hyuga**

**Shikamaru Nara**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Dosu kinuta**

**Tamari**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Hinata Hyuga**

**Gaara of the Sand**

"Congratulations to the winning teams, the finals match ups will be as follows:" Hiruzen Said to the winning teams.

**Neji Hyuga Vs Naruto Uzumaki**

**Rock Lee Vs Sasuke Uchiha**

**Tamari Vs Sakura Haruno**

**Hinata Hyuga Vs Tamari**

**Son Gohan Vs Gaara of the Sand**

**Shino Aburame VS Dosu Kinuta**

**Sakura Haruno Vs Shikamaru Nara**

"The finals will take place in 2 weeks, you guys can take this time to prepare as much as you want to." Said the Hokage.

"Son Gohan…. Your blood will definitely satisfy mother!" Gaara said with a evil smirk on his face.

"Lee will be a challenge… he is faster than me right now…but not for long" sasuke said with a smirk.

"Neji…. You are going down! Believe it" Naruto proclaimed to everyone in the room. Causing his team to put their hands over their face in shame over their team mate.

"Hmph…" Neji responded to Naruto causing Naruto to get angry but Gohan held him back from making a bigger fool of himself.

Kakashi walks up to his team to congratulate them.

"Good work you three but now is the last stretch and each of you have a strong opponent to go against." Kakashi said with his team nodding In agreement.

"Now as for what you 4 will be doing. Naruto and Gohan you two will be training with Jariya Sensei till the exams start. Sakura. You will be training with someone very special indeed. Meet him tomorrow by the Hokages building at 5am. As for you Sasuke, you will be trainging with me starting tomorrow morning. All 4 of you get some rest. You will all need it for what is coming. Kakashi finished off with his students nodding and the 4 parting ways.

"I wonder who is training me tomorrow." Sakura asked.

Meanwhile in a deep corridor located in the Village Hidden in the Sound…..

"So you've got it?" The voice of Orochimaru asked as Kabuto arrived.

"Yes. Son Gohan, all of what I was able to catch from a faraway distance during his fights during the test. Want it?" Kabuto asked pulling out a card.

"Of course. So tell me, what do you think?" Orochimaru asked, taking the card.

"I must say the power He Possesses is remarkable. But I did not see anything close to what is needed to take down the Raikage, so I assume he is hiding a lot of his power. Not to mention I heard rumours of something called a Super Sayain Transformation that he has." Kabuto smirked.

"Indeed. And I must remark how ironic it is. Not even a couple of months ago I was interested in Sasuke Uchiha but now I see nothing of note in him anymore. Not when Son Gohan literally morphed into existence." Orochimaru began before donning an evil smile.

"The power of the Super Saiyan will be mine! And if that power is what beat the Raikage… not even the Akatsuki can touch me then" Orochimaru exclaimed in sadistic glee.

"I'm Surprised my Lord. Do you think the Akatsuki is still after you?" Kabuto questioned.

"Of Course they are. Not only that I'm positive they have heard of Gohan by now. They will be looking to get rid of him as he is not a Kage, he doesn't have an army to protect him like the other Kage do. He will be a target of theirs. And Gohan doesn't know what they are capable of." Orochimaru exclaimed.

"So what is next then?" Kabuto asked.

"Continue with our plan. However if Gohan proves to be to much. We must then have a back up target incase." Orochimaru said.

Kabuto put his fingers on his chin to think.

"What about Sasuke Uchiha. From what I saw from him in the matches. He has gotten much stronger than we thought he was. Plus then you can get the Sharingan as well and try add that will Gohan when you do get him" Kabuto proclaimed.

"Yes the power of this Super Saiyan with the power of the Sharingan will make me unstoppable." Orochimaru said with a sadistic smirk.

"Gohan is first priority if we get him we will go after sasuke next. But if we can't get Gohan now we will go after Sasuke first then get Gohan later. This is such a fabulous idea Kabuto. Good work thinking of something so brilliant." Orochimaru said.

"Thank you sir." Kabuto proclaimed.

The Next Morning came with Naruto and Gohan being the first up to go meet Pervy Sage.

"Yo you two!" Jiraiya said

"Good Morning Jiraiya." Gohan greeted.

"Yo Pervy sage how's it going?" Said Naruto

"Manners as ever Gohan and Naruto… well you're just Naruto I Guess with the 3 of them laughing at the joke.

"So what are you going to teach us today Pervy sage?" Naruto remarked.

"Well Gohan you don't need my training. I'm pretty sure you are strong enough to handle the Chunin exams.

"However Naruto you need to get stronger. So for the first week you will just be sparring with Gohan here. Next week we will intensify your training. Now Gohan don't you pull any punches. Naruto has to learn taijustu a bit better anyways. And that will help his overall power and speed develop. This we focus on first. Then we will go onto Chakra control and other Jutsu's." Jiraiya explained.

"Very well then. Let's go Naruto" Gohan Proclaimed.

"Yes I'm going to beat you Gohan, Believe it" Naruto proclaimed as Gohan smirks.

They both go into their fighting stances and start sparring.

Sasuke meets up with Kakashi Sensei in the morning by the training field. With Kakashi being late as always.

"Yo Sasuke" Kakashi said as he finally go there.

"So what are we doing today Kakashi" Sasuke asked.

"Well if you think it is just today you are wrong. We are going to train none stop till just before your match In two weeks." Kakashi explained. Making Sasuke smile in realisation that he will get stronger now.

"Before we start. Have you tried looking at Gohan with your sharingan at all to try copy his speed?" Kakashi asked.

"I have yes. And I managed to copy a little bit of his speed. But I cant handle that for more than a second at this point." Sasuke admitted.

"That's no problem. How about Lees speed?" Kakashi continues.

"Yea I got that down but something feels wrong about it. From what I copied I am a hell of a lot faster than what we saw from Lee." Sasuke explained.

"He must be wearing weights then." Kakashi explained.

"Ok so what we will be doing these next few weeks is getting you accustomed to the speed you copied with the techniques. And I will teach you my personal Justu. The Chadori." Kakashi explained.

"Let's get started then shall we Kakashi Sensei." Sasuke said with a huge Smirk on his face.

Sakura has been waiting at the Hokages building since 5am and now it is 10am with no one showing up.

"Is Kakashi Sensei pulling a prank on me or something?" Sakura asked herself.

"At least with Naruto whining the whole time when we wait as a team the time seems to fly faster." She adds.

'Good Morning my Dear. How are you this morning" Hiruzen Asked.

"Good Morning Lord Third. Im ok just waiting for someone to train me is all." Sakura explains.

"O is that so. Who might that be?" Hiruzen asked her with a smile.

"No idea lord Third. Kakashi sensei never told who it was. He just told me to meet them in front of the Hokages building" Sakura replied.

"Well that is very interesting. Tell you what. Meet me on top of the Hokages tower in 10 minutes won't you." Hiruzen replied with a smile.

"Sure thing Lord Third. But what if whoever I'm waiting for comes." Sakura asks.

"O don't worry about that. If he does he would come look for me anyways." He replied with a smile then walking to his building.

Sakura walks in as well and goes for the top of the tower. Leaning on the side where she could see the front and to where she was standing just in case this person shows up.

"Good you are here Sakura." Lord Third said as he came through the door.

Sakura was very confused as Lord third had his Battle uniform on of which sakura had only seen paintings of him in this attire.

"Is everything ok Lord Third?" Sakura asked not to sure what to make of this situation.

"Yes Sakura everything is fine. Now shall we start your training?" Hiruzen said with a smile and Sakura being in total shock.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Sakura screamed.

"Why yes of course I am Serious. These next 2 weeks are going to the toughest time you have ever had Sakura. Are you ready?" Hiruzen replied.

"Am I… I Mean yes I am Lord Third!" Sakura replied.

The next two weeks fly past with all of team 7 training none stop in preparation for the Finals.

In front of the finals building Naruto Gohan and Sakura meet up.

"Yo Sakaura. How you doing and what is with the colour change?" Naruto asked as both him and Gohan noticed that Sakura still had a similar outfit to her old one without the overhanging flaps in front and the back and the colour is only a black and dark grey colour similar to Lord Thirds battle outfit. She is also sporting some armour on her shoulders reminding Gohan of Vegetas old armour as well.

"O this. It's just something Lord Third gave me during our training together." Sakura replied with a smile.

Naruto and Gohan was a bit shocked to hear this. "So Lord third trained you hey. That's amazing" Gohan said.

"I'm guessing that you learned a lot from him." Naruto commented.

"Well I guess so… shall we go in then guys?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you want to wait for Sasuke?" Naruto said in confusion.

"O yea where is he. I just thought he would be inside already." Sakura explained.

"No he is still at the training field. He has really gotten a lot stronger." Gohan said.

"Ok well let's go inside and chill for a little bit then shall we." Sakura said as Naruto was still very confused but Gohan noticed that in these two weeks she has matured a hell of a lot and he just smiled In reply to her as the 3 of them walked inside.

They noticed how there was a lot of people and in the middle was a large round ring with a couple of trees and some grass patches here and there. "That must be the ring then" Gohan exclaimed.

As the three of them went to where the other teams was. Gohan noticed two things. Gaara was staring at him from the moment he walked into view. And then secondly how the Fourth Kazekage was staring at him as well as he was sitting next to the Hokage. With even more bloodlust than Gaara. This really made Gohan Nervious and thinking what could be going on.

The Third Hokage got up and announced that this is the start of the final round of the Chunin exams. And once again announced the order numbers of the matches to come.

**Neji Hyuga Vs Naruto Uzumaki**

**Hinata Hyuga Vs Sakura Haruno**

**Shikamaru Nara Vs Tamari**

**Son Gohan Vs Gaara of the Sand**

**Shino Aburame VS Dosu Kinuta**

In 10 Minutes will the participants for the first match meet in the ring?

Neji didn't say anything but Naruto was over the moon excited for this match.

"Good Luck Naruto. You will do great. I know it." Gohan Said as he wished his friend good luck.

"Thanks Gohan" Naruto said.

"Do your best Naruto" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto smiled and started making his way down to the ring and Neji followed suit.

In a few minutes both of them where in the ring and facing each other.

There was an intense stare down between the two and Naruto did not like how Neji treated Hinata at all and of how Neji kept on going on about Destany he wants to prove him wrong.

"He has the look of being sure of himself…it's as if he's not all up…but as if he is looking down on me…" Neji thought to himself.

Neji gets into his stance and activates his Byakugan, while Naruto also gets into his stance.

"Watch Carefully Hanabi. Nobody has inherited such a strong Hyuga Kekkei Genkai." Hiashi proclaimed to Hanabbi.

"More than Big Sister?" Hanabi asked.

"Perhaps more than you even." Hiashi mentioned. Shocking Hanabi a bit.

"That Naruto is going to get destroyed" Kiba mentioned to everyone.

"I wouldn't be so sure Kiba." Hinata replied.

"And why not. He has always been dead last and now he is facing a genius. He has no chance Hinata" Kida snapped back.

"Just watch and see Kiba" Hinata said in a calm voice knowing that Naruto has been training with Gohan a lot.

"Hmph… sure let's see how he gets beaten" Kiba says in response with Hinata activating her Byakuga and just staring at the two paying no attention to Kiba.

"Begin!" Said the proctor.

Naruto instantly threw 3 shuriken in Nejis direction of which Neji blocks them all and Naruto charges in at Neji.

"Idiot! Why would anyone attack from the front!?" Kiba screamed.

Naruto is kicking and punching at Neji however Neji is blocking and Throwing Naruto around every time.

"Naruto…What are you doing?" Sakura asked as she looked at Gohan who just had a smile on his face.

At that point Neji jumps forward catching Naruto off guard and hitting Naruto in his chest with a Palm. Naruto lost his Breath and gasped for air but to not vail.

Neji again came in with 3 fingers ready to hit a chakra point and end this match.

Naruto was just quick enough to have Neji miss a Chakra point but not fast enough to have it miss him. Neji strikes Naruto in shoulder dropping Naruto to the ground.

"Uh oh!" Naruto thought to himself.

"I missed, huh..?" Neji thought to himself.

"You understand, Right? You have no wat of winning" Neji proclaimed again as Naruto got back up and giggled at the Hyuga.

"The real fight is just getting started!" Naruto calmly said.

"Shadow-Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said as 10 clones were made infront of him.

"Did you just use your head Naruto?" Sakura said.

"What?" Said Kiba

"Shadow Clone Justsu?!" Neji thought to himself as he got back into his stance.

"But there's only one real one after all! If you're going to come, then come" Neji said out loud.

"It's Pointless" Tenten thought to herself.

"Don't you underestimate me" the clones of Naruto said at the same time and rushed towards Neji.

"Here they come" Neji thought.

2 clones came at Neji with Kunai but got deflected into another two causing them to stab each other and al l4 went up in smoke. 2 more came in but Neji kicked them away, the last 4 all came at Neji at once to hit him but Neji was just just able to avoid them and jump back to get back into his stance. Everyone in the crown but Gohan and the Kage thought Neji had been Hit.

2 more clones Rushed at Neji and with a punch and Kick Neji knocked both away and both of which went up in smoke. Neji jumped behind 2 other clones and hit them both in the chest with them flying into the last two and all 4 of them went up in smoke next to the Real Naruto.

Naruto just stared at Neji.

"You're going to become the Hokage…? With this Level, it's Impossible" Neji proclaimed to Naruto

"I can generally tell with these eyes, that you won't be Hokage" Neji continued.

"Why are you always so Judgemental like that?" Naruto asked.

"Then… are you going to say that anybody can become the Hokage if they just work hard?" Neji commented catching Naruto off guard a bit." Look more at Reality Naruto!" Neji shouted.

"Those who become the Hokage are born with a destiny. It's not something you become by trying to become it. It's determined by destiny. People must live within their different respective currents that can't be defied. The only way to stop your destiny… Is Death." Neji proclaimed, Naruto just staring at Neji in anger.

"So…" Naruto Starts. "I won't let Destiny take over me. Plus I don't know how to give up anyways."

"Shadow Clone Justu!" Naruto said before a few more clones came in front of him.

A few dozen clones rushed Neji of which kept avoiding each one of the clones.

"I told you… Your destiny is clear…" Neji said before rushing through all the clones aiming for one in particular. "I already know which one is the real one." Neji thought to himself.

Neji strikes the one he believes to be the real Naruto in heart knowing well that this is a killing blow.

The Clones all around start disappearing. But with the shock to everyone especially Neji. The Naruto the Neji had struck also went up in smoke showing that that was not the original either.

"It cant be…" Neji proclaimed before 2 clones appeared behind him "He pulled one clone back on purpose to make me believe it was the real one…"

"Believe it!" one of Narutos clones proclaimed before attempting a punch to Neji. To everyone it seems as though Natruto has successfully hit Neji but then the clones got rag dolled away from Neji with blue Chakra spirling all around neji.

"That's…" Hiashi said.

A biog crater was left undernither Neji and the real Naruto was laying on the floor a few meters from Neji. As Naruto got up he was shocked to see the crater that Neji was standing in.

"How…?" Ino asked.

"Narutos Punch should have hit…." Sakura proclaimed.

"There was some sort of Barrier that formed the moment before Narutos Punch connected." Gohan explained surprising everyone. "Naruto might be in trouble now. But Naruto still has the power advantage." Gohan said again.

"Rotation…" Hiashi said to himself.

"You punk… dont make a fool of me." Naruto spat out before making more clones that completely surrounded Neji. Neji still calm doesn't even go into his stance at this point. He just stood there with his byakugan activated.

"The Largest range of Vision of Nejis Byakugan is nearly 360 Degrees. His Defense technique, the 8 trigram palms rotation, will begin from here." Tenten explained to the ones sitting around her.

All of Narutos clones attacked at ones and Neji then starts to glow blue and pull his arms around himself causing him to start spinning with the rotation taking affect and throwing all Narutos Clones away and them all disappearing into smoke.

"The moment he's attacked, he discharges a large amount of chakra from the Chakra holes in the body, then he blocks the enemies attack with that chakra. Essentially, it's different to control the chakra discharged from chakra holes than normal chakra control. But Neji who has mastered Gentle Fist discharges Chakra from his entire body and shuts out physical attacks just with that discharged power. This could be even greater of an absolute defense than Gaara of the sands defense." Tenten continues to explain catching the ears of Gohan as well as he told Sakura as well who got worried. "Arnt you worried Gohan?" Sakura asked.

"If that's all Neji has. Naruto will win this." Gohan said.

"Don't worry Neji has more up his sleeve?" Tenten explained directly to Gohan with a smile.

"Well we shall see now wont we" Gohan proclaimed as he looked back at the match.

"He created that on his own?" Hiashi asked himself. "He's quite the guy… To think he'd come this far.

"Dang it" Naruto said.

"This is the end. Naruto" Neji proclaimed as he got into a weird stance.

"That Stance…It can't be" Hiashi proclaimed in shock.

Neji lunged forward screaming "8 Tetragranms… 4 palms…" as he keeps hitting Naruto on his chakra points causing even Gohan to get very worried now.

"8 Palms…16 Palms…32 Palm" Neji continued.

"When is he going to stop this" Sakura said in horror as Gohan is just gritting his teeth.

"64 Palm." Neji said and finished off as Naruto got flung away supposedly unconscious.

"It's over…isn't it" The proctor proclaimed

"Truly a terrifying Talent. To think the power of the Hyuga Kekkei Genkai… Hizashi…you should have succeeded the Hyuga family..."Hiashi Proclaimed thinking of his brother.

Naruto started moving a bit as well on the ground now. " Damn it…" Naruto said.

"Your dreams will come true if you just work hard. That's just an illusion." Neji said.

"Of, man. I knew it" Kiba proclaimed.

"Naruto…" Both Gohan and sakura said to themselves.

Naruto slowly started getting up to the shock of the proctor.

"I told you…I don't know when to give up." Naruto said. "Even if you say so, I have something against you." Naruto continued.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked.

"You go after Hinata Mentally, who was trying so hard? Mocking Hinata, selfishly labelling her a failure as you please. Both you and her father. Till Gohan came to train her. But you still label her a failure, don't you. Head family, branch Family…but I won't forgive the jerk who'd call another person a failure cuz of this so called destiny. Gohan told me of your past, the secrets, the curse mark arts all of it, you think are a reason to act like this. But it is utter bullshit." Naruto screamed at Neji catching him off guard.

"If you truly understood all of that. Then you should be agreeing with me. Not being against me Naruto. You should also be accepting your fate and just surrender this match. " Neji screamed.

"Your destiny is to loss to me. For sure" Neji said with a smirk.

"But it's a huge mistake for you to think that has determined your entire destiny!" Naruto said.

Neji has had enough hand rushed to Naruto hitting him in the chest with a palm nocking Naruto a few meters away.

"Proctor... It's over." Neji claimed.

"You are a failure Naruto" Neji said again.

"Don't…Run away" Naruto said as he got up. "I won't go back on my word to prove you wrong. That is my Ninja way!" Naruto Continued.

"Naruto…" Sakura said to herself.

"A brat who knows nothing shouldn't lecture arrogantly! You can't possibly understand the destiny of being burdened with a mark that cannot be wiped off for life!"  
Neji Spat tout to Naruto.

Naruto now thinking of what the Nine Tails has don't to Mark him in the same way.

"Yeah…" Naruto said.

"This brat!"Neji said to himself.

"You think you all high hand mighty don't you just like the Head family." Naruto said which pissed off Neji big time.

"Does that make Hinata Branch family as she always tried to get noticed by you hey?" Naruto proclaimed shocking Neji to how similar that was.

"How are you, who can't use Chakra for a while, planning to fight?" Neji asked being very cocky.

"Shut up!, with your Byakugan, labelling people and talking like you understand! So I will fight! Ill defeat you no matter what and prove that to you!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Dang it…Dang it! That being said, I don't feel chakra at all. It feels like when I used up my Chakra in the training." Naruto said coming to the realisation.

"That's it. The Nine Tailed Fox Chakra… I'll use that…" Naruto said in a smile. Then looked down to concentrate with his eyes closed and he felt a pulse.

Naruto put his hands together in the chakra sign and started screaming.

"Now it's time Fox lend me your power!" Naruto said to himself inside.

"It's futile… I pressed the chakra points…" Neji proclaims in amusment.

Naruto just keeps gritting his teeth to try and push that chakra out.

"Why do you keep trying…you won't get any Chakra out now. Neji said again on the brink of laughing.

"I can feel his power coming." Gohan said.

"Really? But how" Sakura and Ino asked.

"This is not his power…" Gohan Proclaimed.

"Huh?!" Ino and Sakura asked.

"Because I was called…a Failure" Naruto proclaimed.

As he said this power started filling his body. All the small rocks in the area the clothing on the two fighter's bodies was lifting as if a strong wind was coming from below them. Shocking everyone there but Gohan. A circle of wind started going around Naruto with Red Chakra willing the air around him.

"No, no way! Chakra is seeping out. What is the meaing of this…?" Neji said as he saw an explosion of Chakra around Naruto with his Byakugan. The Explosion of chakra took the shape of a fox scaring Neji senseless.

"H..He…! What in the World..?! What is He?" Neji asked.

"It can't be…This Chakra!" Haishi said in horror.

Gaara looked on in astonishment as he could feel such a resemblance to what is inside him to the chakra Naruto is putting out.

Naruto is enveloped in his red chakra with a bubbling sound to it. By Narutos Head the chakara took a form of ears like a Fox and the chakra grew out a single tail as well. As Naruto went on all 4s with steam coming out of his mouth. His Eyes turned red and had a cat's eye in them as well.

"Here I go…" Naruto proclaimed in horror to everyone that was there.

Neji could barly keep his eyes open with the amount of wind Naruto is releasing.

"Is that even Chakra?" Neji asked.

"I feel it." Naruto said to himself.

"Shadow clone Justu!" Naruto Screamed as 3 clones just suddenly appeared behind Neji.

Out of pure instinct Neji screams "Rotation" and blocks their attacks. However they don't get knocked back like before. They just stay there. Neji keeps the Rotation going till they jump off. At this point no one has noticed the real Naruto Fly up to the sky except for the Kage.

"What the…How can he fly…?" Both Kage muttered to themselves.

The 3 clones attack again and Neji again did his Rotaion.

"These are just clones? What is Naruto really?" Neji asked himself.

"KA…ME…HA….ME…." Naruto screamed on top catching the attention of everyone but Neji as he was too preoccupied with the 3 clones.

"I can't keep this up much longer. Usually this won't be a problem but these clones are pushing down so hard…I can't keep it going." Neji said in a panic.

"HAAAAAAAAAA…" Naruto let out as a blue Beam shot down straight to Neji.

The clones jumped off and as they did Neji thought it was safe to let his Rotation down. The Moment the Chakra Rotation was let down the Beam came past and struck Neji from the sky.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Neji screamed as he slipped from consciousness.

Once the dust cleared everyone was in shock. Naruto had just touched down on the ground and Neji was unconscious shocking everyone.

The proctor came to check on Neji. "This fight is over. The winner. **Naruto Uzumaki**!"

"No way…!" Tenten said In shock.

"YES NARUTO!" Gohan and Sakura shouted.

"That's Naruto?" Kiba and Ino asked.

"See Kiba I told you that he won't loss." Hinata said.

"Jeez but who woulda thought Naruto of all people" Kiba replied.

"The Next round will be:"

**Rock Lee Vs Sasuke Uchiha**

"Where is Sasuke now?" Gohan asked in worry. "He is on his way but will he make it?"

Sasuke Uchiha is not present. We will give him 30 Minutes to get here before he forfeits his Match.

"He better show up!" Lee thought to himself.

"I need to see Sasukes Power for myself as well." The Fourth Kazekage Muttered to himself.

Well guys that is the 5th Chapter done. A long one indeed but I hope you enjoyed it. With my work schedules now I think I'll only be able to put out a chapter every 3 to 4 weeks.

Any ideas for going forward are welcome guys. Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Good day everyone. I hope you all having a great day. A very happy holiday Season to you all and may everyone have a great and blessed year ahead. I hope everyone is still enjoying this fanfiction. I would really like to have your guys input. If you guys want to see something specific please feel free to message me and I will try my best to include your ideas. But let's just straight into Chapter 6 my friends.

**Rock Lee Vs Sasuke Uchiha**

"Where is Sasuke now?" Gohan asked in worry. "He is on his way but will he make it?"

Sasuke Uchiha is not present. We will give him 30 Minutes to get here before he forfeits his Match.

"He better show up!" Lee thought to himself.

"I need to see Sasukes Power for myself as well." The Fourth Kazekage Muttered to himself.

As Naruto came up the steps to his friends he is greeted by Rock lee on the way up as Lee was going down to the ring.

"Well done Naruto. No one would have ever guessed you would have beaten Neji." Lee explained.

"Well you better believe it Bushy Brows" Naruto replied with a smirk of victory.

"I hope I have the same luck with Sasuke. You beat my rival now it's time I beat yours" Lee remarked with a smile.

"Hmmm… Well even though I don't think you will beat Sasuke. We will just have to wait and see." Naruto calmly said as he walked past Lee.

"And why don't you think I will beat Sasuke?" Lee asked in a bit of anger.

"Well because Sasuke has a higher power level than you now. Gohan taught me how to read power levels. And sure when we last saw each other you would have won hands down. But I'm sensing him right now. He isn't that far away. And I'm reading a much higher power level than yourself bushy brows." Naruto explained.

"Power level reading? You much teach me this Naruto!" Lee said to Naruto with way to much excitement almost head-butting Naruto as well.

"Heh you will have to talk to Gohan about that Bushy Brows." Naruto said with a laugh. "But good luck with your match now ok."

"Thanks Naruto…" Lee remarked. "I don't care if he has a high power level than me, with my speed I should be able to beat him with no problem at all." Lee thought to himself.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"WELL DONE NARUTO" everyone shouted out.

Gohan got up and walked towards his friend.

"Well done my friend. You had me worried for a little while there but you did very well. Congratulations." Gohan remarked.

"Thanks everyone!" Naruto yelled.

"Have you heard anything about Sasuke yet Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"He is almost here. He and Kakashi sensei should be here in 5 minutes or so." Naruto explained.

"How can you be so sure Naruto?" Ino asked.

"O Gohan here taught me how to read power levels, and where those powers are." Naruto explained.

"So cool…could you teach us as well" Ino asked.

"We shall see Ino" Gohan said but at that moment everyone noticed Gohan is not being himself. He is much more serious than normal.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Naruto asked.

"What do you sense from that man next to the Hokage that is dressed the same but in blue?" Gohan asked.

Naruto looked up and his eyes went wide open. "How did I not notice this before?" Naruto gasped out.

"What's going on guys?" Sakura asked.

"I'll explain later. Just for now something is not right here and we all need to keep a good look out on that other Kage.

"Ok then. We will do so." Sakura said.

"5 Minutes to go. If Sasuke has not arrived at that time the match will be a forfeit and the winner will be Rock Le…." The proctor tried to say before a flash of smoke filled the centre of the ring. Coming out of the smoke was Kakashi and Sasuke. Kakashi looking the same. But Sasuke was notably different.

His hair was much longer and he had no Blue in his outfit but sporting only a black outfit.

"Well well well. Looks like we made it just in time Sasuke. Now I'll be heading up. Good luck with Lee ok" Kakashi said.

"Not a problem." Sasuke replied.

"So you finally decided to show up Sasuke Uchiha." Lee said with Sasuke just staring at him.

"Well Sasuke. You sure like to make a dramatic entrance. Are both of you ready?" the proctor asked.

"Of course" Yelled Lee.

"Yea…" Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan.

"Let the second match….Begin!" Yelled the proctor.

Lee got into his Fighting pose straight away with his right hand behind his back and his left hand out in front of his with an open fist. Sasuke however slowly got into a fight stance.

Both of them staring at each other intensely. Till finally Sasuke rushes at Lee.

Lee smiles at this and prepares a roundhouse kick to Sasuke face. But at that moment Sasuke smiles at Lee and disappears.

"Wha….?" Lee cries out before a round house Kick from Sasuke hits Lee on the side of the face sending him flying into a nearby tree.

"Ouch that hurt you…" Lee said before looking up to a very shocking site indeed.

Sasuke was in the same stance Lee was in just a moment ago.

"How are you…?" Lee mumbles out.

"Kakashi…What did you teach him?" Guy sensei asked.

"O nothing much. I just taught him how to better use his Sharingan." Kakashi replied.

"Copy ninja huh…fine you want to play like that… Well then….LEE TAKE THEM OFF" Guy Sensei screamed out

"Guy Sensei? Are you sure." Lee asked.

"Yes I'm sure, now do it!" Guy replied with a smile.

Lee Smiles and jumped on top of one of the trees to take off some weights that was on his ankles. "Aww that is much better." As he dropped them.

"What do you think a few weights are going to do? Sasuke is obviously faster than you. Much faster." Tamari said to herself but then those weights hit the ground causing two huge craters. Leaving almost everyone in the building speechless.

"That reminds of what Dad and Piccolo do to get stronger and faster very quickly." Gohan exclaimed.

"Well this just got much more interesting" Gaara said to himself.

Lee then jumped up disappearing shocking Sasuke a little bit but he turned around just in time to avoid Lees punch. Lee was attacking Sasuke, punches and kicks but none of them landing. "I can see everything with these eyes now Lee!" Sasuke explained.

"Yea nice try Guy. But the Sharingan gives Sasuke the advantage even though they are equally as fast." Kakashi explains as Guy looks down in worry.

"Fine then. LEE GO TO THE NEXT LEVEL!" Guy Shouted again.

Lee and Sasuke stop fighting to hear this. "You mean it Sensei?" Lee asked in excitement.

"What did you teach him Guy?" Kakashi asked.

Lee crosses his Arms in front of his face to signal a power up.

"First Gate of Opening…OPEN!" Lee screamed shocking everyone there.

"No you didn't…. Guy how stupid can you be" Kakashi spat at Guy as Guy just kept silent and Kakashi explained to everyone there what the eight gates was.

"Gate of healing….OPEN" Lee Screamed again as a green aura Surrounded him.

"This is just like Dads Kaio-Ken Technique. But not as good at the same time" Gohan said out loud.

"Kaio… What? And what do you mean not as good." Guy Snapped at Gohan.

"Well you say there are only 8 right." Gohan asked.

"Yea?" both Guy and Kakashi asked.

"The Kaio-Ken is a technique that increases all your senses at once. Not just one at a time. Sort of like what would happen if you would open all 8 at once. But that is only Kaio-Ken X1." Gohan explained.

"But that would Kill you just at 1 wouldn't it" Guy asked.

"If your body can't handle it sure. My Dad was able to train his body to withstand a Kaio-Ken X20" Gohan said calmly.

"T…There's no way…" Guy said.

"Your dad is really a Badass isn't he." Naruto said.

"Could you by any chance teach that to me" Guy asked.

"Sorry I never learned it. It is a useless Technique for me now. Now that I have Super Saiyan that is Multiplier of 50X at the very least." Gohan continues and at this point Guy just needed to sit down.

Back on the Battle Field. Lee decides to make a move while Sasuke in on guard and ready for him. Lee disappears again and before Sasuke could even register what happened he was punched in the guy and sent flying straight up. Lee jumped up after him and kept kicking him in the gut higher and higher till he loosened his Bandages on his wrists and wrapped it around Sasuke. As he did this he came Behind Sasuke and put him head first to the earth and started spinning him.

"O Poor Lee…" Gohan said. "Rookie mistake" He continued.

"Flying Lotus!" Lee Screamed as he let go and Sasuke Crashes into the ground with Lee landing on the ground and Staggering to get back up. The dust clears unveiling Sasuke unconscious in the dirt. But just as Lee thought he was the victor Sasukes body goes up in Lightening showing that it was only a lightening clone all along. "What… On…Earth" Lee said as he was completely out of breath. And then he and everyone else hear it. The Chirping of Birds. Violent Chirp that catches Guy Sensei's attention. "Watch out LEE!" Guy shouts but it was too late. As soon as Lee turns around. He is met with a Chidori to His Side. Sasuke struck jabbed right through Lee's side and Lee fell to ground defeated. "Don't worry it isn't fatal but you do need to take him to the hospital now.

The proctor called it at that as well. "The winner of the Second Match is **Sasuke Uchiha!"**

The crowd goes mental as all his friend cheer for him and his victory as well.

"That Sasuke sure is powerful…. Yes I will take him if Gohan doesn't work out." The Fourth Kazekage said to himself.

The Nurses all come to take Lee away to Hospital as Guy rushes after them.

"Maybe a little bit brutal don't you think Sasuke?" Both Kakashi and Gohan said with Sasuke just looking away in a typical Vegeta response.

"Ok then will Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno please make their way to the ring." The proctor said.

Next match will **be Sakura Haruno vs Hinata Hyuga**!" The proctor said as the two made their way down to the ring.

The Third Hokage looking on in anticipation of his young student going against a Hyuga clan member.

Once both of them get to the ring the Proctor asks if both of them are ready and both nod yes.

"Let the 3rd Match of the Chunin exams…BEGIN!" The proctor shouted and at that very moment Hinata rushed forward with a palm strike ready to go to Sakura's Chest. However with a quick few Hand signs a mud Wall blocked Hinata's incoming attack shocking Hinata quick a bit.

"How did you have time to do those hand signs Sakura?" Hinata asked as she rushed around the mud wall to Sakura who was ready I'm her Stance. Sakura was blocking fairly well against the Hyuga member.

"Sakura is in trouble if she doesn't change her tactics soon…" Gohan said in worry.

"What how can you tell that Gohan?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Sakura is struggling to keep up. She is just blocking with no time to throw any sort of counter attack. Just look at her face Naruto." Kakashi explained.

Naruto looked back down at Sakura and noticed how she was struggling then. "Your right… but why is Sakura fighting like that then." Naruto asked.

"No idea…must have something to do with the Hokage's training…" Kakashi further explained.

"There's another problem though" Gohan Mentioned.

"What's that" Naruto asked.

"Hinata hasn't even activated her Byakugan yet… Hinata isn't even trying yet." Gohan mentioned as Kakashi and Naruto notice this now.

At that moment Hinata lands a hit on Sakura's Shoulder causing Sakura to be flung back into a nearby rock.

Sakura slowly gets back up a bit out of breath from the skirmish.

"Is that all you have Sakura? Come on, show me what you can really do!" Hinata spat out.

Everyone is so surprised at the difference in confidence that Hinata is showing from just a few months ago. Hinata just standing there has a big smirk on her face ready to end Sakura's road to being a Chunin here and now.

"Well right now that is my limit anyways. But let's see you handle this now shall we." Sakura said before Rushing towards Hinata.

Hinata's just keeping her stance and not moving keeping her guard up the whole time.

"SAKURA DON'T DO IT!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura didn't pay this any sort of attention and continued rushing Hinata.

As Sakura got into range Hinata stepped forward to deliver a Forward palm strike to Sakura.

However the moment Hinata moved Sakura just gave her a smirk.

Sakura Jumped above the Palm strike and with two Kunai threw it down to Hinata.

At this point Hinata just barley dodged the Kunai but not escaping it completely and ended up with a cut on her forehead just above her left and right eye.

"DAMN IT!" Hinata spat out and jumped back as she did this activated her Byakugan for the first time this match.

"Bulls eye!" Sakura screamed.

"What do you mean? I dodged them?" Hinata asked in confusion before her vision went red and she started wiping the blood from her eyes. Not being able to keep them open at all. Now it became clear that Sakura was only aiming to try blind her with her own blood, and not actually hit Hinata herself. "Damn you… so that's what you were up to…" Hinata muttered constantly wiping the blood out of her eyes.

"Now then shall we continue?" Sakura asked before rushing towards Hinata and pushing her straight in the gut sending the Hyuga member flying.

"BIG SIS!" Hanabi screamed.

Hinata slowly got back to her feet now feeling a bit wounded. However she had an idea. She took off her headband that was around her neck and wrapped it around her forehead where the Cuts were stopping the bleeding. She wiped away the last little bit of blood that was over her eyes and reactivated her Byakugan. "Seems your plan has failed Sakura." Hinata comments.

"I Guess so" Sakura said with a bit of sweat running down her brow.

Both of which then rushed each other as focused as can be. Sakura made 2 clones to aid her while Hinata just kept rushing forward. The 2 clones took point to attack Hinata but Hinata just jumped over them and went straight for the original. As Hinata Landed Sakura weaved a few hand signs. "Water style! Water Stream Jutsu!" Water gushed from Sakura's Mouth hitting Hinata head on knocking her back considerably. At the point the 2 clones was rushing straight behind Hinata but with the Byakugan she could obviously see them. Sakura herself rushed in as well with all 3 nearly at Sakura. It happened…

"Rotation!" Hinata Screamed and nocked Sakura and her 2 clones away. The two clones went up in smoke and Sakura herself got knocked away once again.

"Her to…" Haishi said to himself in shock.

"Wow she can do it to?" Naruto yelled.

"Well that's unexpected." Gohan Said to himself.

"So you can do that as well then Hinata?" Sakura Said panting from being tired.

"Yup…not as good as Neji but yes I can do it." Hinata replied with a smile.

"So are you ready Sakura?" Hinata asked as she got back into her stance.

"I have no Chakra left…how am I going to…" Sakura asked herself.

"Fine I'll have to do that…if this doesn't work I'm going to loss" Sakura said again to herself.

"Hinata rushed towards Sakura thinking that she is going to win from how exhausted she is.

"Sakura closed her eyes to concentrate and slowed her breathing down.

Sakura got a scroll out and from that smoke came from it. Once the smoke cleared she had 5 Kunai in her Hands. As she threw it everyone noticed that only two of them went to Hinata. However Hinata Dodged the Kunai after seeing that they were infused with Chakra not wanting to take any risks she ducked out the way. The other 3 Kunai landed in the ground around Hinata and the two that went for Hinata landed behind her making a circle around Hinata.

"WATER STYLE! MUG ECLIPSE!" Sakura yelled and slammed her fist into the ground sending a shock wave to each of the Kunai that turned all the Surrounding Ground into mug and sprung up to encase Hinata.

"Rotation!" Hinata yelled however the mug was kept away from her but was staying above her.

"Water style! Pressure zone!" Sakura yelled and Hinata felt the Mug around her squeeze down on top of her.

"Damn it I won't be able to keep this up for long!" Hinata thought to herself.

"This is my last chance….WATER STYLE! MIST CONDENSE!" Sakura yelled before the mug Around Hinata and underneath her started rising off the ground. Now Hinata has only mug to stand on and she is sinking. Her rotation can't keep up with the mug coming below and on top of her. After a few seconds she is encased In the Mug.

"No! I won't loss like this!" Hinata cried out before putting every last bit of Chakra she had into pushing the mug away. "Sakura felt this and couldn't hold the Jutsu together anymore. The mug ball collapsed with Hinata In it as they crashed down to the earth. Sakura is the only one standing if just Barely. "It's over" Sakura thought before in total shock Hinata starts to stand up very slowly.

"H...Ha...Ha" Sakura laughs as she losses consciousness and drops to the ground.

Hinata not even noticing this just hears. "THE WINNER OF THE 3RD MATCH IS **HINATA HYUGA**!" The proctor announce as Hinata is in shock. She walked towards Sakura to wake her. As Sakura opened her eyes she mutters "I lost didn't I" With a smile.

"You fought extremely well. You got much stronger Sakura. Thank you for the Match!" Hinata said before helping her friend up and back to the seats.

"The 4th match will now start** Shikamaru Nara Vs Tamari! **Can the two competitors please make their way down to the ring?

"What a Drag…" Shikamaru said to himself.

"Ok let's do this!" Tamari yelled as she started walking to the steps.

"Wait a second Tamari…" Baki said.

"What's up Sensei?" Tamari asked.

"I want you to quit this match!" Baki said.

"But why?" Tamari asked in confusion.

"Time is running out. We need to activate the plan now! And that can only happen in Gaaras match." Baki said.

"But I can end this quick." Tamari argued.

"Listen to Baki Tamari!" Gaara yelled with bloodlust in his face.

"O…Ok" Tamari said.

"I Surrender!" Tamari yelled surprising everyone around.

"Ok Fine the winner by Default is **Shikamaru Nara**!

"The Next Match will start in 10 minutes. **SON GOHAN VS GAARA OF THE SAND**! Please make your way down to the ring!" The proctor announced

The entire Arena was silent as they anticipated the match ahead.

While the Team 7 knew little to nothing about the sand shinobi, they couldn't help but notice how unlike the rest of them, Gaara's team had come out of the forest of death with no scratches. They knew he wasn't like Gohan but they couldn't help but wonder why….

"So…it's Gohan's turn…." Choji whispered to Shikamaru.

"Yeah…." Shikamaru said as he sat back down after having to get up unnecessarily.

"Wow, looks like we get to really see Gohan in action!" Tenten said with excitement in her voice as Neji was silent along with Lee, both still hurting from their earlier losses.

"Gohan…" Hinata thought as she clenched her fists together tight.

"So…looks like it's me against Gaara…" Gohan said as Naruto pat his shoulder.

"Good luck, man! I'm sure you'll beat that insomniac looking freak!" Naruto grinned.

"Just be on your on your guard Gohan." Sasuke Said with his folded arms.

"Thanks guys." Gohan smiled as while he was confident he could hold his own against Gaara, what concerned him was making sure he didn't accidently blow away everyone carelessly.

However Gohan shook these thoughts out of his head before jumping below with perfect acrobatics and gymnastics.

"Show off." Sasuke rolled his eyes with slight irritation.

"That Gaara guy really gives me the creeps though…" Sakura said to herself.

"Mother…..I hope you like his blood….." Gaara grinned before disappearing in a blur of sand as his sister and sensei were left unnerved, although being creeped out with Gaara was nothing new with them.

"Baki…" Temari turned to her Jonin as he shook his head.

"If worse comes to worse we'll just leave." Baki said.

"But…" Temari tried to argue. Despite her rocky relationship filled with death threats from Gaara on a near day to day basis, she still cared for Gaara as a big sister would towards their little brother.

Baki however cut off

As Gohan and Gaara met each other on the floor. "When you're ready, begin!" The Proctor Ordered before jumping back.

Gohan, deciding to make the first move, rushed at Gaara with a fist before a cork from the gourd on his back nearly hit him in the head, making Gohan jump back.

"What the?" Gohan asked as Gaara's lips curved upwards.

"Well? If you're coming, come on." Gaara practically ordered.

Gohan all but obliged with Gaara's words before charging at him before his hand suddenly collided with sand, coming from the gourd from Gaara's back.

"What the!?" Gohan thought as he jumped back as the spectators looked on with shock.

"Huh….sand huh?" Naruto observed.

"But how?" Sakura asked as Kakashi was silent.

"I wonder how Gohan will fare here…." Choji said as Gohan decided to fire a ball of Ki at Gaara who was able to make a clone of sand that absorbed the hit.

"Huh….Sand Clones…." Gohan mused.

"Sand Clones?" Naruto asked.

"Well Zabuza was able to use Water Clones so we shouldn't really be surprised." Sasuke shrugged.

"Let's see how you get out of this one, Gohan." Kakashi thought.

"Well this can't last forever!" Gohan thought as he fired blast after blast at Gaara who would summon sand to block all of his attacks with no effort at all.

"Alright then…." Gohan thought before phasing out of existence.

Before anyone could react, Gaara was sent flying back with a fist to his jaw.

"So fast!" Shikamaru and Choji yelled.

"WOW!" Naruto Yelled.

Gaara slowly got back up only to reveal something both shocking and disturbing…

His jawline was falling off like glass before he it came apart again.

"Okay….Creepy…" Sakura grimaced as Gohan had a similar repulsed expression.

"Nah….I've seen freakier things on Namek." Gohan shook his head.

However…much to everyone's disgust, Gaara slowly raised his head with a crazed expression, reminding Gohan of when Vegeta and Frieza went insane?

"Mother…I'm so sorry….until now the blood has been insufficient but now….." Gaara muttered before the look in his eye suddenly changed.

"NOW I WILL FEED YOU DELICIOUS BLOOD!" Gaara yelled as sand surrounded Gohan from all angles as Gohan managed to dodge all of the sand coming at him before Gaara made what appeared to be a sphere from the sand.

"Hey! Keep your eyes forward!" Gaara mocked as Gohan barely had enough time to react before the spear was sent flying straight at him.

Not wanting to damage the place, Gohan took the brunt of the attack, however because of him having his guard down, it grazed his cheek as he jumped back.

Although Gohan was relatively fine, his cheek now had a cut that was bleeding.

"Whoa…he's snapped…" Lee muttered as Neji couldn't stop the smirk on his face.

"That's what Gohan gets for letting his guard down." Neji smugly thought.

"Just…what's with him!?" Gohan thought in slight frustration before Gaara slowly put his fingers together before the sand around him started to surround him before he was enclosed in a sphere.

"What the hell?" Sakura thought.

"It seems the sand's more than just for filling his gourd…." Asuma thought with narrowed eyes.

"Just…what is he?" Kurenai thought.

As Gohan had similar thoughts as the Jonin in the room, Gaara muttered incoherent speech in his sphere that no one who was within earshot could understand.

Well everyone except the son of a powerful Saiyan.

"What the heck? Oh Gaara's more than definitely cracked…" Gohan muttered before he decided to make sure this end.

"I've got to end this before Gaara could potentially harm all the innocent bystanders." Gohan vowed internally before charging up an ability he didn't use often.

"Okay…..I know I never really used this technique before but I've seen Mister Piccolo use it so hopefully it won't be too shabby!" Gohan thought before he charged it.

"What's Gohan doing?" Tenten asked.

"Who knows?" Lee shrugged as he was just as confused.

As Gohan charged his mentor's technique up, he was able to catch a glimpse into the sandy sphere that Gaara was in before he saw something that unnerved him deeply;

A sandy paw that reminded him of a Great Ape in addition to a yellow star shaped eye.

"Okay, here goes nothing!" Gohan thought before he let his technique go.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Gohan yelled before firing it point blank through the sphere, breaking it entirely.

However…it also ended up going through Gaara's left shoulder as a result.

"GAARA!" Temari yelled.

"Holy shit, did you see that!?" Naruto asked amazed at Gohan's ability.

"Huh, Gohan can just do anything it seems." Sasuke growled in slight jealousy as he crossed his arms. "What the hell made him so special?" Sasuke asked himself

"Man, talk about overkill!" Choji whistled.

"N-no way!" Hinata exclaimed.

As the sand sphere started crumbling down, Gaara's shoulder leaked blood which he held before looked at the crimson liquid with curiosity.

"B…blood?" Gaara asked.

"I….I'm bleeding?" Gaara asked as his curiosity turned into horror.

"I'M BLEEDING!" Gaara yelled as his sand suddenly surrounded him, much to the shock of everyone present.

"Hey, what's going on?" Gohan asked as he jumped back, wanting to avoid sand as what looked to be a sandy like appendage slowly formed itself to Gaara's arm.

"What on earth?" Hiruzen asked.

"Lord Hokage?" Anko asked as she was ready to go down and stop the match before he held a hand.

"Wait, Anko." Hiruzen said as he was curious about this new development before his eyes widened.

"Wait, don't tell me…" Hiruzen thought as Gaara slowly let a scream of pure insanity.

"SON GOHAN! YOU ARE THE FIRST PERSON TO HAVE EVER DRAWN BLOOD FROM ME! YOUR BLOOD WILL BE PERFECT FOR MOTHER!" Gaara yelled before he fired what looked like sand bullets at Gohan.

"Gohan, look out!" Sakura yelled as Gohan didn't need to be told twice as he jumped out of the way.

"Running away!? How sad!" Gaara yelled before firing wind blast after wind blast after the half-Saiyan.

"Okay….I need to think of a way to stop him without blowing away everyone…." Gohan thought as the last thing he wanted to do was be responsible for the deaths of everyone present by blasting them from oblivion.

Gaara noticed Gohan and smirked.

"Come here, come here Son Gohan! Do I frighten you!? TO LIVE….I MUST KILL! AND YOU ARE MY PREY!" Gaara yelled as his yellow eye seemingly glimmered.

"Man this guy is nuts!" Naruto yelled.

"No kidding!" Sakura agreed.

"Not going to come here? Well then….Let's see how you like me attacking your precious friends!" Gaara yelled before firing wind blasts at Team Seven, much to the shock. And having all the Jonin ready to jump in.

"Damn it!" Gohan yelled as he came into view before firing a Larger Ki Blast at the sand, disintegrating it.

However….before Gohan realized anything, his entire legs were covered in sand.

"What the?" Gohan asked.

"You fell for it! For that you will die!" Gaara yelled as Gohan was now up to his waistline.

"Gohan!" Naruto yelled as he had to be held back by Kakashi from intervening.

"Naruto calm down!" Kakashi scolded his student.

"But…." Naruto tried to argue as Gohan was now up to his neck in sand.

"So what're you going to do with this? Suffocate me?" Gohan asked as Gaara smiled.

"Yes!" Gaara smiled gleefully before Gohan was fully enclosed in the sand.

Although Gohan was calm through these proceedings.

"Guess now's a time that ever." Gohan thought.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara thought as Gohan was lifted into the sky.

"Sand B-"Gaara was about to bury the boy, a golden aura suddenly filled the sand before Gohan was free from his sandy prison.

"What the?" Gaara nearly fell back as Gohan's hair was blonde as his eyes were teal.

"W….whoa…." Naruto stammered as Sasuke had no words for Gohan's new appearance.

"That's his Super Saiyan form! Yea now Gaara is in for it now!" Naruto yelled in happiness.

"Gaara…" Gohan muttered.

"WHAT ARE YOU! YOUR BLOOD WILL FOR SURE SATISFY MOTHER!" Gaara yelled with insanity.

"Do you want to know the real difference between you and me?" Gohan said with a serious tone.

"THE DIFFERENCE?! THE DIFFERENCE IS THAT I WILL KILL YOU AND HAVE YOUR BLOOD!" Gaara shouted making everyone cringe.

Gaara then made some Sand float to him compressing them into small bullet like shapes.

"TAKE THIS SON GOHAN! SAND BULLETS!" Gaara yelled again.

Gohan at this point didn't move at all but just stood there.

"GOHAN MOVE!" Sakura yelled.

"Hmph…" Said Gohan with a smirk as the bullets hit his aura. Once the bullets hit his aura the sand just vaporised and all anyone say was small flashes of light for where the sand got vaporised.

"What on earth?!" Gaara yelled in confusion.

"Everyone takes about an ultimate defence. Now everyone will see my Defence and Gaara. You won't be able to touch me anymore." Gohan announced.

"O REALLY MY PREY! YOU THINK YO UWONT DIE TODAY! THINK AGAIN" Gaara shouted as if he declared victory. Sand started going around Gohan again but this time the sand could not reach Gohan himself. The sand went around his aura. "I WILL BREAK YOUR SO CALLED DEFENCE!" Gaara screamed.

The sand has now fully engulfed Gohan and no one could see or hear him at this point making even Kakashi a bit worried.

"SAND COFFIN!...SAND BARIAL!" Gaara said as the sand compressed on itself in a pyramid form and seemed as if it struck something inside.

"That's enough…" Gohan said as he blasted away all the sand with just his Aura alone.

"GOOD BYE SON GOHAN!" Gaara said as he weaved some hand signs and collapsed to the ground.

"What is he doing….is he sleeping?" Gohan asked in a bit of frustration.

"Guess I have won then, Right?" Gohan asked the proctor.

As the proctor looked back at Gaara he noticed the sand moving around his body and starting to encase Gaara as well.

"Maybe not…" Said the proctor.

"What?" Gohan said in confusion.

A loud Roar was heard as the sand kept growing and growing till is filled at least half of the ring. Then it started taking the form of a Raccoon.

"KE…KE…KE… IM FREE!" Shakaku shouted.

"So you're the little brat causing Gaara so much trouble… you don't look so tough." Shakaku proclaimed as he faced the young Super Saiyan.

"And your nothing but a big loud mouth rat it seems" Gohan proclaimed struggling his shoulders.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Shakaku screamed as he attempted to punch Gohan who of which dodged with no effort at all.

"To slow…" Gohan said.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT BRAT!" Shakaku yelled.

Back on the benches a type of snow has started falling all over the audience. All the audience started getting drossy even though there was so much action going on.

"What…RELEASE!" Sakura and Sasuke said releasing the Genjutsu.

Kakashi and the other Jonin have also released this and started looking around to what could cause this. Then out of nowhere and explosion came for the Kage seats.

"Lord Hokage!" Kakashi yelled and tried to jump towards their location before being stopped by someone dressed like an Anbu member.

"Who are you?" Kakashi tried to say before the Anbu tried attacking Kakashi but got knocked out instantly. However at that point multiple Sand Ninja started coming in to attack the Jonin.

With Gohan and Shakaku.

Gohan noticed all the explosion and got distracted. From this distraction Shakaku tried to hit Gohan with sand blasts but Gohan was still too fast for this.

Gohan appeared next to Shakaku's head and stood on his shoulders.

"What is going on here…I know you have something to do with this." Gohan demanded.

"That's got nothing to do with you Brat!" Shakaku screamed at Gohan and tried once again to attack him. This time Gohan vanished again and reappeared in front of Shakaku's face.

"Then we got nothing to talk about! " Gohan said before turning to a super Saiyan 2 and punching Shakaku straight in the head causing Shakaku to faint right then and there with wide eyes and not even knowing what happened.

As Gohan powered down to his normal Super Saiyan form he noticed the body of Shakaku busy melting in a way till Gaaras body was visible.

"Let's do that shall we." Gohan said before disappearing and reappearing in front of Gaara who of which he grabbed and threw into the sky. Gohan made an energy Shield that surrounded Gaara and kept him there.

"Now just hang there for a bit till this is finished." Gohan said before flying off to his friends.

'We need to get Gaara you two!" Baki announced as he jumped to the sphere.

"Right!" Both Kakuro and Tamari said as they jumped after him.

However as Baki landed on the Barrier his shoes melted instantly and the power from the Sphere caused Baki to fly into a nearby wall. Tamari saw this and sued her Fan to direct her into Kakuro and made both of them divert from impacting into the sphere as well.

"Well this could take some time…" Kakuro said.

6 Sand Ninja attacked Kakashi and before Kakashi could counter attack Gohan blasted all 6 away and came back to back with Kakashi. "What's going on sensei?" Gohan asked. Then Gohan saw Naruto on the ground and ran to him.

"He is ok, he is just under a Genjutsu" Kakashi explained.

Sakura then had a chance to rush over to release the Genjutsu

"Huh… What's going on…?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Gohan, Kakashi and Sasuke kicked away a few more Sand Ninja.

"It seems we are under attack from the Sand" Kakashi explained.

"But why?" Gohan asked.

"It doesn't matter right now…Gohan you are the strongest and fastest of all the Leafe Ninja right now. You have to go check on Lord Hokage I think he is in trouble..." Kakashi said.

"Right!" Gohan said and ran In the Kage's direction then started flying towards them. But as soon as Gohan got out from the roof he saw a red Barrier.

"What is going on here?" Gohan thought to himself before he saw what looks like huge tree roots inside of the Barrier. He then noticed how the Third Hokage's energy started dropping dramatically.

"No! I won't let this happen!" Gohan screamed and went full speed towards the Barrier reading a punch to destroy it. Gohan noticed on each 4 corners of the barrier there was one sound Ninja. "I'm not holding back this time…" Gohan screamed.

"What does this fool think he is doing… is he going to punch this Barrier" Tayuya laughed.

"He will never get through. That's for sure." Kidomaru laughed. All 4 Sound Ninja started laughing. But as Gohans Fists hit that Barrier with all the rage he had. The Barrier cracked heavily.

"Urg…What was that?" Kidomaru asked in shock.

"Focus everyone… we need to fix the Barrier or he will slip Thr…" Tayuya Screamed but as she finished Gohan Punched the barrier again. Making all 4 Sound Ninja buckle to their knees just from the pressure of Gohans Punch.

"I can't keep this Up…" Jirobo muttered.

"We need a plan now!" Sakon said.

However it was too late. Gohan has had enough and transformed to his Super Saiyan 2 form and with a medium punch completely shattered the Barrier.

Then Gohan Vanished from sight. And went to each of the Sound 4 dispensing of them all in the same way he has done to the Cell Jrs many years ago.

"We failed…Orochimaru…" Tayuya muttered before dying right then and there.

Gohan sensed around to make sure no one else is coming and then rushed over to Lord Hokage. What he saw then. Would stay with him for the rest of his life.

Someone that Gohan assumed was Orochimaru had a sword stabbed right through Lord Thirds Chest area. Gohan saw that Orochimaru was also struggling as if both of them was in a life or death struggle. With that Gohan sensed a very weird energy coming from the lord third as well.

"Lord Third!" Gohan yelled.

Both Hiruzen and Orochimaru noticed Gohan at this point.

"M…My Boy…Stay back…I'm going to seal Orochimaru away forever." Hiruzen muttered out.

"How on earth did this boy get through the barrier…even the First Hokage would struggle to do this…" Orochimaru said to himself and smirked. "He will make a Fine Vessel indeed!"

"How can I help Lord Third?" Gohan asked in desperation.

"T…There is nothing you can do here now Gohan…Go and make sure the Leaf is safe…" Hiruzen Said as he gasped for air…

"N…No…" Gohan said as he thought again he should have just gone all out and then he would have gotten here much faster.

"Gohan…Don't blame yourself my boy…this isn't your fault at all. Now go protect the village I love…" Hiruzen said as he put more of his energy into pulling on Orochimaru.

Gohan looked up at Orochimaru with all seriousness. "Lord Third. You got this. But Orochimaru. If you do manage to survive. I will be coming after you. And you will die for what you have done." Gohan said before powering up and flying off back to the village where large snakes was causing a lot of damage. Gohan instantly dispensed of them all and looked at all the sound Ninja in that area. "Leave now and you won't die!" Gohan yelled down to them.

Due to Gohan taking out those large snakes with Ease. All the sound ninja instantly retreated and Gohan continued going around helping where he is needed. But then he stopped Feeling the Hokage's energy completely but still sensed Orochimaru's, however weak he was.

"No…" Gohan said before rushing back to their location.

"I Guess you just didn't have to stuff…Sensei" Orochimaru said in a gasp as he could no longer feel his arms.

"Time to leave as Orochimaru made a clone to stand in his place as he left. Just as he got out of view Gohan had landed back down there,

"Orochimaru… What have you done!" Gohan asked in anger.

Orochimaru's clone looked down and said, "Hmm… my Sensei sealed away my arms. So I took his life!" As Orochimaru finished this he started laughing and Gohan snapped at this and fired a Ki blast right through the clone's stomach. Before out of the body came white snakes till it was only snakes that came out.

"Damn it…" Gohan said before sensing something behind him. Orochimaru has stretched out his Neck and his head was flying towards Gohan. As Gohan turned around he was just to slow, Gohan felt two fangs pierced his neck… Orochimaru has bitten him…

"ARGGGG!?" Gohan screamed and punched right through the head of Orochimaru but even that just turned into snakes. But Gohan just felt huge pain from his Neck as he dropped to one knee and came out of his transformation to his base. Just looking down in pain. He opened up one eye to see someone walking towards him. The real Orochimaru was walking towards him slowly as he was now on the ground crying in pain.

"Don't worry Son Gohan. I will not kill you now. You will seek me out eventually… HAHAHAHA" Orochimaru said before disappearing in smoke.

"D…Damn it! AAAAAAAH….." Gohan tried to say before the pain shot back up again. Gohan has felt pain before. Horrible pain. But this pain. Was something else? It was as if someone was eating him from the inside his neck down through his spine. After a few minutes of fighting this. Gohan got up to one knee and attempted to fly to Kakashi. He got to the edge of the Building and collapsed down to the ring.

"GOHAN!" all of team 7 shouted as they all noticed this.

Kakashi also noticed how the Barrier that had encased Gaara had now faded and with Bakis team they picked up Gaara and ran off. "Damn it…" Kakashi thought to himself as his team and he rushed to Gohans aid.

"Gohan!" Naruto and Sakura screamed while they held up Gohan. Gohan just screamed in pain with no reply to his friends. Sasuke stood behind his team in shock as he turned around looking for that damned Orochimaru.

"Kakashi… what can we do?" Naruto asked in panic.

Kakashi was staring at Gohans neck. As he noticed the curse mark was not only glowing but flashing in and out of existence… "T…That's not right…" Kakashi said in confusion as the glow also intensified the rest of team 7 also noticed this and not only that there were dark clouds rolling in very similar to the clouds that appeared when Gohan first arrived.

"Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke! AWAY FROM GOHAN RIGTH NOW!" Kakashi screamed as Sakura in confusion jumped away and Sasuke as well. However Naruto had so much anger that he didn't hear Kakashi at all. As a huge lightning bolt hit the ground where both Gohan and Naruto was laying. Naruto went flying to where Kakashi caught him mid-air. "Naruto are you o…" Kakashi asked but noticed that Naruto was completely unconscious. "Damn it…" Kakashi said as he brought Naruto next to Sakura.

"Gohan…" Sasuke muttered to himself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" a scream was heard by team 7 as the bolt of lightning dispersed and everyone noticed that Gohan was standing in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Gohan was constantly screaming as Sasuke saw something weird with his form. "Look at his Hair!" Sasuke said to his team.

Everyone then saw how Gohans hair was growing at a rapid rate and his power was growing even faster. "Is this the power of the curse mark?" Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Maybe…" Sasuke continued.

"That curse mark isn't going to hold!" Kakashi said.

His team asked what he means and Kakashi just points at Gohans Neck.

"Look how bright the mark is glowing. At the end of the day the curse mark can be broken like any other seal… look its cracking!" Kakashi explained as the mark cracked and shattered due to Gohans immense power.

"There's no way!" Orochimaru said as he was hiding behind some trees. He looked at Sasuke and then decided he was going to go for Sasuke while Gohan is still busy. The rest of the team isn't a threat at all to him even with his arms as it is.

Orochimaru then suddenly appeared behind Sasuke as he was behind Kakashi and Sakura they didn't notice at first. "What the!" Sasuke screamed as Orochimaru bite him as well. As soon as Orochimaru let go Sasuke also screamed ion pain as his very own curse mark appeared. And he fell to the ground screaming. Orochimaru looked up and laughed he was met with a punch in the face from none other than Gohan in his Super Saiyan 3 form. As soon as Gohan connected with Orochimaru's face his body turned into snakes once again but every single one of the snakes exploded in ash. And Gohan went back to his base form and fainted. This all happened before Kakashi and Sakura could even turn around s they got blown over by the force of Gohan flying past them. They fell in confusion as they saw Gohan passed out where Orochimaru was. "What just happened?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi got up quickly and saw Sasuke now has the curse mark as well. "Never mind that now Sakura. Grab Gohan. Bring him to the hospital. I'm taking Sasuke there now." Kakashi explained before picking up Sasuke and disappearing. "Sakura picked up Gohan as she could barely pick up him up but also noticed just how hard his skin really was. "What are you made of Gohan? Steel or something?" Sakura muttered as she jumped up to take him to the hospital.

Kakashi was waiting for Sakura outside with a nurse as Sakura arrived and the Nurse took Gohan in and told them to wait outside or in the waiting area.

"Where is Sasuke Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"He is inside right now. It isn't looking good. His power as erupted 3 times already." Kakakshui said while looking down.

"Shit!" Sakura said as she also looked down.

The next few days was spent visiting their friends in hospital. Kakashi has sealed the cursed mark on Sasuke but it was still very unstable. Gohan was just sleeping in the typical Son family style which made everyone happy to see when they went to visit. Naruto however visited only once and has literally just been training for the last 4 days straight.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked as she came to the training field to see where Naruto was.

Naruto turned around to see Sakura with some food.

"O hey Sakura. How is Gohan and Sasuke doing?" Naruto asked.

Sakura noticed how Naruto was a mess. The top part of his outfit was completely gone showing that Naruto as buffed out a bit while from the knee down his outfit was also gone even his shoes. Sakura was mortified from seeing her friend like this.

"N…Naruto….?" Sakura asked in shock as Naruto just looked at her in a 'don't ask' type of face.

"Gohan is sleeping but in his typical 'all over the show' type of style" Sakura explained making Naruto laugh for the first time in a few days.

"And Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"He is…" Sakura started but was cut off by sensing a huge power level.

"G…Gohan?" Naruto and Sakura said before running to the hospital.

At the hospital Kakashi rushed into the room where both Gohan and Sasuke are supposed to be in as he also sensed Gohan.

"What the hell?" Kakashi said as he noticed that Gohan was not in his Bed.

Kakashi went to the window to look for Gohan and saw him on the grass outside.

Gohan was just standing there with his back to the hospital. But from Kakashi's view it seemed as if he was focusing on something. Then suddenly just before Gohan was surrounded by an aura that looked just like his base aura but even more ferocity than what he had in his Super Saiyan 3. His aura also had a much different sound to it. "Was this kid holding back all this time? This is incredible." Kakashi exclaimed just then Naruto and Sakura ran in as well. "Where is Go…" Naruto tried to ask before seeing Sasuke on the bed and he brushed that off quite quickly. "Gohan?"

Then they also came t the window and saw what Gohan was doing.

"G…Gohan?" Sakura muttered to herself.

"GOHAN!" Naruto shouted to his friend.

At that point Gohan turned around and unlike what his team expected he had his normal friendly face. Shocking team 7 a bit.

"O hey everyone!" Gohan said back with a big smile and his hand behind his head as the aura disappeared and his power subsided. At this point as well all the Anbu available in the village was watching them. Gohan knew they were there but decided to leave them be as he was a bit tired of chasing them away. Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura jumped down to him and Naruto immediately ran to Gohan to give him a Hug. The boys Hugged when Naruto asked, "What are you doing out here."

Gohan Smiled and turned around to where he was looking before.

"I actually don't know" Gohan said with a serious face and smile. This confused his team even more.

"I know that I'm strongest person on this planet with no question. But something is calling out to me… something is telling me there is another level of power I have to reach now." Gohan explained.

Gohan turned back to his team and exclaimed. "Naruto!" Gohan said as Naruto got a bit of shock.

With all the enthusiasm Gohan could muster up he asked Naruto, "Let's go train alone for a few years!" Kakashi and Sakura was dumbfounded. "This kid just got his ass handed to him and he still just wants to go train." Kakashi thought as he was even more impressed.

Naruto was almost jumping up and down from joy screaming "YES! YES! YES!"

"Hold on a minute Gohan, where do you plan to go anyway?" Sakura asked.

"If my theory is correct. It will be the most amazing place on earth. It is called the 'look out'. And if it is anything like the one back home. We will only train for a 1 in only a day. It is a very special place." Gohan explained dumbfounding his team even more.

Gohan just smiled at his team. "Naruto. I want to leave tomorrow morning. So let's go grab some Ramon and start packing then shall we."

Naruto stomach growled as he said, "Yes please I haven't eaten since the exams…"

"Great let's go!" Gohan said.

"What about Sasuke?" Sakura asked in anger. "Are you just going to leave him behind?"

Gohan turned around to face Sakura. "If I am right then in a few weeks' time. Sasuke will be awake and completely healed up. When he is, then tell him to raise his Ki so I can put out a Ki signature for all of you to follow. I assume that Kakashi Sensei you won't be able to join for that however?" Gohan explained making Sakura be really excited.

"That is correct I can only be away from the village when it benefits the village. Training between one team does not qualify for that unfortunately.

"Good lets go eat then guys" Gohan said as he went off all excited. His team was a bit unsure about this as Gohan yes is carefree but has never been this carefree.

The rest of the night goes great with all of them having a blast and then Naruto and Gohan packing. The following morning the normal routine of Gohan making breakfast and struggling to get Naruto up happens. Once they were up and eaten they met up with their team at the villages main gate. For once Kakashi was actually early at a meet up. But not only to the two boys surprise but to all of team 7, Sasuke was there as well. Clearly in pain but awake and there to see them off.

"Sasuke? You awake?" Gohan asked.

"Humph… of course. And now you two are ditching me I see" Sasuke said in a cold voice.

"NO! NO! NO! It's not like that!" Naruto and Gohan spat out before Sasuke walked to them, starred them in the face and said. "You idiots must hurry up so I don't get left behind, or I'm going to kill you both!"

This sent shivers down both the boys' spins.

Sasuke then gives a smile to them and tells them "Train hard and give me a week to recover. Then put your Ki up for me to follow."

"We won't forget Buddie" Gohan said with a smile as himself and Naruto turned around and started walking into the wild.

"Now Gohan?" Naruto asked in so much excitement but tried his best to be serious.

"Hmm? What's up Naruto?" Gohan asked.

"Now that we far enough from everyone. What sort of training are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

Gohan looked as his friend then started giggling, "You will find out soon Naruto" Gohan replied.

"B-But I want to know beforehand Gohan" Naruto continued asking in so much excitement.

"Naruto… I don't want to tell you in case your world doesn't have a 'Look out' like my world has. And plus you will just need to see it for yourself otherwise you won't believe me anyways." Gohan explained.

"Ok fine I'll wait then" Naruto said as Gohan took off into the air as Naruto followed.

In an unknown location. A stranger was sensing Gohan and kept on watching him through his orb. "Son-Gohan, Hmm, Let's see if you can feel this young Saiyan" The unknown man said with a smirk as he powered up just a little bit.

Back with Gohan as he was flying, Gohan suddenly stopped in his tracks shocking Naruto. Naruto was asked what is wrong but Gohan just stared down in complete sock and confusion.

"GOHAN! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Naruto screamed snapping Gohan out of his Trans.

"What's going on Gohan?" Naruto asked again.

"You can't feel that?" Gohan asked.

"Feel what?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"It isn't Ki that I'm feeling. It as if in the far distance a huge and Heavy force is pushing down on my body." Gohan continued.

"Let's get to the look out! Hopefully everything is the same. I got a bad feeling about this!" Gohan explained before powering up, grabbing Naruto and flying much faster than Naruto has ever gone before. "G…Gohan this is way to fast for me!" Naruto screamed.

"O…Sorry about that Naruto" Gohan said as he slacked down to Naruto's top speed.

"How do you know where you going though?" Naruto asked.

"I'm actually just going to where I think it might be. I can't feel any Ki's very high up but that is kind of normal for anyone on there that doesn't want to be noticed. So we shall see." Gohan explained.

With the speed in which they were traveling they went all over most of the five Nations with no success. They then landed and started making camp. For the night.

"I think the only other place in the five nations really that we haven't check was the Hidden Mist hey? They leaf village's biggest enemy right?" Gohan asked.

"I…I don't really know to be honest. You know I don't like books" Naruto chuckled.

"True that." Gohan laughed with Naruto.

The two boys had their meal and went to sleep.

The next morning they woke up again and started flying towards the 'Hidden Mist'.

As soon as the two boys got into the territory of the Mist, a thick layer of Mist started forming, they could barely see their hands in front of their faces with how thick it was.

"Let's land quickly Naruto! I got an idea." Gohan said as Naruto nodded. When they landed, Gohan looked at Naruto. "Naruto, I want you to power up, your full power, nothing less!" Gohan said.

"Uhm… ok, let's do it." Naruto replied as he started powering up. As soon as he got to 10% of his power, Naruto started to emit strong winds from his body and the mist was pushed away from Naruto.

"He got stronger these last few days." Gohan said to himself.

Once Naruto was at full power, he managed to clear the mist away for about 5 miles. The two boys was amazing at how it looked being surrounded by extremely high levels of mist all around.

"Impressive Naruto. You have got a lot stronger. But unfortunately I don't see anything just yet. I'm going to help out a little bit if that's ok?" Gohan asked.

"Sure not a problem at all!" Naruto said as he was a bit out of breath.

"Sweet!" Gohan replied while starting to power up, almost instantly extremely strong winds came from Gohan almost knocking Naruto over. In just a few seconds the sky was completely clear. The mist has almost never had clear weather so all the villages in the area was in shock with alerts going off everywhere.

"Let's go Naruto!" as soon as they got above the tree line Gohan saw it.

"There!" Gohan shouted.

Naruto looked to where Gohan pointed and say an extremely high tower. Very slim yes but neither of them could see the top. Gohan and Naruto flew straight up to the top of the tower.

When they got to the top a small oval building was at the top. Gohan went straight in to see a lot of pots with the sign 'Bean' on them.

Naruto was very confused to where they were. This place is tiny. Naruto was wondering how they would train in a small place like this. Just before he was going to ask Gohan, both the boys they noticed a Black fat cat walk up from some stairs, what made this cat a bit different was that he was walking on two legs with a cane that was twice as tall as him?

"Korin?" Gohan asked.

"Huh? Guests? Who is this Korin you called me?" The unknown Cat asked.

"O… I'm sorry, my Name is Gohan, this is Naruto, in my world we have a place just like this and in my world it is a white cat names Korin that lives there." Gohan explained.

"O… I see, ok then, well my name is Torin. Very different, so please don't call me that!" Torin explained a bit annoyed.

"Huh? It isn't that differe…" Naruto said before Gohan waved at him to stop it.

"We are sorry Torin." As Gohan bowed to Torin in apology and Naruto to following suit.

"My, My, very well manners you two. Well what do you want here?" Torin asked.

"Well I was wondering if we could have a few bags of Senzu Beans, our friend needs it and we want to go train on the 'Look Out' inside the Hyperbolic Chamber." Gohan explained.

Torin was a bit shocked that this Boy knew so much. But then he remembered that his world had this as well. So it made sense.

"Well I will give you a bag. For that you need to get me a gift as payment." Torin explained.

"Sure, I'm assuming you don't know what a game boy is?" Gohan asked as he pulled out a device and gave it to Torin.

"You can play games and so on with this. It is quite fun." Gohan continued explaining.

"Wow… Well then that is pretty good payment, fine you can have two bags. Now I assume you going to the 'Look Out' and know where it is." Torin responded as he threw Gohan two bags.

"Thanks Torin. Yea we going to get going now. Have a good day!" Gohan said as he and Naruto flew out and went straight up.

"Where are we going now Gohan? I thought that was where we will train?

"O no hehe the 'Look Out' is still higher up." Gohan explained as he noticed Naruto started struggling to breathe.

"The air is a thin up here Naruto, take deeper breaths. It will help once we on the 'Look Out', just hang on a bit" Gohan explained. "Right, I'll do my best! Believe it!" Naruto said.

A few minutes of flying, they finally saw the 'Look Out'.

"Look Naruto, there it is!" Gohan said and looked down to Naruto just in time to see him faint. Gohan caught Naruto and went full speed to the 'Look Out' I not even 2 seconds they got there and Gohan placed Naruto down as he was trying to catch his breath.

"You ok Naruto?" Gohan asked.

"Y…Yea…J…Just give me a second to catch my breath" Naruto said as he sat up to catch his breath.

"And who might you guys be?" An unknown voice came from behind the boys, Gohan instantly recognized the voice. "Mr. Popo?" Gohan turned around to see who it was.

With how Korin looked different in Torin, Gohan did expect Mr. Popo to look different as well. But to his surprise he looked exactly the same.

"Mr. Popo? I'm sorry I don't know anyone by that name. My name is Mr. Fofo." Mr. Fofo explained.

"I'm sorry, well I am Gohan and this is Naruto" Gohan said as he pointed to Naruto, Naruto just gave a Wave as he was still catching his breath." Gohan explained.

"Ok well what do you guys want?" Mr. Fofo asked.

"Well we want to see Kam… I mean the Guardian of the Earth." Gohan explained as Naruto got to his feet as well.

"Very well. Follow me" As Mr. Fofo turned around and walked to the building in the middle of the 'Look Out'.

Gohan and Naruto followed Mr. Fofo to the building.

Once they got there, Mr. Fofo turned to them and asked them to wait outside for him. After about 5 minutes Mr. Fofo came out and stood to the side, when a shadow came through the door.

"Well hello there, Son-Gohan right?" The unknown figure came out as Gohan Noticed that he was also a Namekian, however he has met Kami and he was Old and his power was spilt. This Namekian is still young, He also feels like he

"Yes Sir" Gohan said with a bow.

Naruto got a bit shocked with actually seeing a green person but remembered how Gohan explained how Piccolo looked. "Hi there, I am Naruto Uzumaki, are you Mr. Piccolo?" Naruto asked.

The Guardian raised an eye brow at this. "Who?"

"O never mind, what is your Name Green Sage." Naruto asked making another nick name without thinking.

"My name is Rami, I am the guardian of earth" Rami explained as he smirked in annoyance at the yellow haired brat.

"Rami huh. Well very nice to meet you." Gohan proclaimed, making up for Naruto's rude comments.

"How can I Help you two Boys. You two are only the second to make it up here. And the first since that mist came to hide Torin's Tower." Rami explained.

"Who was the first then Rami?" Naruto Asked in amazement.

"Well I don't know to be honest. This happened when with the Previous Guardian, Not myself." Rami Continued. "So how can I help you two then?"

"Well I want to ask if this worlds Look out has the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber' Rami." Gohan Asked taking Rami aback about it.

"Y…Yes well we do have the 'Chamber' and im assuming you would like to go train in there?" Rami asked.

"Yes sir, if that will be ok with you?" Gohan asked.

"Let me ask first, in your world, what are the rules of entering the 'Chamber'?" Rami asked.

"From what my Father told me, the rule is that no more than two people can enter at a time. And we cannot stay inside for more than a year as it equals a day in the real world." Gohan explained.

"Well your rules are similar to ours. But not quite. No one has managed a few seconds in there in the real world, but if you can stay a full day, it will equal to 5 years for you, not just 1. And you can enter with as many as 4." Rami explained, almost knocking the breath out of him.

"5 YEARS!?" Gohan spat out.

"Yes, and also we have a rule here since I became the Guardian, if you can last 2 days in the Chamber, a total of 10 years. You will be given 1 free wish as well." Rami explained.

"Y…You mean there are Dragon balls here as well?!" Gohan again spat out.

"How do you know about them?" Rami asked in surprise.

"We have them as well. They have saved many lives on our Earth many times." Gohan explained, but then thought for a second.

"10 years though… I don't think even I could do that, let alone Naruto who hasn't experienced it at all. I would be older than when the Dragon turned me young as well." Gohan thought to himself.

"Ok then when can we go in Rami?" Gohan asked.

"Whenever you want really." Rami explained as the two boys got really excited.

"O and one more thing. Could I leave an energy signal out here for two of our team mates to follow us? It should take about 2 days for them to get here." Gohan Said as he wasn't sure if they could fly out here with the thin air.

"Sure it shouldn't be a problem if they can get up here." Rami said.

"Awesome!" Gohan said as he made a small Sphere of Energy that his Team should be able to sense and sent it above the look out before making his way to the Chamber with Naruto.

Back in the Leaf Village at this time. Sasuke sat up as his Neck started burning from the Curse mark again.

"Sasuke? Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Y… Yea… Of course I am. This stupid is just an annoyance." Sasuke said before looking out the Window as both he and Sakura sensed Gohans Energy.

"So they found it." Kakashi said as he walked in.

"Finally. Shall we leave in the morning then Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"The sooner we get there, the sooner I can get this Mark removed!" Sasuke then said in anger.

"Can you travel though Sasuke?" Sakura asked in worry.

"Of course I can. Let's go to my place now and start packing shall we?" Sasuke said making Sakura blush and turn into a tomato.

"Y…Yes sure let's do it." Sakura said trying to stop herself from going all fan girl over the situation again.

"Sakura is starting to grow up already. Gohan, you have made a big impact in all our lives. More than you know." Kakashi thought to himself as he watched the two of them walk out the room.

"Let's just see where this Adventure take you Team 7." Kakashi said as he took out a book to read.

Back on the 'Look Out' Gohan and Naruto was just about to enter the Chamber when Gohan stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Naruto asked.

"Look Naruto. This place is going to test you. Both Mentally and Physically. You will take a step into the training area and you will fall to your knees from the pressure. We will be spending 5 years in there. We will have aged beyond anyone in our teams and not only that, we will have be different people when we get out. If you can't take it, you can go out at any time. Just know that ok Naruto." Gohan explained with Naruto looking a bit pale after that.

"D… Don't worry Gohan. I can handle it, believe it!" Naruto Proclaimed getting a little smile out of Gohan as they entered into the room of Spirit and time.

Well guys that is Chapter 6 completed.

I hope you guys like the direction I'm taking in this and I think I gave some decent clues to where I am going with this. But let's see. I hope to get Chapter 7 out in the next 3 weeks.

Happy New year once again and may you all have a Blessed Year ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

Good Day everyone, I hope you guys are having a good day.

This chapter is going to have a bit of time skip in it. Hope you don't mind and I hope you all still loving it so far. So let's jump straight into this.

As Gohan and Naruto entered the 'Chamber', Naruto was taken aback by how this place felt.

"This place feels so weird Gohan?" Naruto said as he noticed his voice was echoing.

"Yup, you would never have experienced a place like this Naruto. Are you sure you ready for this?" Gohan said as he put his bag down by a bed.

"Yes! I'm ready! Believe it Gohan!" Naruto spat out as he walked towards what seemed like a massive open room from his view.

"W…WHAT IS THIS?!" Naruto spat out in utter shock catching Gohans attention.

"There is no end?" Naruto said again as he noticed that it was just an empty void all around them.

"Is there an end to this at all Gohan?" Naruto asked.

"No… this is in an endless void, if you go too far out. You will be lost for all eternity" Gohan explained as he walked down the stairs and to Naruto amazement he was able to step onto the void as if there was a floor there.

"Naruto, once you step into where I am. Depending on your mental condition, this place will show you different environments. And it will change extremely quickly. Testing your body and mind. Don't forget that.' Gohan explained as he turned out to walk in a bit further.

Naruto took a deep breath as he walked down the stairs. When he too his first step onto this void itself. Naruto felt his body sink down to the ground as he face planted onto the voids floor. "What is this? I can't move?" Naruto said as he looked up to Gohan and saw water rushing towards him. Naruto panicked and powered up to his max to just be able to get to his knees. The water hit him so hard that he fell over, thinking he was going to drown here he opened his eyes and then saw the water was gone. But fire was all around him. His eyes widened. "GOHAN! HELP!" Naruto screamed as he felt the fire come over his skin. But then he noticed that it wasn't burning him. "Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Just focus on standing up for now Naruto, where we are right now is 10 times the gravity of earth." Gohan explained.

"Right!" Naruto proclaimed as he ignored the flames and then the water and whatever else came his way, and just focused on actually standing up. He felt like a baby at this point. Especially when he could make out Gohan and seeing him In and out of his Super Saiyan form training as if he doesn't even feel it. "I will get this right!" Naruto kept telling himself.

Back In the leaf village, it was the next morning and Sasuke and Sakura have now left for wherever Gohans Energy signal would take them.

"I wonder if we shouldn't just fly there Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I don't think I'll be able to fly for very long. Let's just walk calmly for a little while for a day or so, then we can fly the rest of the way." Sasuke muttered at knowing he is weak at the moment.

As they walk on Sasuke then senses that they are being followed. And he knows the signature as well. "Sakura don't make a sound, we are being followed by Orochimaru" Sasuke confirmed, Sakura's eyes widened and then sensed him as well.

"He is with 3 others much weaker than him though." Sakura proclaimed.

"Yea but we can't take them on, we are an easy target for them. Damn it" Sasuke said.

"Maybe they are following us to Gohan. Or they waiting to take you." Sakura said again with some horror in her voice. Then she notices a mountain range to their right. It is actually in the same direction as Gohan, due to there not being a direct path to Gohan they were kinda winging it.

"Sasuke. Do you think you can fly to that mountain?" Sakura asked.

"Yea I should be able to." Sasuke confirmed.

"As the two of them started running they instantly saw Orochimaru jump down to chase them.

"Where do you think you two are going, hmmm" Orochimaru said in the creepiest voice ever.

"Away from your ugly ass!" Sakura proclaimed.

"That's not very Nic…" Orochimaru said before the two Genin jumped up and started flying away.

"Well that's interesting, that body and powers will be mine after all!" Orochimaru said before jumping up to the trees and from the tallest tree there he jumped as high as he could. Not getting very close he then extended his arms into snakes to grab Sasuke. But now that Sasuke can also sense Ki or Chakra really. He dodged Orochimaru. "FIRE STYLE! FIRE BALL JUTSU!" Sasuke screamed and hurled a fire ball towards Orochimaru. It hit Orochimaru dead centre but again just turned into white snakes that turned to ash within the Jutsu.

"Damn it. This creep!" Sakura said.

"Let's keep on going Sakura." Sasuke said while panting heavily.

"Right!" Sakura replied as they continued flying towards the mountain.

"This boy is going to make me so very strong!" Orochimaru muttered to himself before licking his lips.

"Orochimaru beat Gohan… I don't know who would make me stronger now so I can beat…HIM!" Sasuke thought to himself as he looked back to Orochimaru's general direction.

"I think we should make up camp on top of the Mountain. They would probably think we would continue flying till after the mountain has flattened out again." Sasuke said.

"G…Good thinking, let's do it." Sakura said with yet another blush as she thought this will be the first time Sasuke and herself will be sleeping alone together with no one for miles, but quickly regained her composure.

"Sasuke. I've been meaning to ask you talk to you as well." Sakura said catching the attention of Sasuke.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you know what land is the direction of Gohans energy?" Sakura continued.

"Not really. Maybe the land of cloud maybe." Sasuke said in annoyance.

'No… it is the Land Hidden In the Mist….The leaf village's biggest enemy." This catching Sasuke attention properly this time.

'They will kill us on the spot, won't they?" Sasuke asked.

"Not only that, they will declare war on the Leaf and a lot of our friends will die." Sakura explained.

"What should we do? I can't keep flying the whole way to avoid them." Sasuke said again in regret that he is now very weak. Seeing that throughout this whole conversation he has been panting heavily.

"We need to get rid of out Headbands for the mean time." Sakura said.

"Sure." As both of them took them off and placed them in each other's backpack.

When they got to the top of the Mountain. They instantly felt a weird presence.

"Look!" Sakura proclaimed.

"Sasuke looked towards where Sakura was pointing and saw a hooded figure walking towards them.

The Hooded figure has a black hood over him that went down to the knees. It looked as if the hooded figure had white shoes on and a green sort of pants. Other than that the hooded figure had a very weird staff or cane. They couldn't tell.

The staff was yellow at the bottom, red in the middle and again yell at the top. The top sort of branched out to a flat top. But above that was a black sphere with a blue ring around it. This piece looked to be levitating above the tip of the staff. As well a much blue ring around the neck area. Sasukes eyes narrowed as he couldn't even get a little bit of an energy reading from this individual.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"O my, Good day to you two." The unknown figure said.

From the voice they could tell it was a women.

"I'll ask again. Who are you?!" Sasuke asked annoyed at this point now. "Are you with the hidden Mist?" Sakura asked

The Individual lifted her hand, revealing a blue hand. "No." Is all the individual said as Sasuke noticed that she was smiling. "Ok then what is your name stranger?" Sakura asked now.

"That is not important right now Sakura." The figure said shocking both Genin.

'How did yo…" They were about to ask when the figure pointed her staff towards Sasuke. And before either of them could blink a light shot out from it hitting Sasuke dead on. "SASUKE!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke opened his eyes and lowered his arms from the block he tried to put up. "What did you do?" Sasuke said as he felt amazing. He was healed. He felt his neck and even the curse mark was gone. "How did you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry about that. I have a message for you Sasuke, to give to Son. Gohan" The figure proclaimed.

"How do you know about Gohan?" Sakura said still in shock at this individual's knowledge,

"The message is as follows: When you feel strong enough, come to me, and you will be shown what true power is." The individual said as she turned around.

"He can find me at this exact spot." She said and then vanished.

"What the hell just happened? How do you feel Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I feel great. A bit stronger than before if anything else really." Sasuke said looking down to his hands.

"Ok shall we fly the rest of the way then?" Sakura asked.

"Yes let's do it." Sasuke said as both of them jumped up to start flying.

Back in the Chamber. It has been a few months now since they have entered the room.

Naruto is training now with Gohan in his base form still not keeping up with Gohan at all but he is completely used to the gravity now.

"Stand still Gohan!" Naruto spat out before Gohan caught Naruto hand. Spun him completely around and flung him back to the ground to which Naruto hit quite hard but got back up straight away.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAAAAA!" Naruto shouted as he released a massive beam towards Gohan.

Gohan just stood still and held out his hand.

The beam from Naruto hits Gohans hand but as Gohan closed his hand onto the beam, it just broke apart pushing Naruto back a few steps.

"Bloody hell Gohan. You are way too strong for me. I will never be on par with you. Let alone on your par with your transformations." Naruto said as he fell over on his but panting very heavy.

"Actually Naruto you will get there. My transformations will be much harder but you should be able to get as strong as my base level soon.' Gohan proclaimed with a smile. Even though yes Naruto is progressing really fast. Even to a point where Gohan thinks he is now stronger than even Kakashi sensei. But Gohan just has way to much potential and he can feel that he is progressing tens of tens fast than Naruto.

"Thanks Gohan lets keep going" Naruto said as he got up and threw a punch at Gohan to who catch it and Rag dolled Naruto a few feet.

"Wait Naruto. I have an idea." Gohan said.

"What's up Gohan" Naruto asked.

Gohan took out a Senzu Bean and threw it to Naruto. "Eat that real quick." Gohan said.

Naruto did as Gohan asked and felt all his strength come back. "Ok now what Gohan." Naruto asked.

"Your clone Jutsu. Does whatever experience or training your clones do reflect on the real you at all?" Gohan asked.

"Yea it does… O I get it you want to train with a few clones of mine as well." Naruto asked.

"How many can you make in total?" Gohan asked.

"Probably close to 3000 now" Naruto said thinking about it. "But that will take almost all my Ki and chakra to do that."

"Ok good. Make around 2000 clones Naruto. And you will spar with me with all your clones at the same time" Gohan said surprising Naruto a bit.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto shouted as Gohan then was surrounded by smoke and then a shit load of Naruto's.

"Let's begin!" Gohan said as he got into his stance.

The clones rushed at Gohan and Gohan was still just too fast for them. Hitting them away and into each other one by one as they came. However more and more Naruto's started coming onto Gohan and eventually Gohan got overpowered and then you just see a mountain of Naruto's on top of where Gohan was.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Gohan screamed as a yellow light pushed through all the clones. The clones then flew back all over the place going up in smoke all around the real Naruto.

Gohan was now in his Super Saiyan form but went back to his base after turning to Naruto.

"Again!" Gohan shouted as the two of them got ready once again.

Sasuke and Sakura has now finally arrived at the tower where they sensed Gohans energy it has been around 12 hours now since Gohan has left the Energy ball. Sasuke being healed has made up some good time.

"Shall we camo out here tonight Sakura and regain our strength. We have no idea how high this is. And at least with all this Mist we should be pretty safe here." Sasuke said.

As they are setting up camp Sasuke is really conflicted at the moment. He knows Gohan has already helped him a lot to get stronger. But maybe just maybe Orochimaru would get him even stronger. He did after all beat Gohan. Granted no one saw how. But a win is still a win in Sasukes books.

"I don't know what to do" Sasuke thought to himself as he is busy making a fire for the food they brought.

"Are you ok Sasuke?" Sakura asked, but Sasuke just ignored her at this point and Sakura left it at that.

They have finally eaten and gone to sleep. But Sasuke was still side awake. Trying to figure out if he should go with Gohan or Orochimaru.

"Fine I will go to Gohan and see just how strong he has gotten. If I at all feel like he can't help me. Il leave to go to Orochimaru." Sasuke said as he passed out.

The Next morning the Genin got up Early, packed up everything they have and then started flying straight up to the energy signature. After about half an hour of flying they finally reach Torin's tower

"Let's keep going Sakura. Gohans energy signature is still much higher up, let's go" Sasuke said as he kept flying up. "A rest would have been nice!" Sakura said to herself.

At this point both the Genin started feeling the thin air just as Naruto has. Sasuke not nearly as much as Sakura. "S…Sasuke… I can't go any more…" Sakura muttered about to pass out.

"Come on Sakura I can see something up ahead, we are almost there!" Sasuke said as he looked back with Sakura about to faint. He then grabbed onto her wrist, half waking her up as she thought 'he is touching me?' but couldn't even fan girl over that as she could barely breath. "Just hang in there Sakura!" Sasuke spat out as he now felt the full dead weight of Sakura. "Come on…Come on… I'm almost there!" He said again as he then just got over the edge of the look out before he to fainted.

"O my… I guess these are Gohans friends" Mr. Fofo proclaimed as he walked towards the two fainted Genin. "Go take care of them Mr. Fofo, Gohan and Naruto only has 2 hours left in their day. Unless they choose to go for 2 days but I doubt it. Let them rest and hopefully they wake up after Gohan and Naruto get out of the chamber." Rami said as he was walking behind Mr. Fofo.

Mr. Fofo then picked up the two Genin as if they were potato bags and carried them to the spare beds they have on the lookout.

After about an hour of this Sasuke woke up and sat up in shock of being in a strange place.

"Where are we… Sakura…Sakura wake up!" Sasuke shouted as Sakura also woke up and caught a fright from everything.

"Where are we…?" Sakura asked.

"I am assuming we are on the lookout… but who put us here. I don't sense Gohan or Naruto at all…" Sasuke explained.

"Let's go find out… this is a strange place. Maybe we just can't sense him or something." Sakura said

"Agreed let's go find out" Sasuke said as they both got out of bed and started walking around the 'Lookout' when finally they walk around a corner and bump into Mr. Fofo.

"What the heck… who are you?" Sasuke muttered out as he regained his balance to go into a fighting stance. They were both terrified for this bad with pitch black skin.

"Good Morning. I am Mr. Fofo. You two much be Gohans friends. Please follow me." Mr. Fofo said before turning around.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and nodded to follow him.

As they walked towards a big open doorway Mr. Fofo turned around as just like Gohan and Naruto asked them to wait there.

At this point both the Genin were out of breath as they were not fully used to the thin air just yet.

"Ok we will wait Mr. Fofo." Sakura proclaimed.

A few minutes later Mr. Fofo Came out and stood to the side as a big green man came out.

"Mr Piccolo?" Both Sasuke and Sakura asked.

"No… my name is Rami, the Guardian of Earth. I have no idea why people keep on calling me this Piccolo name." Rami said in annoyance.

"O Sorry Mr Rami. We just assumed with some stories Gohan has told us about his world." Sakura asked as Sasuke just crossed his arms and huffed at the green man.

"Well not a problem, at least you apologized which that Naruto kid never did." Rami said.

"Speaking of, where are Gohan and Naruto?" Sasuke asked being very spectacle about the two weird people in front of them.

"They are in the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber' a very special room. They should be out in the next 45 minutes or so, unless they choose to stay longer in which they will be there for another 24 hours." Rami explained, Sasuke was very interested in this room now.

"Hyperbolic Time Chamber? What type of room is that exactly Rami Sir?" Sakura asked. Catching Sasuke to listen in very closely as well.

"It is a training room where you can spend a day in, but a day in for us is equal to 5 years in there. When Gohan and Naruto exit the room they will be 5 years older than when you last saw them." Rami explained causing both the Genin jaws to drop. "I am assuming they went in and you two will go in Next." Rami added.

"So they both will be a lot stronger?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, they will be on a whole new level to where they were at before." Rami said.

"Damn it… why does Naruto get to go train with Gohan alone… that is what I need… not Naruto!" Sasuke angrily thought to himself.

"Ok we will wait for them to come out… "Sasuke said being obviously annoyed.

About 40 minutes as now passed and the Chamber doors open. With Gohan and Naruto coming out. Gohan now looks almost the same as he did before getting turned in a kid by the Pilaff Gang. And Naruto looks a lot more mature but with way to small clothes on at this point.

"Yo, how's it going guys" Naruto said as he noticed both his friends firstly looked a lot shorter than he remembered and how stunned they looked to see him.

"N…Naruto? Is that you?" Sakura spat out.

"Your power… it…it…It has gotten massive? How?" Sasuke muttered out before seeing Gohan out from behind him.

"Gohan? You look incredible?" Sakura went into a full Fan girl moment at this point and Sasuke was just Jealously Huffing at him.

"Hey Guys how's it Going? How are you feeling Sasuke?" Gohan asked.

"I'm perfectly fine now hey, this stranger that knew all 4 of us healed me and even took away the curse mark." Sasuke explained.

"Healed you? But how?" Gohan and Naruto asked in shock.

"No idea, he pointed his staff to me, a bright light came from it and hit me, and then I was healed." Sasuke explained.

"What did he want for that?" Gohan asked as his eyes Narrowed.

"He wanted you to come seek him out when you feel like you are strong enough. And then he left." Sakura replied.

"Well I'm probably strong enough now, but it is time for your training Sasuke!" Gohan said catching Sasuke so off guard that anyone could see he was excited now.

"How are we going to do the training then because Sakura needs to train as well?" Naruto asked.

"Right so Rami, I am going to accept the 10 year training. Sasuke will come in with me for 5 years, then Sakura will come in after Sasuke comes out and then I will train her for the next 5 years while I remain in there." Gohan proclaimed causing Rami to be shaken up from the comment.

"Can your body even take that?" Rami asked.

"O yes, that won't be a problem at all." Gohan said with a smile.

"And what are you going to wish for then?" Rami asked.

"I am going to ask the Dragon if there is a way he can take me home…" Gohan started catching everyone off guard.

"If he can then I will try do that again another time, but my actual wish will be for all of us to be aged back to before we went into the chamber while keeping all the power we trained for." Gohan finished explaining.

"I See. Good then no one from down there will be wondering who you guys are when you return." Rami said.

"Exactly. Now Sasuke are you ready?" Gohan asked.

"Hmph. I was born ready!" Sasuke replied reminding Gohan again of Vegeta.

While they walked to the Chamber, Gohan explained everything that he explained to Naruto as well before he went into the chamber.

"So how was it Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"This room is like nothing you have ever seen. Gohan right now in his Base is as strong as he was in his Super Saiyan 2 form. It is unreal." Naruto explained.

"Wow…and what about you Naruto." Sakura asked.

"Well According to Gohan I am as strong as the Raikage right now if not stronger." Naruto explained.

"Holy Shit…So this place is really something else. No wonder Gohan is as strong as he is with something like this in his world." Sakura replied as they watched them enter the Chamber.

"Now we just wait Sakura. Tell me about this guy that healed Sasuke." Naruto asked.

"Well nothing much to say really. What we explained earlier was all we knew." Sakura replied.

"Ok well do you want to train a little before it is your time to go into the chamber?" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing!" Sakura said with excitement.

24 Hours came and went and Naruto and Sakura patiently waited for Sasuke to exit the chamber, when finally the door opens with Sasuke exiting.

Sasuke hair is much longer than before and looking a lot more muscular than before.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto shouted with a big smile.

"Sasuke? You look…" Sakura tried to say but couldn't due to being completely star struck with how gorgeous he looks, everyone could swear that her eyes really turned into Hearts at that point.

Sasuke just shrugged it off. "Sakura get going, don't let Gohan wait too long." Sasuke said I annoyance.

Sakura finally came to her senses and started walking to the chamber with a visible fear of what the next 5 years are going to be like for her. "Right, I'm going now" Sakura asked.

"Naruto, you want to spar?" Sasuke asked with a grin.

"Sure Sasuke I see you have gotten much stronger." Naruto replied.

"Sorry but no. you guys will have to wait till you are off the look out before sparring. The lookout is not a training nor fighting grounds." Rami said in annoyance.

Sasuke just Huffed at Rami. "Awww but why Green Man Sir" Naruto said as a vein popped out from Rami's forehead at this comment, even Sasuke was visibly disgusted at the rude nickname that Naruto has given the Guardian of the Earth.

"THE NAME IS RAMI KID! LEARN IT ALREADY" Rami snapped at Naruto.

"Naruto…Don't you have any manners" Sasuke said.

Naruto was taken aback by then and quickly apologized for his rudeness.

"Well lets rest up a bit shall we Naruto, Rami do you guys have any food by any chance?" Sasuke asked.

"Mr. Fofo, do you mind giving these kids some food?" Rami asked.

"Not at all, this way" Mr. Fofo gestured to follow them as they walked into the building past the 'Chamber doors'

"How strong has Gohan gotten this time around Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Well I never once saw his Transformations, but his base is absurdly strong now… there is nothing I know how to compare it to." Sasuke said.

"Well that is Gohan for you, he is a real Genius I'd say, and what about you now Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Well I can only go from what Gohan said. He said I am for sure stronger than the Raikage." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Guess we will have to have a sparring match later… Gohan said the same to me." Naruto said with a smirk.

"You still just a loser." Sasuke muttered as they went into a room that had lots of food and started eating.

"First thing I'm doing when we get home is have some Ramen, I haven't had Ramen is 5 years now!" Naruto said still enjoying his food.

"Maybe that is why you got so much stronger. Not because of Gohan, eating healthy for once." Sasuke commented to Naruto.

"Ha, you wish!" Naruto said.

Another 24 hours has come and gone now, and Naruto and Sasuke both awake Gohan and Sakura to come out, both being relatively surprised that Sakura could handle that sort of training.

The Door then opens revealing a Gohan with a Beard and a matured Sakura.

"Gohan you got a beard now!" Naruto said laughing at the Saiyan.

"Well nice to see you to Naruto" Gohan said as he brushed off the comments.

"Sakura you look amazing!" Naruto also said even though Sakura has quite a bit of battle damage and not ready for any sort of compliments with how she knows she looks.

"Thanks Naruto. Hey Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Hmph… so are we going to get going now Gohan?" Sasuke asked.

"Soon. Now it is time to call the Dragon!" Gohan replied.

"Yes it is indeed time" Rami said as he came into the hallway with a bag filled with what looks to be able baseball size balls.

"Let's go outside for this everyone." Mr. Fofo said as everyone made their way outside.

As they went outside. Rami takes out the balls revealing a Dark Orange ball with light Orange Stars.

"So Gohan would you like to try summon Shenlong?" Rami asked.

"His name is Shenlong huh?" Gohan asked.

"I'm assuming the Dragon in your world has a different name?" Rami asked.

"Not very different but yea, our Dragon is called Shenron" Gohan explained.

"Interesting name indeed. Well go ahead and summon the dragon Gohan." Rami said.

All 3 of Gohans team is very excited to see this dragon for the first time and standing right behind Gohan as he puts the Dragon balls in the right place.

"ETERNAL DRAGON! BYYOUR NAME! I SUMMON YOU FORTH: SHENLONG!" Gohan shouted as the balls started glowing and the sky started going dark with very black clouds.

In the Leaf village the sky also went dark.

"What's going on?" The villagers all over was saying.

"Are we under attack again" Some of the Ninjas was saying.

Only one that kind of had an idea was Kakashi. "This is something like how Gohan described that Dragon thing coming to light… what are my students up to" Kakashi said.

Very similar comments was being made from most of the Villages all over the 5 nations. Panic was something big at this point.

Back with Gohan they looked up the Green dragon that shot out from the Dragon balls.

Sakura was visible scared at this point and Sasuke and Naruto was very cautious with this whole situation.

"WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME? YOU HAVE ONE WISH FOR THIS! SPEAK YOU WISH NOW SO THAT I CAN GO!" Shenlong proclaimed.

"A bit more moody that Shenron I see" Gohan said.

"ENTERNAL DRAGON, I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW HOW I CAN GET BACK TO MY WORLD." Gohan shouted.

"I CANNOT SEND YOU TO YOUR WORLD, IT IS BEYOND MY POWER, BUT THERE ARE DEITIES IN THIS UNIVERSE THAT HAVE THE POWER TO DO THAT. OTEHRWISE IT IS IMPOSSIBLE" Shenlong explained.

"SOMEONE LIKE THE SUPREME KIA?" Gohan asked.

"YES HE WILL BE ABLE TO! NOW IS THAT YOUR WISH?" Shenlong asked in annoyance.

"NO SORRY SHENLONG OUR WISH IS THAT OUR BODIES BECOME YOUNG LIKE BEFORE WE ENTERED THE HYPERBOLIC TIME CHAMBER THIS TIME AROUND BUT WE KEEP ALL THE POWER AND SKILL WE HAVE AQUIRED WITHIN THE CHAMBER!" Gohan requested.

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED! BUT BE AWARE YOUR BODIES WILL STILL BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT TO ACCOMIDATE FOR THE HUGE POWER INCREASE YOU GUYS HAVE GOTTEN" Shenlong said as his eyes glowed and then the whole team 7 there started glowing and decreased in size.

"FAIRWELL!" Shenlong said before disappearing and 7 orbs flew all over the planet.

"Team 7 stopped glowing as they all were the same age as when they came to the lookout but with all of them having much more muscle than before and longer hair as well. The 4 of them looking like they made of Metal or something with Gohan still looking the best and most powerful.

"Well this feels weird. Why do I feel stronger than when I was older?" Sasuke and Naruto asked.

"Probably just because your weigh less now." Gohan explained.

"Makes sense." Sasuke proclaimed.

"So are you guys off now?" Rami asked.

"Yes, we need to go check out who this guy is that healed Sasuke" Gohan said as they all quickly went to grab their belongings and met up again on the edge of the 'Look out'

"Thank you for everything Rami and Mr. Fofo" Gohan said with a Bow.

"Yes thank you for everything Sir" Sakura also said with a bow.

"Thanks Green man and Mr. Fofo" Naruto said as he jumped off the edge quickly to stop them from shouting at him making Rami and MR. Fofo face palm along with the rest of his team.

"Thanks" Is all Sasuke said before jumping off after Naruto. Gohan and Sakura followed behind.

Finally some silence. Now in a year we will need to go collect the Dragon balls." Rami said to Mr. Fofo.

"You so rude Naruto!" Sakura said as she came flying past hitting Naruto around in the face for it.

"Sorry, Sorry… I just keep forgetting the guy's Name!" Naruto spat out.

"Well Sasuke and Sakura lead the way!" Gohan asked as they nodded their head and speed off to the Mountain which wasn't too far away.

As they got closer Gohan again felt that sensation that he felt for him 15 years ago.

"Again with this Feeling?" Gohan asked himself.

They then landed to where the women was and waited a little bit.

"Sooo you decided to come see me Son-Gohan" The women said from behind them making all 4 of them jump back.

"Who are you!?" Gohan asked.

"That is not important, Son Gohan. What I do want is for you to fight me. Right now!" The women demanded.

"What no! I am not going to fight someone with for no reason!" Gohan said.

The women smiled and held out her staff again. "Well how about this for a reason" The women said.

As an orb came around the other 3 members of team 7.

"What the?" Naruto screamed.

"GOHAN!" Sakura said as Sasuke just kept on trying to break the orb.

"Fight me or they die!" The women said.

"FINE!" Gohan said in anger.

Gohan then charged at the women and threw a punch at her of which the women just dodged it.

"Gohan transform or you have no chance. Show me all of your power! NOW!" The women ordered again.

"You sure you want to push me that far?" Gohan asked with a smirk.

"Of course. Don't you worry Gohan" The women said.

"Fine then!" Gohan said as he started powering up.

He first went into his Mystic form straight off the bat. Sending extreme winds out from him. Then he transformed into a super Saiyan followed with super Saiyan 2.

"WHAT? Did Gohan find a way to mix his Mystic form with his Super Saiyan forms? That's insane." Naruto said, Sasuke just looked on with Narrowed eyes and same with Sakura.

Winds was being felt all over the 5 nations at this point as well.

"I still can't sense this women's energy at all… what is going on with this person…" Gohan thought to himself.

"Are you satisfied? This is my full power" Gohan proclaimed as his normal lightening shot out from his super Saiyan 2 form but with the sound and pressure from his Mystic form all into one to have so much pressure on everything around him causing even the trees and grass to have flown away leaving nothing but open dirt for miles.

"Hmm don't you have one more form beyond this Super Saiyan 2?" The women asked shocking Gohan a bit.

"Technically yes, but I can't access it while I'm mixing it with my Mystic form. As I am now, it is far above the Super Saiyan 3." Gohan Explained.

"I see. Well let's get started." The women said as Gohan instantly rushed towards her.

None of Team 7 could keep up with their movements at this point.

"How strong has Gohan gotten…This women has no chance against him" Naruto proclaimed raising his fist in victory.

"I don't think Gohan will win" Sasuke proclaimed.

"What why! Don't you have faith in our friend?" Naruto spat out.

"Look Naruto. Did you not see what Gohans power did to everything around us?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea so what, he is the strongest ever due to this." Naruto spat out.

"And did you feel any of this force in this orb?" Sakura asked.

"N…No?" Naruto questioned.

"So these Orbs are made from this Women's power. Probably not even a fraction of what her power real is, If Gohan was stronger it should have at least cracked this orb… but we didn't even feel it move… This women is on another level" Sasuke explained.

"Shit!" Naruto said as he looked back for them.

Gohan then appeared in front of his team, visibly tired.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gohan ordered.

The women then appeared in front of him and before Gohan could even react he was punched In the Gut. Putting him to his Knees and back to his base form.

"GOHAN!" All of team 7 screamed as the orbs also disappeared releasing them.

They all ran over as Gohan got back up to his feet amazed at what just happened.

"How on earth? Who are you? I still can't sense any power from you?" Gohan asked as he has a Senzu Bean.

"Everything will become clear soon. When we meet again Son- Gohan, I will train you and your team to a level you never thought possible!" The women said as she then vanished.

"How can anyone be this strong? Stronger than you Gohan?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know… I honestly thought I would be the strongest right now. As I am now I'm probably as strong as or stronger than when my Dad and Vegeta Fused" Gohan proclaimed.

"That is insane…" Sasuke said.

"Well that is a wakeup call. I am nowhere near as powerful las I thought I was. I will have to train harder it seems. But let's get back to the Village now." Gohan said with a smirk.

As they flew they all were going much faster than ever before. Gohan was very happen as he didn't have to goas slow as before. Still nowhere near his top speed or his comfortable speed to fly but at least it is a big increase for him.

In about an hour they touched down in front of the Leaf Villages Gates.

Kakashi was waiting for them as he had sensed their power approaching.

'Welcome home you 4. I trust you had a really good training section. All of you look a hell of a lot stronger and in only about 3 weeks really." Kakashi said.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei. Yea for us though it was more like 5 years away." Sakura asked.

"But you all look the same age?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea turns out your world also has Dragon balls. And so we wished to be the same age as before we trained but we keep out power." Gohan explained.

"Well that is good to know. Let's go get something to eat shall we." Kakashi offered.

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted as the rest of them just looked at him as if to say 'typical Naruto'.

"Yea let's go Naruto" Kakashi said.

Next few hours went on with catching up and informing their Sensei of everything that has happened.

Kakashi was absolutely shock to hear Gohan was beaten in one punch and made a joke to say he should train some more to become strong like him. They all had a good laugh and decided to head back to their homes.

Sasuke however was planning. He is sure that now he is strong enough to kill his Brother Itachi.

In a faraway location, a group of people was having a meeting.

"This Gohan guy needs to be taken out!" Sasori Said.

"He should fetch a really good price!" Kakuzu Said.

"Enough! We have to collect the nine tails now… we have collected most of the others. But now we have to escalate our plans before we continue we have to collect the most dangerous one! The one that is around this Gohan." The leader said.

"Who will go collect this one then?" Itachi asked.

"I don't think this can be a one team job!" Konan explained.

"Agreed! I say that Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu and Myself should go to collect the nine tails" Said the Leader.

"Right!" Said everyone before the transmissions ended.

"So many of us on this job… man how powerful do they think this Gohan guy is." Deidara said.

"Doesn't matter, if his power is exaggerated, then this will be an easy job. It is that simple." Sasori explained as he closed his eyes and started walking towards the Leaf Village.

"So I'll be seeing my brother again shortly" Itachi said with a sigh.

"Do you think he would be any challenge for you yet?" Kisame asked.

"Probably not… but I did hear he is in the same team as Son- Gohan. He could be levels higher than any of us now. There is no way of knowing" Itachi explained.

"Good one Itachi. Your jokes really do suck you know that" Kisame laughed as Itachi just closed his eyes to continue walking towards their meet up point.

Do you really think so many of us are necessary Nagato? And so much sooner than we planned." Konan Asked.

"I actually fear that it won't be enough from what I sensed earlier!" Nagato explained.

"Well there is only one way to find out then. We should reach our meet up point in a few days.

"Agreed. Let's go!" Nagato said.

A few days later and the New Hokage was announced. Tsunade of the Legendary Sanin was now the Hokage with the help of Team 7. Only Naruto and Sakura went with on this mission as Gohan and Sasuke was requested to stay behind.

Once everyone was back Tsunade requested for all of Team 7 to come to the Hokage's tower.

"Wonder what we are summoned for and what mission we going to be doing." Naruto asked.

"Well I guess we will find out now." Sakura said as they all walked to the door of the Hokage's room, when they entered they saw Tsunade, Kakashi Sensei and Jiraiya along with a few ANBU.

"Welcome!" Tsunade Said.

"Yo Granny, Pervy sage and Kakashi Sensei! How are you guys doing?" Naruto proclaimed.

"Naruto… why do you have to call me that?" Tsunade asked in announce.

"Huh… What do you mean Granny?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Never mind Naruto…" Tsunade said as she looked straight towards Gohan.

"So.. You are Son Gohan" Tsunade asked as Gohan opened his eyes to look at the new Hokage.

"I am Yes, very nice to meet you Lady Tsu…" Gohan said before being cut off.

"That's it. Gohan I don't mean to be rude. But you are not from this village, you are not even from this world. And I know you have won the trust from many villagers. But not me. The only way I can trust you. Is in an arm-wrestling contest!" Tsunade said as she stood up and signalled to Jiraiya to bring the table and chair.

"If you beat me, you can stay and you will be given the most important mission this village has given out in a good while." Tsunade said.

"And if I loss?" Gohan asked.

"You will have to leave the village… Forever" Tsunade said as she sat down and extended her arm for the arm wrestling.

"Sure why not." Gohan said as he shrugged this challenge off. He can sense that even Sakura right now is stronger than Tsunade. He is not worried at all.

Gohan sat down and extended his arm to meet with Tsunade hand. Jiraiya came and put his hand over both of them. "Are you two ready?" Jiraiya asked.

"YES!" Both Gohan and Tsunade said as Jiraiya jumped back to signal the start. Tsunade started glowing and put all her force and might into her arm. But Gohan wasn't even looking at her. He looked off to the side and didn't even budge with all the power Tsunade put out.

"You bastard! IGNORING ME ARE YOU!" Tsunade screamed as she pushed harder than she has ever pushed before. Gohans arm moved slightly as Gohans eyes only moved to the meet Tsunade's death glare.

"O im sorry I didn't hear Jiraiya say start" Gohan said as he smirked at Tsunade.

"What?!" Everyone in the room was in shock as Gohan seemed to just shrug off Tsunade's power like he was having an arm-wrestling with a toddler.

"How can Gohan be this strong… we knew he was ridicules… but this is just stupid strong." Jiraiya explained.

"Tsunade was being pushed back as Gohan keeps staring directly into Tsunade's eyes. Tsunade's one eye was closed now as she is losing power and have nothing left to give.

"Use two hands Lady Hokage!" Gohan said.

"What? NO! That's cheating!" Tsunade hissed at Gohan.

"No it would at least be a little fairer. I'm not even trying. Use any means you can to try beat me" Gohan said smirking at Tsunade yet again. This set Tsunade off into a blind rage and she not only used her other hand. But everything she has in her whole body to try push Gohan down. As she opened her eyes from using everything she has. Gohan was still smirking at her as if she was nothing to him.

"Why you little…" Tsunade said before Gohan with the slightest of movements pushed Tsunade over to win the match then and there. 

"Sorry Lady Hokage… I was getting bored and n=don't like beating people this badly. Please don't ask me to do anything like that again unless it is with an enemy" Gohan proclaimed as he stood up and leaned against a wall to cross his arms and close his eyes.

"Damn it Gohan, you really are something else." Tsunade said as he nodded to Kakashi.

"Gohan…We need your help" Kakashi said. Gohan opened his eyes to meet Kakashi's gaze.

"You want to know about the 13 strong people heading our way don't you." Gohan proclaimed shocking everyone.

"They are still about 2 days away. But even their weakest member has more power coming from him that you Lady Hokage. And 7 of them have exactly the same Energy as if they are the same person. I've been tracking them from awhile now. Trying to make sense of this before coming to you. But those 7, each one is 5 times stronger than you lady Hokage, and the strongest one, is as almost as strong as you Sakura."

"Hold on a minute? Are you suggesting that Sakura is stronger than the Hokage?" Jiraiya asked in annoyance.

"Well of course. Sakura is the 5th strongest in the whole village right now." Gohan explained.

"Can you rank these 5 for us please?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure. Well I'm number 1 right now. Then Sasuke and Naruto are 2 and 3. They are exactly the same power level. Then I would say Jiraiya is number 4. I can sense you have some sort of transformation or something. And then it is Sakura." Gohan explained.

"Right, regardless of anything. Lady Hokage we need these 5 to be on the front lines with what I'm assuming is the Akatsuki coming here for Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Hold on Kakashi Sensei. I understand wanting the 5 of us to be on the front lines. It makes sense in a way. But team 7 alone can handle this threat. With Jiraiya here as well. They are not a threat. And I want to send Naruto somewhere." Gohan explained catching Naruto's attention.

"But the village needs me right now. I won't abandon my home Gohan." Naruto spit out.

"Relax Naruto. You have to trust me. I need you to become stronger. I'm not going to be here forever. I will go home eventually. And then what. If I keep on saving the day. How will you guys handle future threats?" Gohan explained.

"Ok but where do you want to send Naruto exactly." Kakashi asked.

"Jiraiya knows this place. Mount Myoboku" Gohan explained.

"How do you know about that place Gohan?" Jiraiya asked in shock.

"Mr. Fukasaku came to me. And asked me to train with him. But I declined as requested him to take Naruto instead." Gohan explained.

"Why don't you go to then Gohan?" Tsunade asked.

"No need for me to train there, and plus I'm needed he…" Gohan tried to say before Tsunade raised her hand to interrupt Gohan.

"Gohan, you just said we need to learn to handle this on our own. How can we do that with you being here?" This caught Gohan off guard a bit. "Ok I will be going with Naruto then." Gohan said in agreement before getting up. At that moment. Mr. Fukasaku arrived out of smoke. A small green frog with a grey robe.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Mr Fukasaku asked as Gohan came up to him as well.

"Good day Son Gohan. How are you?" Mr Fukasaku asked.

"I'm good Sir. I would like to ask if I can join you and Naruto for the Training." Gohan asked, with Mr Fukasaku looking confused.

"I thought you didn't want come train?" Mr Fukasaku asked. Before Gohan could say anything Tsunade jumps in. "I requested him to go train with you" Tsunade said.

"Aww Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya boy! How are you doing?" Mr Fukasaku asked.

"Doing good Old man" Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Great, so boys when are we leaving then!" Mr Fukasaku asked.

"In an hour!" Gohan said.

"Well hop to it then boys." Kakashi said as Gohan and Naruto ran out to get their things.

As they ran out, Kakashi saw that Sasuke was not himself.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Two things, why does Gohan and Naruto get chosen for this special training? What about me huh?" Sasuke Spat out as he walked to the door.

"And Kakashi. One of those 13 people coming our way… is Itachi" Sasuke finished as he closed the door behind him.

"Shit… Itachi Uchiha coming here as well. We are in trouble in deed." Kakashi said.

"Yea… but like Gohan said. We need to start looking after ourselves." Tsunade said.

"Agreed!" Kakashi said before everyone made their way out.

"This Gohan is really amazing!" Tsunade said to herself.

In a far part of the forest. A man named Tobi was walking into one of Orochimaru's hide outs.

"Orochimaru?!" Tobi said.

"I know that you are here! Come out! We need to talk" Tobi said again.

Suddenly Dozens of Kunai came out of nowhere towards Tobi. But they just phased right through Tobi.

"My, my, what sort of interesting abilities do you have?" Orochimaru said as he came around a corner.

"Enough Orochimaru. I came to you shortly after this Son Gohan came to this world. And we made a deal" Tobi said.

"Yes well. My interests have shifted elsewhere, I no longer wish to help you resurrect the real Madara Uchiha" Orochimaru said with a creepy smirk. "But what I am interested in. is Son Gohan, so I will make a new deal. You need me, and I will do as you ask, but only if you get Son Gohan to me… ALIVE!" Orochimaru said.

"Do you really think you are in a position to make deals? I could kill you right now. And just take your abilities "Tobi said as a red aura came from his left eye.

"Yes I guess you could. I know you are from the Uchiha clan now." Orochimaru said and then looked up to Tobi again.

"Now do we have a deal or not?" Orochimaru asked again.

"Fine we have a deal, but I want you to resurrect Tobi in exactly 2 weeks from now. Gohan should be back in this world as well then. I can't exactly get him to you if he is not here and nor do I know where he is." Tobi explained.

"How exactly do you know this?" Orochimaru asked.

"A certain ability I have, that I am not at liberty to reveal yet, but both Naruto and Gohan have left from the Village." Tobi explained.

"So why exactly did you allow the Akatsuki to go retrieve the nine tails when it isn't even there?" Orochimaru asked.

"When Gohan back to a destroyed village. Is when I strike with Madara and with Gohans rage focused on me, with him not being able to hit me ever. We can retrieve the nine tails much easier." Tobi explained.

"My my… what a plan you have worked up. But I'd say you need a backup plans. Let me ask one thing, what happens if Son Gohan ends up being more powerful than this ten tails you want to summon?" Orochimaru asked.

"That is not possible. He will be captured and delivered to you, or if we cannot capture him, we will kill him. That's all there is to it, here is the sample you need for the resurrection," Tobi said as he threw a box to Orochimaru and disappeared in a swirl or wind.

"This is going to be very interesting indeed." Orochimaru muttered out with the box in hand.

5 days have gone by now with no incidents. However with Sakura and Sasukes senses as good as they are now. They noticed that that have made camp about an hour away from the village. Waiting for one more group to get there. An assassination attempt from the village went horribly wrong leaving 20 Jonin Ninja losing their lives.

But then on that day the last group met up with the main group and they started making their way to the village, and suddenly. Sakura and Sasuke could suddenly not sense them at all. As if they disappeared completely.

"What the?" Both Sakura and Sasuke shouted.

"What's going one Guys?" Kakashi asked.

"They on the move. But I lost their signal!" Sasuke explained.

"Same here it is as if they just vanished completely." Sakura added.

"They must be cloaking themselves somehow, the attack on them the first night they got there must have given them away. Shit but we know they are on their way now. Time for action guys." Tsunade said.

"Right!" everyone in the room said before Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi exited them room.

"Its time guys, you are our first defence. Go to the city centre and wait for anything to happen!" Kakashi said.

"City centre?" Sakura asked.

"Yea shouldn't we go to the gates?" Sasuke asked.

"No these guys are pros. I doubt they would just walk in. even with the force they have. They think Gohan is here. And with that, they will enter the village in the best way possible. Which means if I was the, I would come either from the ground of the sky. And that means they will pop out somewhere in the middle of the city!" Kakashi explains.

"Right! We going then Kakashi sense!" Sakura said as the two of them fly to the centre of the city.

On the outskirts of the village.4 Jonin Ninja was doing their patrols.

"Well, its time to write up our regular report," One of the Jonin said to the group as he turned around to walk back and the other 3 follows him. When a stranger in a black coat jumps in front of him. He has red clouds on his cloak with black rods imbedded into his face with orange hair, his head band was from the hidden village in the mist of which was scratched out. But the most notable feature was his eyes, greyish with a purple tint to them and black circles in them. This was the Leader.

The Jonin steps back to take a fight position as does the other 3 but the leader just steps forwards towards him and stabs the Jonin right in the stomach with a black rod. The Jonin falls to the ground as the other 3 Ninja look on in horror. 2 of them jump up into the sky and the other one dashes back a few yards. "The man… he's from the Akatsuki!" The Jonin that remained on the ground stated to himself.

The leader starts walking forward towards the Jonin when he looked up at the other two Jonin that jumped up. The two Jonin land by the leader and grasp onto him to try hold him down, but instantly noticed that they could not budge him in the slightest. When one of the Jonin looks back to the 3rd Jonin that was a few yards back and nods to him.

"Got it! I have to report to the Hokage!" the Jonin said as he turned around to head back to the village when suddenly he heard his friends being flung away from the Leader. He turned around to see and just saw his friends flying away with the Leader having his hand stretched out. No Signs or anything was down which confused the Jonin. "What!?" the Jonin said as he saw his friends land in front of him.

He wanted to step forward to try escape but felt he couldn't. He couldn't move. But then he started levitating on top of that, he saw the Leader not moving at all, and he started floating towards the Leader. As soon as he got close to him the Leader pulled up his arm as if to punch the Jonin but another black rod came from under his cloak and with that punch he was stabbed right through his spin and right through his body completely.

The leader threw him to the side and looked up the walls of the Hidden Leaf Village and exclaimed, "At last…"

Well guys the next chapter we dive into the Pain attacking the Village. I feel with Gohans presence in this world the time line would move along a lot faster. But I hope you enjoy it, and again please give some feedback. Not many of your guys reading are giving much input. But I hope you guys are still enjoying the chapters I put out. And I have left a really big teaser in this chapter. I wonder if any of you will catch onto it.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi Guys, here comes chapter 8, I have some big plans for this chapter, and I hope you will enjoy this. I am sorry for the chapters being as bit shorter. But trying to put out the chapters in time rather than the Length. This chapter is going to be a bit shorter as well ;P And again, if any of you have any recommendations for me, please message me, I would love to get some feedback, but let's jump straight into Chapter 8 guys.

While the Leader was looking up at the wall. The other 10 Akatsuki members jumped next to the Leader and all looked up to the wall.

"Where is Itachi and Kisame?" Sasori asked.

"He has taken another route to not be detected for a 2 man group." The leader explained.

"From here on out, we'll divide into am team for diversion, and another for the Search. I'll go over it once more!" the leader said.

"The Diversion team will be: Shuradou, Chikushoudou, Gakidou, Deidara, Hidan and Kisame!"

"The Search Team will be: Tendou, Ningendou, Jigokudou, Itachi, Sasori and Kakuzu!" The leader explained.

"He will however be in hiding, and only be requested as our trump car." The leader explained as everyone looked at the newest member of Pain.

With the Leaders eyes and abilities he has, he is able to see a barrier around the village.

"Konoha has placed a spherical barrier that covers the land and air around the village, so if anyone without permission enters the village, they'll be noticed immediately. As planned, we'll send Chikushoudou up into the sky above and give the enemy the wrong idea about our numbers in order to confuse them. Wait for Chikushoudou's summon!" The Leader explained.

"Itachi and Kisame were able to sneak in pretty easily. Why can't we just do the same?" Hidan asked.

"Itachi was a former member of Konoha's ANBU. He knows the Secret password to the barrier but it won't work for such a last group, the password he knows is for 2 man teams only." The leader explained.

"Well why not just send Chikushoudou with Itachi then and have her summon us that way without anyone ever noticing us in the first place?" Kakuzu asked.

"Konoha knows we are a total of 13 somehow, if 13 of us just randomly appear in the village it would not cause as much confusion as just 1 being noticed and then 13 being in the village itself." The leader explained.

"I guess that is fair. Well let's get this party started in the name of Lord Jashin" Hidan spat out making the rest of the group roll their eyes.

At this point Kakuzu was ready to through Chikushoudou into the air as high as he could.

"From now on, this world shall know true pain!" said the leader as Kakuzu hurled Chikushoudou into the air.

While going through the air Chikushoudou made hand sign and breached the barrier of Konoha.

In the sensory department of the village, the ninja on duty immediately detect the breach.

"An intruder!" Said the Sensory Ninja." Single Target, west gate, Sector I-B!"

"What!? I'll go inform Lady Hokage immediately!" one of the Jonin ninja on duty there said.

Chikushoudou touched down moments later in the centre of the village, once she touched down she performed the summoning Jutsu instantly, smoke emitted from her location and from that she has successfully summoned all 10 members.

"Scatter!" Said the leader as all of them disappeared into their respective teams.

Shuradou Touched down in the village and with how his body is so modified, he pulled his hand off revealing 100s of Missiles that he launched off into different parts of the village and exploded in different parts.

Chikushoudou made the summoning Jutsu hand signs once again and summoned 3 giant centipede's with a black rod In their face and the same eyes as the other they also went around destroying buildings and killing innocent bystanders.

"What the hell is going on?" Kakashi said as he felt the explosives from the Hokage's tower.

Gakidou was busy chocking a Jonin in a destroyed building as another Jonin came from behind him.

"FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!" the Jonin said before unleashing a huge fireball towards the intruder.

Jigokudou simply turned around and held up his hand. He then absorbed the fire ball as if it was nothing and stood up to face the Jonin.

"What! Fire style didn't work on hi…" He tried to say before Jigokudou vanished and came in front of him grabbing him by the throat in an instant and snapping his neck right there and then.

6 Jonin surrounded Sasori and jumped on top of him and attempted to hold him down. But just couldn't as Sasori's tail came out and slashed all the Jonin into pieces.

"What the hell is going on?! There are everywhere! Wasn't there only supposed to be one intruder!?" a Jonin said as he watched the manicure unfold right in front of him. Sasori saw him and shot out a needle from his mouth. To which a figure came out of nowhere and caught the needle before it hit his target.

"Get out of here now! Ill deal with piece of shit!" Sasuke said.

"But you're just a Genin! No you go ill distract hi…" Before he could say anything he was thrown towards the Hokage's building and landed almost in front of it.

"You look just like Itachi? Are you his Little Brother?" Sasori said. Before he could say anything further Sasuke had vanished and Sasori's body had exploded into millions of pieces. "What the? How did he?" Sasori said in disbelief as the real Sasori jumped out from the wreck that was his old body and threw needles again towards Sasuke. Just before they hit Sasuke disappeared again.

"What where did he g…." Sasori tried saying before he saw a fist protruding from his chest.

'My heart is gon…." Sasori said before falling to his death.

"This is the so called S- ranked traitors that need to be captured. At this point I can take them all on." Sasuke said before noticing Sakura fighting someone with a massive Triple-Bladed Scythe.

"Looks like she could use some help." Sasuke said before flying down to her.

"HEHEHE your dead little missy! Huh who are you?" Hidan said as a confused Sakura looked behind her to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke?!" Sakura said.

"Let me handle this Sakura!" Sakura said.

"Sasuke wait!" Sakura screamed out but was too late. Sasuke had already vanished and punched a Hole right through Hidan's Chest. Hidan coughed up blood. "Why you! How did you do that?" Hidan screamed.

"You guys are just weak and slow. Now where is my brother?! He is next!" Sasuke said.

Hidan just have a smile at this and turned around to slash at Sasuke. Sasuke saw this in the nick of time.

"Damn you are a slippery little bastard aren't you?" Hidan said I annoyance,

"So you heal like that Cell guy Gohan killed hey?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Hehe if only you knew!" Hidan said to himself.

"Well it is time for you to die ki" Hidan spat out but was cut off by Sasuke taking Hidan's arm and throwing him in the air. "Why this kid is going to die!" Hidan said as he started falling down.

"KA"

"ME"

"HA"

"ME" Sasuke screamed.

"What is this brat down and what is that light?" Hidan said.

"HAAAAA" Sasuke said as the wave of energy went towards Hidan, Hidan thinking he is unstoppable just smiles but as the wave hits, he is completely destroyed.

"Nothing left. Let's see him come back from that now" Sasuke said.

"It really seems that we have gone above what this world can offer because of Gohans training." Sakura said.

"Yea but I got a feeling that we are not enough." Sasuke said.

"What? What do you mean?" Sakura said in confusion

"Don't worry too much. Let's just see how this works out first." Sasuke said as he started flying to another position.

In another part of the Village, Ningendou has taken out a few Jonin ninja and has his hand on one of their heads with a blue aura coming from his hand.

"He knows nothing about the Kyuubi." Ningendou Said with a creeping smile.

As he said that he lifted his hand and his hand seemed too attached to some sort of Purple ghost that was pulled out of the Jonin, he then fainted as if he lost all consciousness. Ningendou has pulled out the Jonin's soul after he read his mind. Ningendou has not gone off to another part of the village.

Jigokudou has two Jonin's by the neck on another part of the village.

"Where is Uzumaki Naruto?" Jigokudou asked.

But with no luck he just snapped both of their necks.

The elader just took out dozens of Jonins and few ANBU ninjas in the village. He took out a black rod that he stabbed into a Jonin.

"Another one who knows nothing, huh?" said the leader.

"Sasori and Hidan is already dead. I don't sense Gohan. There is more people here that is strong. We might just need to call in our trump card after all." The leader said.

At the village market. A centipede was destroying the market and was about to eat a little girl and her grandmother, when Sakura fly out of nowhere.

"HELL NO!" She screamed as she punched the centipede straight in the face causing its face to crack and it turned into dust right then and there.

"Are you guys alright?" Sakura asked as much of them nodded.

"Thank you so much!" Said the grandmother as Sakura got up and went to heal the kids wound from earlier.

Above them on the roof 4 Jonin jumped to the spot and saw the dust from where the Centipede was.

"The centipedes have been taken out." Said a Jonin

"Looks like that kids did it?" said another.

"Thank goodness it wasn't a deep cut." Said Sakura to the kid.

"Thank you!" Said the kid.

At that moment Iruka jumped down and ran to Sakura.

"Sakura are you ok?!" Iruka asked.

"Iruka Sensei? Do you know what is going on?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know exactly, but someone is attacking Konoha" Iruka said.

"It is the Akatsuki! Sasuke has already taken out two of the member's. There is 11 member's left in the Village!" Sakura explained.

"Damn it, well Lady Hokage has been informed already, we will hear the emergency broadcast soon." Iruka said.

"Attacking the Village head on like this… they must not know that Naruto is not here." Sakura said as another explosion went off behind them.

"Sakura you are strong but let Sasuke do the fighting and you get to the hospital to attend the wounded." Iruka ordered as he jumped off to meet the threat.

"Right!" Sakura said as she got up and moved the kid and grandmother to a safe location. From there she went to the hospital.

Back at the Hokage's room Tsunade was watching the war that was going on when an ANBU member came into the room.

"Lady Hokage. Report!" Said the Anbu Ninja.

"Go ahead!" Said Tsunade.

"We are suffering huge losses. Two of the Akatsuki members have been killed by Sasuke Uchiha. But no other members are even getting a scratch on them. We have one Genin holding their own mama." The ANBU said while being nervous.

"Damn it. Ok announce the emergency and then call back Naruto and Gohan now. We need them!" Tsunade ordered.

"Understood!" Said the AMBU before vanishing.

The frog that was left behind came out at that moment said, "I will call them back right now lady Hokage!"

Tsunade then made her way to the roof and performed the Summoning Jutsu to summon her Giant slug.

"Aid all of the shinobi who are in Konoha, along with everyone else! Take my Chakra and be sure to treat everyone!" Tsunade ordered.

At that moment the slug skin started going into waves and from that thousands of smaller slugs came from her body and went around to go aid those Ninja that are injured.

As the destruction continues, the emergency procedures are finally in place and the alarms have sounded to get all of the citizens to the shelters.

Many bodies have dropped and as Sakura is flying past everything going to the Hospital she is disgusted at everything going on her way there she has run into another member of the Akatsuki, this member being Deidara

"So you have come to see my art now as well. Don't worry, the last thing you will ever see is the Beauty of my art!" Said Deidara.

"Art? You call this Art?! Why you!" Sakura said as she decided to power up to here full power and she disappeared. Appearing right behind Deidara and punching him in the side of the head. Actually taking his head clean off. But at that moment, Deidara's body turns complete white and his cones revealing it was a clone. "Shit!" Sakura said as she crossed her arms with the explosion catching her head on. She flung back right through a building but got up with a bit of a burn on her forearms but nothing bad.

Deidara thinking she would die from this came out and started laughing at the Jonin that Sakura was with.

"That bitch was indeed strong, but no match for my art!" Deidara screamed in victory,

"So who else wants to try out my art now?" Deidara said before he coughed up blood.

"So the real you is here after all." Sakura said before taking her fist out from Deidara's side.

"You guys can handle this now. I have to get to the Hospital!" Sakura said.

"Right!" the Jonin said before the charged at Deidara.

"Sakura has flown away already and heard an Explosion from behind her. "I have to trust in the village. No turning back now!" Sakura thought to herself while it took everything she had not to go back.

On the other side of the village, Iruka has successfully saved a Jonin from an explosion. And put him down in what he thought was a safe place.

"Are you alright?" Iruka asked not looking at his surrounding, when a man jumped down in front of him.

"Detail to me the whereabouts of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, if not I will kill you." Said Tendo the Leader of the Akatsuki as a black rod came from his rod again to intimidate Iruka.

"That Symbol… I see. So this is an Akatsuki…" Iruka said to himself.

"Now. Speak!" Said Tendo.

Iruka thinking back of all the Memories of Naruto stood up." Naruto" He thought to himself.

"I don't have anything to say to the likes of you!" Iruka spat out to his Enemy.

"Is that so? Then I have no need for you." Said Tendo as he thrust the black rod towards Iruka when the rod got caught by Kakashi as he appeared out of nowhere as well.

He looked Tendo straight into the keys with his Sharingan to show he is not intimidated by Tendo nor any of the Akatsuki.

"So on one hand, you're being violent and making a mess, yet on the other you are still searching?" Kakashi said to Tendo.

"Kakashi- Sensei!" Iruka said as he took a step back.

"Take that guy with you and pull back Iruka! Leave this to me!" Kakashi said not faltering on his gaze to his enemy.

"Right!" Iruka said as he picked up the Jonin he saved and pulled back towards the Hospital.

Kakashi then got into a fighting stance.

"Now it's just you and me." Kakashi said.

"Then I shall ask you. Where is the Kyuubi?" Tendo asked.

"What you're doing is pointless. The people here are different from those of other villages. Even if they were to lose their own lives… none of us would ever… sell out a comrade!" Kakashi said to Tendo in anger.

Kakashi then snapped the black rod that he was still holding onto as he stepped back and so did Tendo. While Tendo stepped back he turned around to deliver a round house kick to Kakashi's face, however Kakashi just simply ducked under nether the kick and got a few hand signs ready.

"EARTH STYLE: MUD WALL!" Kakashi said as a stone wall came up from the ground to surround the two of them.

Tendo then again got another black rod out and went to stab Kakashi with it, Kakashi caught it again with his left hand, and with his right he had a Chidori ready. As he through the Jab towards Tendo he felt a weird pressure to which through him off and Tendo dodged the Jab with ease as Kakashi jabbed into the wall right behind him.

"What the hell was that just now?!" Kakashi asked.

"The copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake. It's an honour to meet you." Tendo said with a blank face.

Kakashi then let go of the black rod and jumped back a few feet to give himself some distance on this guy.

"Where is the Kyuubi?" Tendo asked again.

"You are foolish to ask me that again, you know." Kakashi said as he prepared another Chidori in his right hand.

Kakashi jumped forward to try Jab Tendo again but when he got close, Kakashi flew back through the wall and into a building a bit further along. While everything around him Tendo got pushed back as well.

"I see!" Kakashi thought to himself.

"Well now is the time!" Kakashi thought as he caught himself in mid-air surprising Tendo a bit. And he started powering up.

"With speed Kakashi has never use before he came right behind Tendo and attempted to stab him yet again with a Chidori. But one of the other pains stopped him. And Tendo turned around again to push him into a building. Kakashi then again caught himself mid-air. But this time the other pain was behind him. Kakashi tried to avoid the stab from a black rod but couldn't and the black rod stabbed into Kakashi's heart. With that his body went up in Lightening and shocked that Pain to death.

The real Kakashi got up from some rubble not too far away and rushed to Tendo from behind but was surprised when he just dodged it, Tendo grabbed Kakashi by the Hands threw him down to the ground and stabbed a black rob into his hands. With Kakashi just lying there now helpless.

"I guess I haven't trained enough just yet" Kakashi thought to himself.

"I will ask one more time, where is the Kyuubi!?" Tendo asked.

Kakashi coughed a bit before saying. "GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

"Tendo then picked Kakashi up and through him into some rocks, to which Kakashi went right through the rocks. And not only that some of Kakashi's comrades tried to intervene including Choza, Choji's Dad, but was caught by Tendo's abilities. Now Kakashi was put for a few seconds and when he awake he saw Choza lying there out cold.

Choji just arrived as well and saw his dad lying there.

"DAD!" Choji screamed as he ran to his dad's side and also saw Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei?" Choji said with no response from Kakashi.

Choji started crying over his dad's body.

"Crying comes later, Choji." Said Kakashi with the little strength he has left.

"If you can still move, please tell Tsunade about the 6 paths abilities. I've learned all I need to from this battle, but I am about to pass on, and so you have to deliver the message." Kakashi said before opening his Sharingan and implanting all the information into Choji's mind.

"Then they can come up with a counter-measure" Kakashi explained further starting to fade out of consciousness.

"K-Kakashi-Sensei…" Choji muttered.

"React to the situation later, and for now, hurry up… and run!" Kakashi ordered.

"But..I…I" Choji muttered looking back is his Dad.

"Don't let Choza's Sacrifice be for nothing!" Kakashi said, but at that point, Shuradou landed next to Kakashi and readied a missile. But before he could do anything Kakashi sued a power that would kill him. His Mangekyo Sharingan. But was too weak to use it on the full body of Shuradou, so he used it on half his body and in a swirl of Wind the bottle half of Shuradou got ripped away from him. Leaving just his top half that now has fallen to the ground, motionless. And Kakashi has his Head back as if he has nothing left.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Choji screamed.

But then Shuradou started moving again and crawling towards the edge of the collapsed building.

"N…No way…" Choji muttered out taking a few steps back.

"You really are persistent aren't you?" Shuradou Said in annoyance.

"S…Still…Even after all that?" Kakashi muttered to himself.

Shuradou readied another Missile towards Choji as he knows Kakashi is on his last leg and so is himself.

"He's Targeting Choji?!" Kakashi said as he looked towards Choji with almost nothing left.

"RUN! CHOJI!" Kakashi screamed with everything he has, almost as if he has gotten a second wind for a second there.

Choji gets up and starts running through the destroyed village, but then Shuradou just smiles at him as he fires the missile towards Choji.

"With my current level of Chakra, there's no way I can take much of anything really. Not just that, but I use it anymore, it'll deplete all my chakra and stamina." Kakashi thought to himself.

"My life will…" Kakashi thought as the missile was catching up on Choji.

"To entrust this information to those who are alive and in order to save Konoha, this is my best shot!" Kakashi said as he opened his eye again to reveal his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Kakashi aimed for the back of the missile to just take away what is making it go. And he was successful as soon as that disappeared the missile hit a wall that Choji had just jumped over and it exploded. The wall cracked but didn't give way saving Choji.

"Thank you Kakashi- Sensei!" Choji said as he kept on running.

Shuradou was shocked to see that. "I see…that's what he did to my lower body as well. Damn you copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake!" at this point Shuradou just lowered his head and he died right there as well.

Kakashi now breathing heavy knows that that was all he had.

"Well… it looks like this is as far as I go…Obito, Rin. " Kakashi said as his eyes closed and his life left his body.

A few minutes after this one of Katsuyu arrived and tried to heal Kakashi. But both of them knew that Kakashi was gone…

Back at the Hokage's tower, Tsunade knowing that Kakashi is now dead, got up from her position for giving the slugs chakra and started heading towards the battlefield.

"Lady Hokage?" An ANBU Member asked.

"Katsuyu has already attached herself to most of the villagers." Tsunade said as she came to pillar and punched it hard causing the whole pillar to disintegrate from the force of her punch.

"I'm sorry. Let's continue." Tsunade said quietly.

Sasuke has taken down Gakidou as well from the pains, and just looking for Itachi now at this point to which has not shown himself yet. But then he saw a flash of fire coming from where Uchiha village used to be from.

"Brother? I'm coming for you Itachi!" Sasuke said as he made his way there.

Back on the Hokage's tower.

Tendo has landed on the roof where Tsunade and 4 ANBU members are now,

The two ANBU members were ready to defend the Hokage at all costs.

Tsunade however was shocked. He looks exactly like one of Jiraiya's old students.

"According to my Memory… you're… the kid from back then!" Tsunade said in horror.

"It seems as though you remember me." Tendo said.

"You know him?" An ANBU member asked.

"A little yes." Tsunade said.

"Who is he?" The other ANBU asked.

"As God, im the one that restore world order." Tendo said.

"This guy must have a screw loose." One of the ANBU members said.

"Where is the Kyuubi, Naruto Uzumaki?" Tendo asked calmly.

"Beats me." Tsunade replied.

"We've hunted down nearly all of the Jinchuuriki. The power balance between the shinobi villages sustained by the Bijuu is no more. Protecting the Kyuubi is pointless now." Tendo explained.

"So you really were after Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Conflicts are soon to begin. The embers of war are smouldering everywhere. And we will hold a monopoly on it all. If you cooperate with us, we would be happy to return the favour. Our power is evident to what you see before you." Tendo explains.

"Don't underestimate the Five Kages!" Tsunade spat out while Tendo just closed his eyes.

"We don't give a damn about the words of a few terrorists who want to destroy the stability that our forefathers sought out!" Tsunade said.

Tendo opens his eyes. "Such Foolishness!" as a gust of wind strong enough to push normal Jonin over pushed onto the ANBU and Tsunade.

"What powerful chakra!" An ANBU muttered out trying not to be blown away.

"Is this the power of the Rinnegan?" Tsunade asked.

"Rinnegan... I see…" One ANBU says.

"It's unlike anything I've ever seen! I have a bad feeling about this!" The other ANBU says.

"Your peace is nothing more than violence against us." Tendo says.

"It's true that everything Konoha did in the past wasn't right, but your actions are just as unacceptable!" Tsunade says in annoyance to Tendo.

"Watch your tongue. This is Gods last warning. Tell me where Naruto is." Tendo says.

Tsunade just keeps quiet and watches Tendo closely.

"Speak!" Tendo Spits out at them.

"The only thing I have to say is that we will fight with every ounce of our strength! That's not all. You're making a big mistake. You won't get what you want" Tsunade says.

"If you think the shinobi of Konoha can protect Naruto, You're…" Tendo tried to say but got cut off by Tsunade.

"You're wrong!" Tsunade says and then smiles at Tendo.

"Naruto is strong, he was as strong as Sasuke who have already taken out 3 of your members alone. Now Naruto is stronger than that, and then Gohan is in a whole different league to anything in this world." Tsunade says with confidence.

"It seems that Naruto is not here. He's at Mount Myoboku!" Tendo says shocking everyone there.

"What?!" Tsunade says.

At that moment all the animal summons in the village disappeared as well.

"What are you doing Pain? How do you know that?" Tsunade spat out.

"My ability to suck out information from someone's brain. One of my pains have done just that, her name is Ino that is lying dead now after giving me the info I need." Tendo explains.

"Mount Myoboku…I believe that's in the hidden village of the toads. Remaining here is pointless." Tendo says.

"You scum!" An ANBU says.

"Can I ask you one more thing before I go?" Tendo asked as he turned around.

"The chakra at your feet… is it to resist my technique? Somehow, you've managed to figure out what my ability is. However, your efforts are futile when faced with an overwhelming power. That's something the great Nations have proven. You presumptuously see yourself as the ruling powers, and distance yourself from death. Softened by peace, you've become thoughtless. Kill or be killed. Hatred connects the two. "Tendo explains.

"You keep talking such nonsense…" Tsunade interrupts.

"Conflicts is something that brings death, wounds and pain to both sides." Tendo goes on.

"The Great Nations have also suffered! Don't attack us on false accusations!" Tsunade says getting very angry now. Tendo looks back over his shoulder at this point.

"Ridiculous. You need to feel real Pain! Contemplate pain! Accept Pain! Know Pain!" Tendo says as he starts levitating and flying up into the air.

"Wait, Pain!" Tsunade screams out to no avail.

"Accept Pain! Know Pain!" Tendo goes on.

"Does he still have something up his sleeve?" Tsunade asks herself.

"Those who do not know pain will never know what true peace is." Tendo says.

At this point

Chikushoudou landed outside of the village and summoned all of the Akatsuki member's.

"What are you doing?" Kakuzu asked in annoyance.

"I'm going to use it." Chikushoudou said.

"What?" Kisame said.

"What about Itachi?" Kakuzu asked as he noticed that Itachi was not here.

"Seems as if he has removed the mark to be summoned. He is going to fight his brother for the las time." Chikushoudou Said.

"Very well." Kisame said.

As the other pains lost all their power and fell to the ground.

"The power of all 7 hey. That is intense even for him" Kakuzu mentioned.

"What is the meaning of this?" An Anbu asked.

"They just withdrew." Another said as Tsunade could still see Tendo now up in the sky not moving at all.

"Pain…" Tsunade said muttered to herself.

"He's still planning something…"Tsunade said.

"Something?" An ANBU member asked.

"I don't know what, but it's definitely big." Tsunade explained.

"Katsuyu! Protect everyone!" Tsunade Ordered as she jumped off the building towards the warzone.

"Something horrible is about to happen! Naruto and Gohan are still not here yet?!" Tsunade said to herself.

"From here on out…the world will know pain!" Tendo screamed out to the whole village as a bright light came from Tendo that blinded everyone.

At that point as well, Ms Shima from the toad village came in and did the summoning Jutsu. The light engulfed the whole village leaving the whole village and everyone in it with a state of horror. Just following that light a wave of power came crushing down on the village itself. Pushing every person building rubble everything to the edge of the village's walls. After everything is set and down. The Leaf village was nothing but a crater now.

Sasuke was almost in the Uchiha village at this point but from the blast that Tendo delivered he got sent forwards into a few buildings where he was not expecting such a force, he was knocked out from this.

Sakura was much closer to the blast but from her new strength and senses she managed to hold off everything that was coming to her and saved her friends, but after the wave was finished, she collapsed to the floor as this took everything she had.

"Sakura?!" Shikamaru said.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked again with no response.

"Where are you guys?" Sakura asked.

"Huh we are right here Sakura?" Shikamaru responded in confusion.

"No. Where is Gohan and Naruto!?" Sakura asked making Shikamaru stand up with the same question and understanding.

The dust settled and from where they were they say the crater that Tendo had left behind. The village was gone.

"What…Is this?" Sakura asked with her friends just staring at this site of destruction.

"What… Happened?" Sakura asked further with the shock of not know what just happened.

"Gohan… Naruto… Hurry back…" Sakura said while starting to cry.

"PLEASE! GOHAN….NARUTO" Sakura screamed.

At that moment a huge amount of white smoke came from inside the crater indicating a summoning Jutsu was just performed.

Revealing 3 massive toads 1 big toad 2 smaller toads and 2 people standing on top of the biggest toad there. It was Gohan and Naruto.

Naruto was standing up there with a red cloak over his normal clothes but the biggest change is that he had yellow marks around his eyes and his pupils was that of a toad.

Gohan also had a red Cloak on but no other changes.

Tendo came down to the crater in front of where Naruto was still with lots of dust and smoke around.

"Wait I don't get it? Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"Where's the enemy we are supposed to face?" Gamabunta asked.

Shima then appeared with them as she had escaped the devastation that took place here.

"Ms Shima? What's going on here?" Gohan asked.

"Why didn't you send us to the hidden leaf village Ma?" Mr Fukasaku asked.

"I'm afraid this is the Hidden Leaf Village" Shima said shaking Naruto and Gohan to the core.

"But I don't understand? What do you mean Granny Shima" GamaKichi asked.

"Just take a good close look around." Shima said.

"N…Naruto look…" Gohan said as he pointed to the great stone faces.

"T…There's no way…" Gamabunta said in shock.

"I think we know who did this…" Gohan said as Naruto just blankly looked forward.

"Those 13 guys that came for me…" Naruto said in agreement.

"I don't sense the 13 anymore though. Probably a few has been taken out by Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura's signal is very weak but there. Sasukes is still strong but I think he got knocked out somehow." Gohan explained.

"Listen Gohan…You will help me right?" Naruto asked.

"Only if you really need it ok." Gohan confirmed as he flew up a bit to watch and be out the way.

"Sweet let's see if my training has paid off shall we." Naruto said.

On the one side of the village that had everything pushed to it. An Anbu had just pushed a wall off of himself and Tsunade.

"Are you alright Lady Hokage?" The Anbu asked.

Tsunade looked up to her village destroyed and had no words to answer the ANBU at this sight.

"What is all this…" Tsunade asked.

"Damn you… you will pay…This is unforgivable!" Tsunade spat out in anger.

The ANBU turned to the Hokage and realised. "The mark on her forehead is gone.. She has already released her Regeneration Jutsu… and given her Chakra to Lady Katsuyu to protect the villagers from Pains Jutsu… So now our Hokage is powerless." The Anbu thought to himself.

"I can at least sense that a lot of the Shinobi has survived. Katsuyu saved the civilians mainly. And most of the Shinobi are unaffected. They are safe at least" The ANBU told Tsunade.

"That's good at least…" Tsunade said as she attempted to stand up.

Back with Naruto. Tendo has now started walking through the dust and can be seen by Naruto and the Toads.

"Good…Now I don't have to hunt you down to Mount Myoboku." Tendo said.

At that point then as well from the sky 5 other Pains appeared plus Kisame and Kakuzu to aid Tendo in his upcoming fight.

"8 Left? No I sense one more outside the village. Gohan do you sense him?" Naruto asked but say Gohan was spaced out and sweating while looking n the direction of this person.

"Huh Gohan what's wrong? That guys doesn't feel that strong?" Naruto asked.

"It's not that… he seems weak but his signature is like that of someone I know… someone I've fought… and someone I killed!" Gohan said as his concern turns to rage.

"Gohan stay here!" Gamabunta requested.

"Listen Gohan. If we can deal with these 8 first. Then that 1 shouldn't be a problem, even if we can take care of 2 of these before that 1 comes. That will better our odds. If you are right to worry as we all saw you worry. Then this is the best course of action Gohan." Gamabunta explained.

"Your right. I'll stay here and watch then." Gohan said as he looked back to Pain.

At this point Lady Tsunade has landed between the Akatsuki and Naruto.

"Lady Tsunade?" Gohan said in confusion. "Her energy is extremely weak… I'm surprised she is standing at all." Gohan said to herself.

"I…I am the Fifth Hokage..." Tsunade said panting heavily.

"Lady Hokage?!" An ANBU landed next to her to try protect her.

"How dare you trample on the Jewel that is the Hidden Leaf Village…?" Tsunade said ignoring the ANBU completely.

"And ok the Dreams of my predecessors… I won't forgive you!" Tsunade continued which caught Naruto's attention.

"I'll settle this now as Hokage!" Tsunade said with as much anger as she can muster.

"It appears you understand a little about pain… However I have no need of you right now!" Tendo said.

Shuradou who was resurrected by one of the other Pains now rushed towards Tsunade. Tsunade barley saw what happened but Naruto had rushed down with such speed and destroyed Shuradou in a single punch with Naruto looking up and saying to the Pains. "You need me right now don't you?"

"There is no need for the Leafs Hokage to bother herself with the likes of them! You just sit back and sip some tea Granny" Naruto said to Tsunade as he faced down the pains.

"Naruto?" Tsunade said.

"Just how strong have you gotten?" Tsunade asked in her head.

On the outs skirts of town the Hyuga members was relaying the information to the rest of the Villagers and now everyone already knows that Naruto has taken down one of the pains in just one blow.

"Well grandfather... What do you think...? Doesn't he remind you of those other two?" Gamabunta asked as his grandfather just smiled in reply.

"Now it's time to see how effective you've made your new Jutsu Naruto." Gohan said.

"So you are Naruto Uzumaki?" Tendo asked which set Naruto off big time.

"Let's settle this right now!" Naruto screamed.

"Tendo's power won't be charged for quite some time… Which means..." Tendo thought to himself as the rest of the Pains came into a formation to protect Tendo at all cost.

Granny Tsunade… please go with GamaKichi to safety. And please keep the rest of the village out of this fight. I can't be worrying about anyone else. Not during this fight!" Naruto said as GamaKichi came down to get them.

"Alright but here. Take Katsuyu with you, I'm sure she will come in handy she has Intel on all the pains!" Tsunade replied.

Mr Fukasaku took Katsuyu from Tsunade and hoped next to Naruto.

"Katsuyu. Just keep hidden indie Naruto Boys clothing." Mr Fukasaku requested.

"Right!" Katsuyu said as she went to Naruto.

"I…I probably should bring this up right now… but is Kakashi-Sensei away on another mission Granny?" Naruto asked where he got no response from Tsunade.

"I see. Go GamaKichi!" Naruto said as GamaKichi bounced up to safety.

At this point Chikushoudou waved some signs and did the summoning Justus. She called forth a giant Rhino to which charged at Naruto.

Naruto just stayed still and at the last second he looked up towards this mad Rhino who was busy charge ng him. He grabbed onto its horn and instantly with no effort at all through it towards Gamabunta. Gamabunta took his sword and stabbed into the rhinos Spin to which it instantly went up in smoke.

Chikushoudou then summoned to more animals, a Dog with 3 heads and a buffalo as well.

They both charged at Naruto when Naruto just got into a stance he knows very well.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAAAAAAA!" Naruto screamed as a beam went right between the two beasts and sucked them in to be incinerated right then and there. All the Akatsuki managed to get out the way as well, besides 1, Jigokudou was incinerated then and there. Which means no more resurrections.

"Thanks for that bit of info Katsuyu. Now the two I have taken out will stay down.

Gakidou then charged at Naruto and revealed a black rod to protrude from his Cloak.

"Naruto… Ninjutsu does not work with the pain in front of you. He will merely absorb any and all Ninjutsu you through hat him." Katsuyu informed Naruto as the Naruto charged at Gakidou as well.

"Ok Frog Kumite it is!" Naruto said to himself.

The Pain attempted to stab Naruto with the black rob but Naruto just ducked underneath it and swiped his hand past the pains face. With that he saw that the pains eyes are facing elsewhere but he still dodged the follow up punch and caught a kick that Naruto tried to deliver.

"All the Pains vision is linked. Even if one can't see an attack. The others will. A blind spot attack like that won't work unless it is out of the other pains vision as well." Katsuyu explained.

Naruto kicked himself free and back flipped over to land in front of the Pain. "Well ill show them an attack that they can't see!" Naruto proclaimed.

The pain came again to try and stab Naruto and Naruto threw a punch to which both of them dodged each other's attack. However Naruto's attack ended up hitting and it sent Pain flying back and had his head screw around almost 360 degrees.

"I thought we dodged that punch?" Tendo said confused and frustrated.

"Frog Kumite utilizes the nature energy all around the wielder that energy became part of Naruto and attacked pain alongside Naruto's strike, In Sage mode threat perception and attack capacity are enhanced well beyond the ordinary." Mr Fukasaku explained.

"That's it. I can't waste any more time. Ill finish this with my new Jutsu!" Naruto proclaims as he weaved a few signs to get 2 clones next to him as well

"I see so you've become a Sage, then you've mastered the same Jutsu as Jiraiya Sensei?" Tendo asked.

"Y…You called him sensei?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. I also learned Jutsu from Jiraiya, he was once my sensei as well." Tendo explained." And that makes us Siblings students, sharing the same Sensei we ought to be able to understand each other, our Sensei desired peace…" Tendo tried to continue before Naruto cut him off.

"JUST SHUT THE END UP YOU BASTARD!" Naruto screamed and he suddenly had a swirling ball that he was holding above him in the shape of shuriken.

"What a huge amount of Chakra… did you teach him that Pa?" Shima asked.

"No… This is the first time I'm seeing this as well." Fukasaku replied.

"That's it Naruto show them your power!" Gohan said to himself.

"Look at all this Destruction! What part of any of this, is Peaceful?" Naruto said.

"You just simply can't see the forest for the trees, you're not able to comprehend the true meaning of peace or what I'm trying to accomplish, just let yourself be captured. Surrender and your death will lead to peace." Tendo said.

"I thought I already told you…SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto screamed as he threw his new Jutsu to the pains. "WIND STYLE: RASEN SHURIKEN!" Naruto shouted.

"He threw it?!" Ms Shima said in astonishment.

The wind style Shuriken flew to the pains with such a speed and caught all of the Akatsuki off guard.

"He did what? Why would he throw chakra with such high rotation and density?" Mr Fukasaku asked.

"My secret training with Gohan will pay off!" Naruto muttered to himself.

"That's it Naruto. You got this." Gohan said to himself.

The pains jumped out the way mostly. Kisame was fast enough to dodge the attack as well. But Chikushoudou was not fast enough. However Ningendou saw this and pulled Chikushoudou away at the last second.

The Shuriken then was next to Ningendou and Kakuzu, think Naruto has missed them they just stood still and got ready to rush at Naruto. However:

"EXPAND!" Naruto screamed, at that moment the Shuriken grew much larger, and very rapidly. Catching both Kakuzu and Ningendou immediately and cutting them both not only in half but also drawing in the rest of their body to be destroyed alone with it.

Chikushoudou landed after Ningendou tossed her one side, she got her footing and immediately performed the summoning Jutsu that resulted in a giant bird flying at full speed to Naruto. Naruto casually dodged the bird and kicked its head into the ground at the same time using that kick to launch himself in front of the other pains. Once he touched down his Rasen Shuriken expanded even more engulfing the two Akatsuki members instantly.

"It appears that Deidara was right, this boy does not listen." Tendo remarked.

The bird that Chikushoudou had summoned has now recovered and rushed towards Naruto a second time.

"O no you don't!" Gamabunta shouted before slashing at the bird who dodged his attack.

"Naruto we will deal with any of the summoning they make, you deal with the small fry ok!" Gamabunta shouted before slashing again at the bird to draw it away.

"Boss…" Naruto said before turning back to the pains.

Chikushoudou this time rushed to Naruto as she also protruded a black rod from her cloak.

Naruto got a Kunai out and started battling with her. With Naruto ending up kicking her away to catch his breath.

"His movements are becoming weaker. It seems that his Sage power is decreasing. I assume his earlier technique exhausted his sage chakra." Tendo remarked again as him and the other Akatsuki members watched.

"Can I not join in now?" Kisame asked.

"Not yet Kisame, but soon" Tendo replied.

Naruto was now breathing quite heavy as the other pains looked at him not looking fatigued at all.

"This is bad. My sage mode is just about to wear off. At the very least I need to take this one out before that happens!" Naruto thought to himself.

"Ma, ya got it? We got to sever the Rinnegan's link!" Mr Fukasaku Ordered.

"Gotcha, Pa!" Shima replied as they both looked over at Gamabunta who had now defeated the bird.

"Gamabunta!" Fukasaku shouted.

"Chief!?" Gamabunta responded.

"Listen! I'm going to toss you at Naruto!" Fukasaku ordered.

"Toss me?! What the hell for?!" Gamabunta asked.

"Listen well to what I'm about to say!" Fukasaku said as he slapped his hands together.

Shima has now jumped to above the battlefield as well. "Here we go, Pa" Shima remarked as she to put her hands together.

"SAGE ART, WIND ELEMENT: DUST STORM!" Shima shouted as a strong gust of wind came from her mouth into the earth to create a dust storm over the battlefield. Fukasaku now using his own sage strength has picked up Gamabunta and tossed him towards Naruto.

Now it has suddenly gone extremely dark for Chikushoudou, she looked around but could not see anything, the other pains was confused at this point. They couldn't see much either due to the dust storm but it was this dark for them.

Chikushoudou suddenly got decked in the face as she took a few steps back, then again, and again, till she fell forwards and noticed how slimy the ground was.

Gamabunta smashed his sword into the ground as the other pains now noticed him on the battlefield.

Tendo looked around the battlefield but could no longer see Naruto and still could not see from Chikushoudou.

"Where is he?" Tendo asked.

Chikushoudou suddenly saw a blue light emitting from behind here, as soon as she turned around to see what it was, she firstly saw Naruto and then the two Rasengan's coming straight for her chest.

"Rasengan!" Naruto spat out before the two spheres hit Chikushoudou directly in the chest.

"AHHHHH!" Chikushoudou screamed as from the outside a puff of smoke came from Gamabunta's mouth.

"Inside his mouth?!" Tendo remarked.

Gamabunta then opened his mouth and put his tongue close to the floor to which Naruto used as a slide and the lifeless corpse of Chikushoudou slide down it as well.

Naruto now was breathing extremely heavy and as he turned around Tendo noticed he has lost his Sage mode.

"Your Sage mode has relinquished" Tendo remarked to Naruto.

"Even In Sage more, my limit is two Rasen Shuriken's." Naruto thought to himself.

"Pa, his sage mode wore off!" Shima remarked as she landed next to Fukasaku.

"I know that!" Fukasaku replied just watching the battlefield.

"As risky as it is, right now our only option is to fuse with the boy!" Shima requested.

"We can't" Fukasaku regrettably said.

"Now's my chance!" Tendo said as he rushed towards Naruto.

"What?! You're saying we can't fuse because of the Kyuubi?!" Shima said in a panic.

"I'm afraid so…" Fukasaku replied.

"Then what can we do?!" Shima asked.

"Naruto found his own solution to that, were going to use it right now!" Fukasaku said as Naruto took off the big scroll that he had on his back. Fukasaku said.

Naruto started running towards Fukasaku as Gamabunta attempted to stab at Tendo, however Tendo just jumped on the Giant toads arm and ran up towards Gamabunta's face..

"Who do you think you're running on?" Gamabunta said in annoyance as he tried to slap the Pain off of him. But Tendo kept on dodging the attacks.

"You little punk! Damn!" Gamabunta shouted out to the annoying Pain. Tendo then went on to push himself off of one of Gamabunta's attacks to toss himself to Naruto. He then landed right in front of Naruto causing Naruto to stop in his tracks.

"Shit!" Naruto muttered.

Fukasaku the landed right behind Naruto. "Over here Naruto! Give it to me! I'll do it!" Fukasaku ordered. As Naruto tossed the scroll to him and turned back to the Pain that is in front of him.

Tendo then proceeded to rush at Naruto while Naruto got into a fight stance. "Bring it!" Naruto said challenging the pain even more.

"Naruto could probably beat him still without his Sage mode? Then why? Is he that worried about the other Akatsuki members?" Gohan asked himself while looking at the other members that isn't in this fight.

Their fists collide as both of them throw attacks and block attacks. Neither of which landing a solid hit on the other.

"Get back, kid, I'll take him down!" Gamabunta shouted still annoyed from earlier.

"I'll be entering Sage mode again!" Naruto replied.

"What did you say!?" Gamabunta said in utter shock.

"All of you need to step back! Getting caught in the Rasen Shuriken could kill you all!" Naruto ordered.

Gamabunta grunted in disagreement but knew this wasn't the time to argue as he hopped back to a safe location to watch.

"Quit trying to be a hard ass Naruto!" Gamabunta muttered out.

"I can replenish my Sage mode three more times. That means I have 6 more Rasen Shuriken's left. I have to end it with those!" Naruto thought to himself.

Fukasaku then opened up the scroll, "Get ready, Naruto!" Fukasaku ordered.

"Reverse Summoning Jutsu!" Fukasaku shouted out as white smoke emitted from the scroll and from the Scroll a Naruto clone appeared.

"He's here! Release the Technique!" Fukasaku shouted at Naruto who looked over to confirm his clone is back, Naruto then jumped back to get some distance from the pain and released the clone Jutsu. The clone that Fukasaku had summoned now has disappeared in a white smoke.

Tendo not picking up on any of this rushed towards Naruto again, this time with a black rod out ready to stab Naruto. As Tendo flung the rod towards Naruto who had his eyes closed, the black rod got grabbed with one hand by Naruto which surprised Tendo. "What?!" Tendo says as he looked at the hand that grabbed the rod. And back at Naruto realising that it was Naruto that grabbed it. But not only that. Naruto eyes were now open and Tendo can now see that he has entered Sage mode once again. Naruto with a single hand crushed the rod just under his own strength.

"Tendo stepped back but Naruto rushed straight at him attacking him none stop. Tendo can feel the power of Naruto. Every punch he blocks he can feel hit him anyways as if he hadn't blocked the attack. Then Naruto did a round house kick to Tendo's face, even though Tendo did block it. He still got tossed all the way back to the other Akatsuki. Hitting the ground every now and again and unable to catch his balance he only stopped once his momentum had come to an end, Tendo slowly got up not completely realising how much damage this had caused. Now Tendo is worried. The only Pain that could resurrect the other is now dead, taken out first, it is only himself and Kisame left, out of the 13 that came there, 19 got taken out.

"What's going on?" Shima asked.

"Its quite simple, Naruto thought ahead and had some clones collecting sage chakra while waiting on standby. Doing that would then allow him to summon them from mount Myoboku through the scroll at a later time. When the close is summoned, he could release the technique and have the sage chakra return to his original body." Fukasaku explained.

"I see now. He had a trick up his sleeve!" Shima replied.

"Ok I think it is time!" Tendo said.

"Naruto you have taken our numbers down to 4 it seems." Tendo said now standing up with once again a lot of confidence.

"Huh? How hard did I hit you? Where do you see 4?" Naruto asked.

"Well you see it is true only myself and Kisame are here right now, Itachi is in his old Village waiting for Sasuke to get there it seems so he won't be joining us. But I have a spare pain, compliments from Gohans world." Tendo explained.

"WHO DID YOU BRING FROM MY WORLD?" Gohan ordered as he landed next to Naruto.

"So I think you know him quite well. His Name is Cell." Tendo explained.

"CELL?!" Gohan said as a rush of strong Ki surrounded the area and Gohan could now sense Cells Ki once again.

"He is stronger than before? He is stronger than Majin Buu? HOW?!" Gohan said in shock.

"Gohan what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"I know I said I'm not going to get involved Naruto, but this is from my world. And you are nowhere near his level. You still take them on, finish this, but I will be taking on Cell" Gohan explained with his rage building.

"Right!" Naruto said as he saw this was not the time to argue and created 2 more clones to perform the Rasen Shuriken's again.

"What's happening, Pa, why has Gohan joined in now" Shima asked.

"I sense a great power coming, someone as strong as Gohan… he must think that Naruto is not ready for that" Fukasaku explained.

"Nonsense, as long as he is in sage mode, he can beat anyone!" Shima said in victory.

"No... Not this guy, I think I heard the Pain say that he was from Gohans world as well, he probably wanted to finish something." Fukasaku explained.

"Damn it! Well let's hope Gohan is strong enough to handle this by himself. Otherwise we are in trouble!" Shima responded.

At this moment a sonic boom could be heard from the pure speed cell travelled in and has now arrived on the battlefield.

"Hello, Gohan." Cell said as Gohan noticed he also has the Rinnegan.

"Cell? How are you still alive?" Gohan asked but cell did not respond and landed in front of Gohan before disappearing and appearing again behind Gohan.

Gohan turned around to punch Cell however cell effortlessly caught his punch.

"You better power up Gohan or you will die right now." Cell said.

"This is Pain! In cells body?" Gohan thought to himself as he transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 form. "The form you used against this body the first time to beat it? It won't work this time" Cell said mockingly.

"O yea, let's find out shall we! You might be stronger now but you don't stand a chance against me now Cell!" Gohan said as he got loss from Cells grip and performed a round house kick to cells face with such speed that cell barley dodged it. Cell then went onto throwing his own punch at Gohan and connecting straight into Gohan gut causing Gohan to gasp for air.

"You are the one that doesn't stand a chance again me now Gohan" Cell said as Gohan dropped down to his knees and he stood above Gohans as he was trying to gather himself.

"Fine, if super Saiyan 2 is not enough for you, how about this!" Gohan spat out as he screamed and his hair grew rapidly.

"How do you like this Cell? Super Saiyan 3 should be a challenge." Gohan said as he stood up with a smirk.

"This is more like it Gohan. Let's see what you can do, son of Gok…" Cell said before Gohan suddenly appeared in front on him with his fist piercing right through cell.

"GA!" Cell said before Punching Gohan in the face to where Gohan didn't even flinch.

"You have no right to mention my father name Cell!" Gohan said with anger.

"I Guess not…" Cell said as he smirked at Gohan, catching Gohan off Guard and having him jump back to be safe.

"What are you smiling at Cell? I am clearly stronger than you!" Gohan said.

"I still have a lot of power hidden. Let me show you!" Cell said before going into a power up position and letting out a scream. His power suddenly skyrocketed.

"What the?" Gohan said as he stepped back a bit.

"Cell after some powering up then stood up straight normally with a golden aura around him with lightening surrounding him. "Well Gohan what do you think. This is my full power." Cell remarked.

"Just shut up and let's go!" Gohan replied as he got into his fighting pose.

"Very well." Cell said as he vanished from sight, Gohan instantly turned around to counter Cells attack but as he went in for a punch on cell, his punch went right through cell as if he was a ghost.

"Shit! And After image" Gohan said as he turned around again but was too late as he got a massive kick in the gut, sending him into the wall of the crater they were in.

Gohan got out of the hole that was created and was on one knee catching his breath.

"Well Gohan, what do you think now? Still think I don't stand a chance?" Cell asked.

Gohan looked up at cell and smirked at him, before getting up and also powering up.

"This is now my 100% for Super Saiyan 3. Let's go Cell." Gohan said as he rushed towards cell again.

Cell was a bit surprised with Gohans power but still managed to dodge Gohans attack and counterattacked with a straight punch to which Gohan simply kicked away and sent his own straight punch to cell.

Some back and forth action from Gohan and cell went on causing quite a bit of Shock waves coming from their punches.

"Wow Gohan is amazing! Believe that!" Naruto said. He then turned back to look back at the Tendo who at this point decided to rush at Naruto. But Naruto was just one step ahead of pain this time.

"Time to use some old tricks!" Naruto said as he just looked at Tendo with a smile. Tendo got another black rod out and extended it out to stab Naruto. Naruto threw down a red smoke bomb just before that and vanished. Getting Tendo caught in a position of not being able to see once again.

"Right now time to end this!" Naruto said as he stood by his clones again and started the Jutsu.

"WIND STYLE: RASEN SHURIKEN!" Naruto yelled out as he threw his Jutsu towards where Tendo was.

Do to this being a wind style however, it caused the smoke to be pushed away and Tendo saw the Shuriken coming towards hi at the last second.

"Just in time!" Tendo said as he stretched out his hands, the Shuriken hit but dispersed almost instantly.

"What the? Is this his special ability?" Naruto muttered to himself.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" Fukasaku asked as he hopped next to Naruto.

"Yea but this just became trickier." Naruto said as al lthree of the massive toads jumped over them towards Tendo.

"Take this!" Gamabunta screamed as they all attacked the location to where Tendo was standing.

"Screw this I'm out" Kisame said before walking away completely being fed up with not being included in the fights.

Tendo jumped out and landed a bit of a distance away.

"Damn, Katsuyu what's with that technique he just used?" Naruto asked.

"It looks like the power returned to pain's main body. I believe it's the same technique he used to destroy the village. Depending on the amount of power used, the interval before he can attack again increases." Katsuyu explained.

"So that's why he hasn't been using that repelling technique until now, huh?" Naruto said.

"Choji explained to me that the interval between his techniques is about five seconds. You have to aim for that time interval." Katsuyu continues.

"Just five seconds?" Naruto questions.

"We don't have any options aside from Genjutsu." Fukasaku said.

"Still how will we do that?" I don't know how to use Genjutsu!" Naruto asked.

"We'll do it" Shima said

"Wait… What now?" Naruto said as he noticed that Tendo jumped above the three toads and jumped right in the middle of all three.

"Almighty Push!" Tendo screamed as he pushed all 3 toads into the walls of the crater almost instantly. His almighty push was just that powerful.

"Damn it!" Naruto said with anger as he looks back at Tendo.

"Hold on a second Gramps. Let me try something!" Naruto asked.

"What's that?" Fukasaku asked.

"Just watch, it will become clear soon." Naruto said as he made one clone and rushed towards Tendo.

The clone being out in front engaged Tendo just holding him off. While Naruto himself stood still a little bit away and went into his stance.

"KA….ME…" Naruto said as a blue orb formed in him hands.

"What's that, Pa?!" Shima asked.

"That's his Kamehameha I think! Is he planning to do what I think he is?" Fukasaku asked.

"HA…ME…." Naruto continued as the blue orb grew and got more intense.

""Enough, if you think a clone will beat me, you are more foolish than I thought Naruto!" Tendo said as he stabbed the clone with a black rod. But as soon as the clones white smoke vanished then he noticed the Neal Naruto standing there.

"What is that?" Tendo asked.

"HAAAAA!" Naruto screamed as a blue beam rushed towards Tendo.

"Foolish child!" Tendo said as he put his hands up and stopped the beam with his almighty push.

"This beam or whatever it is, is much stronger than I thought. I'm being pushed back a little bit. Wait why is it not stopping." Tendo wondered in shock and the beam was being distributed yes. But Naruto is keeping a constant beam going pushing Tendo constantly.

"This is over Pain!" Naruto screamed.

"Time to put everything I have into this! HAAAAAAAAAAAA" Naruto screamed as he put all of his Chakra and Ki into this one attack, almost tripling the beams size at the same time.

"What is this kid?" Tendo said as the beam kid stronger than anything he has ever felt before. "Impossible that this kid is overcoming the almighty push?" Tendo said as the beam overcame him and swallowed him up.

"Naruto your Sage Mode as worn off but I think you did it?" Fukasaku said.

"No he is still there. Summon my second clone please Gramps" Naruto requested as he went into sage mode again once the Clone was summoned.

Naruto then ran to where he could sense pain.

Once he jumped onto some rubble he saw Pain standing there. With half his cloak torn but he is still there.

"So you are alive after all. Good thing to." Naruto muttered to himself.

"I believe it is time to finish this. Did you come to understand what a taste of true pain feels like? If you do not know the same pain, you can never truly understand another person. And even if you did, mutual understanding would be nothing but a dream… That is the truth. It is just as futile as you trying to catch up to Gohans power. "Tendo said.

"Take me to where your real body is. I've got something I want to talk to you about in person." Naruto ordered.

"Oh? You noticed that there's a real body? First it was the copy Ninja, Kakashi, and now it's you, the people of Konoha are truly something. But we are done talking. No matter what you say from this point on will never make a difference." Tendo said as he got another black rod out.

"Either way, let me speak!" Naruto said again.

"Sage mode… You can only throw that troublesome chakra shuriken 2 more times, right? Then after that sage mode wears off." Tendo said as he started walking towards Naruto.

"Looks like my only choice is to fight you" Naruto said with a sigh.

"If I manage to dodge those two Shuriken's then you will lose. I will not give you any more chances. All that remains is beating you half to death and bringing you back with me." Tendo said as he rushed at Naruto.

"Then I don't have any other choice. I'll look fort your real body myself!" Naruto declared as he got into his fighting stance.

"But how are you?" Katsuyu asked.

"I have an idea..." Naruto said before Tendo got to them.

Tendo threw his Black rod at Naruto this time to which Naruto just caught it and threw it back at Tendo, Tendo had already got another black rod out and deflected the first rod with the new one and attempted to stab Naruto. But once again Naruto just caught he rod it and spinned Tendo around like a Rag doll and kicked Tendo directly in the gut to send him flying into some rocks nearby.

Tendo fell from the Rocks and landed face first in the dirt in front of Naruto. Naruto still having a piece of the Black rod that broke off in his hand, stabbed it into his shoulder. With his control over Nature energy he managed to sense where the rod is drawing its chakra from. And it wasn't far at all.

"This Guy! He used Sage mode to trace me in reverse!?" Nagato said with annoyance.

"Found you!" Naruto declared as Tendo slowly got up.

"Youi bastard!" Tendo spat out.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto said before two clones appeared next to him, and they made another Rasen Shuriken.

"Ok now the Smoke Bombs!" Naruto ordered the clone.

"Right!" Naruto clone said as he threw down some Smoke bombs to cover the area.

"Here comes the first one." Tendo thought to himself as the Rasen Shuriken came out of the smoke.

"Almighty push!" Tendo said as he dispersed the Rasen Shuriken. But right after that the second Rasen Shuriken was right there coming towards Tendo.

"What?! HE used the second one as a Shadow Shuriken?!" Tendo said in a panic.

"The interval is five seconds… with this ill win!" Naruto said as two clones appeared, next to Tend ot attempt to hold him down, but Tendo just stabbed both of them with black rods as they disappeared and Tendo jumped over the Shuriken as it cut through the rubble behind him.

"Four seconds left…" Tendo thought.

"At that time. He had already prepared some shadow clones… There's three seconds left until I can use my next technique, but he has already used both of them. It's over." Tendo thought as he landed back on the floor. But jus then white smoke surrounded him. "What?!" Tendo screamed as 100s of Shadow clones appeared around him.

"There's two seconds left! GO!" The Naruto clones shouted.

"He transformed that many shadow clones into rubble?!" Tendo asked in amazement as the clones rushed towards him.

'One More Second!" Tendo said in a panic.

"ZERO!" Tendo cried out as he pushed away all the clones that had rushed him including the real Naruto. But as Naruto was struggling to hold his balance his clones had come behind him and held him up strong and stopped the push from happening.

"He is using the Shadow clones to absorb the impact?!" Tendo spat out with anger.

"You who have no answer, give it up!" Tendo screamed at Naruto.

"He…. withstood it?!" Tendo asked as he was now breathing very heavy.

"Naruto quickly thinking with his clones surrounding him made a Rasengan.

"He can't throw that Technique… Five Seconds… From that distance, he won't make it in time." Tendo thought.

However Naruto's clones then took him by the arm and tossed him towards Tendo.

"Give up trying to….Make me give up!" Naruto shouted as he flew through the air towards Tendo.

"What?!" Tendo screamed as Naruto was about to hit him.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto cried out as he hit Tendo with a direct attack making him spin off into some rocks.

"It's over!" Naruto said as he stood up catching his breath. And then he saw Tendo's body and Gohan and Cell still going at it.

Naruto started walking towards the Pains body and got to him to confirm that he was in fact dead.

"Pain moved by receiving chakra signals through these" Naruto said as he pulled out one of the black rods that was imbedded into this Pains body. Naruto decided it was best to take out all of the rods just in case and that is what he did.

Once he took out the last one he heard a big explosion from behind him.

"What's going on now?" Naruto said as he blocked the harsh wind and dust coming straight for him.

Out from the dust Naruto could make out Gohan in his Super Saiyan 3 form badly battle damaged as we…

"Gohan?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto! Watch out!" Gohan screamed.

"Watch out for what?" Naruto asked as he stepped back into what he thought was a wall. But no it was Cell.

"Hello Naruto… you will be coming with me now?" Cell said as Naruto turned around and saw a big green monster with the same rods in as Tendo had and also with the Rinnegan.

"O no you don't!" Gohan yelled as he yanked Naruto away and attempted to punch Cell, but his punch just got caught as if it was nothing.

"Give up!" Cell said as he tossed Gohan aside and flew to Naruto.

"Damn it I got no choice now!" Gohan said as he appeared in front on Cell and Yelled. "HAMEHAMEHAAAA!". Gohan blew off Cells upper body and his lower body fell to the ground.

"Gohan you did it!" Naruto yelled as Gohan went back to his base form.

"Not yet he will regenerate. Hold on a second. I just need to catch my breath now!" Gohan said as his breathing was very heavy.

"So Gohan was that all you got?" Cell asked.

Gohan smirked and said. "Damn Cell you regenerate almost as fast as Majin Buu now. But to answer your question. No I got a surprise for you after all.

"O and what is that Gohan?" Cell asked.

"Just watch!" Gohan said as his hair became spiky as if in his super Saiyan 2 form and his power and pressure went higher than his Super Saiyan 3 form. "This is my Mystic form Cell. This alone is not enough to beat you though. So now watch as I take it to the next level!" Gohan said as his hair went yellow and he held his pressure but his Power increased with the Super Saiyan form.

"Now this should be enough to beat you Cell!" Gohan said as he walked to wards a visibly scared Cell.

"What are you?! Again you pass al limits Gohan!" Cell said as he rushed towards Gohan.

Gohan simply dodged his attacks as if he was standing still for everyone. And then kicked Cell into the air.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" Gohan screamed as he shot a beam so massive towards Cell.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! AAHHHHHH!" Cell tried to say before the beam engulfed him and killed him right then and there.

Gohan turned back to his base form and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Damn that was a good fight!" Gohan muttered to himself.

"Gohan you did it!" Naruto shouted as he ran to Gohan.

"No Naruto you did it. You beat pain" Gohan replied.

"Thanks man. Well if you don't mind I got to go take care of something. "Naruto said as Gohan nodded with a smile and they went their separate ways.

On the other side of the village however, a young Uchiha avenger has finally awoken.

"Where am I?" Sasuke asked himself.

"So you finally awake now little brother?" Itachi asked as he stood behind Sasuke. Sasukes eyes widened in both shock and fear and he jumped up to see his older brother standing in front of him. The shock and fear quickly turned into rage as he immediately went into a fighting stance.

"So you have learned to control your rage, I would have expected you to just charge at me right away." Itachi remarks.

"Shut up! You don't deserve to utter a word to me right now!" Sasuke screams out.

"You might be right Sasuke, but unfortunately you still don't stand a chance against me! You haven't even mastered your full Sharingan yet" Itachi said.

"You really think that? I am just going to be a push over then Itachi?" Sasuke yelled.

"Yes." Itachi said with a blank expression. This set Sasuke off as he could no longer control his anger. He Rushed at Itachi. Itachi was a little surprised at Sasuke speed, but he casually caught Sasukes punch and planted Sasuke into the ground holding a kunai to Sasukes throat.

"You see Sasuke, you can't defeat me till you have the same eyes as I do" Itachi remarked as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan

"So that's the Mangekyo, I see." Sasuke said as he smirked at his brother. This took Itachi by surprise as he tightened his grip on Sasuke.

"What do you have to smirk about?" Itachi asked.

"Well, how about the fact that I will avenge the Uchiha clan!" Sasuke said as he went up in smoke, revealing that he was nothing but a Shadow clone.

"What?!" Itachi said as he suddenly heard birds chirping from behind him, as he turned around he felt the electrifying jab from Sasuke run right through him.

"How did you manage to create a Shadow clone? I was watching since before you woke up?" Itachi asked as he spat out blood.

"My new senses, I am now a Ki user big brother" Sasuke explained with a big smirk as Itachi fell to his knees.

"Ki user? I see" Itachi said.

"That's right, you see where I was unconscious, there's a hole there, I sensed you were here, so I pretended to be asleep still and replaced myself with a shadow clone." Sasuke explained.

"Well it seems I have underestimated you Sasuke, but you still don't stand a chance, come and find me once you are even stronger." Itachi said as he looked up to meet Sasukes eyes.

"Why would I when I am about to kill you anyway…" Sasuke started saying before Itachi's body started turning into crows part by part till Itachi was no longer there.

"Damn it… I should have been able to sense that… my anger got the best of me" Sasuke said as he headed back to the village, sensing that Naruto is now heading outside the village and with all the Akatsuki members gone, he decided to go find Sakura.

But the moment that he turned around a Kunai flew past his face cutting his cheeky.

"What the?" Sasuke said as he turned around to see yet another Akatsuki member standing on the roof. This member however had a orange mask on that had a swirl pattern going into his left eye. The other eye being closed off completely.

"Who the hell are you? And how didn't I sense you were there?" Sasuke asked.

"I am Madara Uchiha, and I have the Ability to teleport, I threw the Kunai when I materialized into the area. So you wouldn't have sensed me." Tobi explained.

Sasukes eyes widened. "M…Madara…Uchiha?" Sasuke muttered.

"Yes and I'm not here to kill you, but I am here to tell you the truth about Itachi." Tobi remarked.

"The truth?" Sasuke asked.

Tobi looked around the old Uchiha village a little bit. "Answer me!" Sasuke ordered.

"It sure has been a long time since I was in the Uchiha village, last time was the night you became an orphaned." Tobi said as he continued looking around the abandoned Uchiha village.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke said as his eyes widened. "What are you saying?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes… you think you about your brother, like you, I am a survivor of the Uchiha clan" Tobi explained.

"That can't be! Only myself and my brother are survivor?" Sasuke said.

"Unfortunately that is not true, not even Itachi knew everything about me anyways." Tobi remarked.

"So… what is this all about?" Sasuke asked

"Itachi could have killed you just now more than likely. But he wants you to become strong, stronger than him." Tobi explained.

"Why would he do that exactly?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.

"To push you so you can protect yourself when Itachi isn't here, to protect you at the end of the day." Tobi remarked taking Sasuke be surprise.

"Protect?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean 'protect'?" Sasuke asked again.

"If you keep spitting out this bullshit, I'll kill you!" Sasuke said as he began to get angry.

"However… What I'm telling you is the truth." Tobi remarked.

.Sasuke now just staring blankly trying to comprehend what this apparent 'Madara' is telling him.

"You think you know everything there is to know about your brother, but you know nothing!" Tobi remarked.

"Shut up! What do you know about Itachi?!" Sasuke spat out in anger.

"On that night, Itachi told you about his accomplice, did he not?" Tobi asked

"What? Then you're…" Sasuke muttered out.

"That's right. I am the one to assist your brother, Madara Uchiha." Tobi said.

"N…No way…" Sasuke said as his emotions was all over the place.

"I know everything about Itachi. I know what he thinks, what he wishes, what he loves… And what he risked to fight, I know all of it." Tobi explained.

"Your duty is to hear about the truth and life that Itachi lived, what he sacrificed, it's your obligation." Tobi continued to explain.

"He… Itachi fought me. He's tortured me for years! And it's a fact that he destroyed our clan! He destroyed the Uchiha..." Sasuke spat out again.

"And if that were a mission he's received from the Hidden Leaf Village...?" Tobi asked.

"Wha…?!" Sasuke said in a gasp.

"That's just the beginning of the truth about Itachi." Tobi said.

"A…Mission…You Said?!" Sasuke attempting to ask but in such shock of just hat info that he is blabbering a bit.

"That's right. Itachi completed his assignment that night by slaughtering everyone." Tobi remarked.

"But I still don't understand…." Sasuke said I na confused tune.

"Heh… All hears now I see. He… Itachi ended up being a sacrificial pawn… in a longstanding power struggle…" Tobi explained.

"Sacrificial pawn…?" Sasuke muttered.

"The hidden Leaf Village… it is a large village now, but waves of history churn at its base. In Particular, discrimination towards the Uchiha." Tobi explained further.

"Discrimination towards the Uchiha…?!" Sasuke muttered again.

"Originally, the Hidden Leaf Village was formed by a group of Ninja who'd previously been in conflict. Our Uchiha clan was among them. When the hidden Leaf village was founded, our Clan held central power along with the other clans… But after we failed to take the seat of First Hokage, the Uchiha gradually fell from power. I, the Uchiha leader, despaired at our fall… and at last, I left the village… After I'd Gone, the Uchiha continued to lose power…And finally they were treated as nuisances in the village. In the end, the Uchiha weren't needed. They were discriminated against. And of course, there were those who couldn't accept that. It's only natural. In order to retake power from the Uchiha, and above all else regain their pride… they hatched a plan." Tobi explained further.

"A plan?" Sasuke mutters again.

"To take over the Leaf village, with your father as the leader. A coup d'etat you could say." Tobi remarks.

"The…Uchiha Clan… a Coup d'etat….?! And my… father… the leader?!" Sasuke gasped at this realisation.

"The Hidden Leaf Village leaders caught wind of the plot and sent in a spy to watch the Uchiha clan. That spy was your older brother, Itachi Uchiha" Tobi explained as Sasuke shock from this.

"The Uchiha Clan or the Hidden Lead Village. It's hard to imagine what Itachi felt as he chose between them. He ultimately chose the Hidden Leaf Village…." Tobi remarked.

"So why?! Why would Itachi betray the Uchiha?" Sasuke asked.

"The Third Great Ninja War… What he saw made Itachi put the peace and stability of the village first. All wars… are hell. The village leaders took advantage of Itachi's Feelings, and gave him a mission, that mission… was the eradication of the entire Uchiha clan… At the time, Itachi worried… and fretted… and agonized… He was Mired… in terrible distress. Considered rationally… one could never raise his hand against fellow clansmen… But, if the Uchiha coup d'etat ere to go ahead, the village would crumble, and other villages would attack. It could have easily become the trigger for the Fourth Great Ninja War. The Selfish act of the Uchiha Clan would lead to the death of many innocents. That had to be avoided at all costs… And so Itachi made his decision. That he himself would drop the curtain on his own clan's history… Which led to that night. It was a mission. To become known as a criminal who murdered his own clan. To bear the burden of disgrace… All planned. It was all part of the mission. Itachi brilliantly discharged the plan, his mission. Except for a single mistake. Even after he's closed his heart and become a demon of destruction, there was one person… just one… whom Itachi could not kill… His little brother…" Tobi explains with Sasuke just looking down in disbelief.

"Afterwards, Itachi appealed to the Third Hokage, Beseeching him to protect you… He fled the village after threatening other leaders never to harm Sasuke Uchiha. He worried about you above all else." Tobi explained.

"That's a lie… It's got to be a lie…" Sasuke muttered out.

"It is the truth!" Tobi confirmed.

"You're lying! He promised to kill me! He just wants me be his last challenge of the Uchiha. He has shown no mercy or remorse over and over again!" Sasuke spat out in anger.

"Then why are you still here? If Itachi really had wanted to kill you, you would most certainly be dead. And Itachi has a reason to pressure you." Tobi said.

"You can't mean? He put me in that hold and put pressure on to check if the curse mark was still on me?!" Sasuke said in amazement.

"Itachi had arranged a whole battle for you two. If you had the 'Curse mark' still, he would have pulled that damned Orochimaru out of you, this was his only goal coming the leaf village, and this is why he told you to become stronger before facing him again. He wants you to kill him, but in a great battle where he can go all out. He wants to set you up, as the Hero who avenged the Uchiha clan!" Tobi explained.

"No… I won't believe it! He's… Itachi's evil…! He's a criminal. He slaughtered out clan and became an Akatsuki!" Sasuke screamed out to Madara.

"That was part of Itachi's plan as well. Become an Akatsuki, then spy on the Organization from the in inside. Even after betraying his clan and leaving, Itachi's heart lay with the Hidden Leaf. And, most of all, with you." Tobi explained.

"It's a lie! It's a lie! It's a lie! As if that could ever happen!" Sasuke shouted before jumping towards Madara and attempting to hit Madara but just phased through him every time.

"Are you done?" Madara asked.

Sasuke stepped back a bit to show that he was and he is ready to talk again.

"It isn't a lie. He thought more of you than…" Madara said before being cut off.

"Stop it! It's all a big…." Sasuke said before Madara also cut him off.

"You're alive, aren't you?!" Madara asked. This caught Sasuke hard as he came to realisation that everything he just heard was true.

"Itachi… killed his friends, his superiors, his lover, his father and his mother… but his little alone…. He could not kill. He killed all of his own emotions, save for crying tears of blood, and slaughtered his own flesh and blood… but he just couldn't bring himself to kill you… Do you understand what that means? To him… your life… was more precious than even the village. That… is the truth behind Itachi Uchiha! That is how your brother has lived!" Madara explained.

Back with Naruto, he can see the paper tree that Nagato was hiding in, Naruto is now gathering Nature energy as well and entered Sage mode again, as Naruto walked up to the tree he was expecting the paper to be hardened of something but it was just normal paper, so he tore right through the wall and walked in.

Konan noticed this and ran in front of Nagato to protect him from Naruto.

"Konan step back." Nagato requested.

"Nagato?" Konan said confused.

"It's okay." Nagato replied as Konan stepped to the side again and Naruto walked forwards a few steps before stopping to look at his enemy.

"So, your pains real form, huh?" Naruto remarked as he saw a topless skinny man hooked up to some kind of machine and having black rods protruding from his back, Nagato having red hair with the Rinnegan.

"So, peace has nonchalantly arrived, eh?" Nagato muttered out.

"Do you hate me? Your enemy is right before your eyes. You want your revenge, don't you?" Nagato asked as Naruto was trying to hold himself back from just attacking Nagato right then and there.

"If you were to kill Nagato right here and now, nothing would change. It would only be for your own satisfaction." Konan remarked as Naruto kept getting more and more angry.

"You, who couldn't answer anything, can't do anything. Your role is to be a sacrifice for the peace that I'll create!" Nagato said as a flap opened up in front of the machine that he was in, from that a large black rod shot out from it. Naruto was obviously fast enough to dodge this, but his gaze was fixated on Nagato and nothing else, with that the black rod embedded itself into Naruto abdomen. Naruto after getting hit looked down in pain as he felt the Chakra rod attempt to take control of his own body.

"From this short distance, I can manipulate your movements with my chakra at will. Don't worry, I didn't hit any vital spots. You're my precious Jinchuuriki, after all." Nagato explained as Naruto looked back up towards him, but this time, still being in sage mode, on top of that, Naruto has accessed the Kyuubi's Chakra, causing the fox eyes to also be present in his eyes and turning his eyes red as well. Nagato instantly senses the Kyuubi's chakra due to the Rinnegan and the black rod that was embedded into Naruto. The Kyuubi's chakra overflowed onto Nagato to where he was overwhelmed by the power. Nagato started breathing heavy as he couldn't handle the power but suddenly the power backed off from him as Naruto got his emotions under control.

"What's wrong, Nagato?" Konan asked as she noticed Nagato's heavy breathing.

"He… did that on purpose?" Nagato thought to himself as he looked up again towards Naruto.

"I came here because I wanted to talk to you. But I also wanted to confirm something else." Naruto remarked.

"Confirm something?" Nagato asked.

"I wanted to confirm my own feelings. If my enemy was standing right in front of me, what would I do?" I didn't know myself." Naruto explained.

"And?" Nagato questioned

"I really can't forgive you, you fucking bastard! Even now, I want to kill you so badly I can't stop trembling!" Naruto replied and put both hands on the black rod that was embedded into his Abdomen and ripped it out.

"I don't believe it…Even at this short distance, he can resist Nagato's chakra…" Konan thought to herself as Nagato looked on is astonishment.

Once Naruto tossed the rod aside he rushed at Nagato and threw his fist back as if to punch Nagato as hard as he could. Konan once again got in-between Naruto and Nagato preparing for a counter attack towards Naruto. However at the very last Second Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and looked down as if he was in thought.

"Pervy sage told me that he believed a time would come when people would truly understand one another. I didn't really pay close attention to him back then, but he told me that he'd entrust finding the answer to me, but I was just glad to be acknowledged as his student. Now I finally understand what he meant. It's not that easy." Naruto explained as he lowered his fist.

"But there's still no changing that you cannot forgive me. Love and forgiveness can't be bought just with pretty words." Nagato replied.

"Yeah, you're right. " Naruto replied.

"What Jiraiya- sensei was talking about was nothing more than old- fashioned idealism. Reality is far too different. You said that you would defeat me and bring peace to this world, but… Even if that's just an excuse to get your revenge, just your satisfactory sense of justice, that's fine… You're not God… "Nagato explained as Naruto looked up again this time not with his Kyuubi eyes nor his sage mode, but just his normal base form.

"Can you really believe in Jiraiya-Sensei's nonsense after seeing what reality is like?" Nagato asked.

"Ever since I heard that you were once Jiraiya-Sensei's student, there's been something that ive really wanted to ask you." Naruto said.

"What is it?" Nagato asked.

"If your really were Pervy- Sages Students, how did you end up like this? I know that even now you're not like the members of Akatsuki that just slaughter people for fun. But I still don't know anything about you. So therefore, I want to hear your story, and then answer you." Naruto asked.

"Alright, I'll tell you the story of our pain." Nagato said as he explained to Naruto his history and his Pain that they went through.

After Nagato has explained his side of the story and the pain he had to go through, Naruto pulled out a book, this was Jiraiya-sensei's Novel only partly done, not released yet but Naruto had gotten it to red from Jiraiya's previous lessons.

"The name of the main character of this book… it's… Naruto! That is why my name is a precious memento of Pervy- Sage! I have no intention of making a scar on that memento by giving up! I Will Become Hokage! And when I do, I'll bring peace to Amegakure as well! Please, believe in me!" Naruto explained.

"Why? How can you stand there and declare that you will never change? That you will never change, no matter the pain you face? Can you keep on believing in yourself? Can you guarantee that?! Can you really believe in yourself that much?!" Nagato questioned.

"I have experienced pain too… If I would stop believing because of that… If the main character were to change… Then it would turn into a totally different story. It would turn into a different book than the one my master left behind. That's not Naruto! Unlike my master, I can't write books. Thus the sequel will be decided on how I live my life! No matter what pain may come, I'll go on! That's who Naruto is!" Naruto remarked as this stunned Nagato.

"If the main character changes, it'll become a different story…" Nagato said as he took a pause.

"I'm your senior student. As students of the same master, we should be able to understand each other. That's what I said earlier. That was meant as a joke… You're a mysterious guy… You remind me of my old self." Nagato said as he took his hands ok from the machine he was clamped to and weaved a few signs.

"What are you doing now?" Naruto asked being very cautious.

"I wasn't able to believe in Jiraiya. No, I wasn't able to believe in myself… However… I have a feeling that you can walk a different path than I did, and face a different future. I have now released the Genjutsu that Gohan is busy fighting." Nagato explained.

"So that wasn't the real Cell?" Naruto asked.

"No that was just a figment of Gohans worst fear, that Itachi transmitted into everyone's minds to make it seem more real." Nagato remarked as a silence fell around the three before Nagato looked up to Naruto again.

"I think I shall try to believe in you… Naruto Uzumaki." Nagato said before once again weaving some hand signs.

"Outer Path: Samara of heavenly life technique!" Nagato said.

"Nagato, you can't…" Konan said.

"Konan, it's alright. I've made a new choice. A choice I had given up on." Nagato explained.

"What sort of technique is that?" Naruto asked as Konan looked back at Naruto.

"The Bearer of the Rinnegan can use all techniques of the six bodies of pain, and is said to exist outside the realm of life and death. Nagato's ocular power is a technique that governs life and death. The Seventh pain." Konan explained as she looked back at Nagato who is now obviously pushing all his remaining chakra into this technique.

"If he uses this technique with the level of Chakra that he has left, Nagato will… He's willing to go that far for this child? The one who changed Nagato, the child of mystery… "Konan thought to herself.

Back at the leaf village, Gohan was visibly struggling against Cell, and the destruction of the Leaf village was almost complete as Gohan got knocked down in the Mystic Super Saiyan 2 form.

Gohan landed face first into the crater. "How is he this strong? It doesn't make sense" Gohan thought to himself as he got up breathing heavily.

Cell rushed at Gohan. "Damn it!" Gohan said as he quickly put on a guard. But then Cell vanished, his energy signal and everything just disappeared, as well as all the damage that was caused by Gohan and Cell was suddenly repaired. "What?" Gohan said as his wounds also healed suddenly.

"Was this a Genjutsu? But how? Genjutsu should be able to work on me? Unless that Rinnegan had something to do with it?" Gohan thought to himself as he didn't fully understand the Sharingan but has no idea about the Rinnegan at all.

At this point, in the middle of the crater, an explosion went off. "Now what?" Gohan said as he flew up to see what is going on.

From the explosion a giant head appeared that somewhat resembled a priest, an evil priest if anything, but also having the Rinnegan to match.

"Is this another one of the Pains summoning?" Gohan thought.

"Gohan-Son?" Fukasaku shouted as Gohan turned around to meet Naruto's Latest master.

"Mister Fukasaku? What's up?" Gohan asked.

"Do you have any idea what is going on? You were fighting that bug thing a minute ago? Then all the damage from that battle suddenly got fixed. And now that thing was summoned?" Fukasaku asked.

"I don't know, but Naruto is still very much alive and not lost any of his energy. So it is not as if Naruto as lost, as for Cell. I think somehow I was put under a Genjutsu and seems like everyone else was as well." Gohan explained looking back at the new summon.

As they looked at the summoning, it opened its mouth extremely wide and leaned back a little bit.

"What is going on?" Gohan and Fukasaku asked at the same time while a green light emitted from the giant faces mouth and spat out thousands of green beams that went all around the village.

"What are those lights?" Gohan asked as he noticed some Deceased Ninja next to them being hit by the beams.

"What the? Their energy is coming back? All over the village, as if all the Ninja that got killed is being resurrected?" Gohan mentioned.

"Your right Gohan- Son? What did Naruto do?" Fukasaku asked as G=something Caught Gohans attention.

"Kakashi sensei?" Gohan said as he instantly blasted off to meet up with Kakashi.

Gohan landed by Kakashi's body as his energy came back to his face.

"Kakashi – Sensei?" Gohan asked as he walked up to his Sensei.

Kakashi suddenly started coughing and looked up as he opened his eyes.

"Gohan?" Kakashi asked in a weakened state.

"What happened?" He asked again as he looked around to make sense of the situation.

"Did you beat pain?" Kakashi asked again as tears formed in Gohans eyes.

"No Sensei… Naruto beat him by himself. Naruto also did something to bring everyone that was killed back to life." Gohan explained.

"Well damn…How strong as Naruto gotten then?" Kakashi asked as Gohan simply smiled at Kakashi.

Back with Naruto, Nagato had let go of his Hand sign and was breathing extremely heavy and his dark hair turned completely white.

"You..." Naruto muttered out.

"War brings death. Wounds. And pain to both sides. There's nothing harder than accepting the death of a loved one. And so we convince ourselves that they cannot die. Especially your generation, who does not know war? You look for the meaning in death. But there is only pain and hatred, which you do not understand, that consumes you. People die like trash, an everlasting hatred accompanied by a pain that cannot be healed, that is war. Naruto that is what you must go against…" Nagato remarked as he coughed up some blood.

"You and that book… It's almost as if someone has planned it all. Or could it be the work of God himself?" Nagato said as the paper tree starting coming undone to let sunlight come in.

"I've played my part. Naruto, I truly believe you can…" Nagato said as he passed away then and there.

Konan came to him then and took him out of the machine and layed Nagato down on the floor. While wrapping him up in her papers. As both she and Naruto went to Tendo's body as well and wrapped him up as well.

"Are you taking him back with you too?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. This Tendo Pain was created from Yahiko's corpse. He's very important to us." Konan explained.

"So he was Yahiko?" Naruto said as Konan started lifting the two bodies up getting ready to leave.

"What will you do now?" Naruto asked.

"I hope you don't return to Akatsuki?" Naruto remarked.

"I'm done with the Akatsuki. Yahiko and Nagato were the world to me… Yahiko's dream… Nagato's Dream… Both their dreams have been entrusted to you. You are now part of those dreams. If Nagato believed in you… so will I. Amegakure will pursue their dreams along with you." Konan explained.

"The name Naruto, the guts to never give up, and pain. I've inherited them all from my master and senior student!" Naruto remarked as Konan Nodded and the two of them went their separate ways.

As Naruto was walking back, the Exhaustion from his fight finally started setting in and quickly. As he was passing some rubble from the battle he had his right hand on the rubble to help balance himself. But suddenly lost all the energy he had, losing his balance and falling, but there was Kakashi waiting for him and he landed on Kakashi's back.

"You did great." Kakashi remarked with his signature eye smile.

"Kakashi – Sensei." Naruto muttered out with a smile.

"Just rest on me." Kakashi said as Naruto smiled and relaxed on Kakashi's shoulder.

"He has gotten pretty heavy." Kakashi thought to himself.

Naruto looked up and was in utter shock as the whole village was standing there.

"Welcome back!"

"We all believed in you!"

"You are the best Naruto!"

Are some of the things the villages yelled out in celebration over Naruto's Victory over the Pains.

"They all been waiting for your return." Kakashi said.

'My dream is to become Hokage! And to have everyone in the village acknowledge me!' Kakashi thought back to one of the first things Naruto told him not to long ago really.

"Naruto, you really did do great." Kakashi said as he noticed all his friends rushing towards him.

"Welcome back!" Choji shouted.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

"H…Huh?" Naruto muttered out and Katsuyu crawled out at this time.

"I told them everything that took place." Katsuyu said as some young kids rushed to Naruto as well.

"Hey, tell us! What was your enemy like? Are you hurt?" The kids said as they crowed Naruto and pushed him around a bit.

"Ow! Stop pushing!" Naruto cried out as everyone looked on and smiled at their hero.

"Thank goodness, Naruto" Hinata said on the side-lines

Cut it out already!" Naruto yelled out before noticing Sakura walking up him.

"Huh… Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"You reckless idiot!" Sakura said as she punched Naruto in the face but she caught him as well and lifted him up t ogive him a big hug. Naruto was very confused at everything that is going on right now.

"Thank you, Naruto" Sakura said still hugging him.

"Way to go Naruto!" Lee shouted.

"Indeed, it's the springtime of youth!" Guy sensei remarked.

"You really did it all by yourself." Shikamaru muttered out.

"Yea! Naruto!" Choji spat out as he looked for some more chips now.

"I could fall for him now" Ino said gobsmacking both Shikamaru and Choji.

"You did it Naruto!" Gohan said as he landed by his friends.

"I knew you could do it. There was no need for my help at all." Gohan remarked as he lifted Naruto up in celebration.

"You changed a lot of people's minds about you today Naruto. Your dream is half way there. And now we just going to get stronger and stronger together." Gohan whispered to Naruto as the two boys smiled at each other.

Back with Sasuke, he could sense everything that has happened in the Village, but he doesn't care right now, he is a decent distance from the village on side of a cliff, gathering his thoughts and actually crying for what his brother had done for him.

"Why brother? Why did you go to such lengths for the village… a village that our people did not want in the first place?" Sasuke said as he fell to his knees.

"What are you going to do now Sasuke?" Madara asked.

"I need to become stronger, I have to face my brother as a superior in strength. But I'm not going to kill him." Sasuke said.

"You're not?" Madara said a little surprised.

"No, but first things first, I'm going to find and kill Orochimaru, then I'm going after Danzo, and finally I will find my brother and either he will join me to destroy the village for what they have done to the Uchiha clan, or I'll just do it alone, and not even Gohan will stop me!" Sasuke spat out as he got up and opened his eyes to reveal his very own Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Very well." Madara said as he smirked at the young Uchiha member, as he knew that his plan to divide team 7 has now become a reality,

"Before you go Madara. Why did you tell me this now?" Sasuke asked as he turned back to Madara with a glare to kill at the wrong answer.

"If you must know, I had a deal with the leader of the Akatsuki, he just failed at his attack on the hidden leaf as I'm sure you have sensed. And for my plans to become a reality, I needed something, and for that I needed to tell you the truth is all." Madara explained.

"Was that at all In hopes of me taking out my brother?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Heavens no, you're not strong enough yet anyways. It is more in the lines of getting Itachi out of my way for the time being by distracting him. Nothing to do with Getting him out of my way though." Madara explained again as he activated his Sharingan and disappeared in a vortex.

"We will see each other soon Sasuke!" Madara uttered before completely vanishing.

"Naruto… Sakura… Kakashi… and Gohan…. I'm sorry but it is time for me to go onto my own path now!" Sasuke said as he closed his eyes to sense where Orochimaru was.

"There you are you snake! You will be the first one I kill!" Sasuke yelled as he turned and started walking in the direction he sensed Orochimaru.

"Everything is going as planned now!" Madara muttered to himself as he appeared at his hideout before walking towards his living space, unknown to him is that Itachi was watching him now.

"What have you done Madara?" Itachi said as he went and prepared to go on a journey.

Well guys, that is Chapter 8 completed. Probably one of my longest chapters, but I had to at least finish the Whole pain saga before going on, the story from now on is going to take a very drastic turn. And a dark one, you can look forward to Chapter 9 in about a month or so. And please feel free to give feedback guys. Much appreciated.


End file.
